CHAMBRE 19
by Izabel65
Summary: Après deux mois et demi en HP, House revient,comment va se passer sa première rencontre avec Lisa? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur ceux qui l'entourent,Foreman,Wilson,Cameron.Entre de rare moment de bonheur,les catastrophes s'accumulent!
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fiction débutée fin mai. C'est la première que j'ai écrite et qui n'est toujours pas finie. C'est ma version personnelle de la saison 6. Pour les lecteurs venant du corps médicale, j'ai essayé de rester cohérente et logique pour mes "cas médicaux".

Merci à Sandtoul qui m'a fait remarquer les fautes, je suis donc en train de rééditer tous mes chapitres après correction.

_**Hôpital Psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_House de disait rien, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire entre les deux omoplates du médecin qui précédait le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il était assis et qu'un infirmier, ressemblant plus à Terminator qu'à Mère Theresa, poussait dans le couloir des chambres d'isolements. _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 19, House regarda le docteur ouvrir la porte de sa « cellule » pour un temps indéterminé. _

_Cela faisait déjà trois heures que les portes s'étaient refermées sur le monde extérieur. Pendant qu'on lui faisait signer toutes les autorisations nécessaires à son internement, Amber et Kutner étaient revenus le hanter, il continua de les ignorer à leur grand regret et ils avaient fini par rester dans un coin de la salle d'examen où on l'avait amené pour lui faire passer un bilan de santé complet. Le Dr Steven Davis lui avait expliqué le déroulement de sa cure de désintoxication et ce par quoi il allait passer, comme s'il ignorait !!...on lui avait parlé d'un sevrage sec, donc sans substitut à l'hydrocodone, seul les antis vomitif lui étaient autorisés. Il réalisa subitement toute l'horreur de la situation et fut pris d'une peur incontrôlable, regardant furtivement vers ses démons qui le fixaient un sourire sadique aux lèvres attendant avec impatience le moment des souffrances. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit pour l'aider à surmonter cette peur …LISA…c'est alors que l'infirmier poussant le fauteuil entra dans la pièce._

Davis _ Je vous présente Franck, il s'occupera de vous pendant votre inter… séjour

House__ _Bien et ça c'est pourquoi ?

Davis _ Nous gardons votre canne, ainsi que votre ceinturon, vos lacets et bien sûr votre rasoir

House _(essayant de trouver du courage au simple souvenir du doux visage de Cuddy)_ _ Je… Je ne… connais pas encore le psychiatre… que je…

Dr X _ Mais si House vous me connaissez, lança la femme qui venait d'arriver et qui le regarder en souriant.

_House cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise, il sentit un étrange sentiment qu'il apparenta à un certain soulagement, il s'avait qu'à elle il pourrait se confier, il lui rendit son sourire._

House_ Bonjour Dr Milton, comment va Sean ?

Kate Milton_ Bien… je n'en dirais pas autant de vous… Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard…

House_ Pou…

KM_ Le Dr Wilson m'a appelé et m'a expliqué ce qui vous arrivez, pour l'instant je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

_Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et exerça une légère pression, House la remercia pour se geste d'un simple mouvement de tête._

_Elle était entrée la première dans la chambre, Franck poussa le fauteuil jusqu'au lit, House commençait à ressentir une douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse, il peina pour se lever, se simple effort déclenchant une douleur plus vive, il laissa le Dr Milton l'aider à s'assoir sur le lit. Franck repartit, les laissant seuls. House regarda autour de lui, la porte sur sa droite était munie d'un hublot qui permettait de voir à l'intérieure de la pièce sans avoir besoin d'y pénétrer, sur sa gauche au centre du mur une fenêtre, il pourrait l'ouvrir sans problème, seuls les barreaux qui y étaient fixés lui gâchaient un peu le paysage. Juste en face du lit contre le mur, une commode où apparemment on avait déjà rangé ses affaires et à la gauche de celle-ci une ouverture qui donner dans la salle d'eau. Il ne put retenir un faible sourire lorsqu'il constata que la table de nuit était fixée au sol et que les lampes au-dessus de son lit et au plafond étaient protégées pas un grillage. Il en avait presque oublié la présence des deux AUTRES._

_Kate Milton remarqua son regard absent et compris qu'il les « voyait ». La surdose de vicodin et les différents chocs émotionnels que le Dr Gregory House avait subit, avaient fini par faire voler en éclat la carapace qui jusque là le protégeait de toute émotions affectives. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde ou plutôt qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, car il semblait vraiment absorbé par les motifs de la couverture. _

Kate M_ Ils sont là ?

House_ …. Oui

Kate M_ Vous arriverez à les faire partir, je vous aiderez…

House_ … Si vous le dites…Je…

Kate M_ oui ?

House_ Non ... rien

Kate M_ Ecoutez moi House, dès que vous aurez besoin de parler faites moi appeler, d'accord je serais toujours là pour vous. _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. _ Reposez-vous, je viendrais vous voir demain.

House_ A demain.

_Il s'allongea sur le côté, le dos tourné à la porte, il prit une position fœtale et ne put retenir tout le flot d'émotion qui le tiraillait et laissa les larmes coulaient. C'est alors qu'il les entendit rire, ils étaient là debout prés du lit, le montrant du doigt comme des gosses dans une cours d'écoles._

Amber_ Regarde Kutner le_**GRAND HOUSE HAHAHAHA IL PLEURE COMME UN BEBE, HAHAHAHA QUE C'EST DRÔLE !!!!!!!**_

Kutner__**HAHAHAHA SEUL ET ENFERME….. SEUL DANS LE NOIR … AU FOND DU JARDIN IL A PEUR….. BOUHBOUH**_

Amber et Kutner_ (ensemble) _ __**PEUR, **__**PEUR, **__**PEUR, IL EST TOUT SEUL !!!!!!**_

House_**FERMEZ LA !!!!! LAISSEZ-MOI !!!!! FOUTEZ LE CAMP !!!!!**

_Au lieu de les calmer, cela les encouragea et ils rirent encore plus fort, House se couvrit la tête avec l'oreiller pour ne plus les entendre mais il savait que c'était inutile, son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme et un éclair de douleur lui transperça sa cuisse. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de désespoir, il savait que le cauchemar venait de commencer._

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, le lundi matin**_

_7h30 : Wilson se gara sur sa place de parking mais ne sortit pas immédiatement de sa voiture. Il avait passé un mauvais week-end, malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le dernier regard que House lui avait lancé avant que les portes de l'HP ne se referment. Il ferma les yeux et tenta avec un succès mitigé de réguler sa respiration et par là même son rythme cardiaque. Il descendit de sont véhicule et serrant fermement la poignée de sa sacoche se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Une fois dans le hall il aperçu Cuddy qui entrait dans son bureau, il alla la rejoindre. Et entra sans frapper…_

Cuddy _ Bon sang ! Hou… _elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit l'oncologue, la dévisager._

Wilson _ Il faut qu'on parle _dit-il sans plus de cérémonie._

_Elle lui désigna le canapé et alla y prendre place aussi. Elle avait les yeux rouges et même son maquillage ne pouvait le cacher. _

Cuddy _ Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler jeudi soir, mais vous saviez qu'il… n'allait pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Wilson _ Oui, il était venu m'en parler, je vais tout vous raconter.

_Il lui expliqua comment House était venu le voir, ses tentatives pour se débarrasser de ses visions, sa décision de faire une cure puis son départ précipité de chez lui et, cela avec la permission de l'intéressé lui-même, sa soi-disant nuit passée avec elle. Lorsqu'il eu fini Cuddy pleurait, Wilson sentant qu'elle commençait à culpabiliser _

Wilson _ Vous n'y êtes pour rien Cuddy, ce n'est pas de votre faute, il fallait bien s'attendre qu'un jour ou l'autre l'abus de Vicodin lui fasse perdre pied, non ?

Cuddy _ Vous avez raison, mais …. Je…_se reprenant_, j'ai convoqué toute l'équipe pour 8H30, vous voulez bien rester ?

Wilson _ Bien sûr, qu'allez vous leur dire ?

Cuddy _ Que le Dr House a décidé de faire une cure de désintoxication quand il s'est aperçu qu'il devait en prendre de plus en plus pour calmer la douleur.

Wilson _ Je suppose que vous allez demander à Foreman de prendre la tête du service ?

Cuddy _ Oui, il en est capable, je lui fais confiance. Au besoin il y aura toujours Cameron et Chase pour lui prêter main forte.

Wilson _ En parlant d'eux, le mariage ?

Cuddy _ Magnifique, Cameron était sublime et Chase radieux, j'ai eu du mal à rester jusqu'au bout… je… Nous leurs diront quand ils reviendront de leur lune de miel à Hawaï.

Wilson _ Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais vous devriez allez faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant l'arrivée des autres, ils ne sont pas idiots, vous savez, et votre tête est à faire peur.

Cuddy _ Wilson !!! _Elle esquissa un sourire_

Wilson _ J'aime mieux ça.

8h30 : _Foreman, Treize et Taub arrivèrent à l'heure, ils furent tout de même surpris de voir Wilson. Cuddy les invita à prendre place sur le canapé, elle et Wilson s'asseyant face à eux dans les fauteuils. Foreman les regarda tour à tour ils faisaient vraiment de drôle de tête, il sentit subitement une gêne au niveau du sternum et se força à rester le plus calme possible, Cuddy+Wilson= problème avec House. Les paroles qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison._

Cuddy _Dr Foreman à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au retour du Dr House, vous le remplacerez à la tête du département diagnostics

Foreman _ Je… Bien, je ferais de mon mieux…. On peut savoir ?

Wilson _ il est venu me voir et a admis avoir un problème avec la vicodin, il devait en prendre de plus en plus, et s'est senti responsable pour la danseuse, et pour le jeune garçon qui à eu des problèmes parce que lui en avait et qu'il a dit oui aux parents…

Treize _ On peut faire quelque chose ?

Cuddy (_un sourire timide sur les lèvres) __ Faites votre travail le mieux possible et tout ira bien, lorsque Wilson et moi en seront plus sur son retour nous vous tiendrons informé.

_Ils comprirent que ces paroles clôturaient l'entretien, ils se levèrent et, chacun perdus dans ses pensées, retournèrent dans leur bureau. Wilson, lui regagna le sien._

_Ils s'assirent autour de la table encore sous le choc._

Foreman _ Merde…

Treize _ Impensable, IL a reconnu avoir un problème et a décidé de se faire soigner, ce n'est pas normal, ils nous cachent quelque chose

Foreman _ Pourquoi ? N'oublie pas que nous parlons de House là ! Le meilleur diagnosticien du pays !!! La preuve il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et …

Treize _ Hé du calme Eric ! Je ne disais rien de méchant, je m'inquiète aussi ! Il semblait vraiment ailleurs ses derniers temps non ?

Taub _ Elle a raison, depuis le suicide de Kutner, il avait changé, c'était subtil mais bien là. Pour une fois il a pris une bonne décision pour LUI-MÊME.

Foreman _ Qu'allons nous faire si un cas se présente et que l'on ne trouve rien ?

_Il s'attendait à ce que Rémy lui réponde mais c'est Taub qui parla._

Taub _ Tu crois vraiment que Cuddy t'aurait demandé de prendre la tête du service si elle ne savait que House te fait confiance…

_Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, heureusement Cuddy entra dans la pièce avec un dossier à la main qu'elle tandit à Foreman._

Cuddy _ Homme 38 ans, douleurs articulaires, détresse respiratoire, forte fièvre…. Au boulot !

_Et elle sortit sans rien dire. Foreman regarda treize et Taub, leur donna un exemplaire, s'approcha du tableau BLANC, pris le feutre NOIR, cette remarque le fit sourire et commença à écrire la liste de symptômes. En priant intérieurement pour que tout ce passe bien. Pour eux comme pour House._

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone, 15 jours plus tard**_

_Wilson était assis dans un fauteuil face au Dr Davis, il accepta le café que son ancien camarade de fac lui offrait. Il commençait à paniquer, il avait enfin eu l'autorisation de venir voir House, mais aurait préféré être à son bureau annonçant un cancer à un patient. Car à la tête qu'avait fait Davis à sa question muette, il savait que son ami serait diminué physiquement. Il regarda Steven droit dans les yeux et posa enfin la question à haute voix._

Wilson_ Comment ça se passe ?

Davis _ Il est à bout, physiquement, les symptômes s'intensifient, donc la douleur…

Wilson _ ça fait 15 jours !! Ça devrait s'atténuer non ?

Davis _ Allons James ! Tu lui as fait une prise de sang, tu as bien vu que son taux d'hydrocodone dans son organisme dépassait les plafonds ! C'est un miracle que son cœur n'est pas lâché !

Wilson _ Je sais… Et ses hallucinations ?

Davis _ Le Dr Milton avait raison de penser que les substances psycho actives contenues dans la vicodin associées à l'accumulation de stress et de chocs émotionnels ont déclenché une réaction hallucinatoire, en fait pour faire simple son cerveau a tiré la sonnette d'alarme.

Wilson _(agacé) _ _Et psychologiquement ?

Davis _ Il fait des crises de délires dues à l'effet de manque et à la fièvre qui l'accompagne. Il est en pleine dépression, mais pendant ses rares moments de lucidité, il parle avec le Dr Milton. Elle est confiante, elle dit qu'il progresse….

Wilson _(au bord des larmes, en imaginant l'état dans lequel se trouvait House)_ _ Que peut-on faire pour apaiser sa souffrance physique ?

Davis _ Il veut que nous le plongions dans un état de coma thérapeutique, il a signé une décharge faisant de toi son responsable légale et le seul apte à prendre des décisions médicales tant qu'il sera dans l'incapacité de le faire lui-même.

Wilson _ Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille le voir, il m'a demandé.

Davis _ je vais demander que l'on te conduise jusqu'à lui.

_Wilson suivait l'infirmière comme un automate, la peur au ventre, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre 19, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il vit House, Wilson sentit ses jambes se dérobaient et devint livide. Il dut s'appuyer au mur pour rester debout. House était allongé sur son lit, maintenu par des sangles. Il avait terriblement maigri, son visage était recouvert par une barbe plus épaisse que d'habitude. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes et il était en sueur. Il discutait avec le Dr Milton assise prés du lit côté fenêtre, donc il n'avait pas encore vu Wilson. Elle lui sourit tout en se levant._

Kate M _ Je vous laisse Gregory, vous avez de la visite. Bonjour Dr Wilson

Wilson _ B…Bonjour Dr Milton.

_Il la suivit du regard quand elle quitta la pièce et se décida enfin à s'approcher de House, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres. _

_Wilson trouva cela étrange, mais en fait lorsqu'il fixa House en retour il put remarquer que malgré son état physique pitoyable, la lumière dans son regard ne s'était pas éteinte, et cela lui apporta le courage nécessaire pour affronter la situation. C'est d'une voix saccadée, montrant ainsi qu'il luttait contre l'envie de hurler de douleur que House prit la parole._

House _ Fais pas… cette tête… ch'ui pas mort….

Wilson _ La barbe te va bien, l'équipe te salue ainsi…

House _(le coupant brutalement) __ Ils… n'ont tué….personne… Foireman…gère ?

Wilson _ Oui, tu peux être fier de lui te la bien formé, ils ont eu deux cas et tout c'est bien passé.

House _ Je … suis à bout… la douleur… j'ai demandé…

Wilson _ Davis m'a expliqué, mais qu'attend tu de moi exactement ?

House _ Si durant … mon coma je…. fais une attaque… et que je risque… de finir en légume… débranche...la prise… Jure-le Wiwi…

Wilson _ Tu as ma parole, je respecterais ta volonté…HOUSE !!

_Il hurlait de douleur, alors que tout son corps se contractait sous l'effet des crampes. Il sanglotait, suppliant qu'on le mette dans le coma. Wilson fut bousculé sans ménagement par Franck et le Dr Davis, il était incapable de réagir et c'est sans résister qu'il se laissa emmener hors de la chambre par la main qui venait de se poser sur son bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le bureau du Dr Milton qu'il reprit ses esprits. Elle venait de servir deux verres de bourbon, elle en tendit un à Wilson qui le prit et en but la moitié d'un trait._

Kate M _ Doucement ! Ce n'est pas du petit lait !... Il va s'en sortir…

Wilson _ C'est ce que ma dit Davis… Bon sang !!!

Kate M _ Croyez moi, il accepte de me parler et ça c'est inattendu, tout du moins je ne pensais pas qu'il le fasse si ouvertement.

Wilson _ Lorsqu'il vous a soignée, il a agi avec vous totalement différemment d'avec ses autres patients. Il vous aime bien, il vous fait confiance… Comment va-t-il, psychologiquement ?

Kate M _ C'est mon patient je ne peux pas parler de nos séances même avec vous, vous comprenez ?

Wilson _ Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande non plus

Kate M _ Pour faire court, sa carapace est brisée et tous ses démons foncent sur lui au grand galop….

Davis _(entrant dans le bureau)_ _ Je viens de le mettre dans le coma, nous l'avons branché au moniteur et on le surveille grâce à la caméra installée dans sa chambre.

Wilson _ Combien de temps allez vous le laissez dans cet état ?

Davis _ Au maximum 4 semaines, le fait qu'il soit dans le coma va ralentir le processus de sevrage et comme la phase ascendante n'était pas encore finie, il faudra attendre que l'effet contraire soit bien en place avant de le réveiller.

_Wilson ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son ami, il salua les docteurs Davis et Milton et partit. Tout en conduisant il se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Cuddy, House était un sujet sensible, et il voyait bien que sa présence lui manquée et pour House le sujet de Cuddy était aussi sensible à voir la réaction que ce dernier avait eu quand il avait voulu prononcer son nom. Il improviserait et il sourit en citant à haute voix la phrase favorite de son meilleur ami « Tous le monde ment »_

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone,**_

_**5**__**ème**__** jours d'internement**_

_House était cramponné au lavabo, il serrait si fort sa prise que la jointure de ses doigts était livide, très certainement comme son teint, il venait d'avoir une crise de vomissement et il avait l'impression que la salle d'eau tournait autour de lui. Malgré sa fièvre et la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il tremblait de froid, il tourna la tête et regarda son lit, il n'était qu'à trois mètre mais pour lui cela représentait un ravin infranchissable. Depuis 5 jours la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer, rendant ses déplacements de plus en plus difficiles. Il inspira profondément et se lança, un pas, deux… sa jambe plia sous l'effet de la douleur le faisant tomber en avant, il n'eut pas la possibilité de se retenir et se reçu lourdement sur le sol, son épaule droite encaissant la plus grande partie du choc._

_House s'allongea sur le dos et se mis à rire, rire qui redoubla quand il vit les têtes étonnées d'Amber et de Kutner qui malheureusement étaient toujours là. Il venait de se démettre l'épaule et la douleur que cela lui avait occasionné, avait complètement oblitérer celle de sa cuisse et du reste de son corps. Franck ne tarda pas à arriver avec un médecin sur les talons, House savait que sa venue si rapide était dû au fait que la chambre était sous surveillance vidéo. Curieusement il s'en foutait royalement, au contraire si son cœur lâchait ils arriveraient peut-être à temps. Le médecin lui remit l'épaule en place et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de calmant, il eut un sourire désolé et sortit. Franck resta, il vérifia sa température son rythme cardiaque, sa tension bien que rapide pour l'un et légèrement élevées pour les deux autres, cela restait dans les normes acceptables, donc pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Franck partit et le laissa seul, mais House savait qu'il le reverrait à l'heure du repas, c'est lui qu'il lui amenait et qui veillait à ce qu'il mange, malgré les nausées que cela provoquait chez lui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ce que House appréciait beaucoup, cependant « Terminator » était une vraie mère poule. Souriant malgré les insultes que House lui balançait à la figure quand la douleur était trop forte. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**8**__**ème**__** jour**_

_Il n'y avait pas que sa cuisse maintenant, mais tous les muscles de son corps, le faisaient souffrir. La fréquence des crampes et des spasmes était de plus en plus rapprochée et les muscles n'avaient plus le temps de récupérer. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture, tremblant de tous ses membres, essayant à la fois de se réchauffer et de contrôler ces tremblements._

_Il ne put rien faire contre l'accès de rage qui le submergea, il leva la tête vers l'éclairage, supposant que la caméra ne devait pas en être bien loin et se mit à hurler contre ceux qui le regardaient souffrir sans rien faire. Les traitants de tortionnaires et de tous les «noms d'oiseaux » qui lui venaient à l'esprit. _

_Le Dr Davis arriva avec Franck et un de ses collègues, tous deux n'eurent aucuns problèmes à maîtriser House au bord de l'épuisement, cette crise l'ayant vidé de toute son énergie. Davis vérifia sa température plus de 40°Celsius, il fallait lui donner un bain glacé le plus rapidement possible ; s'il voulait éviter qu'il ne convulse. Franck prit House et le déposa sur la civière que son collègue venait de ramener, puis ils se dirigèrent dans une salle entièrement carrelée du sol au plafond, dans un état de demi conscience House aperçu des tables avec des sangles et des sortent de tuyaux d'arrosages et plusieurs douches mais, n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. _

_Il se retrouva en boxer soutenu par les deux infirmiers, le Dr Davis lui parlait, mais il l'entendait sans écouter ce qu'il disait, totalement terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait, comprenant ce que l'on s'apprêtait à lui faire. La panique qui s'empara de lui décupla ses forces, il se redressa brutalement ce qui surprit Franck et son collègue qui desserrèrent leur prise et permit à House de se dégager et de reculer vivement, Il percuta le brancard et passant de l'autre côté il le poussa vers le médecin et les infirmiers. _

_Il continua de reculer pour leur échapper mais se retrouva dos au mur, dans un des coins de la pièce…Avant même qu'ils soient prés de lui House se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et positionna ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger de coups éventuels. Et à ce moment là il commença à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Le Dr Davis stoppa net les deux infirmiers qui allaient le saisir et leur demanda de partir et de prier le Dr Milton de venir le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva et qu'elle vit House prostré, elle comprit ce qui se passait._

Kate M _ Quand a-t-il paniquait ?

Davis _ Quand il a vu la baignoire remplie d'eau et de glace. Il n'a pas hurlé ou prononcé le moindre mot, il a juste reculé. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit et vu sa forte fièvre je suppose qu'il est en plein délire…

Kate M _ Ce bain est obligatoire ?

Davis _ On ne peut rien lui donner à par du paracétamol, alors oui, si on pouvait faire baisser sa température autrement ça aiderait.

Kate M _ une douche froide ferait-elle l'affaire ?

Davis _ cela serait moins efficace mais oui, je vous envoie quelqu'un ?

Kate M _ Non, surtout pas, laissez nous seuls, je ne risque rien, maintenant son problème requiert mes compétences.

_Elle s'approcha alors de House et l'appela doucement par son prénom, lui demanda où il était._

_Curieusement il lui répondit, mais avec une petite voix, celle d'un enfant qui raconterait tout haut ce qui se passait dans sa tête._

_*** Dans la tête de House***_

_**40 ans plus tôt,**_

_Le petit Grégory, enfant plutôt solitaire mais extrêmement intelligent, se tenait nu, dans la salle de bain de la petite maison de ses parents, devant la baignoire que son père venait de remplir d'eau froide et dans laquelle il avait rajouté un bloc de glace. Des larmes coulaient de ses grands yeux d'un bleu électrique, mais il gardait la mâchoire serrée. Il avait le dos rougi par les cinq coups de ceinturon que son père LE CAPITAINE John House venait de lui asséner. Motif de la punition, un carreau du vasistas du garage cassé par un balle de Base Ball alors qu'il jouer avec un de ses rares camarades de classe qui avait eu le droit de venir, inutile de préciser que cela ne se reproduirait plus._

_Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, et un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps il se mit à trembler mais n'osa pas résister. Il entra dans la baignoire, et s'y allongea entièrement. Il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait que lorsque le bloc de glace serait entièrement fondu. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa mère, qui devait pleurer quelque part dans la maison, c'est pour elle qu'il ne disait rien, qu'il subissait ces sévices sans broncher, car la seul fois qu'il avait fait son père s'en était pris à elle, il ne l'avait pas frappée mais lui avait crié dessus la traitant de bonne à rien, incapable d'élever correctement un enfant alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire._

_Son corps fut pris de tremblements, et il cru entendre une voix l'appeler, elle était douce et rassurante, le son de cette voix le réchauffait de l'intérieur, l'eau du bain devint plus chaude, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, mais il redoutait d'ouvrir les yeux._

_Il le fit progressivement, et bientôt il vit le Dr Milton le regardait, c'est elle qui lui parlait, il se concentra sur ses paroles._

Kate M _ Vous m'entendez Grégory, c'est fini, tout va bien, c'est la fièvre qui vous fait délirer, il faut la faire tomber…

House _ Pas de bain, je … je vous en prie.

Kate M _ D'accord on ne vous fera pas prendre de bains, mais une douche, fraîche pas glacée, ça vous va ?

House _ Aidez-moi à y aller… Merci

_Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la douche et à s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui s'y trouvait. Il lui signifia par un signe de tête qu'il était prêt, elle ouvrit le mitigeur et fit en sorte que le jet d'eau soit froid mais pas glacé. Mais House que toute cette tension nerveuse avait épuisé était incapable de tenir sur le tabouret il tomba vers l'avant. Kate Milton se précipita pour le retenir mais entraînée par le poids de House elle se retrouva assise dans le bac de douche avec lui dans les bras et un jet d'eau froide leur coulant dessus. Elle l'examina inquiète mais se rendit compte qu'en fait il s'était tout simplement endormi et sa fièvre semblait vouloir baisser._

Kate M _(souriante)_ _ Dois-je vous rappeler Dr House que je déteste avoir froid

_**Princeton Plainsboro (16**__**ème**__** jour)**_

_**Le lendemain de la visite de Wilson à House**_

_Il fallait bien qu'il s'en doute, il n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à son bureau, il fut littéralement enlevé par Cuddy qui le poussa jusque dans le sien sous l'œil interloqué de certains employés et patients._

Cuddy _ comment va-t-il ?

Wilson _ Il déguste, mais d'après Steven, le Dr Davis il a la volonté de s'en sortir…

Cuddy _ Wilson je pratique House depuis plus de 10 ans je sais qu'en on me ment, alors dites moi la vérité.

_Wilson s'assit sur le canapé se prenant le tête dans les mains, il devait lui dire, il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il sentit ses yeux le piquer, non pas ça, pas devant Cuddy, elle avait besoin qu'il soit fort pour elle._

Wilson _ Ils l'ont plongé dans le coma…à sa demande.

Cuddy _ Oh mon Dieu !!! C'était la seule solution ?

Wilson _ Je… c'était terrible… Il était sanglé sur son lit, souffrant le martyr et essayant de contenir la douleur. Il est resté lucide juste assez de temps pour me dire ce qu'il voulait et demander comment ça se passait sans lui. Avant qu'il ne … se mette à hurler de douleur….

Cuddy _ James…je… _(Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule)_… combien de temps vont-ils le garder dans cet état ?

Wilson _ Au moins quatre semaine… mais son addiction n'est pas le seul problème, j'ai aussi parlé au Dr Milton…

Cuddy _ La psy de l'antarctique ?... Elle travail à Greystone ?

Wilson _ Non, c'est moi qui ai pensé à elle, lorsque Steven m'a demandé s'il fallait que l'un des psys de l'hôpital s'occupe de lui ou s'il en avait un, j'ai donné le nom du Dr Milton. Je savais qu'elle était sur New York pour un moment. Je l'ai appelé et elle a accepté tout de suite quand je lui dis le nom de son patient.

Cuddy _ Il ne dira que ce qu'il veut comme toujours…

Wilson _ Non, Ca marche, elle m'a dit qu'il avait accepté le dialogue…

Cuddy _ …..

X&Y_ Alloa !!!!

_Cuddy et Wilson se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le couple qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Elle avait oublié le retour de Chase et Cameron (elle avait décidé de garder son nom pour son travail). Ils étaient radieux et bronzés et Cameron avait un paquet dans les bras, elle s'approcha de Cuddy et lui offrit. Cette dernière le prit et le posa sur son bureau, ce geste inquiéta aussitôt Cameron, qui remarqua alors leurs visages qui laissaient paraître une profonde tristesse. Répondant à sa question muette, Cuddy leurs dit mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à l'équipe. _

_Allison se réfugia dans les bras de son mari, au bord des larmes, Robert la serra plus fort, il comprenait sa réaction et n'était pas du tout surpris, elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour House. Mais bizarrement c'est lui qui se rendit compte que Cuddy n'avait pas tout dit. Cuddy les remercia pour leur cadeau et les laissa partir. Wilson se leva, récupéra son manteau et sa sacoche et sortit à son tour. Lisa se retrouva seule, elle lissa sa jupe d'une main qu'elle voulait ferme, et prit place derrière son bureau, maudissant la pile de paperasse qui s'y était accumulé, elle allait avoir du travail et cela l'arrangeait en fait, car lui permettrait peut-être de moins pensée à LUI. _

_**19h00 maison de Cuddy**_

_Elle venait de faire prendre son bain à Rachel, et s'apprêtait à lui préparer son biberon lorsqu'elle entendit les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'attendait personne, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une pizza et une bouteille de vin rouge, Wilson baissa les bras et entra, Lisa referma sa porte et lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement du menton de la suivre dans la cuisine._

Cuddy _ Vous trouverez des verres dans ce placard et le tir bouchon dans le tiroir sur votre gauche…

Wilson _(tout en ouvrant la bouteille de vin)_ _ Pas de question du pourquoi je suis là ?

Cuddy _ Un ami n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour passait voire une amie et lui proposer de partager une pizza.

Wilson _ ….

_Cuddy donna le biberon à sa fille, lui fit faire son rôt et la coucha, elle était adorable et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle alla rejoindre Wilson dans la cuisine, il s'inquiétait pour elle, ça se voyait et elle apprécia sa présence et le fait qu'il soit venu lui soutenir le moral._

_Ils mangèrent la pizza en parlant de différents sujets, excepté celui qui leur tenait vraiment à cœur. _

_Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé, Wilson versa le reste du vin et tendit le verre à Lisa. Mais il le reposa aussitôt, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le masque qu'elle portait la journée à l'hôpital venait de tomber. Elle se laissa aller contre James, se blottit dans ses bras, il se contenta de l'éteindre sans un mot et la laissa inonder sa chemise de ses larmes. Elle aimait cet idiot et lui l'aimait elle….Les retrouvailles risquaient d'être intéressantes avec ses deux têtes de mules. Il sourit à cette simple pensée, et pour la première dois depuis deux semaines ce simple sentiment d'amusement n'était pas feint et cela lui remonta le moral._

_**Hôpital Psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_**12**__**ème**__** jour d'internement**_

_House avait rampé jusque dans la salle d'eau, la douleur était devenue générale et toujours présente, et se mode de déplacement lui était maintenant familier. Il était brûlant de fièvre et une rage sourde l'habitait, la colère qu'il ressentait n'avait pas de limite et était dirigée vers tous ceux qu'il rendait responsable de son état …déchéance ??...Wilson et ce besoin viscérale qu'il avait de toujours vouloir rendre les gens heureux, même malgré eux, chaque membre de son équipes qui malgré leur diplôme ne prendrait pas le risque de soigner un patient de leur propre chef et __**CUDDY !!!! Miss ICEBERG**__…qui cachait sa véritable nature… Il avait envie de les faire souffrir autant, voir plus que lui en ce moment_… HAAAAAAGH_…des crampes se déclenchèrent lui arrachant des cris de désespoir et le ramenant brutalement à la triste réalité. _

_C'était __**LUI**__ le minable et en regardant un des carreaux de faïence de la douche qu'il avait petit à petit presque réussi à décoller, il se rappela pourquoi, il était là. Il devait faire vite car s'il ne ressortait pas de là avant quinze minutes il était sûr de voir arriver Franck._

_Dans un dernier effort il s'approcha de la douche, ses mains tremblaient si violement qu'il dût si reprendre à deux fois avant d'arracher complètement le carreau, il le frappa au sol le cassant en trois morceaux, mais en ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, un bout avec un côté qui formait une pointe. Il devait faire vite, il était assis, le dos appuyé contre la cuvette des toilettes. _

_Il saisit le « poignard » improvisé fermement des deux mains, les leva le plus haut possible et les abattit de toutes ses forces vers son aine espérant qu'il pénètre assez profondément pour sectionner l'artère fémorale. Il ne chercha pas à étouffer le cri de douleur que son geste déclencha, il resta immobile, les mains toujours serrées sur son « poignard » et il sentit une substances poisseuse et tiède coulait entre ses doigts, il baissa les yeux sur sa blessure et vit le sang qui s'en échappait, il se surprit à calculer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour générer une perte de sang fatidique en fonction de l'écoulement qu'il observait et du temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et rappliquent. Apparemment juste assez de temps, sa vision commençait à se troubler, son pouls faiblissait, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit il allait pouvoir se reposer enfin, oublier la douleur pour toujours. A l'instant même où l'obscurité lui tendait les bras dans une ultime étreinte, il vit le visage de __**LISA**__…__**SA LISA**__…Et avant de perdre conscience._

House _(Dans un murmure à peine audible) __ Non !... Je ne veux pas…mourir… Je t'aime.

_Heureusement pour lui, les secours étaient arrivés juste à temps, son état de choc permis au médecin d'intervenir sans avoir besoin de l'anesthésier. Heureusement il avait raté son coup, le carreau n'avait causé qu'une profonde entaille dans laquelle la pointe s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux. A partir de cette instant le Dr Milton demanda à se qu'il soit solidement entravé sur son lit. Cette tentative n'était due qu'à la dépression qui résultait de son état, ce qu'il lui confirma quand deux jours plus tard il demanda à lui parler, lui jurant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir mais aussi qu'il ne supportait plus la douleur et qu'il voulait être plongé dans le coma._

_**15ème jours**_

_Le fait d'avoir vu Wilson lui redonna l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Lorsque le Dr Davis lui demanda s'il voulait toujours du coma thérapeutique, il confirma sa décision et accueillit se répit avec bienveillance._

_**Hôpital de Princeton plainsboro**_

_**2 semaines plus tard**_

_Foreman était assis au bureau de House, cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'il était à la tête de l'équipe, malheureusement réduite à 3 membres. Et ça se passait bien, à son grand soulagement. Mr et Mme Chase, hantaient régulièrement la salle de réunion et aidaient au différentiel, ils venaient en tant que collègues et amis, et leur aide était précieuse, sans Allison, personne n'aurait trouvé que les problèmes respiratoire du petit Fred Matthews, venaient d'une allergie à un des composant du « poil à gratter » qu'un de ses camarade lui avait administré. Ils n'avaient eu que 5 cas mais tous les patients avaient pu rentrer chez eux rétablis._

_Il regarda la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait et eu subitement un élan de compassion pour House qui trouvait que tout cela était une perte de temps. Etendant le bras pour prendre sa tasse de café, il frôla la pile de dossier instable qui s'étalèrent sur le bureau, il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper l'un d'eux qui glissa entre le mur et le côté du bureau. Tout en pestant il s'accroupit et regarda sous le bureau pensant pouvoir récupérer le dossier qui avait glissé,_ _mais il ne le vit pas, il devait être coincé. Il se releva, se plaça au bout du bureau et le tira légèrement il entendit alors la chut du dossier sur le sol, il se baissa et ramassa le dossier et les feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il posa le tout sur le bureau et sourit à Rémy qui venait d'arriver._

Treize _ Tu joues aux dominos ?

Foreman _ Ne te moques pas, c'est assez pénible comme ça… Bon sang !! La paperasse !!

Treize _ Termine ton café je vais remettre ce dossier en ordre.

_Elle joignit le geste à la parole. Foreman la regardait le dos appuyé contre le mur lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage changer, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle tenait une enveloppe et était comme hypnotisée par elle, d'une main tremblante elle la lui tendit. Il la prit intrigué et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus « DR Gregory HOUSE », bon elle lui était adressait jusque là rien de surprenant, mis à part que comme Rémy, il venait de reconnaître l'écriture de Kutner. Ils se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée, serait-il possible que Kutner ait laissé à House un mot expliquant son geste ?_

Ensemble _ **WILSON !!!!**

_Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent sans attendre, sous le regard médusé de Wilson, plutôt habitué à ce genre d'entrée en scène de la part de House que de Foreman. Aurait-il autant déteint sur lui ? D'autant plus qu'il faisait vraiment une drôle de tête et Adley aussi. Il prit l'enveloppe que Foreman lui tendait, mais à part le nom de House il ne comprenait pas ce quelle avait de particulier. Devant son air interrogateur Foreman prit la parole._

Foreman _ C'est l'écriture de Kutner, j'ai trouvé la lettre à l'instant dans le bureau, elle est tombée quand j'ai voulu récupérer un dossier qui avait glissé entre le mur et le bureau. Nous avons pensé qu'il lui….

Wilson _ Expliquait les raison de son geste n'est-ce pas ?

Treize _ Oui, malgré la manière qu'avait House de se comporter avec lui, Lawrence l'aimait et l'admirait. Si c'est ça, il faut la donner à House.

Wilson _ …..

Foreman _ Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit sur l'état réel de House…On ne sait même pas où il est exactement…

Wilson _ Je…

Foreman _ … non laissez moi finir, si vous ne voulez pas ou ne pouvez pas nous le dire je comprends tout à fait, mais, si le suicide de Kutner est une des causes de son état actuel, vous devez lui donner.

Wilson _ En effet, cela pourrait être utile… merci…

_Ils quittèrent son bureau et Wilson alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, il fixa l'enveloppe un bon moment, il devait en parler avec Lisa, il le ferait ce soir après leur repas hebdomadaire. Depuis la Pizza, ils se voyaient tous les vendredis soir, c'était la façon qu'ils avaient trouvée pour gérer leur peine. En attendant il se remit au travail, rangeant la lettre dans la poche intérieure de son veston. _

_**18h30 chez Lisa Cuddy**_

_Wilson arriva à l'heure comme toujours, Cuddy lui ouvrit et lui fit un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de le voir dans un autre conteste qu'au travail, au moins chez elle, ils pouvaient se détendre et parler librement sans craindre de voir leur conversation épiée. Elle lui expliqua que Rachel était chez ses parents pour le week-end, sa mère ayant insistait pour la prendre quand elle avait vu la mine fatiguée de sa fille. Il posa sa veste dans le salon et la suivit dans la cuisine l'aidant à préparer le repas. _

_Pendant qu'ils dinèrent, ils ne parlèrent pas une seule fois de House, ils y avaient eu un accord tacite entre eux, donc Wilson attendit qu'ils soient dans le salon. Il expliqua à Cuddy ce qui s'était passé le matin et finit par lui tendre l'enveloppe._

Cuddy _ Ils ont raison, il faut la lui donner, enfin quand il sera en état de la lire…

Wilson _ Je crois que le mieux c'est dans parler au Dr Milton, elle est la mieux plaçait pour savoir quand il sera prêt psychologiquement à la lire.

Cuddy _ Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Davis ?

Wilson _ Steven m'a appelé cette après midi, les crampes et les spasmes ont l'air de se faire moins fréquent et les accès de fièvre aussi. Il verra en fin de semaine prochaine s'il le réveil ou pas, tout dépendra de la diminution des symptômes.

Cuddy _ Il ne sera pas sortit d'affaire pour autant, ils risquent de le garder encore un bout de temps après son réveil, car après son sevrage il va falloir qu'il apprenne à gérer sa douleur autrement…

Wilson _ J'appellerais le Dr Milton lundi pour lui parler de la lettre, en attendant je vais la garder chez moi.

_Wilson partit à 22h30, lui ordonna de se reposer un peu puisqu'elle n'avait pas Rachel. Cuddy alluma la télévision, s'allongea sur son canapé un pot de glace à la main et chercha la chaîne qui diffusait « General Hospital » c'était ça façon à elle d'être prés de lui._

_**Bien plus tard….**_

_House ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par le rayon de soleil, qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il se redressa un peu et les ouvrit à nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Résistant à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux pour ne pas réveiller sa femme…OUI SA FEMME, qu'il aimait le son de ce mot, il regarda Lisa une fois encore et se leva un sourire de plénitude sur le visage. _

_Il enfila un T-shirt et un short et se dirigea vers les deux portes au fond du couloir, il ouvrit celle de droite et Rachel, encore en moitié endormi lui lança un « Bonjour papa ! ». House l'aida à mettre sa robe de chambre, bien qu'à 2 ans elle aurait pu le faire toute seule et la prit dans ses bras et eut droit à un gros câlin. Il marcha sans peine, avec la puce dans ses bras jusqu'à l'autre chambre, il avait toujours sa canne, mais elle ne lui servait que d'appuis, bien sûr il boitait toujours et il lui arrivait d'avoir encore mal, mais un antalgique à l'ibuprofène ou au paracétamol suffisait maintenant à calmer sa douleur. _

_Il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement, ils s'avancèrent sans bruit vers le petit lit qui s'y trouvait. House regarda son fils, il dormait toujours, cela faisait déjà deux mois que Grégory junior était venu apporter encore plus de bonheur dans sa vie._

_Ils descendirent à la cuisine, il mit Rachel dans sa chaise haute et prépara le petit déjeuné… Hé oui ! Il avait appris à cuisiner. Tout en faisant cuire les Pancakes il repensa à tout le chemin parcouru depuis 21 mois exactement, sa désintoxe, son retour à l'hôpital, les patients toujours aussi menteurs, les plaintes de ces derniers contre lui, et Cuddy… le jour où il avait eu le courage de lui demander d'être sa femme, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle répondit oui, la naissance de son fils…. __**«MERDE !! »**__ perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas surveillé la poêle et le pancake s'apparentait à un bloc de charbon, il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de Lisa, qui l'observait depuis la porte, tenant le petit Greg dans ses bras._

Lisa _ Hello sunshine!!

Greg _ Hé!! C'est ma réplique ça !...Bien dormi ?

Lisa _(le regard malicieux)_ _ Très bien, mon médecin m'a recommandé un excellent exercice de méditation… le biberon est prêt ?

Greg _ Ouais, le voilà. Café ?

Lisa _ Oui, un très grand !

_Ils prirent le petit déjeuné en famille, le bébé venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son père, Lisa débarrassa la table installa Rachel devant la télévision et les aventures de Bob l'éponge et dit à Greg qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Il promit à Rachel de venir regarder Bob avec elle dès que son frère serait couché. Il posa son fils délicatement dans son lit, sortit en refermant la porte doucement. _

_Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans le couloir que sa jambe droite céda son poids le faisant tomber, il étouffa un juron et un cri de douleur quand il voulut se relever, que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal subitement ? Il essaya de se relever de nouveau mais sans succès, il décida de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain, il transpirait, ce n'était pas normal, il poussa la porte et s'agrippa au chambrant pour s'aider à se relever. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, puis commença à ralentir, sa vision se troublait, il avait de plus en plus froid. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut Lisa se précipité sur lui en hurlant son nom…Puis tout devint noir._

Davis _ **Charger ! 250…On dégage !…Encore !! 300 !! On dégage !!....Allez House !** **Revenez ! Charger ! 300 ! On dégage…**

Franck _ ….C'est bon on a un pouls !

Davis _ Mettez lui un masque à oxygène et restez prés de lui. Faites moi appeler dès qu'il sera réveillé.

Franck _ Bien Docteur.

_House leva les paupières, où était-il, désorienté il regarda autour de lui, et vit Franck qui le gratifiait d'un large sourire. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve…Il dût lutter pour contenir le flot de désespoir qui le submergeait, se demandant si le bonheur d'avoir une famille lui serait accordé un jour car il avait apprécié chaque instant de cette vie rêvée. Heureusement il fut rappelé à la réalité par Franck qui lui tendait un verre d'eau, et se rendit compte qu'il était sous oxygène, en enlevant le masque il sentit sa barbe, elle avait bien poussé elle était dense. Il but un peu d'eau et se mit à tousser, il but une autre gorger et se tourna vers Franck._

Franck _ Heureux de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous Greg, _House lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom au début de son internement._

House _ Salut Franck, que c'est-il passait ? _demanda-t-il en montrant le masque._

Franck _ Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque au moment où vous sortiez de votre coma.

House _ Combien de temps ? L'arrêt.

Franck _ 1 minutes 30, vous nous avez flanqué une jolie trouille. Je vais chercher le Dr Davis.

House _ Attendez ! Dites lui que je veux voir le Dr Milton.

_Franck sorti, House n'essaya pas de refouler ses larmes lorsque l'image d'un nouveau né gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère s'imposa à lui._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_**43**__**ème**__** jours d'internement**_

_Le Dr Davis ne fit aucune remarque quand il vit les yeux rougis de House. Il vérifia ses constantes et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit._

Davis _ Le pouls est un peu rapide, mais à part ça…

House _ J'ai tout de même fait un arrêt cardiaque, ai-je eu des problèmes pendant mon coma ?

Davis _ Non, les 4 semaines de coma se sont bien déroulée, c'est au moment de votre réveil que votre cœur à fait des sienne… comme…

House _ Si je ne voulais pas me réveiller… mais mis à part cet incident, je me sens mieux, la douleur à disparue… Enfin pas totalement, mais…

Davis _ Votre corps a été soumis à de fortes tensions, laissez lui le temps de se remettre, vous avez maigri, mais un bon régime alimentaire devrait y remédier. Ainsi que des exercices physiques, nous avons une jolie salle de sport. Nous vous ferons passer un bilan complet demain matin.

House _ Est-ce que je peux voir le Dr Milton ?

Davis _ Elle attend dans le couloir, je lui dis de venir. Ah ! Si la douleur de votre jambe devenait vraiment insupportable, dites-le nous mettrons en place un nouveau traitement.

_House tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et à travers les vitres, il pouvait voir les arbres du parc mettrent leur premiers bourgeons, cependant ce n'est pas cela qui lui occupé l'esprit. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur un problème bien précis, tout se bousculer dans sa tête, le bon côté c'était la disparition d'Amber et de Kutner. _

_Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence du Dr Milton près de lui. Elle ne dit rien, lui laissant la possibilité de prendre la parole le premier. Elle savait que la situation avait changée, il s'était confié à elle dans un moment d'extrême désarroi, lorsque tout autour de lui s'écroulait. Maintenant il serait peut-être plus réticent, elle ne voulait pas le bloquer en le forçant à parler. Elle attendit qu'il daigne enfin la regarder, il parla sans détour, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour._

House _ J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la guimauve dans les veines, une vraie midinette…

Kate _(ne pouvant réprimer un petit rire) __ Sale con ! Vous va beaucoup mieux… _Puis plus sérieusement,_ vous ne vouliez pas vous réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

House _ ….

Kate _ Ce n'est pas grave on en reparlera plus tard.

House _ J'étais… **HEUREUX**… c'était si réel….. J'étais marié à Lisa et j'avais un fils…

Kate _ Vous voulez la voir ?

House _ **NON !** Je…. Non… J'ai…

Kate _ Calmez-vous Greg ! Pourtant vous l'aimez ? Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici.

House _ J'ai tout fait foiré, comme d'habitude, elle doit me haïr maintenant…

Kate _ Si elle vous aime, elle sera vous pardonner, quoique vous ayez fait.

House _ J'aimerai y croire, mais là, j'ai vraiment été trop loin.

_Et durant l'heure qu'il suivit, il se mit à lui raconter pour la première fois ce qui pour lui avait été la nuit et la journée la plus merveilleuse de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'inimaginable et se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination. Elle écouta sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était épuisé et s'endormi. _

_Le docteur Milton retourna à son bureau et s'installa devant son ordinateur, ouvrit le dossier de House et y retranscrit leur entretien, elle ajouta quelques commentaires et enregistra. Non il n'était pas prêt pour lire la lettre de Kutner. Certains sujets n'avaient pas encore été abordé comme la mort d'Amber, son sentiment de culpabilité, le coup que cela avait porté à son amitié avec Wilson, la mort de son père, le suicide de Kutner, l'un de ses employés, autant de chocs psychologiques qui avaient contribué aux déclenchements de ses hallucinations. Mais une seule chose pourtant restait clair chez lui, il désirait sincèrement changer, non pas pour les autres, il s'en foutait royalement, mais pour ELLE. Le Dr Wilson lui avait raconté qu'il avait essayé de trouver un substitut à la vicodin et avait même eu une séance chez un psychiatre de son propre gré. Elle décrocha son téléphone composa un numéro et attendit._

Wilson _ Dr James Wilson, j'écoute

Kate _ Bonjour Dr Wilson, c'est le Dr Milton, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Wilson _ Non, comment va-t-il ?

Kate _ Le Dr Davis l'a sorti du coma et House a fait u arrêt cardiaque, sans aucunes conséquences, _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter._

Wilson _ Peut-on venir le voir ?

Kate _ Oui bien sûr, mais qui 'on' ?

Wilson _ Moi et le Dr Cuddy, nous….

Kate _ je crois que cela ne va pas être possible pour le Dr Cuddy, il refuse de la voire.

Wilson _(choqué)_ _ Il ref….

_Kate Milton l'interrompit et lui en explique rapidement les raisons, cependant elle avait une idée et l'exposa à Wilson._

Wilson _ Entendu nous ferons comme ça et pour la lettre ?

Kate _ Amenez-là, je lui donnerais plus tard, je vous voie donc Mercredi. Au revoir Dr Wilson

Wilson _ A mercredi Dr Milton.

_Il raccrocha à l'instant même où Cuddy entrait dans son bureau, à croire qu'elle avait un détecteur ! Il lui rapporta une partie de la discussion et lui dit de prendre ses dispositions pour faire garder Rachel mercredi. Un sourire de bonheur éclaira alors son visage à l'idée de voire Greg. Wilson eut du mal à rester impassible. Avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau, il lui demanda si manger chinois lui irait pour ce soir, c'était vendredi._

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Lundi 20 avril**_

_Lorsqu'Allison Chase sortit de sa salle de bain ce matin là, son mari la trouva vraiment rayonnante. Ils avaient déménagé et avaient acheté une maison en banlieue, dans un quartier calme. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda de faire vite sinon ils risquaient d'être en retard. Elle était à la fois surprise et contente, mais voilà, comment allait-il réagir lui ? Il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un et bizarrement la première personne à qui elle pensa fût House, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Malheureusement ce dernier n'était pas là et devait faire face à ses propres soucis, Cuddy, elle devait en parler à Cuddy._

_Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Cuddy qui pour la première fois depuis 6 semaines avait l'air heureuse. Elle les salua et demanda à Allison de passer à son bureau dès que possible. Elle se changea, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son mari et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soi, Allison qui avait toujours de l'affection pour House demanda._

Allison _ Comment va-t-il ?

Cuddy _ mieux, le plus dur est passé, Wilson et moi allons le voir mercredi, _son regard s'était éclairé à cette idée._

Allison _(souriante) __ J'en suis heureuse, vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ?

Cuddy _ La dernière fois que vous m'avez remplacée, vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, j'aimerais que vous assuriez l'intérim chaque fois que je devrais m'absenter, comme mercredi par exemple.

Allison _ Bien sûr, d'autant plus que je n'aurais pas les caprices d'un grand gamin à gérer…

Cuddy _ Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas comprise, je vous propose de me seconder d'une façon officielle.

Allison _(sous le coup de la surprise)_ _ Mais le conseil d'administration doit…

Cuddy _ Je lui ai déjà soumis ma proposition et il a accepté, l'avocat est en train de préparer votre contrat. Contrat qui s'accompagne d'une augmentation substantiel de votre salaire et de votre propre bureau.

Allison _ …Merci….c'est…fantastique….j'ai moi aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais il faut me promettre de ne rien dire.

Cuddy _(curieuse) __ Promis !

Allison _ Je suis enceinte !

Cuddy _ mais c'est merveilleux, depuis quand ?

Allison _ Je ne sais pas, en fait c'est totalement inattendu, je prends toujours la pilule, mais comme j'avais du retard j'ai acheté un test de grossesse et il est positif. J'ai fait faire une prise de sang, je devrais avoir les résultats aujourd'hui.

Cuddy _ Et Robert il en pense quoi ?

Allison _ Il ne sait rien, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, nous avons déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants mais pas tout de suite…

Cuddy _ Nous vous inquiété pas, je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux. Mais attendait ce soir pour lui annoncer les nouvelles, je ne voudrais pas que mon cardiologue face une crise cardiaque !

_Elles partirent d'un éclat de rire spontané, elles riaient encore quand Foreman frappa et entra dans le bureau._

Foreman _ C'est quoi la blague ?

Cuddy _ Je vous présente votre nouvelle directrice adjointe, et voilà c'était maintenant officiel.

Foreman _(prenant Allison dans ses bras)_ _ Félicitations ! C'est mérité !

Allison _ Merci, je vous laisse j'ai toujours des patients aux urgences. _Et elle quitta le bureau._

Cuddy _ Vous voulez quoi Foreman ?

Foreman _ Votre accord pour une irradiation complète de notre patient.

Cuddy _ C'est fondé sur un diagnostique sans faille ?

Foreman _ Oui, les derniers examens sont formels et Wilson est d'accord. C'est la seule solution, nous devons lui faire une transplantation de moelle osseuse.

Cuddy _ Dans ce cas… _Elle prit le dossier que Foreman tenait et signa l'autorisation._

_Foreman la remercia et s'en alla. Lisa Cuddy se retrouva seule, assise à son bureau regardant sans vraiment la voir la pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur le côté droit de son bureau. Dans 2 jours elle reverrait enfin l'homme qui occupé ses pensée et pour qui elle s'inquiété depuis 1 mois et demi._

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_**Le même jour**_

_House avait passé la matinée à faire des examens et il avait détesté ça, c'est bien connu les médecins font les plus mauvais patient ! Mais lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre accompagné de sa « Baby Sitter » Franck, il avait remarqué quelques changements, tout d'abord il vit un bureau contre le mur à gauche de la fenêtre, avec un pot de crayon, un bloc note et quelques livres, il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait des aventures de Sherlock Holmes, certainement une idée de Kate. Puis en tournant la tête vers la salle d'eau il avait vu le miroir fixé au dessus du lavabo. Il s'y était dirigé en claudiquant et s'était regardé d'un air dubitatif dans le miroir, au début l'idée d'avoir une barbe aussi épaisse lui avait déplu, mais plus il s'examinait, plus il l'appréciait, finalement il ne se raserait peut-être pas. Franck l'avait regardé faire en se marrant franchement._

Franck _ Je vous l'avais dit, ça vous va bien !

House _ Ouep, tout compte fait, c'est pas mal !

Franck _ Je laisse le fauteuil dans le couloir, si vous voulez aller faire un tour dans la salle commune ou dans le parc.

House _ Je verrais…

Franck _ Pourquoi avoir refusé une autre chambre, celles non sécurisées sont plus chouettes….

House _ Quoi ! Je l'aime bien cette chambre ! Et puis vous ne la fermée plus à clef donc…

Franck _ Prise de repas obligatoire au réfectoire maintenant.

House _ A mon grand désespoir…

Franck _ Si vous ne venez pas Greg, je vous y conduis à coups de pieds dans le cul !

House _ Vous risqueriez de m'envoyer en orbite alors !

_Et eux aussi avaient éclaté de rire, ce qui pour House était loin d'être évident._

_A 12h30 il était sorti de sa chambre et avait pris la direction du réfectoire, les autres pensionnaires s'écartaient automatiquement quand il s'approchait avec son fauteuil. Il fit la queue, curieusement il prit plaisir à choisir ses plats et le plateau sur les genoux il se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle où il n'y avait personne._

_Tout en mangeant, il regardait par les portes fenêtres, il faisait beau, une journée de printemps idéale. Le parc de l'hôpital lui fit subitement penser à un autre parc où il lui arrivait de se réfugier pour échapper au courroux de Cuddy. Il sourit, oui c'était une belle journée et il décida d'en profiter._

_Après avoir rapporté son plateau, il se dirigea vers la sortie, direction le parc. Il apprécia, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, il resta ainsi plus de deux heures, les yeux fermés laissant vagabonder son esprit._

_De loin le Dr Milton l'observait…._

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**18h00 le même jour**_

_Allison Cameron (elle avait gardé son nom pour des raisons pratique au travail) était assise dans les vestiaires et attendait son mari, dans sa main elle serrait la feuille de son analyse de sang. Elle était inquiète, non plutôt nerveuse…il arriva enfin et lui sourit tout en ouvrant son casier, mais comme elle restait silencieuse il se retourna, elle se leva simplement s'approcha doucement se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura._

Cameron _ Tu vas être papa…

_Chase l'écarta doucement de lui et répéta, son regard incrédule plongé dans celui de sa femme, « Papa », il mit encore quelque secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une lueur de fierté brilla dans son regard, il rapprocha sa femme contre lui et doucement lui captura ses lèvres, leurs langues s'unirent en un même mouvement, le baiser se fit plus passionnel. Cameron rompit le contact et ajouta_

Cameron _ Et Cuddy vient de me nommer directrice adjointe.

Chase _ Que…Quoi ?! C'est génial ! On annule le resto ?

Cameron _(avec malice)_ _ Oh ! Moi qui pensais que se serait une occasion de fêter les deux évènements…

Chase _(entrant dans son jeu)_ _ J'ai une bien meilleure idée, je te l'expliquerais à la maison.

_Ils croisèrent Foreman et Treize dans le hall, ils hésitèrent un moment mais après tout les nouvelles pouvaient attendre demain. Une nuit inoubliable les attendait..._

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Mardi 21 avril**_

_Ils arrivèrent à 9h00, à l'heure mais fatigué. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en même temps que Wilson, celui-ci leur sourit, faisant parti du conseil d'administration il savait pour la promotion de Cameron, mais pas pour le futur bébé. _

Cameron _ Vous pouvez venir avec nous dans la salle de diagnostique, nous avons une nouvelle à annoncer à l'équipe.

Wilson _ Je suis au courant je fais parti…

Chase _ Non, pas ça, autre chose

Wilson _ Dans ce cas.

_Foreman, Treize et Taub furent surpris de les voir tous les trois, mais apparemment ce n'était pas pour leur apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Chase tenait la main de Cameron et lui fit comprendre que cela de le dérangeait qu'elle leur apprenne._

Cameron _ Chase et moi allons avoir un enfant, c'est confirmé depuis hier, je suis enceinte de un mois

Foreman _ C'est merveilleux !

Treize _ Félicitations, vous serez des parents formidables.

Teub _ Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous deux !

Wilson _ La meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Prenant un ton solennel : Mademoiselle, Messieurs, je vous présente votre nouvelle directrice adjointe Allison Cameron !!

_Cameron, reçu de nouveau les chaleureuses félicitations de ses confrères et il fut décidé de fêter ça par un repas au restaurant le samedi suivant._

_Comme le dernier cas avait été résolu, Taub alla faire des consultations avec Treize et Foreman s'occupa de la paperasse. La journée promettait d'être longue, pour certaine personne plus que pour d'autre. Cuddy donna ses instructions à Cameron, ses étourderies et son attitude faisaient transparaitre son impatience, Cameron souriait intérieurement, sa patronne aimait son ex patron, mais aucun des deux ne l'aurait ouvertement admis._

_Cuddy avait seulement fait remarquer, suite aux réflexions de certains de ses collègues qui spéculaient sur les raisons de l'absence de House et de son attitude, qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé d'un des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital ! A titre amical seulement !_

_Elle passa voir Wilson dans la journée, lui demandant pour la énième fois à quelle heure il passerait la chercher le lendemain matin. Et il lui fit exactement la même réponse « 8h00 ». Lorsqu'il la vit sortir de son bureau avec ce regard d'impatience, il espéra que l'idée du Dr Milton allait marcher car dans le cas contraire Cuddy risquait vraiment d'aller mal. Cuddy quitta l'hôpital à 17h00 et retrouva sa mère chez elle, venue chercher Rachel._

_Lisa Cuddy docteur en médecine, doyenne et directrice d'hôpital trouvait son attitude ridicule, elle était à la fois excitée et tendue à l'idée de revoir House. Comment devait-elle agir ? Elle ne trouva aucune réponse. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Wilson et eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là._

_**Hôpital Psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_De son côté, House qui ne soupçonnait pas sa venue avait passé une journée normale, si ce mot signifiait quelque chose dans un tel endroit !_

_Après son petit déjeuner, il avait vu le Dr Davis qui lui dit que les résultats de ses examens étaient excellents, il n'y avait plus de trace de Vicodin dans le sang. Il s'informa sur l'efficacité des antidouleurs non opioïde. House dût reconnaitre que jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi faible et que les médicaments arrivaient à réduire celle-ci au niveau d'une simple gêne. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Davis pour lui dire que la douleur devrait diminuer lorsque son corps se serait remis des effets secondaires du sevrage._

_Ensuite il avait fait un tour dans la salle de sport et pendant une heure le fait de soulever de la fonte lui permit de se vider l'esprit._

_Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit une douche chaude, et alla manger au réfectoire. Après le repas il retourna faire un tour dans le parc comme la vielle, mais cette fois il laissa son fauteuil, seule chose qui l'embêtait vraiment, prés d'un chêne et claudiqua jusqu'à un banc à une trentaine de mètres. Il s'installa et se plongea dans la lecture « Du chien des Baskervilles », il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention à la personne qui s'assit près de lui, ne souhaitant pas de contact avec un autre pensionnaire. Quoique certains pourraient être intéressants. Sentant le poids du regard de son voisin il se tourna vers lui prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait la solitude. Et il vit le Dr Milton qui lui souriait._

Kate _ Heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux.

House _ Merci…comment ça va Sean et vous ?

Kate _ Très bien, il est en mission en Alaska, nous allons nous marier à son retour…

House _ Vraiment content pour vous…son regard s'assombrit….humphh !

Kate _ Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous souffrez ?

House _ …Hein ?....Non…Je me disais que vous aviez intérêt à profiter chaque instant de bonheur…. Il suffit d'une seconde pour que tout bascule.

Kate _ A qui pensez-vous Greg ?

House _ …Amber…Je l'ai tué et j'ai détruit la vie de mon meilleur ami. La famille qu'il aurait…._il sentit sa gorge se serrer_…

Kate _ Wilson, vous a pardonné, c'est une suite fatale de décision, ses décisions qui l'on menait jusque dans le bus, votre ami lui-même a fini par admettre cette réalité…

House _ **JE SAIS !! MAIS MOI JE NE ME SUIS PAS PARDONNE SA MORT ! NI CELLE DE KUTNER !**

Kate __ Calmez-vous House !_

House _ …..

Kate _ Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la mort de Kutner, il a choisi de mettre fin à sa vie. …

House _ _Non !_ J'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Peut-être que j'aurais pu l'aider…J'aurais **DU** l'aider… Et maintenant c'est Cuddy que j'ai perdue, comment vais-je avoir le courage de la regarder de nouveau…

Kate _ Greg vous….

_Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, il venait de se lever et s'avançait vers sa chaise roulante, il s'y installa et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixa le plafond sans le voir et se traita d'imbécile. _

_Kate n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, car il lui avait dit sans s'en rendre compte ce à quoi il aspirait vraiment, une vie de famille avec la femme qu'il aimait, Lisa Cuddy. Et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers les personnes qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre lui étaient proches, prouvait d'une part que Gregory House avait un cœur et qu'il s'intéressait à elles. _

_**Maison de Lisa Cuddy**_

_**Mercredi 22 avril **_

_Cuddy dût se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter dehors lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture de Wilson se garer devant chez elle. Elle attendit que Wilson vienne sonner à sa porte. Elle le salua, sorti, ferma sa porte le plus calmement possible et suivit Wilson à sa voiture. _

_Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de House, enfin ils essayèrent, Wilson se demanda comment il serait physiquement, à sa dernière visite, il avait eu peur en voyant comme il avait maigri en si peu de temps. Ils arrivèrent vers 12h00, comme ils étaient en avance ils prirent le temps de prendre un bon repas dans un des restaurants de la ville. _

_A 14h00 ils étaient tous les deux assis dans des fauteuils faisant face au Dr Milton, cette dernière remarqua tout de suite la nervosité de Cuddy quand à Wilson il était à peine plus calme. Lisa parla la première. Au même instant Kate vit Wilson retenir sa respiration._

Cuddy _ Comment va-t-il ? … psychologiquement ?

Kate _ Désolée Dr Cuddy, je ne peux pas vous parler de nos séances. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Cuddy _(surprise du ton qu'elle employé)_ _ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir….

Kate _ Si, il y a une chose que je peux vous dire, vous êtes venue pour rien.

Cuddy _(perdue)_ _ **Quoi !**

Kate _ Grégory accepte de voir son ami James, mais refuse de vous voir.

_Cuddy avait pâli sous le coup de l'émotion, comment cette bonne femme osait lui dire que son Grégory… __**Oui, SON Grégory, ne voulait pas la voir ! C'est elle qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête ! Elle !**__ Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table basse et le balança à la figure du DR Milton. Wilson s'était levé d'un bon et la retenant par un bras lui intimant de se rasseoir. Mais plus que les propos de Wilson, c'est l'air joyeux du Dr Milton qui la perturba le plus et la fit se rasseoir. Pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi à Wilson et pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça ?_

Cuddy _ J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Wilson _ Il se trouve que notre tête de mule favorite ne veut pas vous voir, ça c'est un fait, mais pas pour les raisons que vous pourriez imaginer.

Kate _ En fait, il a simplement peur de vous voir car il craint votre réaction.

Cuddy _ Ma réaction ?

Kate _ Il a peur de vous avoir perdue, il vous aime… Et vous l'aimez…

Cuddy _ **C'est ridicule ! Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est un ami !**

Kate _ Oh si vous l'aimez, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas jeté ce verre d'eau au visage quand je l'ai appelé Grégory !

_Cuddy se sentit rougir, honteuse de s'être faite avoir comme une collégienne. Mais elle reprit vite contenance et demanda au Dr Milton comment elle allait s'y prendre pour l'obliger à lui parler. Cette dernière lui exposa son idée. Puis, Wilson alla rejoindre House dans le parc et Cuddy resta avec Kate._

_House toujours sur le même banc, profitait de la chaleur du soleil, comme tous les jours, il avait les yeux fermés et sursauta quand son ami s'adressa à lui._

Wilson _ Salut House, les vacances se passent bien ?

House _ Salut Wilson, ce ne sont pas vraiment des vacances….

Wilson _ Davis m'a dit pour l'arrêt cardiaque, tu es sûr que…

House _ Oui, je vais bien, les résultats des examens sont bons, mon petit cœur va bien.

Wilson _ Et ta jambe ?

House _ Elle me fait un peu plus mal depuis que je fais de l'exercice, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. C'est supportable.

_Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant d'être interrompus pas Franck qui venait dire à House que le Dr Milton l'attendait dans son bureau. Wilson accompagna House qui refusa net qu'il pousse la chaise roulante. C'est en arrivant au deuxième étage, que House entendit des «éclats » de voix venant du bureau du Dr Milton. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, ayant reconnu la voix de sa patronne, Cuddy était là ! Il lança un regard noir à Wilson, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta et il resta à écouter. N'ayant aucune difficulté à entendre vu la fréquence des décibels._


	4. Chapter 4

Kate _ **Je vous répète qu'il ne veut pas vous voir !**

Cuddy _ **Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est vous ! C'est vous qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête !**

Kate _ **NON ! C'est sa DECISION !**

Cuddy _ **JE VEUX LE VOIR ! MAINTENANT !**

Kate _ **NON ! SORTEZ !**

Cuddy _ **JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS !**

Kate **_ Dans ce cas, j'appel la sécurité !**

Cuddy _ **SALE GARCE !**

_House ouvrit la porte à la volée quand il perçut un bruit de verre brisé. Se levant d'un bon, il s'avança dans la pièce, faillit tomber quand il prit appui normalement sur sa jambe droite, il avait oublié qu'il lui manquait une partie du muscle de la cuisse._

_Mais le spectacle des deux femmes face à face prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre le laissa sans voix. Il avait déjà vu Cuddy en colère, bien souvent contre lui, il dut le reconnaitre. Mais jamais ses grands yeux n'avaient été aussi durs, aussi déterminés, elle foudroyait le docteur Milton du regard, qui le soutenait sans rien dire. Il n'osait même pas s'approcher._

House _ **STOP !**

_Elles se rendirent compte de sa présence et du même mouvement se tournèrent vers lui._

House _ Cuddy? Kate? Que…

Cuddy _ **Kate! ****Vous l'appelez par son prénom!**

House _ ….Mais….

Cuddy à Milton _ **Bravo ! Vous l'avez bien manipulé !**

Kate _ **C'est vous qui ne comprenais pas !**

Cuddy _ **Non je comprends très bien au contraire, vous aviez raison, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je pars !**

House** _ Non ! Restez !** S'il vous plait…Lisa

Cuddy _ ….

Kate çà House _ Vous êtes sûr ?

House _ Oui…Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Kate _ Dans ce cas…

_Elle sortit de son propre bureau et rejoignit Wilson qui n'avait pas bougé et qui regardait le spectacle, Cuddy était vraiment une bonne comédienne. Il suivit le Dr Milton qui lui payait un café. Laissant House et Cuddy dans le bureau._

_Cette dernière s'était installée dans un fauteuil et faisait la tête. Kate lui avait conseillé de laisser House prendre l'initiative de la conversation. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, il était debout au milieu du bureau, un peu perdu. Il s'avança vers Cuddy, ne sachant exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais au fond de lui il était heureux, elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. _

House _ Bonjour Cuddy

Cuddy _ Bonjour House, vous allez mieux ?

House _ La pleine forme ! Je…Je suis désolé…Pour ce que j'ai dit …Je…

Cuddy _ N'en parlons plus, vous n'étiez pas vraiment vous-même ce jour là…..Attention !

_Elle s'était levée précipitamment pour le retenir car en voulant marcher en direction de l'autre fauteuil, sa jambe droite avait fléchi et, sans rien pour se retenir il avait faillit tomber. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre. Cuddy le maintenant toujours par les épaules, bien que cela fut tout à fait inutile, quand à House lui serrait toujours les bras auxquels il s'était retenu._

_Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et maintenant accrochés l'un à l'autre ils cherchaient à s'y noyer. Petit à petit, lentement, leurs mains se déplacèrent, House posa ses mains dans le dos de Lisa et tout en les faisant glisser jusqu'au creux des hanches il l'a rapprocha de lui, bientôt il l'a sentit contre lui. Pressa un peu plus son étreinte. Cuddy, quand à elle, tenait le visage de House entre ces mains, faisant jouer ses doigts dans sa barbe. Elle souriait, lui aussi, elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa nuque et sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance elle amena son visage tout près du sien qu'elle leva lui offrant ses lèvres. Il les prit tendrement, leurs langues se mêlèrent, d'abord langoureux, leur baiser devint plus passionné, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, House pressa Cuddy plus près de lui, et elle put sentir l'expression de son désir au niveau de son entrejambe. Des frissons de plaisirs lui parcoururent tout le corps, elle y fit glisser sa main et la posa dessus. House accentua le mouvement de sa langue, avant de s'arrêter lentement et de rompre le contact. Ils étaient là face à face, toujours les yeux rivés à ceux de l'autre, et ils se souriaient. House ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lisa lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, l'empêchant de dire quoique que se soit._

Lisa _ Pas maintenant…Pas ici.

_Ils restèrent encore un moment debout l'un en face de l'autre, sans bouger, comme s'ils souhaitaient que le temps s'arrête. Leurs respirations et leurs rythmes cardiaques étaient redevenus normaux. Tous deux connaissaient les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre__ maintenant que la barrière venait être enfin levée._

_Cuddy prit l'initiative de rejoindre Wilson et le docteur Milton, elle aida House à marcher jusqu'à sa chaise, car la douleur dans sa jambe, causée par ses mouvements brusques, se faisait plus forte. Il laissa faire Cuddy profitant au maximum de son contact, il ne protesta pas non plus quand elle poussa la chaise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la 'cafet', Wilson et Kate remarquèrent immédiatement la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux et faillirent pousser un 'ouf' de soulagement. _

Cuddy à Kate _ Je suis désolée pour mon attitude…

Kate _ Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas été très patiente non plus.

Cuddy _ Je vous le rends, faites en sorte qu'il puisse revenir en pleine forme.

House _ Je ne suis plus viré ?

Cuddy _ Non, mais dès votre retour vous aurez dix heures de consultations supplémentaires par semaine et ceci pendant un an, et vous les ferez j'y veillerais personnellement !

_Wilson éclata de rire devant la mine faussement déconfite de House. Apparemment ils venaient de lui faire comprendre par cet échange de pics, que quoiqu'il ait pu arriver, cela devait rester entre eux. Cuddy et Wilson partirent peu de temps après, laissant House avec Kate. _

_Ce dernier lui lança « on se voie demain » et se dirigea dans la salle commune, au grand étonnement de Kate. Intriguée, elle le suivit mais s'arrêta à la porte, il alla droit vers le piano, installé au fond de la pièce. Il y prit place et, sans se préoccuper des autres pensionnaires qui le fixaient, se mit à jouer. Il resta là à jouer des morceaux de jazz pendant plus de deux heures. Absorbé par la musique, il n'avait pas vu les patients, ainsi que certains membres du personnel, qui s'étaient regroupé pour l'écouter jouer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrêta et que tous l'applaudirent qu'il s'en rendit compte, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Grâce à sa barbe personne ne le vit rougir. Le docteur Milton croisa son regard et lui sourit, il venait encore de faire un pas énorme vers sa guérison. _

_C'était l'heure du repas et comme à son habitude, il fit la queue et alla s'assoir à __**sa**__**table**__, il vit alors un patient, certainement le plus jeune, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine, se tenir bien droit, son plateau dans les mains. Jusqu'à présent à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé, il s'était pratiquement enfui en courant, mais là il le fixait droit dans les yeux, dans lesquels House lisait la crainte et la curiosité. Il hésita un moment, puis se disant que cela pourrait être intéressant il lui fit comprendre d'une signe de tête qu'il pouvait s'assoir à sa table. Le jeune était tellement nerveux qu'il faillit faire tomber son plateau. Il resta silencieux un moment, mais tendant sa main d'un geste brusque vers House._

Jeune _ Moi c'est Peter !

_Il avait dit ça très vite comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'une corvée. House regarda la main tendue et l'accepta._

House _ Salut Peter ! Moi c'est Greg !

Peter _ C'était jolie…la musique…

House _ Merci….

Peter _ Tu m'apprends ?

House _(hésitant) __ On peut essayer… Demain après ma balade dans le parc.

Peter _ … Vrai ?.... Merci.

_Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le reste du repas, mais son visage affiché un immense sourire. House termina son repas sans plus se préoccuper de son compagnon de table et regagna sa chambre. Il alla prendre sa douche, enfila un boxer et avala deux comprimés d'ibuprofène pour calmer la douleur, et se surprit à penser qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait été plus intense, il aurait alors gobé 2 ou 3 vicodins et bu 2 ou 3 bourbons mais plus aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'allongea sur le lit, il croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et sourit en sentant la vague de chaleur qui l'envahit lorsqu'il ressentit le bonheur qu'il avait connu en prenant Lisa dans ses bras et au baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé._

_Et pour la première fois depuis son internement il s'endormit heureux et aucun tourment ne vint perturber son sommeil. _

_Au même moment à Princeton Cuddy arrivait chez elle. Pendant tout le trajet de retour elle avait répondu par monosyllabe à Wilson qui avait fini par renoncer à faire la conversation. Cuddy avait alors mis la radio sur une station ne faisant passer que des morceaux de jazz. Wilson était content pour elle car il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse et son visage était beaucoup plus détendu et respirait le bonheur. Il stoppa enfin sa voiture devant chez elle, elle le remercia, lui souhaita bonne nuit, Wilson fit de même et il rentra chez lui._

_Cette nuit là quand Lisa se coucha seule dans son grand lit, elle n'éprouva pas le même sentiment de solitude que les autres soirs car, ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Greg lui laissait entrevoir un avenir des plus radieux._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Le jeudi 23 avril**_

_Ce matin là Cuddy se réveilla reposée et heureuse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant son assistante Brenda, cette dernière vit tout de suite que sa patronne était de très bonne humeur en voyant l'étincelle briller dans son regard. Elle en fut ravie pour elle. Avant que Lisa ne pénètre dans son bureau elle lui rappela qu'elle devait recevoir plusieurs candidates pour le poste d'infirmière à pourvoir aux soins intensifs. Voilà qui allait l'occuper une bonne partie de la matinée. _

_Il était 11h00 et elle avait déjà vu neuf candidates, mais aucunes jusqu'à présent ne lui donnaient entière satisfactions aux niveaux de ses critères de sélection. Elle demanda à Brenda de faire entrée la dernière postulante. _

_L'infirmière Katelyn Abrams se leva, ne prêtant aucune attention aux neuf paires d'yeux qui la suivaient du regard et entra d'une démarche assurée dans le bureau. Cuddy invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir et l'examina, plutôt petite, à peine 1m65, mince, des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des lunettes à monture d'écaille. Mais c'est son assurance qui retint l'attention de Lisa. Elle salua Cuddy, se présenta et lui tendit plusieurs lettres de recommandations. Lisa prit quelques minutes pour les lire, apparemment tous ses anciens patrons étaient contents d'elle, la qualifiée de responsable, et volontaire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son CV et lui posa quelques questions de routine._

Cuddy _ Je crois que nous en avons fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous féliciter Melle Abrams, bienvenue au Princeton Plainsboro.

Abrams _ Merci beaucoup Dr Cuddy. Je commence quand ?

Cuddy _ Officiellement demain matin, mais je vais demander à votre nouvelle chef de service d'envoyer une des infirmières, elle vous servira de guide pour la journée. Je vais faire établir votre contrat vous n'aurez plus qu'à le signer demain matin.

Abrams _ C'est parfait.

_Cuddy sortit en même temps qu'elle du bureau et annonça aux autres candidates qui attendaient une réponse que la place était pourvue. Certaines ne cachèrent pas leur déception, d'autres se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Elle demanda à Brenda de faire le nécessaire pour que l'on vienne chercher l'infirmière Abrams. Comme il n'était pas loin de midi, elle se rendit à la cafétéria, et comme elle chercher une place du regard, elle vit Chase et Cameron lui faire signe de se joindre à eux. Elle alla les rejoindre_

Cuddy _ Alors cette grossesse ?

Allison _ J'ai vu mon gynécologue se matin, tout va bien, je n'ai même pas de nausée.

Chase _ Ni d'envi bizarre, du moins pour le moment.

Cuddy _ Votre bureau sera prêt lundi matin, il ne reste plus que le nom à mettre sur la porte et à y apporter les meubles.

Allison _(hésitante)_ _ Comment va House ?

Cuddy _(ne pouvant réprimer un sourire)_ _ Beaucoup mieux, il ne devrait pas le garder plus d'une quinzaine de jours, le temps pour lui de s'habituer à son nouveau traitement. Sinon il est resté le même, toujours aussi sarcastique

Chase _ Ma foi, c'est assez rassurant.

_En début d'après midi Cuddy alla voir Foreman et l'équipe. Comme ils n'avaient plus de cas pour l'instant, elle leur dit de prendre des vacances pour les quinze prochains jours. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, cela leurs ferait du bien. Elle les laissa et retourna à son bureau. Elle quitta l'hôpital à 16h00 car elle devait passer prendre Rachel chez ses parents._

_De son côté l'infirmière Abrams avait fait la connaissance de ses collègues et du service dans lequel elle allait travailler, elle savait maintenant où se trouvait les vestiaires, la salle de repos et bien d'autres choses. Elle les avait tous séduits avec sa gentillesse, et même sa chef de service qui avait la réputation d'un « dragon » devait admettre qu'elle était sympathique, mais le fait que cette dernière ait proposé de travailler dans l'équipe de nuit n'y était pas étranger. Ce soir là elle partit à 17h00 comme une grande majorité des employés de l'hôpital._

_Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers sa voiture, s'installa au volant et se mit à espionner une personne un peu plus loin qui parlait et discutait avec deux autres. Katelyn Abrams sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration se fit plus forte, la voir ainsi souriante, joyeuse, n'ayant aucun remord la mettait en rage._

_Ses yeux noisettes reflétèrent une expression de haine intense, pendant qu'elle murmurait _

_« Vas-y, amuses-toi, profites en bien, bientôt je te montrerais qu'il ne fallait pas me quitter, je vais te le faire payer ! ». _

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_**Même jours**_

_Pour House aussi le réveil fut agréable, même la routine de ce début de journée ne le déprima pas comme les autres fois. En se levant son pied rencontra le bloc note et le crayon qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre sur le bureau. Il le ramassa, sourit en voyant la première page, il l'enleva du bloc la plia et glissa la feuille entre les pages d'un des livres. Il n'avait pas envi que Franck ou une personne voit ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres._

_A midi alors qu'il arrivait au réfectoire, il vit Peter qui le regardait de loin, toujours aussi craintif. Il lui fit signe de s'approchait, et pour la deuxième fois ils mangèrent ensemble. A la fin du repas, House vit qu'il voulait parler mais n'en trouvait pas le courage, pas facile de donner des cours de piano à une personne qui ne communique pas ou peu._

House _ Tu viens avec moi dans le parc. Ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question

Peter _ D'accord… Je peux pousser ta chaise ?

House _ Si ça peut te faire plaisir….

_Peter s'assit à l'autre bout du banc, osant à peine bouger, lançant de furtifs regards à House qui l'ignorait totalement, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait, mais il l'observait, ce gamin avait vraiment peur de tout. Cela avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort pour venir le voir._

House _ Pourquoi t'es là ?

Peter _ Ils disent que je suis fou…

House _ Qui ?

Peter _ Mes parents et aussi les docteurs….et toi ?

House _ Hallucinations…mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Peter _ Les gens me font peur…. Je suis sûr qu'ils me veulent du mal, ils essaient d'entendre mes pensées et de me les voler. Mais bientôt je n'aurais plus à avoir peur !

House _ Pourquoi ?

Peter _ Tu vas m'apprendre à jouer du piano et quand je jouerais ils ne pourront pas plus entendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête !!

House _ Intéressant…Allez viens, on va commencer !

_House et Peter s'installèrent au piano, certains pensionnaires s'approchèrent, mais Peter n'y fit pas attention, entièrement concentré sur ce que House lui disait. Pendant près d'une heure il lui expliqua les différentes notes de musique, l'utilité des touches blanches et des noires. Peter s'avéra être doué, il reproduisit sans fausses notes les petits morceaux que House jouait de la main droite. House vit Franck se diriger vers eux, tenant sa canne à la main._

House à Peter _ C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on continuera demain.

Peter _ D'accord !!

House _ C'était bien, allez files !

Peter _(se levant)_ _ Merci, à demain !

House _(montrant sa canne) _ _Je peux ?

Franck _ Tenez, le Dr Milton vous attend.

House _ Ok j'y vais et merci pour ma canne.

_Cinq minutes plus tard il était dans le bureau de Kate Milton. Il préféra s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et étendre ses jambes sur la table basse plutôt que de s'allonger sur le divan. Il regarda Kate en souriant alors qu'elle prenait place dans l'autre fauteuil juste en face de lui._

_Comme à son habitude elle le laissait prendre la parole le premier, le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Depuis le baiser de Cuddy, dans ce bureau, il ferma les yeux un instant et se rappela cet instant magique ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis la veille, était-ce ce baiser qui lui faisait voir la vie d'une autre façon, il aimait croire que oui._

House _ J'aime Lisa et elle m'aime aussi… Vous aviez raison, j'étais idiot de ne pas vouloir la voir, ça c'est bien passé.

Kate _ C'est aussi mon impression, depuis sa visite vous affichez un sourire presque en permanence, un énorme progrès.

House _ Wilson aussi avait raison sur moi.

Kate _ A quel propos ?

House _ Le signal que m'envoyaient mes hallucinations…j'ai voulu changer pour ELLE, pour nous donner une chance d'être…Ensemble. Je n'ai jamais sur dire aux autres, non voulut montrer, qu'ils étaient importants pour moi ou du moins que je me souciais d'eux.

Kate _ Pourtant vous le faite avec Peter, son médecin le Dr Parker m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste…

House _ Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas su le faire avec Kutner…

Kate _ Vous vous sentez toujours responsable ?

House _ Non pas responsable et je sais que je ne peux rien changer au fait qu'il se soit suicidé. Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ?

_Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se leva et prit une enveloppe dans son tiroir et retourna auprès de House. Il devait savoir, il en avait besoin, si elle voulait le voir progresser dans sa thérapie._

Kate _ Tenez c'est pour vous, le Dr Forman l'a trouvé par hasard dans votre bureau.

House _(prenant la lettre) _ _J'espère que…_Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant l'écriture_…Il m'a laissé une lettre ?

Kate _ Elle est pour vous, à vous de décider si vous voulez la lire ou pas.

House _ Je… à demain.

_Et sans attendre l'approbation du Dr Milton il se leva et sortit du bureau. Tout en retournant à sa chambre il regardait de temps en temps la lettre qu'il tenait à la main. Une fois dans sa chambre il la posa sur son bureau et la fixa. Il se passa plus de vingt minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à la prendre de nouveau. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et d'une main qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler il l'ouvrit._

_Il sortit les deux feuillets de l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Il regarda la date, 4 Février 2009, la veille de sont suicide. _

02/04/2009

_House,_

Lorsque vous lirez ces lignes je ne serais plus là. Ma mort va paraître incompréhensible pour beaucoup et vous allez certainement vous demander « pourquoi, je n'ai rien vu ? ».

Ne cherchez pas de réponse, il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça. Aujourd'hui j'ai juste décidé de dire « stop »

Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, la seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est qu'il y a un énorme

vide dans ma vie que je n'arrive pas à combler. Je communique avec des tas de gens au travers de mes jeux en ligne et pourtant je suis seul.

Bien sûr mes parents se sont fait assassiner sous mes yeux alors que je n'avais que 6 ans, j'ai trouvais ça injuste, mais grâce à mes nouveaux parents, j'ai appris à vivre avec ce souvenir et ils m'ont apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin, attention, amour. Allez les voir et dites leurs qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi cette fois-ci et que je les aime.

J'ai fait de bonnes études, je suis devenu médecin ce qui m'a permis de travailler avec vous. Merci de m'avoir pris dans votre équipe, j'ai plus appris à un an et demi passé à vos côté que pendant mes années d'études.

J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, vous êtes loin du « sale con égoïste » que tout le monde croit voir en vous.

Vous nous avez tous aidé _(je veux parler de l'équipe)_ à votre façon, en nous engueulant ou en nous traitant d'abrutis et d'incapables.

Vous avez rendu Foreman plus sûr de lui, vous avez permis à Treize de profiter autrement des quelques années qui lui restent. Grâce à vous Chris a soulagé sa conscience et a tout dit à sa femme, prenant ainsi le risque de la perdre, mais en fait ça a sauvé son mariage. Pour moi, je dirais que vous m'avais appris à ne pas trouver mes idées idiotes, d'oser les proposer et les défendre.

Voilà, adieu House où alors à plus tard, dans quelques heures je serais enfin s'il y a vraiment quelque chose d'autre après…

C'est mon choix

Lawrence

PS : Ce n'est pas le chat qui a pissé sur votre fauteuil

_House avait la gorge serrée et ses yeux lui piquaient, mais en même temps le sentiment de doute qui lui pesait depuis ce jour disparut, laissant place à une profonde tristesse et aussi d'étonnement, Kutner l'avait perçé à jours, privilège de Wilson qui le connaissait mieux que personne et cela l'impressionna. Il relu la lettre 2 fois, oui il irait voir ses parents eux aussi devaient savoir._

_**Période allant du 24 avril au 8 mai**_

_**Hôpital psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_House s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait lu les livres offerts par Kate et une bonne partie des romans policiers de la bibliothèque. Franck lui apportait régulièrement des mots croisés qui l'occupaient à peine une demi-heure. Les journées de suivaient et se répétaient. Heureusement Peter était là pour rompre la monotonie de son séjour. Plus les jours passaient et plus il en apprenait sur Peter, c'était un garçon extrêmement intelligent et très doué pour le dessin. Il en avait montré plusieurs à House qui du reconnaître que ce qu'il faisait, était magnifique, il était capable d'utiliser toutes les techniques de dessin, aquarelle, fusain, pastelles….Il dessinait vraiment toute sorte de sujet, il y avait même des planches de BD._

_Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut sa capacité à apprendre à jouer du piano, Peter avait très vite enregistré toutes les notes et gammes qu'il lui avait montrées et il était capable de reproduire un morceau après l'avoir écoutait 2 ou 3 fois. Il parlait aussi plus facilement et acceptait même de répondre aux autres pensionnaires qui l'écoutaient jouer et qui le félicitaient._

_La deuxième personne à qui House portait de l'intérêt était le Dr Milton. Curieusement ses séances de le gênaient pas, il lui avait confié des choses sur sa vie, parfois très intimes, que même Wilson ne connaissait pas. Mais, avec le temps et sa 'guérison' il parlait de moins en moins de ses problèmes, chose à laquelle Kate s'attendait et une des raisons qui l'avait amenée à le laisser partir une semaine plus tôt. Elle savait que maintenant qu'il était redevenu maître de ses facultés aussi bien physiques que mentales rien ne pourrait le forcer à se révéler d'avantage._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_Cuddy avait enfin reçu la réponse qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, mais cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle regardait l'enveloppe de papier Kraft. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à Wilson qui était entré dans son bureau et elle sursauta étouffant un cri de surprise quand il parla._

Wilson _ Je venais voir comment vous alliez, désolé de vous avoir fait peur

Cuddy _ Je vais bien…Enfin, _regardant l'enveloppe_, pour l'instant.

Wilson _(légèrement inquiet)_ _ Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Cuddy _ La réponse pour ma demande d'adoption pour Rachel…

Wilson _ La demande…

Cuddy _ Pour l'instant je ne suis que sa famille d'accueil, mais j'ai vu mon avocat il y a quelques jours et j'ai fais un demande pour adopter Rachel. Cela fait plus d'une heure que je fixe cette enveloppe sans avoir le courage de l'ouvrir.

Wilson _ Vous voulez que…

Cuddy _ Non, non ! Il faut que je le fasse, mais restez avec moi, quelque soit la réponse je vais avoir besoin d'un ami prés de moi.

Wilson _(souriant)_ _ Courage, allez-y !

_Cuddy se leva, prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta, elle sortit les papiers et commença à lire, elle passa tout le jargon juridique pour arriver enfin à la réponse. Elle l'a lu plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre et elle se mit à pleurer. Quand Wilson la vit pleurer il s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter, mais Cuddy tout en pleurant se mit à rire_

Cuddy _ **OUI ! Ils ont dit oui ! JE SUIS LA MERE DE RACHEL !! C'est officiel !**

Wilson** _ Waw !!!!C'est Merveilleux, félicitations Cuddy !**

_**Acapulco terrasse d'un bungalow en bord de mer**_

Treize _ Tu veux bien me mettre de la lotion dans le dos.

Foreman _ Met toi à plat ventre… Je resterais bien ici.

Treize _ Il nous reste 4 jours, arrête de râler et profitons-en au maximum.

Foreman _ Eh voilà ! Madame est protégée, tu viens te baigner ?

Treize _ En fait j'imaginais autre chose.

Foreman _ Encore ! Mais tu vas m'épuiser, je vais revenir fatigué de mes vacances !

Treize _ Allons ! Un grand garçon comme toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus de ressources

_Remy lui fit son plus beau sourire, Foreman sourit à son tour et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa puis partit à la conquête de son corps tout entier, descendant lentement dans le creux de ses reins, respirant son odeur mélangé au subtil parfum de vanille de sa lotion, il la fit se retourner et accompagnant ses baisers de caresses il remonta doucement. S'arrêta un instant pour mordiller ses tétons tendus, il arriva enfin à ses lèvres qu'il captura tendrement. Et, au moment même où leurs langues se trouvèrent, il la pénétra, s'enfonçant en elle avec douceur. Bientôt leurs mouvements ne firent plus qu'un, s'accélérant en même temps que la passion les enivrait, pour finir en une explosion de plaisir ponctuée par leur gémissement d'extase. _

_Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, profitant de ce moment, laissant leurs corps et leurs esprits se calmer. Rémy se blottit contre la poitrine de Foreman et s'endormit ravie. Eric étant le seul homme à lui procurer autant de plaisir. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hôpital Psychiatrique de Greystone**_

_**Le vendredi 8 mai**_

_House était assis sur son banc, il attendait l'arrivée de Wilson. Dans quelques heures il serait assis dans sa voiture, en route vers…Sa nouvelle vie ?..._

_Lisa lui manquait, il était à la fois inquiet et impatient de la revoir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il repensa au baiser et sourit. « Allez House ! Tout se passera bien ! Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ta première fois, oui mais là c'est de Lisa qu'il s'agit et tu l'aimes ! »_

_Heureusement pour lui il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Peter qui approchait. Ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son départ, mais ça allait mieux, House lui avait fait promettre de continuer à jouer malgré tout._

House _ Salut Peter

Peter _ Bonjour, tiens, il lui tendit un carnet à dessin

House _(le prenant)_ _ Merci… Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Peter _ Une histoire avec toi et ta Princesse.

House _ Ma Princesse… ?

_Intrigué House reporta son attention sur le carnet, il ouvrit, lu le titre, tourna la première page et éclata de rire. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer, Peter avait dessiné une BD pour le moins originale dont House était le héros qui combattait les méchants (les médecins et le personnel de l'hôpital) avec des compagnons, parmi lesquels il reconnut Peter mais aussi Wilson, ce qui déclencha une autre crise de fou-rire, et certains malades à qui Peter parlait maintenant. Enfin, après de nombreux dangers, ils réussissaient à sauver la 'Princesse' et là le cœur de House se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était sublime, il crut voir Lisa lui sourire, l'espace d'un instant. Comment faisait-il, il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes lors de sa visite et encore de loin, pourtant il l'avait su lui rendre toute sa personnalité. Il releva la tête et fixa Peter qui le regardait en souriant ravi de voir que House aimait son histoire._

House _ Merci beaucoup Peter, c'est vraiment bien

Peter _ Elle est très belle...Tu as de la chance

House _ Oui j'ai …. _Apercevant Wilson_…. En parlant de héros ! Voilà mon sauveur qui vient

M'aider à m'enfuir de cette prison !

Peter _ Je vous laisse…

House _ Non attend ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, enfin si Wilson à eu mon message

Wilson _ Salut House, _tendant la main à Peter_, et vous devez être Peter

Peter _(serrant la main tendue)_ _ Bonjour

House _ salut Wilson, tu as ce que je t'ai fait demander ?

Wilson _(lui donnant un sac)_ _ Voilà

_House prit le sac et le donna aussitôt à Peter qui regarda immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y trouva des livres pour apprendre à jouer du piano, en fait tout ce que House lui avait expliqué oralement, comment lire les notes et aussi des partitions. Il regarda House, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il resta comme ça quelques secondes puis tout en prenant la direction de l'hôpital il lui cria en guise d'au-revoir._

Peter _ **MERCI GREG !.... ET PRENDS SOIN DE TA PRINCESSE** !

Wilson _ Wow ! Il vient de te remercier parce que tu as été gentil avec lui !

House _ **Wilson…**!

Wilson _ Bon sang! Efficace ce Dr Milton !... La princesse c'est Cuddy ?

House _ **Si tu dis encore**….

Wilson _(moqueur)_ _ Si sa seigneurie veut bien se bouger les fesses, je vais la ramener dans son château….

House _ Si mon laqué raconte ce qui vient de se passer, sa Seigneurie le fera pendre 'haut et court'…_répliqua-t-il entrant dans le jeu de son ami._

Wilson _ Je vois que Monseigneur n'a rien perdu de son sarcasme, il m'en voit réjoui, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il était devenu aimable !

_Ils se mirent à rire, ne pouvant garder leur sérieux plus longtemps. House réalisa soudain que ce genre de moment où Wilson se moquait de lui, lui avait manqué et pensa qu'il avait énormément de chance d'avoir un tel ami. Ils retrouvèrent le Dr Milton dans le hall d'entrée, elle lui sourit._

Kate _ Je vous souhaite bonne chance Dr House

House _ Merci Dr Milton

_Il était inutile d'en dire plus, House laissa Wilson prendre sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et la poussa. Il sortit suivi par Wilson, il vit la voiture de ce dernier garer un peu plus loin, il descendit les marches et s'y dirigea. Aujourd'hui le temps était chaud et ensoleillé, totalement opposé au jour de son arrivée. S'il n'y avait pas eu Wilson et la crainte de montrer le moindre sentiment il aurait poussé un cri de victoire. Il avait réussi à vaincre son addiction._

_Il s'installa dans la voiture de Wilson et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le véhicule démarra et prit la direction de Princeton. Durant le trajet il s'informa sur tout ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital pendant son absence et si le kangourou ne sautait pas partout à l'idée d'être père. Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de Cuddy et il ne répondit pas non plus à Wilson quand ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec un carnet à dessin._

_Il n'était pas loin de 23h00 quand Wilson s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de House, il lui donna ses clefs._

Wilson _ Tiens, j'ai rempli ton réfrigérateur et jeté toutes tes réserves.

House _ Merci…Pour tout Wilson

Wilson _ A lundi House!

House _ A lundi Wilson!

_House ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra. Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée, posa la BD de Peter sur son bureau. Il alla dans la cuisine se chercher une bière et s'installa sur son canapé. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table basse, ou plus exactement sur ses affaires personnelles qu'il avait données à Wilson le jour de son internement neuf semaines plus tôt, son portefeuille, son portable, sa montre. Il se pencha et attrapa la montre qu'il remit à son poignet. Il finit sa bière et alluma la télévision, mais la regarda sans vraiment y prêter attention. Et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé._

_**Princeton**_

_**Samedi 9 mai dans l'après midi**_

_Cuddy savait qu'IL était rentré et n'avait qu'une envie, prendre sa voiture et filer le retrouver chez lui. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Ne pas le brusquer, lui imposer quoique ce soit,_ _le laisser prendre l'initiative, voilà ce que lui avait dit le Dr Milton. Beaucoup plus facile à dire pour elle qu'à faire pour Cuddy._

_Son cerveau était en ébullition, que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Comment s'était passé sa première journée ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle devait se calmer._

_Elle venait de mettre Rachel au lit pour sa sieste et elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour son thé lorsqu'elle reconnut le bruit de moteur de la moto de House, qui s'arrêta devant chez elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle faillit s'ébouillanter la main en versant l'eau à côté de sa tasse._

_**Quelques heures plus tôt**_

_Lorsque House se réveilla ce matin là, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était chez lui. Il éteignit la télévision, se leva et poussa un grognement, il avait mal au dos. « La prochaine fois dors dans ton lit ». Il prit une douche, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner et s'ennuya, il n'avait rien à faire. Il alla prendre son blouson, son casque de moto et sortit. Il roula hors de la ville pendant plusieurs heures sans but précis. Une seule chose ou plutôt une seule personne occupait ses pensées…LISA…C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva devant chez elle._

_**A l'instant présent **_

_Il avait presque couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il frappa sur la porte avec sa canne et fut à peine surpris de la voir s'ouvrir immédiatement._

_Elle était là, devant lui, elle portait un caleçon court et un T-shirt qui lui descendait à mi cuisse, contrastant avec ses hauts aux décolletés plongeants et à ses tailleurs épousant ses formes généreuses et parfaites. Pourtant à cet instant précis il trouva que s'était la plus belle des femmes._

_Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, incapable de parler, il entra lorsqu'elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers lui. House avait l'impression que son cœur allait sauter hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort, il se décida enfin._

House _ Bonjour Cuddy

Cuddy _ Bonjour House

_Ils restèrent là immobiles, ne sachant plus ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire. Cuddy lui proposa un café qu'il accepta et la suivit dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur ses fesses et son déhanché inimitable, il sourit à toutes les fois où elle avait râlé ou prit un air consterné quand il matait son cul ou faisait des commentaires sur ce dernier au travail._

_Appuyé contre le chambrant de la porte il la regarda préparer son café, sans mot dire. Elle remplit une tasse et la posa sur la table, House s'approcha et la prit. Lisa le regardait en souriant, l'air dubitatif._

House _ Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Cuddy _ Votre barbe… J'ai du mal à…

House _ Ca me va bien pourtant !

Cuddy _ Oui, mais ça vous change, question d'habitude je suppose.

House _ Par contre je vous préfère les cheveux défaits, attachés comme ça vous avez l'air d'une institutrice.

Cuddy _ Et vous, vous me faites penser à un pirate, il ne vous manque que le perroquet et la jambe de bois !

House _ Le perroquet seulement ! Pour la jambe de bois j'ai ça !..._et il montra sa canne_

_Il fit mine d'être blessé par les propos de Cuddy et prit plaisir à la voir rougir de confusion avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il la faisait marcher et qu'elle prenne son air consterné le gratifiant quelques secondes plus tard de son plus beau sourire. House qui avait terminé son café posa sa tasse, mais Cuddy l'attrapa au même instant frôlant sa main._

_Ce simple contact l'électrisa, un picotement lui parcouru la colonne, suivit par une sensation de chaleur intense. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de House qui s'était rapproché. Elle sentait une vague d'émotions la submergeait, repensant au baiser, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Un regard bleu, intense, avide de désir la fixait. Ce regard était si vivant si plein d'espoir, elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas y résister. Elle y accrocha le sien, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais, se laissant emporter par le tourbillon de désirs qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être. _

_Elle s'avança lentement lui prenant la nuque entre ses mains, attirant ainsi son visage tout prés du sien. House se laissa faire, lui enserrant la taille, il la pressa tout contre lui, il éprouvait une douleur agréable au niveau de son membre gonflé, prisonnier, qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré, d'autant plus que Cuddy qui l'avait senti grossir, venait de se coller et se frottait contre lui en de lent mouvement latéraux._

_Gémissant de plaisir, leur respiration haletante, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues s'unirent donnant naissance à un baiser plein de passion. Lisa fit descendre doucement ses mains sur sa poitrine, déboutonnant la chemise de House. Elle rompit le contact et laissa ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou, puis de son torse musclé, le couvrant de baisers ses mains le caressant, l'effleurant, faisant jouer ses doigts sur sa peau._

_Continuant à le couvrir de baisers et prenant plaisir aux gémissements qu'elle lui provoquait, ses mains avaient attrapé les pans de sa chemise et s'efforçaient de lui enlever. House retira ses mains des hanches de Lisa et l'aida à le déshabiller. A son tour il posa les siennes sur ses cuisses et les glissant sous son T-shirt le remonta doucement lui caressant son buste parcouru de frissons, à son tour Lisa leva les bras afin qu'il puisse lui ôter._

_Elle attrapa le visage de House, rapprochant le sien, cherchant avidement sa bouche qu'elle couvrit avec fougue. Lui, faisait courir ses mains dans son dos, il dégrafa son soutient gorge et_ _lui enleva, il prit alors chacun de ses seins dans ses mains et commença à les malaxer tout en douceur. Sa bouche glissa dans le cou de Lisa, ses épaules, sa poitrine, du bout de sa langue il dessinait les contours de ses aréoles. Elle sentit sa poitrine se durcir, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, son corps brûler de désir, son bas ventre était en feu. Elle aida Greg qui maintenant tenait l'élastique de son caleçon et son string, d'une main et essayait de les faire descendre. Il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui, admirant avec délice son galbe, parfait à ses yeux. Lisa n'éprouva aucune gêne d'être ainsi mise à nue devant l'Homme qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'années, et apprécia à sa juste valeur son regard inquisiteur. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son entrejambe, il était temps de libérer cette partie de lui qui ne demandait qu'à la satisfaire. Elle lui prit la main, se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'entrainant docilement. _

_Arrivée dans la chambre leurs lèvres se collèrent de nouveaux les unes aux autres, Greg mit ses mains sur les fesses de Lisa et la tira vers lui, pendant que les siennes détachaient ceinture, bouton et braguette. Son pantalon se retrouva sur ses chevilles, bientôt suivit de son boxer, il s'en dégagea rapidement. Son membre enfin libre cognait contre le bas ventre de Lisa, il la porta sur le lit, l'y basculant tendrement se couchant sur elle. Il recommença à la caresser et à la couvrir de baiser, lui suçant les tétons l'un après l'autre, se délectant de son parfum, de son goût sucré. Elle gémissait de plaisir, poussant de petit râle de plaisir, il devinait que le moment arrivait, il la sentit écartait les cuisses, s'offrant à lui, lui faisant comprendre par se geste qu'elle était à lui. Il attendit encore un peu, faisant durer ce doux supplice, son gland frottant doucement le clitoris, il amena son visage au dessus de celui de Lisa et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Unis par la même fièvre il répondit à son appel muet et ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il la pénétrait. Bientôt la chambre résonna des gémissements et des râles des deux amants qui se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue, jusqu'à la jouissance et au cri libérateur._

_Epuisés, à bout de souffle, leurs corps couverts de sueur, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, Lisa s'endormit contre le torse de Greg, qui pour la première fois de sa vie était envahit par un bonheur sans limite. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dû supporter lors de sa désintox, toute cette souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer, mais en voyant Lisa paisiblement endormie contre lui il murmura pour lui-même « Oui, ça en valait la peine »_

_**Princeton Plainsboro **_

_**Lundi 11 mai 8h00**_

_Lorsque Gregory House poussa les portes vitrées et pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards inquisiteurs surtout que les rumeurs les plus bizarres courraient sur les raisons de son absences : un renvoi, une mise à pied, un séminaire sur le comportement, une maladie…et aussi parce qu'il était à l'heure ! Il demanda s'il y avait des messages pour lui à une infirmière qui le dévisageait bêtement la bouche entrouverte. Elle lui fit non de la tête, il s'éloigna tout en lançant « pensez à respirer sinon vos collègues vont être obligés de vous ranimer ! À moins que vous de sachiez plus comment faire ! Dans ce cas vous êtes foutue ! »._

_Laissant l'assemblée médusée, s'empressant de commentait son attitude dès qu'il entra dans l'ascenseur. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il regarda en direction de Cuddy, qui discutait avec Brenda lors de son arrivée et qui levait les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Il sourit en repensant au week-end, il souriait encore quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il reprit son sérieux et se dirigea vers son bureau, alla jeter son sac sur son bureau, laissa son blouson de moto sur son fauteuil et entra dans la salle de diagnostic où son équipe l'attendait._

House _ Bonjour tout le monde !... On a un cas ?

Taub _ Non, vous allez bien House ?

House _ A merveille ! Par contre vous, à voir vos cernes sous vos yeux, disputes conjugale ?

Taub _ Pas vos affaires !

Treize _ Votre…Jambe ? Ca va ?

House _(remarquant son bronzage)_ _ Mince je ne vous avez pas reconnue ! Foreman a fini par déteindre sur vous ?.... C'est mieux pour se fondre dans la masse…

Foreman _ C'est rassurant vous êtes toujours un sale con !

House _ Que voulez-vous, ils m'ont sucré ma vicodin, pas mon sale caractère !

Taub _ Content de vous retrouver. Bon on fait quoi ?

House _ Allez donc faire mes heures de consultations…

_Cuddy qui venait d'entrer, un dossier à la main, s'adressa à House._

Cuddy _ Bon retour parmi nous Dr House, tenez, femme de 32 ans, douleurs articulaires, fièvre, troubles du sommeil…Les vacances sont finies.

House _ Merci Dr Cuddy, on commençait à s'ennuyer !

Cuddy _ Ah ! J'oubliais ! A partir de cette semaine et ce pendant une période de 6 mois vous ferez 10 heures de consultations hebdomadaires…et je ne veux pas vous entendre rouspéter….

House _ …

_Il la regarda sortir du bureau, incapable de répliquer quoique se soit, elle n'avait pas menti ce jours là. Mais elle avait réduit sa peine de moitié, humm ! Il se demanda si cela était dû à sa performance du week-end et il esquissa un sourire._

_Son équipe le regardait bouche bée, impossible ce n'était pas House ! Il n'avait pas répliqué et restait là, souriant. Ou alors ce sourire signifiait qu'il réfléchissait déjà à une vengeance. Il se tourna vers eux, lança le dossier à Foreman et s'avança vers la sortie. _

Foreman _ House ! Vous allez où là !

House _ Faire mes consultations avant que le ciel ne me tombe sur la tête !

Foreman _ Et la patiente ?

House _ Je vous la laisse ! Après tout vous n'avez tué personne pendant mon absence ! Et il sortit.

Treize _ C'était un compliment ça ?

Foreman _ Ca y ressemblait en tout cas.

Teub _ Je me demande ce qu'ils lui ont refilé comme comprimés ? Bon cette patiente, on s'en occupe !

_House fit ses heures de consultations sans qu'aucuns patients n'aient à se plaindre de lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile entre à son tour dans la salle d'examen n°4. Persuadé d'avoir au moins 3 maladies incurables, car il avait lu sur le net que ses symptômes, nez qui coule, gorge irritée, toux, pouvaient correspondre à certains de leurs symptômes. Il alla jusqu'à donner les noms des médicaments à House._

House _ Incroyable avec le net tout le monde a fait médecine ! Vous avez un simple rhum…

Patient _ Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant ils disent…

House _ **O.K ! Tenez votre ordonnance docteur !**

Patient _(lisant l'ordonnance)_ _ « Achetez vous un cerveau ! » PAUVRE CON ! JE VEUX UN AUTRE DOCTEUR !

_House poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir quand il sortit furieux. Il regarda l'heure, 13h00, plus que temps d'arrêter. Il signa le registre, donna le compte rendu de son dernier patient et tourna la tête vers le bureau de Cuddy et s'y dirigea, il frappa et entra. _

House _ J'ai été sage m'man, j'ai fini mes devoirs !

Cuddy _ Une seule plainte, un record !

House _ Deux mois sans rien faire, je manque d'entrainement

_Il s'était rapproché d'elle, beaucoup trop près au goût de Lisa._

Cuddy _ **Stop ! Pas un pas de plus !**

House _ Juste un bisou ! T'plais m'man !

Cuddy _ **P.A.S A.U T.R.A.V.A.I.L**

House _ Tu ne plaisantais pas pour les consultes, là tu m'as bien eu !

Cuddy _ Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ?

House _(changeant de sujet)_ _ Je t'inviterais bien à la cafétéria, mais ça risque de faire jaser.

Cuddy _ Pour ça, ton arrivée de ce matin alimente déjà toutes les conversations.

House _ Ca fait du bien de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes !

Cuddy _ Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

House _ Normalement soirée bowling avec Wilson, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Il faut que j'y aille.

Cuddy _ Tu vas lui dire pour nous ?

House _ Pour que tout l'hôpital soit au courant ?... Euh non, pas tout de suite…. On lui dira ensemble.

_Il lui fit un grand sourire et quitta son bureau, prenant l'air de celui qui vient de se faire invectiver par sa patronne. Il alla se chercher un sandwich et fila dans le bureau de Wilson. Il entra en coup de vent sans frapper et alla s'assoir dans le canapé, sans dire un mot._

Wilson _ Bonjour à toi aussi House, ta journée se passe bien ?

House _ Ouaip, la routine. Un cas, une remontrance de la part de Cuddy, un patient mécontent… parait que Cuddy a embauché une adjointe ?

Wilson _(qui n'avait rien dit)_ _ Oui, c'est vrai, elle veut pouvoir s'octroyer plus de temps….

House _ Elle est comment la nouvelle ?

Wilson _ Je ne dirais pas d'Allison Cameron qu'elle est nouvelle.

_Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami et aussi parce qu'il avait avalé de travers ce qui le faisait tousser._

House _ Cette fois j'en suis sûr Dieu m'en veut personnellement ! Après la méchante sorcière, j'ai droit à la vipère ! Et une vipère enceinte donc hyper susceptible, Dommage que je ne parle pas fourche langue, j'aurais pu l'amadouer !

Wilson _ Ben pour l'instant tout le monde t'appel le « pirate » et pas Lord Voldemort !

House _ Décidément !

Wilson _ Quoi ?

House _ Rien d'important.

Wilson _ En parlant de la méchante sorcière, toi et Cuddy vous avez parlé ?

House _ Pas eu le temps, en consultations toute la matinée, 10 heures de plus par semaine ! Bowling ce soir ?

Wilson _ Ok ! A ce soir House ! Je passe te prendre.

House _ A ce soir Wilson !

_Il laissa son ami et retourna dans son bureau, cette endroit lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il retrouva son équipe et examina les résultats de la patiente._

_**Période du 12 mai au 21 mai**_

_House avait apprécié la soirée Bowling avec Wilson. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami, qui ne le questionna pas une seule fois sur Cuddy. Pour une fois il battit Wilson, le fait qu'il n'est plus aussi mal à la jambe y était pour beaucoup. Il accepta de faire une partie de poker le samedi suivant lorsque Wilson lui proposa. Inutile de le mettre sur une piste en inventant une excuse disant qu'il n'était pas disponible, Wilson n'était pas idiot. De toute façon, il y avait bien d'autres soirs dans la semaine et le dimanche entier. Pourtant quelque part il culpabilisait de ne rien lui dire, il avait vraiment envie de partager son bonheur avec son ami._

_Pour l'instant avec Lisa, ils se voyaient chez elle, c'était plus simple pour Rachel. Depuis la première fois, chacune de leur retrouvaille était intense, Lisa avait un appétit sexuel impressionnant et une imagination débordante. Lui apporter satisfaction sur ce point là était pour lui un plaisir et non une corvée…Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas encore dit « je t'aime », il n'y arrivait pas et elle ne lui demandait pas, elle savait que pour lui c'était difficile, qu'il avait fait tellement d'effort pour changer, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'il avait pris sa décision et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment._

_Le cas de sa première patiente avait était résolu, prédisposition génétique aux maladies cardio-vasculaire. Rien d'autre, pour lui c'était vraiment une reprise en douceur, il était passé voir Cameron et Chase et leur avait même fait un cadeau ' Comment élever et prendre soin d'un Koala' sa manière à lui de féliciter les futurs parents. _

_L'infirmière Katelyn Abrams s'était parfaitement intégrée, ses collègues, les médecins et les patients la trouvaient vraiment charmante. Personne à cet instant précis ne pouvait soupçonner que sous ce visage affable se cachait une femme prête à tout pour se venger. Katelyn avait mis à profit son air gentil pour questionner ses collègues sur sa proie, tous lui donnèrent les renseignements qu'elle voulait, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait là rien de vraiment personnel. Connaissant parfaitement les habitudes de sa proie, elle mit son plan en marche._

_Enfin le jour J était arrivé pour House ! Ce jeudi 21 mai il fit ses consultations sans râler, n'insulta que trois patients, et à l'heure du déjeuner s'absenta une petite heure, quand il revint en début d'après midi, il alla dans le bureau de Lisa avant qu'elle n'arrive, posa un mot sur son bureau et retourna dans le sien, il partit plus tôt ce jour là. _

_Cuddy trouva le mot et reconnaissant l'écriture le lu immédiatement._

_« Viens chez moi à 19h00, j'ai une surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rachel, j'ai vu ta Baby-sitter, elle restera toute la nuit si besoin. »_

_Une surprise ? Elle était impatiente d'y être. Que lui avait-il réservé ? bien sûr ! Quelle idiote ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et il le savait naturellement ! _

_House rentra chez lui de bonne heure et se mit au travail, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il prépara le repas, dressa la table, il avait pour l'occasion affronté la foule d'un grand magasin pour acheter, tout ce qu'il fallait, de la nappe au couvert ! Une fois fini, il vérifia que tout soit parfait, satisfait de son inspection, il alla prendre une douche et se changer. Il était anxieux et si elle ne venait pas ? Mais si elle viendra, il allait se servir un bourbon pour se calmer quant il entendit les coups frappés à la porte. Il ouvrit, elle était là, souriante, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche, entra et stoppa net. Se retournant, elle le regarda plus attentivement, il portait une chemise repassée, et un pantalon de toile pas un de ses jeans._

House _ Merci d'être là Lisa.

Cuddy _ Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais refuser de venir quant même ?

House _ C'est ton anniversaire, tu as des amis en dehors de l'hôpital, tu aurais pu le fêter avec eux.

Cuddy _ Non, aucune chance, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas souhaité…

House _ Tu veux un verre, avant le diner ?

Cuddy _ Un bourbon, merci.

_Elle posa son sac et sa veste sur le fauteuil et s'assit sur le canapé, elle remarqua alors la table dressée dans la cuisine. Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait fait la cuisine, il ne l'amenait pas simplement au restaurant. Elle le regarda servir les bourbons, il était nerveux, pour lui cette soirée était donc importante, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait appris à détecter ce genre de signes chez lui._

_Ils parlèrent de leur journée respective au boulot et finirent par passer à table, Greg se détendit un peu, le vin l'y aida très certainement. Le menu n'avait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est le fait que lui Gregory House l'avait cuisiné. Après la salade de fruits maison, il servit les cafés._

House _ Excuse-moi une minute, je vais chercher ton cadeau.

Cuddy _ ….

_House revint et lui tendit une simple feuille de bloc note soigneusement pliée. __**LA FEUILLE**__ où il avait pour la première fois osé laisser une trace de ses sentiments pour Lisa. Elle la saisit d'une main hésitante et la déplia, c'était incroyable, elle resta sans voix. Il y avait deux choses sur cette feuille, d'abord un regard dessiné, qui avait demandé plusieurs essais avant d'être ressemblant, il s'agissait de son regard à elle, il avait dessiné son regard ! Et la deuxième était une simple phrase, très courte mais lourde de sens __**« LISA JE T'AIME ».**__ Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur les joues de Cuddy, c'était un magnifique cadeau. _

House _ Joyeux anniversaire Lisa

Cuddy _ Greg… C'est magnifique…C'est …

_Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, deux minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre de Greg. Pour la première fois, ça se passait chez lui. Et cette fois aussi, ce moment sera inoubliable. Lisa, déploya tous ses talents pour lui montrer à quel point elle appréciait son cadeau. Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Greg se tourna, se souleva légèrement prenant appui sur son coude et regarda Lisa qui se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la fixa de ses yeux bleu intenses, caressant son épaule de sa main libre._

House _ Lisa…

Cuddy _ Oui ?

House _ Je t'aime…

Cuddy _ Je t'aime aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_Le lendemain House ne pu éviter Wilson, qui se précipita dans l'ascenseur avant que la porte ne se referme. Il prit un air agacé qui fit sourire son ami._

Wilson _ Bonjour House

House _ Bonjour Wilson

Wilson _ Comment ça va?

House _ Ca allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, que veux-tu exactement ?

Wilson _ Je m'inquiétais, depuis ton retour, on attend plus Cuddy hurler ton nom dans tout l'hôpital, elle ne te cours plus après et toi tu ne te réfugies plus dans mon bureau ou dans une salle d'examen vide pour lui échapper.

House _ Pas envie d'avoir des heures de consultations en plus, 10 heures c'est suffisant…

Wilson _ A d'autres House ! Il y a autres choses, j'en suis sûr !

House _(soupirant)_ _ Bon d'accord…. On a fait un pari… Je dois tenir deux mois sans la mettre hors d'elle et elle m'enlève mes heures supplémentaires si je gagne et si je perds elle rajoute 6 mois de plus !

Wilson _ 500 dollars que tu perds !

House _(soulagé)_ _ Ok, pari tenu.

_Chacun d'eux prit la direction de leur bureau, House se dit qu'il fallait en parler à Cuddy, Wilson avait bien vu que quelque chose se passait, et House se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de croire l'histoire du pari, il avait cédé trop facilement. Il posa ses affaires et alla rejoindre son équipe qui planchait déjà sur un nouveau cas. Homme de 45 ans, avec problèmes respiratoires, céphalées, sang dans les urines. House examina le dossier du patient et envoya son équipe lui faire des tests, puis décida d'aller voir Cuddy._

_Elle était seul et s'affairait devant une pile de dossier, il entra sans frapper et s'avança sans bruit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant son bureau que Lisa eut un sursaut de surprise en remarquant soudainement sa présence._

Cuddy _ Bon sang ! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ?

House _ Désolée….

Cuddy _ Quoi ?

House _ Wilson, il faut lui dire… il a remarqué que j'avais, ou plutôt, que nos rapports au travail avaient changé et il se pose des questions.

Cuddy _ Repas à la maison demain soir, nous lui dirons à ce moment là, ça te vas ?

House _ Parfait…

Cuddy _ Quoi encore ?

House _ J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant. Montrant la porte de sa salle d'eau privée. On pourrait…

Cuddy _ On était d'accord sur ce point, pas ici…. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça…Je…**Sors de ce bureau !**

House _ Je risque de ne pas résister longtemps, en plus tes tenues se font de plus en plus légères avec l'été et la chaleur qui arrive.

Cuddy _ Je…tu es…**SORS DE CE BUREAU**

House _ C'est bon je m'en vais, à ce soir.

_Cuddy le regarda partir, à la fois soulagée et aussi frustrée, il allait finir par y arriver, elle sentait encore le rythme de son cœur légèrement élevé. Son regard l'avait troublée, comme à chaque fois. Elle repensa à leur soirée, leur relation avait prit une nouvelle dimension lorsqu'il lui avait dit « je t'aime », pour lui ce n'était pas juste quelques mots lâchés au hasard, il avançait en terrain inconnu sans aucune armure pour se protéger, pour elle, pour eux. Même avec Rachel, il faisait des efforts, ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui. La sonnerie du téléphone la ramena à la réalité. _

_Treize qui arrivait dans la salle de diagnostic vit Foreman avaler des comprimés, elle s'approcha et regarda la boîte._

Treize _ Encore de l'aspirine, tu en as déjà prit à la maison et aussi dans la matinée.

Foreman _ Mon mal de tête empire, impossible de le faire passer.

Treize _ Tu devrais te faire examiner, ce n'est pas normal, tes maux de têtes sont de plus en plus fréquents.

Foreman _ Ne t'inquiète pas, à part ça je vais bien… tu en as eu la preuve cette nuit non ?

Treize _ C'était absolument parfait, mais promet moi de consulter si tes migraines persistent.

Foreman _ Promis, mais pour l'instant occupons-nous de Mr Markam.

Taub _ Mr Markam est stable, je viens de le mettre sous antibiotique à spectre large. Si c'est infectieux nous en serons plus dans 24 heures. Foreman, ça va ?

Foreman _ Mal à la tête, rien de grave…

_House qui venait d'entré, alla se servir un café et s'adressant à Foreman._

House _ Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, je ne veux pas vous voir avant lundi.

Foreman _ Mais le patient…

House _ Treize et Taub resteront là ce week-end, s'il y a un problème ils n'auront cas me bipper.

Foreman _ Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être si prévenant….

House _ Oh rassurez-vous, je ne le fait que par simple égoïsme. Vous êtes le seul capable de me remplacer et j'ai l'intention de prendre des vacances cet été…Donc je vous veux en bonne santé, regardant Treize, de plus un weekend sans votre moitié contribuera à votre plus un weekend sans votre moiti é contribuera à votre repos.

_Foreman n'insista pas, il prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui. De son côté l'infirmière Abrams croisa sa proie au moment où elle embauchait, elle sourit intérieurement, son plan fonctionnait. La machine était en marche et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter._

_**Samedi 23 mai **_

_**Maison de Cuddy 19h30**_

_Wilson arriva à l'heure chez Cuddy, comme toujours, son invitation lui avait fait plaisir, car depuis le retour de House ils avaient mis fin à leur diner du vendredi et leurs conversations lui manquaient. Cuddy était une amie et une des rares personnes avec qui il pouvait parler de ses problèmes. Il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur …_

Wilson _ **HOUSE!**

House _ Bonsoir Wilson.

_Il laissa entrer son ami, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Wilson en voyant la table de salle à manger dressée pour trois couverts, en déduit que House aussi avait été invité. C'est alors que Lisa apparue enfin, Wilson la trouva radieuse et House semblait détendu. Elle le salua, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé, House s'installant à ses côtés et…Lui passa le bras autour des épaules sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, au contraire elle lui prit sa main libre dans les siennes. L'expression sur le visage de Wilson passa de la surprise, au doute puis à une joie immense._

Wilson _ Je rêve, vous….

Lisa _ Greg et moi sommes ensembles…

Wilson _ Woaw ! Je suis heureux pour vous…

House _ Voilà, maintenant tu arrêteras de me harceler au boulot sur mon attitude vis-à-vis de Lisa.

_Wilson éclata de rire, ce qui se passait, semblait presque irréel. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver son calme. Il était vraiment heureux pour son ami et aussi pour Lisa._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Lundi 25 mai**_

_House arriva encore à l'heure à l'hôpital, chose qui maintenant ne surprenait plus porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Treize et Taub._

House _ Vous allez où ?

Taub _ Cancer de la vessie, on a refilé le patient au service oncologie.

Treize _ On rentre se reposer et se changer, on revient cette après midi.

House _ Ok, je vais jouer 'aux morpions' avec Foreman en entendant votre retour.

Treize _ Eric a appelé, il n'est pas bien, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui !

House _ Il ne me reste plus que les réussites alors.

_Il entra dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau, après avoir posé ses affaires, il alla voir Wilson en passant par le balcon. Il était occupé avec un patient, il attendit que ce dernier parte, ce qu'il fit une vingtaine de minute plus tard. Wilson le regarda entrer et s'installer sur son canapé et comme House restait muet._

Wilson (_amusé) __ Weekend fatiguant ?

House _ Non, pas trop. C'est cette nuit qui m'a épuisé !

Wilson _ Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour vanter tes exploits avec Cuddy ?

House _ Non… Nous sommes partis nous balader dans un parc, hier, avec Rachel et…

Wilson _(moqueur)_ _ Dis moi que Cuddy t'as pris en photo poussant la poussette…. _Redevenant sérieux en voyant l'expression sur le visage de House._ Où est le problème ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de la petite !

House _ Non !... En fait c'est le contraire… Je commence à bien l'aimer….

Wilson _ Je répète ma question, où est le problème dans ce cas ?

House _(hésitant)_ _ J'ai…J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Wilson _(railleur)_ _ Aïe ! J'aurais dû prévoir un parapluie, il risque d'y avoir une sacrée tempête. Gregory House doute enfin de lui-même !

House _(se levant brusquement)_ _ arrête ça ! Je ne veux pas perdre Lisa parce que j'aurais merdé avec Rachel !... Arrête de rire !

Wilson _ Calme toi House ! Laisse-toi du temps pour t'adapter, ça fait seulement quinze jours que vous êtes ensemble ! Tu crois que Lisa lâchera le morceau, et là je parle de toi, aussi vite ?

House _ Hum ! Si tu le dis !

Wilson _ Reste un sale con au boulot et un homme attentionné avec Cuddy et Rachel, le temps fera le reste.

House _ Café ?

Wilson _ Avec plaisir.

House _ Allez viens je t'invite !

Wilson _ Ce n'est pas une tempête mais un ouragan qui va s'abattre sur nous !

_Wilson suivit son ami jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il s'amusait de l'embarras de House devant ses nouveaux sentiments, il avait décidé d'accepter enfin le bonheur qui s'offrait à lui et cela l'effrayait. Mais temps qu'il viendrait le voir pour parler de ses doutes tout irait bien et lui, pouvait toujours en parler à Cuddy. C'était l'avantage d'être le confident de ces deux là !_

_**Appartement de Foreman au même moment**_

_Rémy préféra passer voir Eric avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse, elle essaya une seconde fois, toujours rien. Elle sortit son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte, elle entra dans l'appartement en appelant Foreman, sans succès, elle pensa qu'il avait du se rendormir et se dirigea dans la chambre, il n'était pas dans son lit. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'est là qu'elle le vit, allongé, inanimé sur le sol, elle se précipita en criant son nom. _

_Tout en prenant son portable elle vérifia son pouls, faible mais régulier. Elle appela l'hôpital, donna l'adresse et leur demanda d'envoyer une ambulance. Elle examina Eric rapidement, il avait une méchante bosse sur le haut de la tempe droite, certainement due à sa rencontre brutale avec le lavabo lors de sa chute. Elle le mit en position de sécurité et attendit les secours. Elle remarque aussi les traces de vomissures sur le rebord de la cuvette, leur aspect était verdâtre et strié de sang._

_Eric reprenait conscience doucement lorsque les secours arrivèrent, il essaya de protester mais se plia en deux à causes de fortes douleurs abdominales. Les ambulanciers l'amenèrent, Treize monta d'autorité dans l'ambulance, de plus en plus inquiète. Ils arrivèrent 10minutes pus tard._

_Cameron que l'ont venait d'avertir de l'arrivée d'un malade se tint prête, mais resta stupéfaite quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Sa surprise ne dura pas longtemps et son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, elle s'occupa de Foreman, remerciant intérieurement Treize d'avoir la gentillesse de se tenir à l'écart et de la laisser faire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Foreman était revenu à lui, des électrodes le reliant au moniteur. Rémy s'était rapprochée et lui tenait la main, tandis qu'il expliquait ce qui s'était passé à Cameron. Tout à coup il fut de nouveau prit de nausées, eu juste le temps de dire que la tête lui tournait avant de perdre connaissance. Cameron et Treize regardèrent le moniteur en même temps, maintenant le rythme cardiaque était irrégulier._

_House était dans son bureau et, pour une fois, consultait son courrier quand il vit entrer dans son bureau Cuddy, Cameron toutes deux l'air affligé et Treize qui avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Il les regarda avec appréhension, que ce passait-il ? _

House _ Que ce passe-t-il ? Vos têtes me laissent à penser que c'est grave.

Cuddy _ Tenez, le dossier de votre nouveau patient, il vient d'être admis aux urgences.

House _(lisant le nom)_ _ Foreman ! Que c'est-il passé ?

Treize _ Je l'ai trouvé inanimé dans la salle de bain…

_Elle fondit en larmes et curieusement House ne l'embêta pas. Il passa dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers le tableau, suivit par les trois femmes, Cameron réconfortant Rémy. Il regarda le dossier et nota un à un tous les symptômes._

Céphalées

Nausées _(vomissures verdâtres et striés de sang)_

Etourdissement

Pertes de connaissances

Douleurs abdominales

Rythme cardiaque irrégulier

_Il recula et regarda la liste, s'adressant à Cameron._

House _ Vous lui avait fait quoi comme examen ? _Il n'avait pas envie de lire le dossier._

Cameron _ Analyse de sang, et il attend pour une IRM et une coloscopie.

House _ Vous restez pour nous aider moi et Taub ?

Treize _ Je suis là aussi !

House _ NON, vous pour le moment, vous allez rester prêt de votre moitié…

Treize _ Mais je…

House _ Vous me serez plus utiles auprès de lui, vous le connaissez assez pour voir le moindre changement dans son comportement ou autre, allez-y ! C'est un ordre.

_Treize sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Eric, au même instant Taub arriva. House le mit rapidement au courant._

Cameron _ Je m'occupe de l'IRM, et de la coloscopie, _acceptant ainsi la demande de House_

Taub _ Je vais à son appartement.

House _ Demandez les clefs à Treize

_Il les laissa partir avant de s'affaler sur une chaise, regardant le tableau d'un air absent. Bon sang ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur son équipe, et sur Foreman une fois de plus. Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule, il posa la sienne dessus._

Cuddy _ Jolie façon d'obliger le Dr Hadley à rester prés de Foreman.

House _ Ma gentillesse ne va pas guérir Foreman, pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut avoir.

Cuddy _ Tu trouveras, tu trouves toujours. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il ait une chambre à l'étage.

_Il leva la tête et la tourna vers Lisa, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, elle lui sourit en retour avant de le laisser seul face à son tableau._

_En sortant de la salle de diagnostic Cuddy alla directement voir Wilson pour l'informer._

Wilson _ Comment a-t-il encaissé la nouvelle ?

Lisa _ Il est inquiet, il essaie de ne pas le montrer.

Wilson _ Ne vous en faites pas, il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à ce côté plus humain de sa personnalité, mais il reste House, le meilleur diagnosticien de ce pays, Foreman est entre de bonne mains.

Lisa _ Depuis son retour les cas dont il s'est occupé n'avaient rien de vraiment compliqué, au point qu'il s'est même déchargé de certains cas sur son équipe. Mais là il s'agit une nouvelle fois de Foreman.

Wilson _ Je garde un œil sur lui d'accord ? Si je vois qu'il a un problème je vous avertie, ça vous va ?

Lisa _ Oui, merci James

Wilson _ De rien Lisa.

_Lorsque Foreman se réveilla enfin, Rémy était assise prés de son lit et lui tenait la min, elle lui sourit timidement._

Foreman _ Salut

Treize _ Salut, comment te sens-tu ?

Foreman _ Nauséeux et j'ai soif

Treize _(lui donnant un verre d'eau)_ _ Tiens

Foreman _(buvant son verre d'un trait)_ _ Une piste de ce que j'ai ?

Treize _ Aucune, ton IRM et la coloscopie ne montrent rien d'anormal.

Foreman _ Tu veux bien me redonner à boire s'il te plait. Il lui tendit le verre vide.

Treize _ Tiens, tu crois que tu aurais pu attraper ça au Mexique ?

Foreman _ Possible

Treize _ Mais je ne suis pas malade, contrairement à toi…**ERIC !**

Foreman _(gémissant de douleur)_ _ J'ai des crampes dans les jambes…Eh merde ! Appel une infirmière.

Treize _ Qu'est-ce que tu…

Foreman _(soulevant le drap)_ Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je…

_Foreman perdit de nouveau connaissance, Treize appela une infirmière et courut jusqu'au bureau, elle trouva Cameron donnant les résultats des examens à House. Ils se tournèrent vers elle de concert._

Treize _ Il vient de perdre connaissance, mais on peut ajouter de nouveaux symptômes : Diarrhées, crampes et une forte envie de boire.

_House nota ces nouveaux symptômes et fixa le tableau. Sans se tournait vers Treize, il lui demanda si pendant leur escapade à Acapulco ils n'auraient pas bu l'eau d'une rivière ou d'une source ou étaient se baigner dans un lac, un étang._

Treize _ Rien de tous cela, et on a bu de l'eau en bouteille. Pourquoi ?

House _ Choléra

Cameron _ Comment ? C'est impossible…

House _ Mais si, ça colle impec ! _Il se leva prit le feutre rouge et cocha certains symptômes._ Nous avons : Diarrhées, vomissement, déshydratation, _il changea de couleur,_ ensuite si on prend Rythme cardiaque anormal, crampes, malaises, perte de connaissances on obtient ?

Cameron _ Les symptômes d'une Hypokaliémie qui ajoutés aux autres donnent ceux du Choléra.

House _ Cameron faite un ionogramme sanguin pour la kaliémie et aussi une culture de germes à partir des selles pour confirmer le choléra. Treize en attendant allez mettre votre moitié sous Tétracycline et réhydratez-le.

Cameron _ C'est parti !

Treize _ Je m'en occupe de suite.

_Taub arriva au moment où elles partaient. House lui fit un résumé de la situation._

Taub _ Inutile de faire les analyses sur ce que j'ai prélevé chez Foreman dans ce cas.

House _ Non, faites les quand même, on ne sait jamais, une maladie peu en cacher une autre.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

_**Jeudi 28 mai**_

_House entra dans le bureau de Wilson sans frapper et s'installa dans le canapé. Wilson vit tout de suite qu'il se massait le muscle de la cuisse, la douleur devait être forte, doute confirmé lorsqu'il le vit gober deux comprimés d'ibuprofènes, alors qu'il en avait déjà prit deux à peine trois heures plus tôt. Il avait les traits tirés, il dormait mal, enfin quand il arrivait à dormir sur le fauteuil dans son bureau. En trois jours il n'était rentré chez lui qu'une fois pour se doucher et se changer. L'état de santé de Foreman se dégradait, l'ionogramme et la culture de germes s'avérèrent négatifs, mais les symptômes eux s'accumulaient. Les poumons, le foie et les reins étaient touchés. Wilson avait fait plusieurs prélèvements de tissus pour chercher des signes de cancer, résultat négatif. A la dernière prise de sang, ils avaient trouvé une chute des globules rouges pouvant faire penser à une Hémolyse, ce qui expliquerait les lésions aux différents organes et une maladie auto-immune. Cameron et Taub faisaient des tests. Quand à Rémy, elle ne quittait plus le chevet d'Eric. House lui s'était refusé à l'approcher, persuader que tant qu'il ne le verrait pas, il pourrait le soigner comme n'importe qu'elle autre patient._

Wilson _ Accorde toi une pause House !

House _ Je sèche, il manque un élément au puzzle, je dois trouver !

Wilson _ Ce n'est pas en tombant malade à ton tour que tu vas pouvoir l'aider. En plus Cuddy ne dit rien mais elle s'inquiète pour toi.

House _ Je vais bien.

Wilson _ Rentre chez toi, prend un somnifère, dors six heures et reviens avec une idée de génie, comme à chaque fois !

House _(se levant)_ _ Tu as peut-être raison, de toute façon pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire.

_Wilson le regarda sortir, il boitait plus que d'habitude, la douleur s'était accentuée, il espéra qu'elle diminuerait à nouveau lorsqu'il aurait soigné Foreman. House entra dans l'ascenseur en même temps que l'infirmière Abrams qui, en raison de la maladie d'une de ses collègues, avait du faire des heures supplémentaires. House remarqua tout de suite son air heureux, il y avait au moins une personne connaissant le bonheur dans cette hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le parking. Katelyn Abrams monta dans sa voiture, oh oui, elle était heureuse, sa proie souffrait, la douleur s'était installée et elle adorait la voir ainsi, mais ce n'était qu'un début. Elle éclata de rire en pensant qu'elle l'avait croisée sans qu'elle la reconnaisse, comme quoi certains petits détails physiques peuvent tout changer. Quand à House il monta sur sa moto, démarra et une fois n'est pas coutume roula prudemment, sentant la fatigue de ces trois derniers jours le submergeait, inutile d'avoir un accident surtout maintenant._

_Cuddy passa voir Foreman avant de quitter l'hôpital, elle trouva Treize lovée dans un fauteuil prés du lit tenant la main de Foreman dans la sienne. Cette image lui parut bien familière et elle savait par expérience ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle entra dans la chambre. _

Cuddy _ Du nouveau ?

Treize _(se levant)_ _ Non toujours pareil, mais les convulsions ont cessé.

Cuddy _ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dormir un peu vous ferez le plus grand bien

Treize _ Non, ça va aller…Je ne veux pas le laisser….Il…Je

_Elle éclata en sanglots, Cuddy s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Rémy ne chercha pas à se dégager, pouvoir évacuer sa peine lui faisait du bien et peu importait que se soit dans les bras de sa patronne. Elle pensa que la vie était injuste, c'était elle qui était condamnée à cause de sa maladie, ce n'était pas à Eric de partir en premier._

_House, jeta casque et blouson de moto sur son canapé et alla prendre une douche. Il enfila un caleçon et se laissa tomber sur son lit, il resta allongé les bras en croix un moment, Wilson avait raison, comme toujours le concernant, il se tourna sur le côté et attrapa la boîte de somnifères dans son tiroir, hésita et en avala deux. Il se remit sur le dos, persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice, grimaçant de douleur, il avait de plus en plus mal...comme avant…. House s'endormit et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Vendredi 29 mai**_

_House attendait l'ascenseur quand Wilson arriva près de lui. _

Wilson _ Bien dormi ?

House _ Comme un bébé, mais pas d'idée de génie…

Wilson _ Ca va venir, j'en suis sûr, tu trouves toujours…

House _ Cuddy m'a dit la même chose, vous me mettez pas la pression là.

_Ils arrivèrent, sortirent de l'ascenseur chacun prenant la direction de son bureau respectif. House posa ses affaires et se servit un café, Taub examinait les derniers résultats d'examen de Foreman, Treize était assise une tasse de café devant elle sur la table, elle était très pâle le regard dans le vide. House les rejoignit autour de la table. Il allait s'adresser à Treize lorsqu'un coursier entra dans la pièce._

Coursier _ Bonjour, j'ai un paquet pour le Dr Rémy Hadley.

Treize _ C'est moi.

Coursier _ Tenez. Il me faut une signature, _dit-il en lui tendant un papier_

Treize _ Voilà

Coursier _ Merci, bonne journée !

_Treize arracha le papier d'emballage, ouvrit le carton et, poussa un cri qui surprit à la fois House et Taub, qui la virent tendre une main tremblante à l'intérieur de la boîte et la ressortir tenant un cercueil d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'elle déposa sur la table. Personne ne parlait, même House resta sans voix. Un mot était scotché dessus, elle le décolla et lu «Maintenant tu sais la douleur que l'on ressent quand on perd une personne que l'on aime ». Elle lâcha le mot et s'effondra sur sa chaise, fixant le petit cercueil. House voulu le prendre pour l'examiner mais treize lui prit des mains. Hésitante elle souleva la partie haute._

Treize _(le laissant tomber)_ _ **NON ! **

_Une poupée représentant un homme noir se trouvait maintenant sur la table. La salle commença à tourner autour d'elle, tout devint flou, puis plus rien. House aidé par Taub, installa Treize sur son fauteuil dans son bureau. Il demanda à Taub de lui administrer une dose de Lorazepam. Quand à lui il appela Cuddy, qui arriva très vite et le retrouva dans la salle de diagnostic, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant le cercueil et la poupée._

Cuddy _ C'est quoi ça ?

House _ Un cadeau pour Treize. Il faut placer des gardes devant la chambre de Foreman et ne pas la laisser seule.

Cuddy _ Une vengeance ? _Elle venait de lire le mot_

House _ Ca y ressemble, et c'est Foreman qui trinque !

Cuddy _ Il faut prévenir la police.

House _ …

Cuddy _ Comment va-t-elle ?

House _ Taub vient de lui administrer un calmant, elle dort… pour la police mieux vaut voir ça avec elle

Cuddy _(baissant la voix)_ _ Et toi ?

House _(sur le même ton)_ _ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. _Plus fort_, en tout cas ceci ouvre de nouvelles possibilités.

Cuddy _ Je vais prévenir la sécurité, dites moi quand Treize sera réveillée.

_Elle partit, inquiète pour Rémy, mais soulagée pour House car elle avait enfin vu cette lueur d'espoir et de curiosité dans ses yeux._

_House s'approcha du tableau et rajouta au feutre rouge :_

Céphalées

Nausées (vomissures verdâtres et striés de sang)

Etourdissement

Pertes de connaissances

Douleurs abdominales

Rythme cardiaque irrégulier

Défaillance foie, reins, poumons

Fièvre

MALADIE PROVOQUEE

Taub _ Provoquée par quoi ?

House _ Aucune idée, allez faire une recherche d'empoisonnement par métaux lourds

_House n'avait rien eu à faire du reste de la journée, à part passer en revue tout les types d'empoisonnement et leurs symptômes. Cuddy avait accepté de ne pas appeler la police à la demande de Treize à la condition qu'elle rentre chez elle se reposer, accompagnée par un des gardes de l'hôpital, sur ce point elle fut intransigeante._

_Il était plus tard lorsque Taub arriva avec les résultats, tous négatifs. House lui dit de rentrer, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il quitta son bureau et parcourut le couloir vide jusqu'à la chambre de Foreman. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait, il salua le garde, entra, se planta au pied du lit et l'observa. Il ne vit pas l'infirmière Abrams qui passa devant la chambre et qui le regarda, un air de triomphe sur le visage._

_Elle avait de quoi être heureuse, premièrement Rémy cette garce, souffrait à l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle savait que son petit cadeau avait fait son effet, deuxièmement elle avait réussi à mettre en échec cet égocentrique diagnosticien. Elle avait gagné !_

_Foreman se réveilla enfin, avait-il sentit la présence de House ? Il le regarda et comprit tout de suite que House n'avait aucune réponse._

Foreman _(la voix rauque)_ _ Mauvaise nouvelle ?

House _ Pas de nouvelle, ni bonne, ni mauvaise.

Foreman _.ous…Donnez…à boire

House _ Ce n'est parce que voue êtes malade qu'il faut me prendre pour votre larbin, tenez.

Foreman _ Merci…Eh qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_House venait de lui saisir la main et regardait le bout de ses doigts, il fit de même avec l'autre main et souleva son drap, vérifia ses orteils. Il donna le verre d'eau à Foreman et sortit de la chambre sans explication mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et mit une autre perfusion à Foreman qui lut à haute voix._

Foreman _ Dimercaprol ?

House _ Je vais demander à ce que l'on surveille votre pression artérielle car ce produit peut provoquer une hypertension.

Foreman _ Ce serait un empoisonnement ?

House _ Au trioxyde d'arsenic

Foreman _ Vous êtes sûr. Comment…

House _ Si on ajoute à la très longue liste de symptômes le fait que vous ayez la voix rauque et une lividité des extrémités, chose difficile à repérer tout de suite vu votre couleur foncée c'est la seule réponse.

Foreman _ Vous allez le confirmer comment ?

House _ Comme ça, et il lui arracha quelques cheveux. L'analyse des follicules nous le confirmera.

Foreman _ Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait ça ?

House _ Autre problème, autre réponse, nous en reparlerons plus tard_. Dit-il sortant de la chambre_

Foreman _ L'homme noir remercie le grand sorcier blanc d'avoir trouver la solution.

_House sortit sans se retourner, inutile de lui montrer à quel point il était soulagé. Il alla faire les analyses lui-même, qui lui confirmèrent son diagnostique. _

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Samedi 30 mai**_

_Il retourna dans son bureau et s'endormit dans son fauteuil. C'est l'arrivée de Taub le samedi matin qui le réveilla. Il le rejoignit dans la grande salle, voyant le sac de viennoiseries sur la table, il en chipa une. Et s'assit, Taub lui servit un café et le posa devant lui._

Taub _ Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

House _ Ouaip ! Le génie que je suis a encore trouvé la solution ! Ca m'a épuisé !

Taub _(souriant)_ _ Et c'est ?

House _ Empoisonnement à l'arsenic. Je suis sûr que c'est une femme qui à fait ça !

Taub _ Une ex copine de Treize ?

House _ C'est le gentil cadeau qu'elle a reçu qui vous fait penser ça ?

Taub _ Vous avez prévenu Treize ?

House _ Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Je vous laisse le faire ! Je rentre chez moi !

_**Maison de Cuddy**_

_Vingt minutes plus tard il garait sa moto devant chez Lisa, il regarda l'heure, 9h30 elle devait être debout depuis un moment, il frappa du pommeau de sa canne sur la porte. Lisa, en peignoir, alla ouvrir à Greg, enfin il venait la voir! _

_La porte était à peine ouverte qu'il se sentit happer vers l'intérieur, Lisa l'avait attrapé par le col et attiré vers elle si brusquement qu'il lâcha sa canne, elle claqua la porte et le repoussant dans un même mouvement le plaqua contre celle-ci. House était tellement surpris par son attitude, qu'il se laissa faire les bras le long du corps, les mains à plat sur la porte, totalement soumis, enivré par ce désir charnel. Il l'embrassait avec ardeur à chacune de ses demandes, pendant qu'elle lui ôtait blouson et chemise. Il sentit ses mains fébriles descendre jusqu'au niveau de son pubis, remonter doucement et défaire son ceinturon puis les boutons de sa braguette laissant tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il s'en débarrassa en même temps que de ses baskets et chaussettes. Il sentait monter en lui des vagues de plaisir, une chaleur intense qui le consumait, il poussa un cri d'extase quand Lisa lui caressa son membre chaud qui gonflait de plus en plus. Il fut au supplice quand elle le lâcha, elle emprisonna ses lèvres, forçant le passage avec sa langues, trouva la sienne, elles s'emmêlèrent dans une valse rapide. A bout de souffle elle rompit le contact, lui provocant un râle de désespoir qui la ravi. Ses mains, qui jouaient sur le corps musclé de Greg, descendirent jusqu'au boxer, le saisissant de chaque côté elle commença à le baisser doucement, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de House se détachèrent et elle regarda en direction de son entrejambe. Elle continua de baisser le boxer tout en accompagnant le mouvement et se retrouva bientôt à genoux devant son amant. Le boxer alla rejoindre les autres vêtements éparpillés, suivit par le peignoir de Lisa, il put alors voir qu'elle était nue. Il admira sa peau satinée, ses seins parfaits, mais resta plaqué contre la porte comme retenu par des chaînes invisibles. Son corps tout entier frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui caressa de nouveau le phallus, tendu à son maximum, provocant une douleur qui le comblait de plaisir, il gémissait, la respiration saccadée. Alors Lisa tenant fermement le membre gonflé, le porta à sa bouche et le lécha en de lent mouvement de langue._

House _ Mon Dieu ! Lisa ! Ne…

_Mais une pression ferme sur l'objet de sa virilité lui fit comprendre de la laisser faire, elle commença alors à le sucer, d'abord lentement, puis accélérant le mouvement. Elle ressentait en elle les émotions de son compagnon, il serait bientôt prêt. Son désir à elle augmentait de minutes en minutes, ses seins durcit lui faisait mal, elle sentait l'humidité de son sexe. Elle s'arrêta progressivement pour enfin se relever tout en couvrant le corps de Greg de baisers brûlants, elle embrassa avec ardeur, puis lui murmura «maintenant ». Tout en disant cela, elle avait fait tourner, prenant sa place contre la porte, elle s'accrocha à son cou avec une main, leva une jambe au niveau de sa hanche et la pressa contre ses reins, il la prit sous les fesses et la souleva, afin que son autre jambe s'enroule aussi autour de sa taille. Tenant toujours le membre d'une main elle le guida entre ses cuisses. Elle l'embrassa goulument, ses mains courant dans son dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair quand il la pénétra plus violemment que les autres fois, mais il avait compris qu'aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'elle désirait. _

_Il partit alors dans un jeu de vas et viens parfois lents, parfois rapides, Lisa haleter de plaisir, poussant des cris d'extases par à-coup, elle sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter autour du membre. Un dernier gémissement suppliant à son amant et leur deux corps s'unir dans une même jouissance, poussant enfin un cri d'extase libérateur. _

_Ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, épuisés, à bout de souffle, s'allongeant l'un à côté de l'autre attendant que leurs rythmes cardiaques diminuent. _

_Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se regardèrent en souriant, une lueur particulière brillant au fond de leurs yeux. Les pleurs de Rachel les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils se levèrent en soupirant._

Cuddy _ L'heure du biberon.

House _ Gentil de sa part d'avoir attendu que l'on finisse.

Cuddy _ Passe moi mon peignoir.

House _ Tiens, je vais prendre une douche… J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions…

Cuddy _ Pauvre chou ! _Lança-t-elle en allant préparer le biberon de sa fille._

House _ Sérieusement ! Je viens de me faire pratiquement violer par ma patronne !

_House ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il laissa l'eau couler sur lui un long moment tout en se massant la cuisse, il avait mal, mais pas à cause du mal lui-même mais surtout à cause de leur ébats, il sourit en y repensant, Lisa venait de lui faire un 'cadeau', car jamais il n'aurait osé lui demander une telle chose. Il soupira, cela risquait de devenir plus difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus au boulot. Dix minutes plus tard il sortait de la salle de bain au moment même où Lisa arrivé._

Lisa _ A mon tour, il y a du café de prêt si tu veux.

Greg _ Et la demi portion ?

Lisa _ Rachel est dans son parc avec ses jouets.

_Il se servit une tasse de café et alluma la télévision tout en s'installant dans le canapé, sans prêter attention à Rachel qui essayait de jeter ses jouets par dessus la barrière. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder comment elle s'y prenait, aucune chance pour elle d'y arriver tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se mettre debout. Se sentant observait la petite s'arrêta brusquement et fixa son regard dans celui de House. Quelque chose au fond de lui, le fit se lever, il s'approcha du parc, se pencha et attrapa Rachel._

House _ Allez viens, si ta mère voulait mettre une bestiole en cage, elle n'avait cas acheter des oiseaux.

Rachel _ Reuuuhhh…

House _ Eh !... Arrête de me baver dessus !....la limace, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler!

_Cuddy avait prit sa douche et était partie dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, elle se dirigeait vers le salon, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire rire sa fille aux éclats. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. House avait posé Rachel par terre et assis à côté d'elle, sa jambe blessé allongée, il empilait des cubes les uns sur les autres formant une petite tour que Rachel détruisait aussitôt en tapant dedans, ce qui déclenchait ses rires. _

Lisa _ Je peux jouer avec vous ?

House _ Non… Hein la limace ? On est très bien tous les deux !

Rachel _ Aaaaaah….Beuuh…

Lisa _ La limace ?

House _ Ben oui, à cause de ses dents qui poussent elle n'arrête pas de baver, tu préfères peut-être l'escargot ?

Lisa _(le tapant avec un coussin)_ _ Tu es impossible !

House _ On mange quoi ?

Lisa _ On verra ça quand au sera au centre commercial….

House _ Oh non, pas question, tu ne vas pas me trainer faire du shopping !

_Une heure et demie plus tard, ils s'installaient à la table d'un des restaurants de la galerie marchande, d'un des plus grand centre commercial de Princeton et qui s'étendait sur cinq étages. House profita que Cuddy soit occupée avec sa fille pour avaler discrètement deux ibuprofènes, il ne voulait pas que Lisa se sente responsable de son état. Cuddy demanda au serveur s'il pouvait faire réchauffer le petit pot de Rachel, tout en commandant une salade pour elle et un hamburger frites pour Greg. Son calvaire recommença après le déjeuner, après la fille c'était au tout de sa mère de refaire sa garde robe, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il eut, cependant dans un des magasins où elle était enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, il se surprit à choisir une robe de coton rouge très fluide, qu'il lui passa pour qu'elle essaye. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle paya les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionnés qu'il remarqua non sans surprise qu'elle avait choisi la robe rouge. Il était plus de 17h00 de lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin ; Heureusement pour House le reste du Week-end fut plus calme._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Lundi 1**__**er**__** juin**_

_House passa voir Foreman qui allait un peu mieux, Treize était à côté de lui, gardes toujours devant la porte. _

House _ Bon, grâce à mon génie légendaire, Blanche Neige est sortie d'affaire, maintenant, il faut trouver qui à fait ça et pourquoi ?

Treize _ Je ne sais pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Je crois que le mieux c'est de prévenir la police.

House _ Ca peut bien attendre demain, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, profitez de votre dernière journée auprès de lui, demain retour à la plantation !

_Le reste de la journée se passa le plus normalement possible, il fit ses consultations, se fit payer son repas par Wilson, comme d'habitude, et évita tout contact avec Cuddy sans la présence d'autres personnes. Il signait quelques papiers à l'accueil, quand elle l'interpella._

Cuddy _ House ! Comment va Foreman ?

House _ Beaucoup mieux, les examens sont bons, d'ici une dizaine de jours il sera sur pied.

Cuddy _ Heureuse de l'apprendre. A demain

House _ A demain, Dr Cuddy.

_Aucuns des deux ne firent attention à l'infirmière Abrams qui avait tout entendu et qui entra dans l'ascenseur habitée par une rage sans nom. IL avait trouvé tout compte fait, cet abruti de Foreman allait vivre, non impossible, il devait mourir, NON ELLE DEVAIT MOURIR… la haine l'aveuglait, la rendait méconnaissable. Elle alla se changer, puis glissant un scalpel dans sa poche se dirigea vers la chambre de Foreman. Merde, il y avait un garde, comment sans débarrasser, elle sourit en se dirigeant vers le système d'alerte incendie, ce fut facile de le déclencher sans que personne ne la voie. Le personnel de jour débauchant, elle attendit que le garde s'éloigne et entra dans la chambre au moment où Treize allait en sortir pour savoir ce qui se passait, cette dernière se retrouva nez à nez avec un scalpel et une infirmière au regard d'halluciné. Foreman voyant cela fit mine de se lever._

Abrams _ **Toi reste dans ton lit ou je la crève !**

Foreman _ D'accord, calmez-vous… Ca va bien se passer.

Abrams _ **Pour moi, oui, pas pour vous, je crains de devoir vous tuer docteur !**

Treize _ L'arsenic, c'est vous ! Pourquoi ?

Abrams _ Ben alors Rémy, tu ne te rappel pas de moi ?

Treize _ ….

Abrams _ Non, bien sûr… pour toi je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus à ton tableau de chasse…

Treize _ Qui…Qui es-tu ?

Abrams _ Nicole Johnson, la petite étudiante timide, racolée juste après un chagrin d'amour, une proie facile pour une mente-religieuse comme toi !

Treize _ Ca fait cinq ans ! Je t'avais prévenue que je devais quitter Chicago, que cela ne pouvait pas être sérieux entre nous.

Abrams _ Tu me la dis sans me demander ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, tu va me le payer maintenant, allez recule-toi…..

_Mais au lieu de se reculer, treize au contraire se jeta sur elle, lui saisissant à deux mains le bras qui tenait le scalpel. Mais elle avait du mal à maintenir le bras armé éloigné d'elle tout en évitant les coups que Nicole lui assenait de son bras libre. Foreman maudissait tous ses tuyaux et électrodes branchées sur lui et dont il devait se défaire. Heureusement pour eux, au moment où Treize lâchait le bras victimes d'un violent coup de pied dans la jambe qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre Wilson attrapa Johnson à bras le corps, mais sa prise n'était pas assez ferme, elle réussit à dégager le bras qui tenait le scalpel et lacéra l'avant bras gauche de Wilson qui poussa un cri et la lâcha complètement sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle se précipitait sur Treize le bras levé prête à frapper lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et qu'elle s'écroula, touché à l'épaule. Le garde qui s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte incendie, avait fait demi-tour et était arrivé juste à temps._

_Ce fut un peu le capharnaüm dans la chambre durant la vingtaine de minutes qui suivit. Le garde avait prévenu les urgences et une équipe était venue chercher Nicole Johnson, il les escorta jusqu'aux urgences. Treize était dans les bras de Foreman qui la réconfortait. Quand à Wilson il pressait des compresses sur les coupures de son avant bras dont le sang goutait sur le sol. Cuddy mise au courant par le garde, arriva à son tour, elle ne posa aucunes questions, cela pouvait bien attendre un peu, elle traîna Wilson dans une salle d'examen et soigna ses blessures, elle fut même obligée de lui faire des points de sutures pour l'une d'elles. Il était très pâle, elle préféra qu'il reste à l'hôpital pour la nuit, il n'émit aucune réticence._

Cuddy _ Je vais demander que l'on vous prépare une chambre.

Wilson _ Inutile je dormirais dans mon bureau…le canapé est confortable et je promets de ne pas me sauver.

Cuddy _ Très bien, allez vous reposer maintenant. Bonne nuit Wilson

Wilson _ Bonne nuit Cuddy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Période du 2 juin au 11 juin**_

_Le lendemain Wilson fut le centre d'intérêt de toute la gente féminine de l'hôpital. House bien sûr alla le voir, entrant dans son bureau sans frapper comme à son habitude. La première chose qu'il vit fut les vêtements tâchés de sang posée sur le sol. Rassurez par cuddy sur l'état de santé de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur au bras blessé qu'il portait en écharpe._

_Wilson _ Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter_

_House _ Tu t'es pris pour Doc Holiday dans « règlement de compte à OK Coral »_

_Wilson _ Je n'ai pas vraiment le physique de Kirk Douglas ;_

_House _ On devrait peut-être demander une prime de risque à Cuddy, ça devient dangereux de travailler dans cet hôpital, comptant sur ses doigts._

_1-Tentative de meurtre_

_2- Prise d'otage_

_3- Empoisonnement_

_4- Attaque au scalpel_

_Wilson _ A ce propos comment ça se passe comment entre vous deux ?_

_House _ …Bien…_

_House se leva brusquement et quitta le bureau de Wilson, ce dernier aurait juré voir son ami rougir. Le sujet devenait sensible et gênant donc extrêmement sérieux pour House._

_Le calme était enfin revenu, Nicole Johnson avait été transférée dans une chambre sécurisée avant d'être incarcérée. Elle avait empoisonné Foreman en mettant l'arsenic dans la bouteille d'eau qu'il prenait quand il allait à sa salle de sport et aussi en l'étalant sur la poignée de son casier de vestiaire. Foreman réintégra l'équipe une semaine plus tard, juste à temps pour prendre en charge un nouveau cas._

_Alors que House se rendait dans le bureau de Cuddy à sa demande, il fut percuté de plein fouet par Chase qui ne l'avait pas vu en sortant de l'ascenseur. House allait lui hurler dessus tout en se relevant quand il remarqua son air complètement paniqué._

_House _ **Chase !**_

_Chase _ Désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu_

_House _ en effet, j'en viens d'en faire la douloureuse expérience !_

_Chase _ Désolé_

_House _ Vous vous répétez._

_Chase (ailleurs) _ Hein ?_

_House (exaspéré) _ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang !_

_Chase (l'air ahuri) _ **y'en a deux !**_

_House _ Deux quoi ?_

_Chase _ **Regardez !**_

_House prit le papier que Chase lui tendait, c'était une photo d'une échographie où l'on voyait bien deux fœtus. Voilà qui expliquait l'état second de Chase._

_House _ Fille ou garçon ?_

_Chase _ Trop tôt pour savoir, dans un mois Allison est impatiente mais moi je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir._

_House _ Et elle a réagit comment au fait d'en avoir deux ?_

_Chase _ Elle est un peu inquiète, elle ne sait pas trop si on va pouvoir gérer deux bébés, moi non plus d'ailleurs !_

_Il eut un rire nerveux, House ne fit aucunes remarques narquoises, car lui aussi apprenait à partager une partie de sa vie avec une de ces choses. Il poussa Chase dans l'ascenseur._

_House _ Venez vous avez besoin d'un remontant_

_Chase _ Ouaip même de plusieurs_

_Ils traversaient le Hall et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Cuddy interpella House._

_Cuddy _ **HOUSE ! Vous allez où là ? Je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau !**_

_House _ 12H00, pause déjeuner, on se voie plus tard !_

_Cuddy _ …._

_House _ Boucle d'or m'invite au resto pour mon anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Chase _ Heu … Oui…_

_Ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Cuddy au milieu du hall. Elle soupira et retourna dans son bureau, cela pouvait attendre. Elle avait chaud tout à coup, sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le simple fait de croiser son regard, de sentir son odeur, lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Elle savait que pour lui aussi la tentation était bien là, sinon il ne s'arrangerait pas pour lui parler en présence d'autre personne. De plus il évitait tout conflit qui nécessiterait son intervention. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire tomber ce désir de plus en plus présent. Elle n'avait pas envie de se remettre au travail et puis elle avait faim, elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria lorsqu'elle croisa Allison qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées._

_Cuddy _ Vous allez bien Cameron ?_

_Cameron _ Heu… Oui, enfin, non… Je ne sais plus…_

_Cuddy _ Décodé ça donne quoi ? voilà qu'elle faisait des remarques à la House !_

_Cameron _ Je vais bien, mais je suis paniquée car je viens d'apprendre que j'attends des jumeaux ou jumelles._

_Cuddy _ Il n'y aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal ! Et Chase comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?_

_Cameron _ il est heureux mais inquiet, d'ailleurs je le cherche, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?_

_Cuddy _ Non._

_Elle venait de comprendre que c'était House qui avait entrainé Chase et non le contraire. Il avait certainement décidé de lui remonter le moral à sa façon, ce qui signifiait une bonne 'gueule de bois' pour Chase. Donc inutile d'en parler à Cameron. _

_Il était 14H00 passé quand House entra dans son bureau, sobre, ce qui l'étonna._

_Cuddy _ Où est Chase ?_

_House (prenant un air innocent) _ Légère indisposition, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui._

_Cuddy _ Tu veux dire que tu l'as saoulé…_

_House _ Juste quelques verres pour se remettre de ses émotions. La femme de Skippy à deux kangourous dans sa poche !_

_Cuddy _ Cameron me l'a annoncé…. Greg qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_House s'était approché d'elle, beaucoup trop près et lui caressait la joue avec un doigt, le laissant descendre jusqu'au menton et remonter sur l'autre joue, dessinant ainsi le contour de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, ce contact déclenchant un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut tout son corps. Maintenant elle sentait son souffle chaud alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien, il était de plus en plus près, elle lui caressait la nuque d'une main, alors que l'autre chercher à se glisser sous sa chemise pour entrer en contact avec son torse. Il la tenait, elle se savait vulnérable, elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte en signe d'offrande quand il se redressa brusquement tout en s'écartant._

_Cuddy _ **NON !** Tu fais quoi là ?!_

_House _ Mais…_

_Cuddy _ **Sadique!**_

_House _ **Eh !...C'est toi qui dis pas au travail !**_

_Cuddy _ Et depuis quand le Dr House fait ce qu'on lui demande ?_

_House _ Depuis qu'il couche avec sa patronne._

_Cuddy _ T'as vraiment bien choisi le moment pour obéir aux ordres ! Je te déteste_

_House _ Moi aussi je t'aime, plus sérieusement, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?_

_Cuddy _ Pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et te donner ça, elle alla chercher une enveloppe dans son sac à main._

_House _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Cuddy _ Ton cadeau...Non ouvre le plus tard._

_House _ A ce soir…Maîtresse…_

_Cuddy _ Non désolée, ma mère vient chercher Rachel pour le week-end et elle décidé de passer un jour à la maison, elle arrive ce soir._

_House _ Mais…**C'est mon anniversaire, je veux mon cadeau moi !**_

_Cuddy (amusée) _ Tiens on dirait bien que le Dr House regrette d'avoir était un gentil garçon obéissant. _

_House _ ….. _

_House sortit du bureau de Lisa frustré, il allait devoir attendre deux jours avant de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, une vraie torture. Il retourna dans son propre bureau, s'installa sur son fauteuil, allongeant ses jambe son sur les oreilles, bien décidé à ne rien faire du reste de la journée. Il tenait toujours l'enveloppe, ses sous fifres n'étaient pas dans la grande sale il en profita, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une photo de Lisa qui lui fit naître un sourire de bonheur. Pas de doute le cuir lui allait bien. Il y avait un mot inscrit au dos :_

_« En attendant de partir pour une folle chevauchée »_

_Cuddy quitta l'hôpital à 17h00, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent grâce à l'aide que lui apportait Cameron, bien que pour l'instant elle ne fasse qu'une journée et demie d'administratif par semaine, cela la déchargeait de plusieurs heures de travail et lui permettait de partir comme ce soir._

_Elle s'amusait avec Rachel lorsque sa mère arriva à 18h00 précise. Elle laissa sa mère s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé. Puis lança un regard amusé à sa fille._

_Mère _ Depuis quand ?_

_Lisa _ …Depuis quand ? Quoi ?_

_Mère _ Que tu as un petit ami ?_

_Lisa (rougissant) _ Heu, non…Je…Qui ?....Comment ?_

_Mère _ j'ai remarqué deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain en y amenant mes affaires._

_Lisa _ Je…J'ai oublié de jeté ma vieille brosse._

_Mère _ Et depuis quand tu portes des chemises d'homme bleues ? J'ai regardé dans ta corbeille de linge sale._

_Lisa (résigné) _ Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, elle prit place à côté de sa mère._

_Mère _ Et il est comment ?_

_Lisa _ Merveilleux_

_Mère _ En tout cas il a l'air de te rendre heureuse, tu es rayonnante depuis quelques temps._

_Lisa _ Mais c'est parce que je suis heureuse et tu le connais._

_Mère _ …**NON**….**Ne me dis pas que c'est cet égocentrique de Gregory House ?** **Mon Dieu, ma fille est folle !**_

_Lisa **_ MAMAN !** Il n'est pas comme tu crois, du moins quand il est avec moi et Rachel._

_Mère _ Humph !... C'est vrai qu'il peut être courtois, du moins il était quand il est venu nous demander si on avait toujours ton ancien bureau d'étudiante. Et avec ma petite fille comment se comporte-t-il ?_

_Lisa _ Ca va, ils apprennent à se connaitre, il est encore maladroit mais il fait des efforts._

_Mère _ Tu l'aimes ?_

_Lisa _ Bien sûr je l'aime et il m'aime aussi !_

_Mère _ Comment en es-tu certaine ? Parce qu'il te la dit au lit après t'avoir fait l'amour !?_

_Lisa _ **ARRETE !** **J'en ai assez te ton interrogatoire et de tes sous entendus ! Qu'il te plaise ou pas c'est avec lui que j'ai envie de faire ma vie !**_

_Lisa se leva brusquement et quitta le salon pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer._

_De son côté House n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver seul chez lui et décida de se rendre chez Wilson, espérant qu'il veuille bien sortir faire la tournée des bars. Il frappa trois coups brefs contre la porte. Wilson lui ouvrit, il avait l'air surpris et gêné, laissant son ami sur le palier._

_House _ Tu ne me fais entrer ?_

_Wilson _ Tu tombes mal, j'allais sortir._

_House _ Tu mens mal Jimmy, tu sais ça ?_

_Voix féminine _ Qu'est –ce c'était James ?_

_Wilson (complètement paniqué) _ Rien…_

_House (forçant le passage, le sourire carnassier) _ Voyons Jimmy, ne dis pas que je suis 'rien' ça me vexe._

_Wilson ferma la porte, laissant tomber ses bras le long du corps, résigné, il était foutu, il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant devant House et prit un air désolé. Elle soutint le regard de House alors qu'il l'examina de la tête aux pieds, elle était superbe, pas aussi belle que Cuddy, mais quand même. 1.70m, mince, les cheveux longs, noirs et très fins, des yeux marrons, une peau basanée, d'origine amérindienne sans aucun doute. Elle se rapprocha de House main tendue._

_La fille _ Bonsoir Dr House, Shirley Trent, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance._

_House _ Bonsoir, Melle Trent, vous alliez sortir peut-être ? Demanda-t-il voyant le veston de Wilson sur le dossier du canapé_

_Shirley _ James m'amène au théâtre. Mais, nous avons le temps, la pièce ne commence pas avant 20h30._

_Wilson _ Un bourbon ?_

_House _ Oui volontiers. Mais dites moi, comment avez-vous rencontrez Jimmy Le Solitaire ?_

_Shirley _ Je suis architecte d'intérieur et une de ses ex femmes…Eh oui, il m'en a déjà parlé, avait besoin de mes services pour décorer une maison témoin. James avait vu un article sur mon travail et savait que j'avais un salon d'exposition, il y a donc amené._

_House _ Laissez-moi deviner, il est devenu rouge et a commencé à bégayer dès qu'il a voulu vous parler, totalement sous votre charme ?_

_Shirley (éclatant de rire) _ C'est tout à fait ça et en plus il a fait un faut mouvement et il a cassé un des vases posé sur une étagère…_

_House (l'imitant) _ en véritable gentleman, il a payé le vase. Et il est revenu le soir même vous inviter au restaurant pour se faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Shirley _ J'ai trouvé ça si mignon que je n'ai pas eu le courage de refuser._

_House _ Jimmy est toujours 'mignon' avec le sexe dit 'faible'_

_Wilson n'en revenait pas, non seulement House venait de se mettre Shirley dans la poche et en plus elle se moquait de lui encouragée par House. Il posa le verre de bourbon un peu trop brutalement sur la table basse ce qui eut pour conséquences d'en renverser un peu. Détail qui n'échappa pas à House._

_House _ OH ! Oh ! Je crois que Jimmy n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de lui._

_Shirley (se levant) _ mais non, on ne se moque pas, on fait juste ressortit son côté grand cœur et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Wilson. _

_House (reposant son verre) _ Merci pour le bourbon, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Melle Trent j'ai était ravi de faire votre connaissance, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée._

_Shirley _ J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt Grégory, je peux vous appeler Gregory, n'est-ce pas ?_

_House (amusé) _ Naturellement à condition que vous m'autorisiez à vous appeler Shirley._

_Shirley _ Cela va de soit. Bonsoir Gregory._

_House _ Bonsoir Shirley_

_Wilson (ouvrant la porte) _ Bonsoir Gregory, à demain_

_House (l'air malicieux) _ Bonsoir Jimmy, à demain et plus bas, petit cachotier…_

_House aurait juré entendre un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma dans son dos. Il se dirigea vers sa moto avec l'air satisfait du chat qui vient enfin d'avaler son canari préféré. Quant à Wilson il se préparait mentalement à sa journée du lendemain, sachant qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de House._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Vendredi 12 juin**_

_Wilson aperçut House près de l'accueil dès qu'il arriva, il réajusta la sangle de sa sacoche sur son épaule et s'avança d'un pas résolu, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas y échapper. House répondit à son bonjour du bout des lèvres, il paraissait soucieux, son regard dirigé vers le bureau de Cuddy, désespérément vide._

_Wilson _ Elle est en retard ? _

_House _ Non, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui._

_Wilson _ Rien de grave ?_

_House _ Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas… excuses-moi il faut que j'y aille…_

_Et laissant un Wilson très étonné, House se dirigea vers une des salles d'examen de la clinique. Il verrouilla la porte et sortit son téléphone portable. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il composa le numéro de portable de Cuddy._

_Lisa _ Greg…Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_House _ Tu vas bien._

_Lisa _ Oui, Pourquoi ?_

_House _ Rachel aussi ? Se surprit-il à demander._

_Lisa _ Oui, nous allons bien toutes les deux….Eh !...Tu t'inquiétais des raisons de mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_House _ …._

_Lisa _ Greg….Répond._

_House (dans un souffle) _ Oui,…C'est complètement idiot._

_Lisa _ Je passe la journée avec ma mère des choses à mettre au point._

_House _ Rien de grave ?_

_Lisa _ Non, elle part en fin de journée, je t'attends vers 19h00._

_House _ A ce soir._

_Il raccrocha soulagé, bon autant trouver un cas pour s'occuper l'esprit, il n'était de consultations que cette après midi. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les urgences, peut-être que Cameron aurait quelque chose d'intéressant pour lui. _

_Lorsque Cameron le vit arriver, elle répondit à sa question avant même qu'il la pose._

_Cameron _ Je n'ai rien pour vous, aucun cas étrange à l'horizon_

_House _ Si je n'ai plus de cas à traiter Cuddy va finir par m'enchaîner dans une salle de consultations, jusqu'à ce que je rattrape mon retard_

_Cameron _ **Cela vous évitera de saouler un confrère en pleine journée !**_

_Elle vrilla son regard dans celui de House, bizarrement il ne chercha pas à s'excuser ou à justifier son geste, incertain de la réaction que pourrait avoir Cameron. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait à peine._

_House _ Comment vont les deux squatters ?_

_Cameron _ Ca va…Désolée, la diversion ne marche pas, pour avoir saoulé mon mari, je vous condamne à porter votre blouse toute la semaine prochaine et pas seulement en consultations !_

_House _ **Non, mais ça va pas ! Pas question !** Vous ne pouvez pas…._

_Cameron _ **Oh si ! Et c'est ça qui est drôle, vous vous rappelez, je suis directrice adjointe !**_

_House _ …._

_Cameron pour une fois venait d'avoir le dernier mot face à House. Cette situation la combla de joie et son visage fut éclairé par un sourire de victoire. _

_Subitement les cris d'un enfant attirèrent toute leur attention._

_Enfant _ **MAMAN ! MAMAN ! AIDEZ MA MAMAN !**_

_Cameron se précipita vers un des lits où était allongée une femme d'une trentaine d'années et dont tout le corps était prit de tremblement. Un interne et une infirmière vinrent l'aider, ils réussirent à la calmer, mais c'est son rythme cardiaque qui devint incontrôlable. Au bout de cinq minutes tout était redevenu normal. Cameron vérifiait ses constantes alors que House regardait le jaune garçon, pendant tout le temps où l'on s'était occupé de sa mère, il s'était tenu assis sur le bord du lit, balançant les jambes d'avant en arrière, en essuyant régulièrement ses larmes de sa mains droite, la gauche étant dans le plâtre. _

_La première chose que remarqua House se fut le liquide qui goutait de ses chaussures, le petit venait de se pisser dessus. Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement, sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide, il respirait la bouche grande ouverte essayant d'apporter plus d'air à ses poumons, tout son corps commençait à se crisper. House arriva prés de lui avant Cameron. L'attrapant par les épaules, il l'obligea à le regarder, puis d'une voix calme, presque douce._

_House _ Calme toi, ta maman se repose maintenant…Allez, concentre toi sur ta respiration, voilà c'est bien, essai de la faire ralentir, vas-y continue, l'encouragea-t-il, sentant son corps se détendre sous ses mains._

_Garçon (calmé) _ …Pardon_

_House _ …Pourquoi tu…_

_Garçon (honteux) _ J'ai fait pipi…._

_House _ Ce n'est pas grave, regarde on t'apporte un pyjama pour te changer._

_Garçon _ Tu vas soigner ma maman ?_

_House _ Je crois que oui, je vais tirer le rideau le temps que l'infirmière t'aide à te changer, d'accord ?_

_Garçon _ D'accord_

_House tira le rideau de séparation, se tourna vers Cameron la main tendue, celle-ci lui donna le dossier de la patiente. Il le survola très rapidement, allant à l'essentiel._

_House _ C'est quoi son histoire ?_

_Cameron _ Tentative de suicide, par absorption massive de barbiturique. C'est une voisine avec qui elle devait sortir qui les a trouvés et a prévenu les secours._

_House _ Les ?_

_Cameron _ Il semblerait que William se soit cassé le bras au même moment, peut-être en essayant de retenir sa mère._

_House _ Je vois, il est protecteur vis-à-vis de sa mère, d'où sa crise de panique quand il s'est retrouvé impuissant devant son état. Je suppose que vos équipes de choc lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac et tous les examens qui vont biens ?_

_Cameron _ Cette femme est maniaco-dépressive, elle prend des antidépresseurs et des anxiolytiques depuis des années. Elle a voulu mettre fin à sa vie, elle est bonne pour le service psychiatrique._

_House _ Cela n'explique pas les tremblements, le rythme cardiaque anormal et ceci, il lui montra la main de la patiente, elle avait les lunules des ongles bleus. Je la prends, faites le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit transférée à mon étage._

_Cameron _ Et son fils ?_

_House _ Appelez la pédiatrie, dites leurs qui vont avoir un patient de plus, je l'y amènerais plus tard._

_Cameron _ Comment ça vous l'y amènerez plus tard ? Ce n'est pas votre truc le baby-sitting !_

_House _ Pour l'instant le petit reste avec moi, j'ai des questions et il est le seul à pouvoir y répondre pour l'instant._

_Sans laisser le temps à Cameron de répliquer, il ouvrit le rideau et demanda à l'infirmière de lui amener une chaise roulante pour mini-pousse. Puis il s'adressa à William._

_House _ Ca va ton bras ?_

_William _ Oui, alors tu sais ce qu'elle a ma maman ?_

_House _ Non, mais je vais chercher. Tu as quel âge ?_

_William _ 7ans bientôt 8, en novembre !_

_House _ Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver ce que ta maman peut avoir ?_

_William _ Mais je ne suis pas docteur!_

_House _ Remarque plein de bon sens, en effet tu n'es pas docteur, mais tu connais bien ta maman donc tu pourras nous dire comment elle était avant de tomber chez toi._

_William _ D'accord, je pourrais rester avec elle ?_

_House _ Ce n'est pas possible, mais je demanderais à une infirmière de t'amener prés d'elle tous les jours, ça te va ?_

_William (réfléchissant) _ Dans ce cas c'est d'accord. _

_House _ **Allez en route ! Allons retrouver mon équipe de super docteurs !**_

_Le tandem House/William ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu, d'autant plus que l'enfant ne semblait pas terrorisé, cela en fit sourire certains._

_House entra brusquement dans la salle de diagnostic en poussant William. Taub faillit renverser son café, Foreman leva la tête de sa revue scientifique, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, Treize laissa tomber son crayon et le compte rendu qu'elle corrigeait._

_House _ Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente William Valen, non ce n'est pas notre nouveau cas, mais sa mère Anne Valen, 32 ans, oui. Voilà son dossier !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau était recouvert d'une liste impressionnant de symptômes, certains précisés par William, comme le stress, une fatigue intermittente, angoisse…._

_Treize _ Cardiomyopathie_

_Foreman _ Ca n'explique pas les tremblements_

_Taub _ C'est peut-être un simple effet secondaire de l'absorption massive de somnifères _

_Treize _ si c'est bien une cardiomyopathie, il faut trouver si la cause est intrinsèque ou extrinsèque._

_House _ Allez lui faire tous les examens nécessaires, moi je conduis William en pédiatrie. Ah Foreman, faites lui aussi un scanner du cerveau. _

_Il les laissa partir, puis avant d'amener William, il passa dans son bureau, ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs y prit sa console et retourna auprès du jeune garçon._

_House _ Tiens, je te la prête_

_William _ **Wow ! Merci !** J'en prendrais soin, promis._

_House _ J'espère, si tu pouvais passer le niveau 15, je suis bloqué._

_William _ Pas de problème, mais il y a des livres aussi dans le service où tu m'amènes ?_

_House _ Oui, des tas._

_Dix minutes plus tard, il avait laissé William et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Wilson, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la belle indienne. Il entra sans frapper comme toujours. Wilson leva les yeux de ses dossiers et le regarda s'installer sur le canapé, tout en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre._


	9. Chapter 9

Wilson _ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Il est plus de 10 heures

House _ Naturellement ! Complètement idiote ta question !

Wilson _ Crois-tu ? Je m'attendais à te voir faire le siège de mon bureau ce matin en arrivant. Au lieu de cela, tu files t'enfermer dans une salle de consultation et ce, bizarrement, juste après avoir parlait de l'absence de Cuddy.

House _ J'ai eu un cas à m'occuper juste après d'où mon retard…

Wilson _ C'est ça, change de sujet….Pourquoi tu souris ?

House _ Pour l'instant c'est toi qui essaies de détourner la conversation. Tu la voies depuis combien de temps ?

Wilson _ Cela va bientôt faire deux mois.

House _ Tu l'as connu comment ? Tu t'intéresse à la déco ?

Wilson _ Dans un magasine de décoration qu'Amber avait rangé dans un placard, je l'ai trouvé en faisant du tri dans ses affaires.

_House venait imperceptiblement de se contracter au nom d'Amber, il n'osait pas regarder Wilson. Un silence pesant s'installa soudain, mais chacun d'eux se trompait sur la raison exacte de ce malaise. Wilson pensait à tord que d'avoir parlé d'Amber, rappelait son internement à House et celui-ci pensait que Wilson se remémorait les circonstances qui avait abouti au décès d'Amber et dont il était en parti responsable. C'est House qui se ressaisit le premier._

House _ Elle est d'origine indienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Wilson _ Sa mère est sioux, effectivement.

House _ Tu as de la chance, elle est belle, intelligente et très sympathique.

Wilson _ **WOW !** Trois adjectifs qualificatifs à la suite et valorisant ma petite amie qui plus est. Là c'est certain tu es malade !

House_ Je l'aime bien, et je crois que Lisa l'aimera aussi.

_House se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard d'un Wilson qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il allait refermer la porte quand il lui demanda ._

Wilson – Tu comptes demander ma garde partagée de nouveau ?

House _ Nous sommes tous les deux de grands garçons, nous arrivons bien à trouver des soirs pour nos parties de bowling, de poker ou autre sans les avoir sur le dos.

_Il referma la porte sans laisser le temps à Wilson de répondre ou de faire la moindre remarque. Il traina dans la salle de diagnostic vide, s'occupa en faisant les mots croisés de la revue scientifique, puis à 12h00 il alla se chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria et retourna dans son bureau. Foreman le trouva assis, perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec un morceau de papier, qui en y regardant de plus prés, n'était autre qu'une enveloppe pliée plusieurs fois. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il s'agissait, il avait reconnu de quelle lettre il s'agissait, à sa couleur de papier gris perle. House finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Foreman, il mit l'enveloppe dans son portefeuille et lui demanda ?_

House _ Vous en êtes où ?

Foreman _ Le scanner a révélé des lésions de plusieurs structures cérébrales, ce qui pourrait expliquer certains de ses symptômes psychiques.

House _ Et pour le reste des examens ?

Foreman _ Ca suit son cours…

House _ Je vous laisse gérer tout ça, j'ai un truc à faire.

Foreman _ On peut vous joindre en cas de problèmes ?

House _ Non, oubliez moi à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à lundi matin. De toute façon, c'est à votre tour d'être de garde ce week-end. Ah j'oubliais, vous allez faire mes consultations aujourd'hui, cela vous occupera en attendant les résultats.

Foreman _ Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con House ! J'ai parfaitement reconnue la lettre….

_Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le regard bleu acier que House lui lança devenir subitement dur. Ce dernier enfila son blouson de moto, prit son sac, poussa la porte de son bureau, hésita un instant et dit avant de sortir «Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas d'aide, c'était une décision murement réfléchie, personne n'est responsable »._

_House quitta l'hôpital, démarra sa moto et se mit à rouler un peu au hasard, essayant de se vider la tête de toutes les questions qui s'y bousculaient. Il fit subitement demi-tour et une demi-heure plus tard il arrêtait sa machine devant la maison des parents de Kutner. _

_Il s'approcha de l'entrée, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne serait certainement pas le bienvenu, pas après ce qu'il leurs avait dit quelques mois plus tôt. Il resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de sa canne, la douleur à sa cuisse devenait de plus en plus vive. Il avait la bouche sèche, sa gorge lui brûlait. Il respira un grand coup et appuya sur la sonnette. Tenant fermement la lettre dans sa main gauche. C'est Madame Kutner qui ouvrit la porte la première, il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot, qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez. Mais il recommença, cette fois il frappa sur la porte avec sa canne, ce fut au tour de Mr Kutner d'ouvrir la porte. Mais contrairement à sa femme, il ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez, mais lui balança un direct du droit qui vint percuter le haut de sa pommette gauche juste sous l'œil. Le choc et la surprise lui firent perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva allongé par terre. Il leva la tête et regarda Mr Kutner qui était hors de lui._

Mr Kutner _ Espèce de salopard ! Comment osez-vous revenir nous voir, après ce que vous avez dis ! Partez d'ici tout de suite !

House _(tout en se relevant) __ Je…Je vous présente mes excuses…

Mr Kutner _ Vous pouvez vous les garder ! Partez !

House _(résigné) __ Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez je vais partir, mais avant prenez ceci, _et il lui tendit la lettre._

Mr Kutner _ Qu'est-ce que…

House_ C'est une lettre de Lawrence, il me l'a écrite le veille de sa…de sa mort.

_Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mr Kutner prit finalement la lettre et House se dirigea vers sa moto. _

Mr Kutner _ Attendez ! Entrez, ma femme va vous donner de la glace pour votre œil, il vire au violet et votre pommette est enflée.

House _(entrant)_ _ …Merci…Vous avez une sacrée droite…

_Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils ne parlèrent que de Lawrence, House leur raconta comment il accumulait les catastrophes, mais reconnu que parfois ses idées farfelues avaient contribuées à sauver des vies. Avant de partir il voulut laisser la lettre à Mme Kutner, mais elle insista pour qu'il la garde, après tout elle lui était adressée. Ils le remercièrent d'être venu leur en parler._

_Il n'était pas loin de 17h30 quand il quitta les Kutner, il rentra chez lui. Il prit un bain chaud pour se détendre et essayer de calmer la douleur de sa cuisse. Il avala aussi une double dose de comprimés. Ensuite il s'habilla et ne put s'empêcher d'aller admirer son magnifique cocard qui, grâce à l'application de glace et d'une pommade contre les coups se contentait d'avoir une jolie couleur violacée. Il regarda sa montre, 18h35. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Lisa lui sembla durer une éternité, en ce moment plus que jamais il sentait en lui ce besoin vital de se retrouver prés d'elle, de la serrer conte lui, de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Il gara sa moto dans l'allée devant son garage. Il n'eut même pas à sonner, la porte s'ouvrit au moment même où il arrivait. Lisa l'attendait, elle portait une petite robe de coton, fin et souple, imprimée de petits motifs géométriques dans différents tons de bleus. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard inquiet lorsqu'elle vit son œil._

Lisa _ Mon Dieu Greg ! Ton œil…que c'est-il passé ?

House _ Rassure-toi ce n'est pas grave.

Lisa _ Ne me dis pas que c'est un patient qui t'a fait ça ?

House _ Non, c'est le père de Kutner, _dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._

Lisa _ ….

House _ Si Foreman est au courant pour ceci, _il lui montra la lettre_, je suppose que toi aussi.

Lisa _ Oui

House _ Tiens, tu peux la lire si tu veux.

_Il attendit qu'elle finisse de la lire avant de lui raconter son entrevue avec les parents de Kutner. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne semblait pas triste ou déprimé mais au contraire, il paraissait plus calme, comme apaisé._

Lisa _ En tout cas il ne t'a pas loupé, tu a un jolie cocard

House _ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude….

Lisa _ L'habitude ?

House _ Avec toutes les fois où les patients m'ont cogné, _se pressa-t-il d'expliquer_, et avec ta mère, ça c'est arrangé ?

Lisa _ Plus ou moins, oui…

House _ Non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputée avec elle à cause de moi.

Lisa _ Si justement, elle a vu ta brosse à dent et trouvé tes vêtements dans la panière. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à que je lui dise qu'il s'agissait de toi.

House _ ….Je voies….

Lisa _ Non, tu ne voies rien du tout, je lui ai dit que je faisais ce que je voulais depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ma vie privée.

_House resta un moment silencieux, puis prenant les mains de Lisa dans les siennes, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus qui commençaient à s'embuer, la voire pleurer était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait._

House _ Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de se changer les idées, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisa _ Oui, dure journée pour nous deux.

House _ Si tu allais mettre ce jolie haut en cuir que j'ai vu sur la photo.

Lisa _(souriant)_ _ Laisse moi cinq minutes pour me changer.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant lui, deux accessoires indispensables à sa nouvelle tenue dans chaque main. Un casque intégral rouge assortit au blouson de cuir rouge qu'elle portait et de l'autre un sac à dos._

Lisa _(le soulevant) _ _Quelques affaires de rechanges et trousse de toilette_._

_House admirait Lisa, même en jeans, baskets et blouson de moto elle trouvait le moyen d'être sexy. Il sourit en voyant le sac à dos, en plus s'était une femme capable de voyager léger._

House _ Une petite virée en bord de mer, ça te tente ? Je connais un coin sympa.

Lisa _ Alors allons-y !

_House donna quelques conseils à Cuddy et lui promit d'être prudent. Il enfourcha sa moto et attendit que Lisa se soit bien calée derrière lui, s'agrippant à lui en le tenant par la taille. House démarra et sentit aussitôt l'étreinte de Lisa se resserrait. D'abord un peu crispée, après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait de la moto, et ayant vu House piloter sa machine, il y avait de quoi appréhender une balade avec lui. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres s'accumulaient, elle se détendit et profita pleinement des nouvelles sensations qu'elle découvrait. House s'arrêta à une station pour faire le plein, il demanda à l'employé à quelle heure fermé le snack-bar de l'autre côté de la route, il lui dit qu'il servait jusqu'à une heure. Il n'était que 21h25, il proposa à Lisa d'aller manger, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, elle mourait de faim. Ils prirent des cuisses de poulets avec des pommes de terre, deux jus d'orange, ils terminèrent par deux parts de tartes aux pommes et deux cafés. House régla l'addition et ils repartirent._

_Vers 23h15 House gara sa moto dans la cours d'une maison immense à deux étage, située sur une falaise, Lisa ne la voyait pas mais elle pouvait entendre le ressac de la mer, et il y avait une odeur iodée. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, elle s'inquiéta de l'heure tardive et lui demanda aussi où ils étaient. House lui expliqua que cette maison était tenue par un couple de septuagénaires, qu'il s'agissait d'une pension de famille, mais qu'ils avaient toujours une ou deus chambres de disponible pour les gens de passage. Quand à savoir s'ils allaient déranger ou réveiller quelqu'un, la lumière qu'ils voyaient à travers la fenêtre leur indiquait que non. House fit tinter la cloche de vigie qui servait de sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de soixante dix ans, le visage ridé et buriné, un ancien pêcheur sans aucun doute pensa Lisa._

L'homme _ Ca par exemple ! Debby devines qui est là !

Debby _ Et comment veux-tu que je la sache, je ne suis pas voyante !

L'homme _ C'est le Dr House, et il est avec sa femme !

Debby _(qui venait d'arriver)_ _ Eh bien ! Ne restez pas planter là, entrez !

House _ Bonsoir Debby, bonsoir Georges. J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas ?

Georges _ Vous plaisantez, je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le répète, vous serez toujours le bienvenu sous mon toit !

Debby _ Je vais vous préparer une chambre.

George _ Eh bien Gregory, vous nous présentez votre femme.

House _(extrêmement gêné) __ Euh…Je

Cuddy _(venant à son secours) __ Je m'appelle Lisa, nous arrivons tard désolée, mais on c'est décidé au dernier moment.

George _ Ne vous en faites pas, Debby et moi nous ne nous couchons pas avant minuit. Mais vous voulez peut-être manger ou boire quelque chose ?

House _ On a mangé il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je prendrais bien une «potion dodo»

_Georges éclata de rire en voyant l'air de total surprise sur le visage de Lisa._

Georges _ C'est du lait chaud avec du miel ! Vous en voulez ?

Cuddy _ Oui, avec plaisir.

_Ils suivirent Georges à la cuisine, il leur prépara leur «potion dodo ». Lisa trouva le lait chaud délicieux, juste assez dosé en miel pour lui donner du goût sans trop le sucrer. Ils venaient juste de finir quand Debby revint._

Debby _ Je vous ai préparé celle de droite au fond du couloir comme d'habitude.

House _ Merci Debby, nous allons vous laisser, bonne nuit à tous les deux.

_Cuddy trouva la chambre très jolie, un grand lit, une coiffeuse, une commode et un placard, une salle de bain avec douche. Elle se retourna vers Greg et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire._

Lisa _ Déshabilles-toi et allonges-toi ! Je vais te masser la jambe !

House _ Ma jambe ?

Lisa _ J'ai prit ce qu'il fallait avant de partir, c'est dans le sac à dos. J'ai remarqué que ta claudication était plus prononcée lorsque tu es arrivé chez moi. Tu as pris de l'ibuprofène chez moi quand je me changer et tu en a reprit à la station, ne nies pas je t'ai vu, et encore tout à l'heure en descendant de moto. Tu as très mal ?

House _ Disons que cela faisait un moment que la douleur n'avait pas était aussi forte, mais j'ai connu bien pire crois moi…

Lisa _ Je sais… et je vais aussi m'occuper de ton œil.

_House se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Lisa lui fit un massage absolument parfait qui atténua efficacement sa douleur. Ensuite elle s'occupa de son œil. Il se glissa sous le drap avec un sourire coquin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait, alors qu'elle allait se changer et se brosser les dents. Elle enfila sa nuisette, se brossa les dents et retourna dans la chambre. Elle entendit une respiration forte mais régulière, elle s'approcha du lit doucement, observa Greg un moment, il s'était endormi, elle se coucha à côté de lui, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit à son tour._

_**Un village sur la côte du New Jersey**_

_**Durant le week-end **_

_Lisa se réveilla tout à fait reposée, elle tourna la tête, il n'était plus là, déjà levé très certainement. Elle regarda l'heure, 9h30, il l'avait laissé dormir, c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre avec Rachel. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle dût se faire violence pour se lever à son tour. Vingt minutes plus tard elle descendait à la cuisine, elle y trouva Greg en grande discussion avec l'un des pensionnaires et Georges, ils parlaient appâts apparemment. Elle lança un bonjour à la cantonade et s'approchant de Greg, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'assit à ses côtés. Ici, inutile de faire semblant, ils pouvaient exprimer leur amour au grand jour, d'autant plus que Georges et Debby les croyaient mariés._

Georges _ Alors Lisa, bien dormi ?

Cuddy _ A poings fermés, peut-être l'effet de la 'potion dodo'.

Georges_ (riant de la remarque) _ _Allez savoir ! Je vous prépare quoi, café, thé, pancakes, œufs et bacon ?

Cuddy _ Café, œufs et bacon, merci.

House _ J'ai demandé à Debby de nous préparer des sandwiches, aujourd'hui je t'amène dans un endroit encore préservé des touristes et de leurs sales manières ! Nous pourrons y passer la journée.

_Elle termina son petit déjeuner et retrouva Greg dans la cours, il tenait le sac à dos._

House _ Prêtes ?

Cuddy _ Oui et …. Impatiente.

_Elle ajusta le sac à dos sur ses épaules et pris place derrière Greg. Une demi-heure plus tard il stoppait l'engin aux abords d'une falaise. Cuddy ne voyait pas de sentier ou autres moyen pour descendre au pied de celle-ci, elle en fit la remarque à quoi il répondit sur un ton railleur._

House _ C'est parce qu'il n'y en à pas !

Cuddy _ … ?

House _ Du moins pas à l'extérieur, suis-moi !

_Elle le suivit intriguée jusqu'à un monticule, mêlant terre et bloc de pierre, le tout recouvert d'une végétation assez dense. House lui fit une remarque sur la beauté du paysage et Lisa se retourna pour admirait la vue de ces falaises verdoyante tranchant avec le bleu cobalt de l'océan. _

Lisa _ C'est vraiment magnifique, en effet.

House _ …

Lisa _ Greg ? Elle se retourna, il avait disparu, Greg ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! **Réponds ! GREG !**

_Elle fit le tour complet du monticule en l'appelant, sans résultat, mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle décida de na pas 'jouer' à son jeu et elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, lorsque deux bras puissants la ceinturèrent et l'entrainèrent au travers du lierre. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, alors qu'un rire sonore vint résonner à ses oreilles, les bras la lâchèrent, elle se retourna aussitôt pour voir son employé le Dr Grégory House, chef de son département diagnostic, rire comme un gosse après une bonne blague. Elle était sidérée, le voire rire de cette façon était étrange, si loin de cet homme qui travaillait pour elle et qui était à la fois craint et admiré par beaucoup de ses collègues, comme les membres de son équipe par exemple. Elle n'était même pas sûr que Wilson, son meilleurs ami, ne l'ai vu comme ça une seul fois. _

_Il fallut plusieurs minutes à House pour se calmer, il était appuyé à la paroi, ses abdos criaient grâce, et il pleurait de rire. Il évita du mieux qu'il put de croiser le regard de Lisa, luttant à chaque fois contre une incontrôlable envie de rire. Cuddy en profita pour détailler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à l'entrée d'une galerie qui semblait creusée à même la roche. Elle s'adressa à House dont la crise de fou-rire avait cessé._

Lisa _ J'avais raison ! Comme toujours ! Vous êtes un vrai gamin Dr House !

Greg_ (l'air innocent) _ _Quoi ! Mais c'était drôle non !

Lisa _ Maintenant que tu as bien ri à mes dépens, tu peux me dire où l'on est ?

Greg _ C'est le début de la galerie qui mène jusqu'à la crique des naufrageurs.

Lisa _ Ben Voyons ! Et après on est sensé faire quoi ? Y trouver un trésor ! C'est ton look à la Jack Sparow qui te fait délirait _? Se moqua-t-elle_

Greg _ Je suis sérieux, très peu de gens connaissent cette entrée, en fait, seul les descendants des naufrageurs la connaissent.

Lisa _ Ne me dis pas que…

Greg _ Non ! C'est Georges qui m'a révélé son secret.

Lisa _ Pourquoi ça ?

Greg _ Une longue histoire pour une autre fois. Allez viens, il faut à peu prés une vingtaine de minutes pour descendre.

Lisa _ Descendre, mais ta jambe ? Et la lumière ?

Greg _ J'ai tout prévu, _dit-il en sortant une lampe tempête de son sac à dos, _quand à ma jambe ça ira, la descente est en pente douce et le sol est sablonneux.

Lisa _ Vas-y passe devant, alors c'est quoi cette histoire de naufrageurs.

_House lui expliqua alors que peu après l'indépendance des colonies, un groupe d'hommes habitant sur la côte et ayant perdu leurs biens, décidèrent d'attirer les bateaux vers les rochers afin qu'ils puissent piller leurs cargaisons, qu'ils revendaient après à prix d'or. Certaines familles de la région étaient devenues riches grâce à ça. Cela avait cessé au début du 20__ème__ siècle. _

_Enfin ils aperçurent la lumière du jour filtrait par une ouverture dans la paroi rocheuse. House la franchit le premier, suivit par Cuddy. Elle fut stupéfaite par la beauté de la vue qui s'offrait à elle, une plage de sable fin en forme de demi lune, bordée de chaque côté par des rochers qui formaient deux bras protecteurs s'enfonçant dans l'océan bleu foncé, dont les vagues venaient mourir avec paresse sur le sable. House posa la lampe à l'entrée du passage et prenant la main de Lisa dans la sienne l'entraina sur la plage._

Lisa _ Greg, c'est merveilleux…

Greg _ Un petit bain avant de manger,

Lisa _ Je n'ai pas de maillot.

Greg _(l'œil brillant)_ _ Et alors ! Moi non plus et on ne peut pas nous voir !

_Deux minutes lus tard ils s'immergèrent entièrement nus, s'éclaboussant comme des gosses. Malgré une température assez élevée, pour la saison, l'eau restait encore fraîche, ils nagèrent quelques temps à un rythme soutenu pour se réchauffer un peu. House s'arrêta le premier, se laissa couler pour évaluer la profondeur, il devait y avoir un peu plus d'un mètre sous ses pieds. Il sourit à Lisa qui arrivait à sa hauteur, l'attrapant par un poignet, il l'attira doucement à lui, la plaquant contre son buste, puis comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que ses mains à lui allaient se placer sur sa nuque et le creux de ses reins, la collant encore plus à lui. Leurs bouchent étaient déjà scellées l'une à l'autre et leurs langues se mouvaient avec ardeurs alors que leurs deux corps disparaissaient sous la surface. Lorsqu'il sentit le fond sablonneux sous ses pieds, il donna une impulsion avec le talon, ce qui les fit remonter, eux battant des jambes pour aller plus vite. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre au moment même où leurs têtes émergeaient, à bout de souffle, ils ouvrirent la bouche en grand dans une inspiration salvatrice, laissant l'air pénétrer leurs poumons._

_Ils nagèrent vers la plage, ils étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, l'eau leur arrivant à la taille, elle avait senti le désir naître chez son compagnon lors de leur baiser. Lisa se colla à Greg et bascula la tête en arrière, lui offrant de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il captura avec fougue. Les mains de Lisa lui caressaient la nuque, le torse alors que les siennes s'étaient emparées des ses seins qu'elles massaient avec douceur, jouant avec ses tétons, déclenchant ainsi les premiers gémissements de plaisirs chez Lisa qui lui déposait des baisers brûlant dans son cou descendant vers son torse musclé. Il posa une de ses mains entre ses omoplates et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne, jusqu'au bas des reins, ce qui provoqua un spasme de plaisir qui la fit se cambrer, collant ainsi son bassin plus fort contre celui de Greg, et faisant basculer le haut de son corps en arrière. House en profita aussitôt pour la couvrir de baisers du cou jusqu'à ses seins, lui donnant des coups de langues, lapant ainsi l'eau salée qui recouvrait sa peau satinée. Alors qu'il lui mordillait le bout de ses seins, elle passait la sienne sur son sexe bande, lui arrachant un soupir de désir._

_Durant leurs échanges de caresses et de baisers, ils avaient atteint la plage, ne pouvant résister d'avantage à ce besoin qui l'envahissait et l'enivrait, il renversa délicatement Lisa, son bras soutenant sa nuque, il se tenait penché au-dessus de son visage, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et devinait son désir, qui était aussi le sien. Les chatouillis dans son bas-ventre devenant de plus en plus intense. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand sa bouche enserra un de ses mamelons dressés de désir. Les picotements s'intensifièrent, tout son corps s'arqua pour épouser celui de Greg. Leurs bouches se scellèrent de nouveau l'une à l'autre. La main de Greg passait et repassait, sur l'autre mamelon tendu, doucement et tendrement. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent au bruit du ressac. Il la pénétra enfin, avec douceur, sa verge explorant son intimité par petits coups, dans ce corps qui lui servait de fourreau. Lisa goûtait à son plaisir, se soumettant avec bonheur à ses changements de rythmes. Bientôt les vas et viens et le frottement de ce membre chaud et gonflé provoqua un séisme au plus profond de son intimité._

_La crique résonna alors de leurs cris de jouissance lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans une parfaite union. House se retira avec douceur, se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de Lisa. Leur respiration était haletante, leur cœur battait encore trop vite, ils étaient en sueurs, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. _

_Ils finirent par se lever, se plongèrent de nouveau dans l'atlantique pour se rafraîchir, puis retournèrent se faire sécher au soleil._

_Ils s'étaient de nouveau donné l'un à l'autre dans l'après midi. Epuisés ils avaient par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre._


	10. Chapter 10

_Il était plus de 20h00 quand ils rentrèrent à la pension de famille. House donna son blouson à Lisa pour qu'elle le mette dans la chambre et lui dit de venir le rejoindre sur la terrasse où il se dirigea, retrouvant George et Debby qui sourient en voyant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Debby se leva, alors que Lisa arrivait._

Debby _ Je vais vous faire des hamburgers et il reste du gratin de courgette.

Lisa _ Je vais vous aidez Debby…Non pas de négociation possible.

Debby _ Hum dans ce cas venez, _une fois dans la cuisine,_ il vous a amené à la crique ?

Lisa _ Oui, c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique malgré les drames qui s'y sont déroulés.

Debby _ Je crois que toutes les côtes dans ce vaste monde ont connu leurs propres naufrageurs !

Lisa _ Comment ce fait-il que Georges est livré son secret à Grégory ?

Debby _ Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Lisa _ Il est assez réservé, il ne se livre pas facilement.

Debby _ En tout cas votre mari a un sacré courage ou, il est complètement inconscient !

_Lisa se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas porter caution à le deuxième solution, de plus elle voulait savoir, elle posa la question les yeux brûlant de curiosité._

Lisa _ Alors, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Debby _ C'était il y a 16 ans, bien avant son problème à la jambe. Il venait régulièrement dans notre village une semaine par an voir deux pour pêcher et se reposer, se ressourcer comme il disait. Il était sorti pêcher alors que le temps ne s'y prêtait guerre, il était sur la grève lorsque la tempête se leva. Il rangeait ses affaires et en jetant un dernier regard sur l'océan, il vit une barque chavirer, ne voyant pas son occupant remonter, il n'a pas hésitait une seconde, il a plongé et a réussi à retrouver le propriétaire de la barque, et le ramena en demi conscient sur le rivage, d'après les témoins il n'était pas non plus en grande forme.

Lisa _ Cet homme, c'était George, n'est-ce pas ?

Debby _ Oui et depuis à chaque fois qu'il vient, cela faisait bien 4 ans qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, Grégory sait qu'il aura toujours une chambre dans cette maison.

Lisa _ Debby soyez un amour ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez tout raconté, d'accord ?

Debby _ Si vous y tenez, pas de soucis, c'est prêt, aidez moi à amener tout ça sur la table à l'extérieure.

_Durant leur repas Cuddy regarda House avec tendresse, il paraissait si détendu, aujourd'hui elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité, et il venait de lui faire un nouveau cadeau partageant avec elle cet endroit où il se sentait apparemment si bien. Que lui cachait-il d'autre, combien de surprises bonnes ou mauvaises, après tout on parlait là de Grégory House, il ne faut pas l'oublier, lui réservait-il, Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il la fixa de son regard bleu acier et lui sourit. _

_A 11h0 ils montèrent dans leur chambre, Lisa prit sa douche la première et se mit au lit. Lorsque Greg eut fini et sortit à son tour de la sale de bain, il remarqua que Lisa dormait déjà. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se retint pour ne pas jouer avec ses cheveux, il lui déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front tout en pensant _«si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureux »._mais il était vraiment trop tôt pour lui dire, il préférait se contenter de ces moments de bonheur partagés, sans essayer de se projeter trop loin dans le futur. Il avait fait un gros effort à l'hôpital psychiatrique en acceptant de parler au Dr Milton, mais grâce à elle, il savait ce qui le rongeait, le consumait à petit feu. Il avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour se libérer totalement, lui qui avait toujours fuit le bonheur ou toutes marques d'affection, de sollicitude, de peur d'être de nouveau blessé ou trahi et de se retrouvait seul. _

_Il apprenait de nouveau à son cœur à aimer et à faire confiance, non pas de nouveau, mais pour la première fois, cette découverte le surpris et le choqua, était-ce cela que certain appelait l'amour ? Le vrai, le véritable, celui pour lequel on serait prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, comme une ultime récompense de ses efforts de conquête. Il regarda Lisa, ça récompense était là, dormant d'un sommeil paisible sans se douter un instant des pensées qui se bousculaient dans ce cerveau, si rationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de maladies et totalement atrophié lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Il éteignit la lumière, ferma les yeux et murmura _« j'y arriverais_ »._

_Le lendemain ils se levèrent vers 10h00, à croire que l'air du large les avait transformé tous les deux en marmottes. Ils prirent juste un café avant de partager le déjeuner avec leurs hôtes et plusieurs des pensionnaires, vers 14h00 ils dirent au revoir à Debby et Georges et ils rentrèrent à Princeton. House déposa Cuddy qui le remercia pour ce merveilleux week-end, elle embrassa d'un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, il rentra chez lui à son tour. Il rangea blouson et casque et après avoir prit une bière dans le frigo, il écouta la messagerie de son téléphone fixe et de son portable, qu'il avait sciemment laissé chez lui. Il y avait plusieurs messages de Foreman. La patiente faisait une insuffisance rénale et elle avait du sang dans les urines, elle avait était mise sous dialyse. _« Eh merde ! »_ il appela l'hôpital._

House _ Papa est de retour, comment va la patiente ?

Foreman _ La dialyse la soulageait, je lui fais passer une IRM le plus vite possible.

House _ Prévoyez aussi une biopsie, avec demande en bonne et dû forme

Foreman _ Une demande ? House vous allez bien ?

House _ Parfaitement bien ! Je ne voudrais pas contrarier la méchante sorcière qui est aussi ma patronne, car j'ai bien l'intention de poser deux semaine de vacances dès que notre patiente sera sortit d'affaire.

Foreman _ A demain

House _ A demain.

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Lundi 15 juin**_

_House arriva à 7h30, à la surprise de beaucoup de personne, voilà qu'il arrivait en avance maintenant, certains superstitieux auraient put craindre le pire. Il fila directement à son bureau, il chercha quelque chose pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de la trouver bien rangée dans le meuble prés de la baie vitré posa sa veste et enfile sa blouse sur son tee-shirt bleu, Steve Mc Queen avec une moto en impression dans le dos. Il préparait le café quand ses larbins arrivèrent. Ils s'étaient figés sur place quand la personne qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un inconnu se retourna leur proposant un café et qu'ils reconnurent House. Foreman se mit à rigoler en repensant à ce que House lui avait dit._

Foreman _ Vous tenez vraiment à ces vacances !

House _ Ah non ! La blouse ce n'est pas la sorcière mais la 'vipère noire' !

Foreman _ …..

House _ Cameron ! Notre chère directrice adjointe ! 1 semaine ! Je dois porter cette horreur 1 semaine !

Taub _ J'y crois pas, elle vous a dit de mettre une blouse et… vous obéissez…Vous êtes malade House ?

Treize _(se marrant à son tour)_ _ Non, il va bien, il le fait juste par gentillesse…passagère _rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard furibond de House._

Taub et Foreman _(en chœur) _ _….Gentillesse ?

_Ce mot associé à house leur semblait incongru, voir même insultant._

House _ Vous iriez contrarier une femme dont un bouleversement hormonal naturel peut la rendre susceptible et plus furieuse qu'un dragon ? J'ai bien assez de boulot à gérer les crises de la méchante sorcière !

Taub _ On peut connaître les raison de cette punition ? _Il se marrait bien lui aussi._

House _ Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ma façon de soutenir le moral de Chase pour l'arrivée des deux Kangourous.

Treize _ Et c'est aussi elle le cocard ?

House _ Mauvaise rencontre dans un bar !

Foreman _ Vous l'avez saoulé. Bon si on s'occupait de notre patiente ? Ah oui, mon café noir avec deux sucres blancs.

_Après avoir servit les cafés de tout le monde, House se planta devant le tableau blanc et rajouta un symptôme « insuffisance rénale »._

House _ Elle est consciente ?

Foreman _ Oui, je l'ai interrogé, elle a confirmé son état dépressif, la fatigue chronique, le stress enfin tout, c symptômes qui pourrait causer une cardiomyopathie.

Treize _ les examens de son cœur n'ont montré aucune anomalie 'physique', génétiques ou une malformation

Taub _ Les médicaments qu'elle prend depuis si longtemps ont pu provoquer l'insuffisance rénale.

House _ Vous avez la demande Foreman ?

Foreman _ Tenez

House _ Allez préparer la patiente, je vous rejoins avec l'autorisation.

_House eut l'impression d'être un condamné men é à la potence. Tout le personnel médical ou pas, le dévisagea quand il le vit porter une blouse, il essaya de faire fis de ces remarques et des petits sourires moqueurs. Il eut un peu de répits dans l'ascenseur. Plus que le hall, il se rassura en se disant que dès le lendemain il susciterait moins d'intérêt. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Wilson qui fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put formuler aucune remarque. House ainsi que toutes les personnes dans le hall entendirent éclater de rire quand les portes se refermèrent sur lui. House se jura de lui faire payer. C'est d'une humeur de chien qu'il ouvrit le bureau de Cuddy. Elle leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle parcourait et se figea avant de se foutre de sa gueule elle aussi._

House _ Lisa...je t'en pris n'en rajoute pas !

Lisa _(voyant la feuille)_ _ Qui veux –tu dépecer ?

House _ La jeune mère suicidaire, elle a besoin d'une biopsie des reins, Foreman la mis sous dialyse après une insuffisance rénale et du sang dans les urines.

Lisa _ Donne, elle signa l'autorisation, voilà… Quoi encore ? _demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas_

House _ Tu pourrais prendre des vacances ? …. Les deux prochaines semaines, je vais poser les miennes en même temps.

Lisa _ T'es malade ou quoi ? Certaines personnes vont s'en rendre compte et puis j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête, un congrès à San Francisco à préparer pour juillet.

House _ 1- La seule personne au courant pour nous deux c'est Wilson, les autres ont s'en fou

2- Tu as engagé Cameron pour qu'elle te soulage d'une partie de ta charge de travail et apparemment elle se d débrouille bien.

3- En plus dan son état, elle ne va pas pouvoir travailler aux urgences encore bien longtemps

Lisa _ ….

House _ Ne cherches pas d'excuses j'ai gagné, Ah oui j'oubliais, prévois un maillot pour Rachel, ainsi que des vêtements chauds, même en été il fait froid le soir en montagne.

Lisa _ Tu as prévu quoi ?

House _ C'est une surprise, ce n'est pas drôle si je te le dis et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Lisa _ Reste là...Je veux savoir.

House _ Rien que toi, la limace et moi, départ samedi matin _et il sortit._

Lisa _(hurlant)_ _ HOUSE !

_House alla rejoindre ses larbins le sourire aux lèvres, elle venait de hurlait son nom, comme avant, jamais personne irait imaginer qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble et encore moins prendre des vacances ensembles._

_En arrivant dans la chambre de la patiente, il y vit William qui se précipita vers lui, un peu inquiet._

William _ Tu as trouvé ce qu'elle a ma maman ?

House _(à Foreman)_ _ Tenez, non William mais je cherche, _montrant la console_, alors ?

William _ Niveau 20, tu la veux ?

House _ Non et les livres ils t'ont plus ?

William _ Non, il n'y a que des livres pour bébé et les infirmières ne veulent pas que je prenne ceux des grands !

House _ Voilà ce que l'on va faire, pendant que les 3 clowns s'occupent de ta maman, nous on va aller voir les infirmières

William _ Chouette ça va barder !

House _ Allez viens, à son équipe, Eh bien ! C'est moi qui vais la faire peut-être cette biopsie ? Au boulot ! Méritez votre salaire !

_Cinq minutes plus tard, House était en grande discussion, non, il ordonnait à une toute jeune infirmière de laisser William prendre tous les livres qu'il voudrait et, comme pour la mettre au défi de refuser, il accompagna William qui choisit trois livres._

William _ Je vais les mettre dans ma chambre

House _ D'accord

Infirmière en chef _ Dr House !

House _(se retournant) __ Oui, infirmière, _il lu le nom inscrit sur le badge_, Atkins ?

Atkins _ J'aimerais vous parler… Il ne s'agit pas des livres.

House _ Vas-y je te rejoins, _se retournant vers Atkins_, je vous écoute

Atkins _ Le petit William, il y a un problème, depuis vendredi, il a à peine dormi, il nous a dis que cela lui arrivait souvent, il a une énurésie qui se déclenche aussi la journée et il a souvent mal au ventre.

House _ Il vous a dis quelque chose de particulier sur lui ou sur sa mère ?

Atkins _ Non, mais lorsque nous lui avons dis que son papa serait la mercredi, il a filait voir sa mère et nos collègues on du intervenir car il a fait une crise d'angoisse.

House _ Merci infirmière Atkins, je m'en occupe.

_House alla rejoindre William qui, assit en tailleur sur son lit, avait le nez plongé dans un livre. House s'assit sur le bord du lit et lu les titres des livres, « L'Egypte et ses mystère » « Notre Galaxie » et il lisait « au temps des dinosaures »_

House _ Dis moi William tu lis beaucoup ?

William _ Oui, ça m'occupe et j'apprends plein de chose. Je suis souvent seul, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis.

House _ Tu vas bien à l'école ? Tes camarades ne viennent pas chez toi et toi tu ne vas chez eux ?

William _ Si de temps en temps, de toute façon on déménage tout le temps, c'est pour ça que maman est fatiguée, elle s'occupe toujours de tout. _D'une voix plus froide_, mon père est pilote dans l'aéronavale.

_Le cœur de House fit un bon dans sa poitrine, tout à coup il se sentit oppressé. Il venait de comprendre, tous les signes étaient là, il ferma les yeux un moment essayant de trouver une solution. Sans qu'il le veuille son attitude inquiéta William._

William _ Ca va ? T'es tout bizarre.

House _ J'étais comme toi enfant, mon père aussi, il était pilote dans la Navy, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, c'est vrai que l'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se faire des amis

William _ Ta maman aussi elle était fatiguée ?

House _ Oui de temps en temps. Je paris que tu sais aussi dessiner, moi je passais des heures à essayer de dessiner ce que je voyais, n'importe quoi, même ce que je pensais quand j'étais triste. _'Allez il faut que ça marche' pensa-t-il._

William _ Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

House _ Bien sûr, même plusieurs si tu veux !

William _ D'accord

House_ Dis moi William, tu m'as dis que tu avais l'habitude des plâtres, tu t'es souvent cassé quelque chose ?

William _(hésitant) __ Une fois je suis tombé de mon lit et je me suis cassé l'os juste là, il montra sa clavicule et je suis tombé de vélo et là je me suis cassé la jambe droite.

House _ Bon je m'occupe de ta maman et après je regarderais si tous tes os sont solides. Tu verras l'appareil est super chouette, il te plaira.

_Son portable sonna._

House _ Qui-y-a-t-il ?

Foreman _ Mme Valen a un ictère, c'est son foie qui lâche maintenant.

House _ OK j'arrive, William j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je sais ce qu'a ta maman !

William _ Vrai ? Tu vas regarder ses os aussi ?

House _ Pourquoi ? Elle aussi elle est tombée ?

William _ Oui…Zut !

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller aux toilettes et venait encore de se faire pipi dessus. House le rassura avant d'appeler une infirmière. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui, il prit une feuille de papier et un feutre qui se trouvaient sur le petit bureau et il fit un dessin simple mais, parfaitement compréhensible pour William. Une fois que l'infirmière fut partie, il s'approcha de House poussé par la curiosité. Il regarda le dessin un moment, restant silencieux, puis il regarda House, ce dernier vit dans les yeux de l'enfant qu'il avait compris. House trouva étrange qu'à ce moment précis la personne la plus apte à comprendre une partie de ses tourments fut un gamin de 7ans._

_House ne dit rien, il se leva, sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre son équipe, chipant un appareil d'examen au service ophtalmologique au passage. William lui, avait prit le dessin, ses mains tremblaient quand il le reposa sur le bureau, il regarda une dernière fois les deux formes noires représentant des bonhommes, un grand et un petit debout devant un rectangle colorié en bleu. Il s'installa devant des feuilles blanches et prit la boîte de feutres et commença à dessiner._

_House lui essaya de mette à profit son trajet en ascenseur pour calmer les tremblements qui le secouaient, de calmer aussi cette colère sourde qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il était de nouveau maître de lui quand il entra dans la chambre de sa patiente poussant l'appareil devant lui._

House _ Bonjour madame Valen, je suis le Dr Grégory House et je sais ce que vous avez !

Mme Valen _ Mon fils où est-il ?

House _ Dans sa chambre, il lit tout va bien, maintenant je vais vérifier mon diagnostique, à ses larbins, aidez là à s'asseoir et chercher un anneau de Kaiser-Fleischer.

_Quelques minutes plus tard Taub confirma une maladie de Wilson, House demanda à son équipe de la mettre sous 'Trientine'._

_Il regarda sa montre 11h30, il était temps d'aller faire payer son repas par Wilson. Lorsqu'il rejoignit ce dernier à la cafétéria, il n'accepta de payer que s'il lui expliquait pourquoi il portait une blouse. House s'exécuta, Wilson paya et riait encore quand ils s'installèrent à une table libre._

_Avant d'aller en consultations il passa voir William, pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'avait sa maman et que maintenant il la soignait. Avant qu'il parte, William lui glissa une feuille pliée dans la poche de sa blouse._

William _ Je peux aller voir maman, maintenant ?

House _ Viens, je t'accompagne.

_House laissa le petit avec sa mère et partit affronter vaillamment la horde de patients avec leurs bobos insignifiants. Il signa le registre, prit un dossier et en lisant le nom qui y était inscrit, il se sentit projeté plus de deux ans et demi dans le passé. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir, c'était bien celle-là ! Il leva le nez de son dossier et regarda vers la sale d'attente, il était là à le fixer. Il s'avança, main crispée sur sa canne. _

House _ Lieutenant Tritter, si vous voulez bien me suivre en salle d'examen n°4

Tritter _ Bonjour Dr House

House _(refermant la porte)_ _ Bonjour Lieutenant, alors que nous dit votre dossier, je vois que vous souffrez d'insomnie, vous êtes irritable et que vous fumez 2 paquet de cigarettes par jours ! Toujours accro à cette saloperie ?

Tritter _ Et vous à la Vicodin ?

House (sortant son tube d'ibuprofène) _ Non, finit les opiacé, par contre vous vous êtes mal partie, vous buvez beaucoup de café ?

Tritter _ En moyenne dix par jour.

House _ Je vais vous prescrire des patches pour vous aider à arrêter de fumer, ce sera déjà une bonne chose. Vous allez aussi passez des examens pour les poumons et la gorge.

Tritter _ Vous prenez votre pied j'espère ?

House _ Non, je n'ai pas envie de rire, j'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez rien de grave, sinon c'est le Dr Wilson que vous verrez, inutile de vous rappeler sa spécialité ?

Tritter _ …..

House _ Tenez, _il lui tendit l'ordonnance_, pour l'examen voyer avec l'infirmière pour votre rendez-vous, attendez, je vous prescris aussi des somnifères, mes essayer de diminuer le café.

_Tritter prit l'ordonnance que lui tendait House et s'apprêtait à sortit quand une main sur la poignée de la porte il se retourna vers House._

Tritter _ Je reconnais que je me suis trompé sur vous Dr House, vous avez réussi à changer, pas moi.

House _ Au revoir lieutenant Tritter

Tritter _ Au revoir Dr House

_House respira un grand coup, ça c'était plutôt bien passé, il termina le compte rendu et allait chercher un autre patient quand il se rappela du dessin. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et saisit la feuille maladroitement pliée. Il déglutit avant de la déplier. Ce qu'il vit lui vrilla les entrailles, il devait les aider, tous les deux, la mère et le fils. Les trois heures qui suivirent furent parmi les plus longues qu'il ait connues. Il posait son dernier dossier sur le comptoir lorsqu'il entendit le claquement des talons de Cuddy qui approchait. Il la regarda et vit sur son visage un air contrarié qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps._

House _ Vos hauts sont toujours aussi provoquant Cuddy ! Vous devriez faire attention, il y a des enfants dans la sale d'attente !

Cuddy _ HOUSE ! Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant !

_House était tellement surpris qu'il ne chercha même pas à protester, marmonnant un « ça va chier » à peine audible. Il suivit sa patronne, car oui Cuddy à cet instant précis était redevenue SA PATRONNE. Il entra à sa suite dans le bureau refermant la porte derrière lui._

House _ Lis…

Cuddy _ Dr Cuddy! Je suis votre patronne et vous mon employé! 6 plaintes de patients en moins de trois heures et en une seule journée !

House _ Mais…

Cuddy _ Vous avez battu votre record Dr House ! Vous ferez donc un mois de consultations supplémentaire !

House _ C'est pas juste…

Cuddy _ Un mot de plus et j'en rajoute deux !

House _ Bien…Au moins Tritter ne me persécutera pas cette fois !

Cuddy _ Tritter … ?

House _ En chair et en os, plutôt en os qu'en chair si jamais il a un cancer du poumon, enfin si c'est ça Wilson pourra faire 'joue joue' avec lui

Cuddy _ D'accord ça explique tout, enfin en partie.

House _ ch'ui pardonné ?

Cuddy _ Certainement pas ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau.

_House ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, le regard de Cuddy lui intimant de ne pas insister. Il quitta le bureau, heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte. En mettant la main dans sa poche, il se rappela pourquoi il avait état plus que désagréable. Il faillit retourner dans le bureau de Cuddy et lui parler de ses soupçons, de son idée pour arrêter tout ça, mais il y renonça, inutile de la mêler à ça, mieux valait qu'il en assume toute la responsabilité au cas où cela se passerait mal._

_Il arriva dans la salle de diagnostique, Foreman consultait les derniers résultats des examens d'Anna Valen._

House _ Alors ?

Foreman _ Elle supporte bien le traitement, son état est stable.

House _ Ok, vous pouvez partir et si vous croisez les deux autres dites leurs de rentrer chez eux.

Foreman _ Bonsoir House

House _ A demain

_IL attendit 17h30 pour se rendre au chevet d'Anne Valen. Elle le regarda un peu surprise, et inquiète aussi en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. William posa son livre et s'approcha de House il le tira par la manche, ce dernier se baissa pour être à la hauteur du gamin qui lui murmura à l'oreille._

William _ Viens dans ma chambre, j'ai d'autres dessins

House _(sur le même ton)_ Tous à l'heure, plus fort, allez file dans ta chambre, c'est l'heure, et puis il faut que je parle à ta maman.

_William alla embrasser sa mère, récupéra son livre et sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne_

House _ C'est un gentil garçon

Anne Valen _ Oui, j'ai de la chance

House _ Depuis quand ?

A.V _ Depuis quand quoi ?

House _ Que votre mari vous bat, vous et William ?

A.V _ Je…Je ne comprends ce que vous voulez dire !

House _ Je peux vous aider, je **veux **vous aider, Anne…**laissez **moi vous aider.

_Anne Valen se renfrogna, évitant de regarder House. Il avait vu la peur dans ses yeux mais aussi une toute petite lueur d'espoir. Il prit le dessin, le déplia et le posa sur le lit et répéta dans un murmure « laissez-moi vous aider ». Elle finit par prendre le dessin, le regarda un moment et se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulèrent sur se joues et tombèrent sur la feuille diluant l'encre du feutre par endroit. Elle rendit le dessin à House et demanda entre deux sanglots._

A.V _ Comment ?

House _ Faites-moi confiance.

A.V _ Pourquoi ? … Vous n'avez aucunes obligations envers nous….

_House ne répondit pas, mais il accrocha son regard au sien. Elle aussi tout comme son fils comprit ce qui poussait cet étrange docteur à les aider. Elle acquiesça à sa demande d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Il l'amena et examina son corps entier, prenant tous les clichés nécessaires dont il avait besoin. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, la remercia de lui faire confiance et alla rejoindre William dans sa chambre. La première chose que fit l'enfant c'est lui donner les deux autres dessins, House les mit dans sa poche sans les regarder. Il le ferait chez lui, loin d'éventuel regard indiscret._

House _ T'as mangé ?

William _ Oui ! C'est fait

House _ Alors pose tes fesses dans ce fauteuil roulant, je vais vérifier tes os.

William _ Super !..._Puis subitement inquiet_…Ca fait mal ?

House _ Non, ça ne fait pas mal.

_Il était plus de 20h00 lorsqu'il se retrouva dans son bureau, il s'assit et alluma son ordinateur, il fit quelques recherches, tapa un compte rendu de plusieurs pages, qu'il imprima. Après avoir vérifié pour la 5__ème__ fois au moins que tout était parfaitement claire, argumenter et complet, il enferma son travail dans le meuble. Il ôta sa blouse, mit les dessins dans son sac, ramassa son casque, mit son blouson et quitta l'hôpital._

_Il arriva chez lui vers 1h20. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il essayait de se calmer sous une douche chaude voir brûlante. Il avait vu les deux dessins et avait bu trois bourbons d'affilé avant d'éclatait le verre contre le mur dans un accès de rage. Il se coucha enfin mais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit là le passé vint lui faire une visite perturbant son repos._


	11. Chapter 11

vous êtes apparemment nombreux à lire ma fic, alors je sais que cela n'est pas toujours évident, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires (bonne ou mauvaise, toute critique est constructive)

pour les fautes s'est en cours de correction ( j'ai uploadé la version non corrigée, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais effacé la corrigée)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Mardi 16 juin **_

_Pour la première fois depuis son retour House arriva en retard. Il était plus de 10h00 et il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Cuddy qui discutait avec Wilson prés de l'accueil l'interpella, inquiète de le voir dans cet état, même Wilson fronça les sourcils._

Cuddy _ House !

House _(soupirant bruyamment)_ _ Humph...Je suis en retard je sais, panne de courant mon réveil n'a pas sonné

Cuddy _ Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

_House haussa les épaules d'inférences et s'exécuta, il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'y avachit. Cuddy ferma et verrouilla la porte, baissant les stores, rendant ainsi son bureau impénétrable à un œil étranger. Elle s'assit prés de Greg, que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait les yeux rougis de fatigue, des cernes soulignaient un regard bleu qui avait perdu son intensité. Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il eut un mouvement de recul et elle n'insista pas. _

Lisa _ Greg…Greg que ce passe-t-il ?

House _ …Rien…Ce n'est rien…

Lisa _ S'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne va pas…c'est ta jambe ?

House _(en profitant)_ _ …Oui…j'ai eu mal toute la nuit…_il n'osait pas la regarder, craignant qu'elle ne lise son mensonge dans ses yeux._

Lisa _ Attend je vais te prescrire une dose de mo…

House _ NON…Pas de drogue...plus jamais…_Il lui sourit timidement, sentant sa culpabilité le_ _ronger_…. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Lisa _ D'accord, envoies ton équipe faire tes consultations cette après midi et …Si tu souffres trop viens me voir

House _ …

Lisa _ Promets le moi…Greg s'il te plait…

House _ Je viendrais si j'ai besoin….

_Il se leva péniblement, il était tellement fatigué par sa nuit emplie des cauchemars du passé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'accentuer sa claudication, d'autant plus que sa jambe lui faisait vraiment très mal. Il avait à peine posé ses affaires que Wilson déboulait dans son bureau. House poussa un grognement de désespoir et tout en enfilant sa blouse._

House _ Merde ! Après la sorcière, j'ai droit à Mère Theresa ! Avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui je vais certainement voir débouler la 'vipère noire' !

Wilson _ C'est ta jambe ? La douleur s'accentue ?

House _ Oui maman, non maman, ça va aller maman, au revoir, merci pour ta visite, brève mais chaleureuse.

Wilson _ Ta mauvaise humeur est toujours là, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir, au cas où, tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.

_House marmonna une réponse incompréhensible en fuyant se réfugier dans la grande salle, Wilson soupira et quitta le bureau de House. Content de voir qu'il était resté le même. House alla se servir un café, foudroyant ses larbins du regard les dissuadant ainsi de poser la moindre question._

House _ Comment va Anne Valen ?

Foreman _ Bien son état s'améliore… Vous vous rappelez de son nom ?

House _(ignorant la question) __ Treize ! Taub ! Foreman ! Vous ferez mes consultations cette après midi. Foreman pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vos compétences de neurologue

Foreman _ …

House _ Ne me regardez pas avec cet air idiot ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour notre patiente. Suivez moi dans mon bureau, vous deux à la paperasse !

_Quelques secondes plus tard._

Foreman _ vous voulez savoir quoi ?

House _ Son Wilson est la cause de ses lésions au cerveau ?

Foreman _ Oui, d'habitude cette maladie se déclare dans 50% des cas en attaquant le foie, mais dans les autres 50% c'est le cerveau qui est atteint.

House _ Et ses lésions sont la cause de sa névrose et de son état dépressifs ?

Foreman _ C'est fort probable, _il sentait que House ne lui avait pas posé LA question_, alors c'est quoi la vrai question ?

House _ Ce qui va se dire maintenant ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau, si vous en parlez je vous vire sur le champ.

_Foreman reconnu à peine la voix de House, elle était devenue plus dure, plus froide, plus déterminée ne souffrant aucune question, seule une réponse était attendue : oui ou non. Il opina du chef, la curiosité l'emportant._

House _ Est-que des coups répétés au visage, sur la tête auraient aussi provoqués ses lésions ?

Foreman _ En partie oui, ne faisant qu'aggraver une situation déjà existante.

House _ Rédigez moi une note y exposant vos théories et imprimez la moi, allez !

_Foreman fit exactement ce que House demandait, de toute façon il aurait une réponse à ses questions à un moment ou à un autre. 45 minutes lus tard il remettait son rapport à House. Ce dernier le remercia et parcourut le document, parfait cela faisait une pièce de plus à son dossier. Il partit à la cafétéria chercher un sandwich et retourna dans son bureau, il était seul. Patiemment il attendit que la femme passe dans le couloir, il la vit arriver, se leva, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et l'appela, lui expliquant qu'il voulait lui parler. Une demi-heure plus tard elle ressortait du bureau de House un épais dossier à la main et un air décidé sur le visage. On l'avait prévenu de l'étrange caractère du Dr House à son arrivée, elle le trouvait parfaitement normal et sympathique._

_House se rendit auprès d'Anne Valen, son fils était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, un nouveau livre dans les mains. Wilson qui passait par là s'arrêta net, House parlait avec une patiente et même avec son fils ! Et il …souriait ? Un sourire forcé, un sourire d'encouragement. L'estomac de Wilson se noua, il présageait une catastrophe ou encore des problèmes pour House, que lui arrivait-il ? Il était presque 16h00 donc il allait bientôt partir, demain il se promit d'avoir l'œil sur lui. Il tournait à l'angle du couloir quand House sortait de la chambre, son propre dessin à la main, William lui avait rendu, il le fourra dans sa poche d'un geste rageur._

_House voulut passer voir Cuddy avant de partir mais il s'arrêta devant la porte, n'osant entrer. Elle savait le faire craquer plus facilement maintenant, elle ressentirait sa nervosité et l'interrogerait. Il fit demi-tour avant qu'elle ne le voit, il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de son enfance, ce qu'il aurait été obligé de faire s'il avait tenu au courant de ses intentions envers le Capitaine de frégate Mark Valen. _

_Bien sûr elle s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir alors elle lui téléphona, il lui dit qu'il allait prendre un bain chaud et se reposer car sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et raccrocha. De son côté House se coucha après avoir gobé un somnifère, il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain._

_**Mercredi 17 juin**_

_House gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking, il regarda sa montre 7h45, il était à l'heure. Il traversa le hall et s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il entrait dans ce dernier et la porte se refermait quand une main la stoppa, laissant juste assez de place pour laisser passer Cuddy, qui se jeta littéralement sur House, posa une main derrière sa nuque l'obligeant à baisser son visage vers le sien, elle lui emprisonna aussitôt ses lèvres dans les siennes. House ne résista pas, se laissant emporter par ce baiser passionné, à bout de souffle ils rompirent le contact. Il la regarda incrédule, c'est elle qui ne cessait de lui répéter « pas au travail » et là elle venait carrément de se jeter sur lui. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, il avait adoré cet échange et se rendit compte combien elle lui avait manqué ces trois derniers jours._

House _ Bonjour rayon de soleil !

Cuddy _ Tu m'as manqué

House _ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre _dit-il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres._

Cuddy _ Tu as l'air moins fatigué, ta jambe….

House _ Je vais bien, c'est passé…ce n'est pas juste !

Cuddy _ Quoi ?

House _ D'utiliser tes prérogatives de directrice à des fins personnelles !

Cuddy _ …

House _ Si c'était moi qui t'avais sauté dessus pour t'embrasser tu m'aurais donné des heures de consultations en plus ou pire, tu m'aurais privé de sexe !

Cuddy _ Et m'en priver aussi ! C'est n'importe quoi !

House _(redevenu sérieux)_ _ Tu voulais quoi à part me montrer ta profonde affection ?

Cuddy_ Pour les vacances c'est d'accord, j'ai tout arrangé. J'ai parlé avec Cameron, elle s'occupera de cette histoire de congrès à San Francisco et c'est elle qui ira pour représenter l'hôpital et comme c'est axé sur les différents besoins des services d'oncologies, je vais voir Wilson pour lui demander de l'y accompagner.

House _ C'est parfait….Merci Lisa.

_Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, heureusement ils étaient arrivés et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Cuddy prit la direction du bureau de Wilson et House du sien. Comme tous les matins depuis deux jours, House posa ses affaires et mit sa blouse, plus que deux jours à porter cette horreur pensa-t-il. House passa dans la grande salle pour se servir un café. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau cas, les membres de son équipe se rendaient donc utile ailleurs, Foreman assistait le Dr Keller en salle d'opération, Taub était aux urgences et Treize en consultations. Quand à House il essaya de passer le temps en faisant des grilles de Sudoku, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sursauta quand son bipper sonna. Il se leva et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anna Valen. Le moment était venu, l'infirmière venait de la prévenir de l'arrivée de son mari. Il le vit à travers la paroi transparente, campé bien droit devant le lit, dans son uniforme impeccable. Anne assise sur son lit soutenait son regard, alors que son fils, en pleurs, était blotti dans ses bras. Le sang de House se mit à bouillonner, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas débouler dans la pièce et mettre un coup de canne sur la tête de ce monstre. Plus il approchait, plus il entendait la voix du capitaine de frégate Mark Valen. Surtout se contrôler, il entra sans bruit, la porte étant restait ouverte._

M.V _ Ce gosse est un bon à rien ! Une vrai mauviette, 7 ans et il se pisse encore dessus !

A.V _ …Je…J'ai demandais le divorce.

_Elle avait vu House et sa présence lui donna la force nécessaire pour faire front à son mari. William la tête plongé dans le cou de sa mère ne l'avait pas encore vu._

M.V _ N'importe quoi ! Pauvre folle et comment feras-tu pour vivre !

A .V _ Je trouverais un travail, je…

M.V _ Une mauviette et une cinglée, je suis vraiment gâté. _Attendez d'être à la maison, menaça-t-il_

A.V _(encouragée par le regard de House) __ Nous ne rentrerons pas avec toi, j'ai trouvé un foyer pour nous héberger, William et moi. C'est fini te ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur nous !

_La résistance de sa femme le surpris, comment osait-elle lui tenir tête, hausser le ton. Il s'avança un peu plus du lit, foudroyant sa femme du regard et d'une voix sourde._

M.V _ Je ne crois pas, vous allez venir avec moi et je te ferais regretter tes paroles, fais moi confiance. _Il sursauta en entendant une voix masculine_

House _ Dois-je en conclure que vous battez votre femme et votre fils **Monsieur**, _il insista sur le mot,_ Valen ?

M.V (_se retournant brusquement)_ _ Qui êtes-vous ? Et on dit Capitaine !

House _ Je suis le Dr Gregory House, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre femme. Et ceci, désignant la chambre d'un geste circulaire, est un hôpital pas un porte avion, _lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne l'appellerait pas par son grade._

_Mark Valen s'avança vers House, bien droit, sûr de lui, persuadé de la toute puissance dont il pensait être investi grâce au port de son uniforme. Combien de fois House avait vu cet expression sur le visage de son 'père'._

_Il se trouvait maintenant face à face, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Anne regardait la scène avec effroi, tout en retenant avec beaucoup de mal son fils qui voulait aller rejoindre House. _

_Le regard de Valen glissa sur la canne de House et un sourire de dédain apparut sur son visage, il s'adressa à House d'une voix sifflante._

M.V _ Et vous croyez qu'un infirme va me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire ?

House _ C'est l'idée générale oui, votre femme vient de vous dire qu'elle voulait divorcer et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elle n'est pas folle, c'est sa maladie qui l'a rendu comme ça…et les coups que vous lui donnez depuis des années, ceux sont aussi eux qui sont responsables de l'énurésie de votre fils…

M.V _ encore faut-il le prouver, elle n'osera jamais porter plainte…Ce n'est qu'une bonne à rien…

A.V _ Tu te trompes, j'ai porté plainte, le Dr House m'a donné le nom d'une avocate et je l'ai vu, elle va aussi s'occuper du divorce…

_A partit de cet instant tout se passa très vite. Fou de rage Valen voulut se ruer sur sa femme la menaçant d'une 'bonne correction' mais House lui barra le passage en se mettant devant lui. _

_Il sourit quand le poing du capitaine vint s'écraser sur son nez, qui se mit immédiatement à saigner, il n'attendait que ça, une raison pour lui cogner dessus. Il riposta en lui donnant un coup de canne à l'entrejambe visant le scrotum. Valen se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, House en profita pour lui envoyer son genou gauche en pleine mâchoire. Mais Mark Valen était un jeune pilote de combat surentrainé. Il reprit vite le dessus, ils étaient au sol, solidement empoigné l'un à l'autre, Valen plaquait le dos de house à terre en pesant de tout son poids, à moitié couché sur sa poitrine, alors que son poing s'abattait avec la régularité d'un métronome sur la cuisse de House lui arrachant des cris de douleurs._

_William avait échappé à sa mère et était sorti de la chambre en appelant au secours. Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Wilson, prévenu par une infirmière qu'il avait chargé de surveiller House, arrivait déjà, suivi par quatre agents de la sécurité. Wilson eut du mal à retenir William qui voulait défendre House, alors que les gardes séparaient les deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent tous les deux les mains menottées dans le dos._

_Wilson regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, House souffrait des coups reçus sur sa jambes, le sang coulait de son nez maculant le devant de la blouse, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, heureusement que les gardes le soutenaient. Quand au capitaine de frégate Mark Valen, il était toujours agité et hurlait qu'il allait détruire House, que sa carrière était foutue, qu'il allait porter plainte contre lui. Il exigeait de voir le directeur de l'hôpital. House pour une fois se taisait, mais Wilson vit une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux. _

_Il regarda dans le couloir, une foule mêlant patients et personnels soignants s'était agglutinée devant la chambre regardant le spectacle. Il dit aux agents de la sécurité de le suivre avec les deux pugilistes jusqu'au bureau du Dr Cuddy. Une foule encore plus nombreuse les attendait dans le hall quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur._

_L'incident avait déjà fait le tour de l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Cuddy était à la porte, elle était tellement choquée par ce que l'on venait de lui dire, qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de la simple colère. Elle entra la première suivi des gardes dont deux avaient toujours beaucoup de mal à maîtriser Valen. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, House et Valen furent assis sans trop de ménagement sur les deux chaises faisant face au bureau. Elle demanda aux agents de rester derrière eux, Wilson quand à lui s'assit sur le canapé._

_Elle dévisagea les deux hommes devant elle, l'officier de l'aéronavale était fort agité et ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait voir **LE DIRECTEUR **de l'hôpital, qu'il voulait porter plainte contre le Dr House. Ce dernier ne disait rien, et restait sagement assis sur sa chaise, curieusement son attitude l'effraya plus que celle de l'autre. Elle demanda à un agent de détacher House qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Sentant toujours son sang couler de son nez, il se pencha en avant, prit plusieurs mouchoirs en papiers dans la boîte sur le bureau et s'appliqua à stopper l'hémorragie. Et attendit tranquillement que Cuddy explose devant l'attitude misogyne de Valen qui d'une part vociférait de plus belle car cette 'gourde ', comme il venait de l'appeler, ne lavait pas fait libérer et parce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris que c'était __**ELLE**__ le boss !_

Cuddy _ **FERMEZ-LA !**

M.V _ **DE QUEL DROIT ? JE VEUX VOIR LE DIRECTEUR DE CET HOPITAL ! JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE AVEC UNE SECRETAIRE !**

Cuddy _(réussissant à garder son calme) _ _ **Je vous dis de la fermer parce que mon statut de DIRECTRICE de cet hôpital me l'autorise et que vous êtes dans mon bureau et non sur un porte-avion en train de donner des ordres !**

_Elle se leva, leur tourna le dos et regarda quelque minutes par la fenêtre pour se calmer. Mark Valen était muet de stupéfaction, choqué de s'être fait clouer le bec par cette femme. House quand à lui buvait du petit lait. Et rien n'aurait pu faire sortir Wilson du bureau. Cuddy s'installa de nouveau à son bureau. Par lequel devait-elle commencer ? Lisa fixa House toujours les kleenex appuyés sur ses narines et se tourna enfin vers Valen. Elle allait l'interroger en premier, elle inspira un grand coup et demanda d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme et neutre._

Cuddy _ Je vous écoute, que c'est-il passé pour que vous et le Dr House en veniez aux mains ?

M.V _ Il a monté ma femme et mon fils contre moi ! Ma femme veut demander le divorce !

Cuddy _ Cela n'explique pas votre bagarre, puis- je en connaître les raisons ?

M.V _ Cet individu, _il désigna House du menton d'un air méprisant_, insinue que je bats ma femme et mon fils, ce qui est totalement faux !

Cuddy _ Je ne pense pas que le Dr House s'amuserait à proférer de telles accusations sans preuves.

M.V _ Si ses preuves sont les dires de ma femme, cela n'a aucune valeur, elle est sujette à des névroses depuis des années et c'est l'une de ses obsessions. Quand à mon fils il n'a que 7 ans, donc très influençable !

Cuddy _ Puis-je savoir lequel de vous deux a frappé le premier ?

M.V _ C'est moi ! Mais seulement dans le but de protéger mos fils et ma femme, il voulait m'empêcher de les approcher, voulant ainsi les garder sous son contrôle. Il va s'en dire que je vais porter plainte pour « manipulation mentale ».

Cuddy _ Maintenant Dr House puis-je avoir votre version des faits ?

House _ Avant toutes explications de ma part, auriez–vous l'obligeance de dire à Maître Winters de venir nous rejoindre, s'il vous plait Dr Cuddy.

_Il avait dit sa tirade d'une voix si solennelle que Lisa se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais elle vit dans ses yeux que tout cela était très sérieux, vraiment très sérieux. Cuddy appela l'avocate de l'hôpital et demanda à ce que l'on apporte une autre chaise. Cinq minutes plus tard, Janet Winters entra dans le bureau un énorme dossier dans les mains ainsi que des enveloppes krafts de grandes tailles._

Winters _ Dr House vous n'avez encore rien dit j'espère.

House _ Absolument rien maître.

Winters _ Parfait, _s'adressant à Cuddy_, je tiens à préciser que dans cette affaire je représente d'une part le Dr House, ici présent, mais aussi Anne Valen et son fils William Valen.

Cuddy _(de plus en plus surprise)_ _ Très bien, maintenant serait-il possible au Dr House de nous raconter sa version des faits ?

Winters _ Bien sûr, Dr House si vous voulez bien.

House _ Le capitaine de frégate Mark Valen bat et maltraite sa femme et son fils. J'en ai la preuve dans ce dossier, _il désigna le dossier sur le bureau_. Grâce à l'infirmière Atkins du service pédiatrie qui m'a fait part de certains troubles physiques et psychologiques chez le petit William, j'ai interrogé ma patiente Anne Valen qui a confirmé mes soupçons. J'ai donc effectué avec son accord, des examens médicaux sur elle et son fils, qui ont révélé de nombreuses lésions aux niveaux des tissus musculaires et osseux, comme par exemple une fracture des côtes chez William mal ressoudé fautes de soins, une fracture du même type au pied droit de sa mère. Toutes les radios et images sont accompagnées d'un compte rendu médicale détaillé complet que j'ai établi et que maître Winters a fait contre expertisé par des collègues de l'hôpital San Sébastian. Madame Valen m'ayant demandé si je connaissais un avocat, je lui ai donc conseillé maître Winters. _Il se tourna vers l'avocate qui prit la parole._

Winters _ Mme Valen m'a dit qu'elle voulait porter plainte contre son mari pour violences conjugales et violences sur mineur et quitter le domicile familial le plus rapidement possible. L'adjoint du procureur au vu du dossier monté par le Dr House, a accepté de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux. J'ai prévenu les services compétents avant de venir, des policiers vont bientôt arriver pour arrêter Mr Valen.

M.V _ Ceux sont des mensonges ! Ce dossier est trafiqué, j'aime mon fils et ma femme et ils m'aiment ! J'ai même empêché cet individu de leur nuire. C'est pour ça que je l'ai cogné l'estropié !

_House se leva très calmement, prit des feuilles pliées dans la poche de sa blouse et les tendant à maître Winters. Puis s'adressant à Valen._

House _ Vous m'avez mis votre poing dans la gueule car je vous ai empêché de cogner votre femme. _A maître Winters, _regardez donc ces dessins, c'est William qui me les a fait, vous verrez combien son père les aime lui et sa mère.

_L'avocate déplia les dessins, les regardant l'un après l'autre et ne put retenir des larmes en murmurant un « oh mon Dieu ». Cuddy les regarda à son tour, Wilson qui s'était approché regardait par-dessus son épaule, même lui sentait ses yeux lui brûler alors que Cuddy réagit comme l'avocate. Sans un regard pour Mak Valen, elle s'adressa aux gardes._

Cuddy _ **Sortez moi cette ordure de mon bureau, tout de suite !**

_Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des 3 dessins. Le 1er sur lequel il y avait des traces de larmes, on y voyait un enfant couché sur un lit avec une femme à côté les bras levés, comme pour le protéger d'un immense bonhomme tout en noir qui tenait quelque chose ressemblant à une ceinture dans sa main. Le 2__ème__ montrait un enfant dans une baignoire avec toujours le même bonhomme qui avait cette fois sa main sur la tête de l'enfant comme s'il voulait l'enfoncer sous l'eau. Mais c'est la 3__ème__ qui la choquait le plus, elle représentait un enclos avec un niche et une écuelle, mais ce n'était pas un chien qui y était attaché mais un enfant. Le point commun à tous ces dessins c'était les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de l'enfant et de la mère et qui formaient des flaques sur le sol._

_Machinalement ils portèrent tous les 3 leurs regards sur House, qui toujours assis sur sa chaise, avait fermé les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit et de se calmer en contrôlant sa respiration. Il se sentait faible, d'une part parce qu'il avait perdu pas mal de sang avant de pouvoir stopper le saignement, mais aussi parce que la tension nerveuse étant retombée, il pouvait ressentir la douleur à sa cuisse. Il remua faiblement la tête quand l'avocate, ayant ajouté les dessins au dossier, quitta le bureau en le remerciant. Même les yeux fermés il sentait peser sur lui les regards interrogateurs de Wilson et de Lisa._

House _ Pas envie d'en parler…Pas maintenant.

_Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et leur fit un faible sourire, il se leva et dut se rattraper au bord du bureau. Sa tête lui tournait, il s'était levé trop vite, malheureusement ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui mais il fut retenu par deux paires de bras qui le saisirent chacune par un bras et le trainèrent jusqu'au canapé ou ils l'allongèrent, son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Wilson sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard, nettoya le nez de House, vérifia qu'aucun caillot de sang ne bouchait de narines et lui fit une piqûre de calmant. House voulut protester mais sans succès, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement, il s'endormit. Wilson et Cuddy s'assirent sur les fauteuils les questions se bousculant dans leur crâne._

Cuddy _ Il ne vous à rien dit ?

Wilson _ Rien…J'aurais dû le voir venir…

Cuddy _ Je ne vois pas comment ?

Wilson _ Je l'ai vu discuter avec sa patiente, il était attentionné vis-à-vis de William. Où votre relation l'a transformé radicalement ou c'est plus profond.

Cuddy _(voyant un papier sur le sol devant le canapé)_ _ Il a oublié de donner un dessin, mon Dieu Wilson comment peut….

Wilson _(inquiet en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Cuddy)_ _ Lisa ?

Lisa que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que ce dessin peu représenter de pire que…

Cuddy _ Mon Dieu James regardez…S'il les a aidé c'est parce

Wilson _ Qu'il c'est reconnu dans cet enfant. Bon sang ! Il m'a dit le jour de l'enterrement de son père que ce dernier, alors qu'il était âgé de 12 ans, l'avait enfermé durant deux mois dans sa chambre….Jamais il ne m'a parlé de ça…_sa main tremblait tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il laissa tomber la feuille au rectangle bleu, où une main d'enfant avait rajouté 7 lettres au dessus de la petite silhouette ___grégory__

Cuddy _ Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné que… Que va-t-on lui dire ?

Wilson _ Absolument rien, repliez ce dessin et remettez le dans sa poche…Lisa je sais que cela risque d'être difficile pour vous, mais ne lui dites pas que vous savez. Ne gâchez pas ce que vous êtes en train de construire tous les deux. Après ce qui vient de ce passer, quand il sera prêt il vous en parlera, mais ne l'y forcez pas.

Cuddy _ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne tiens pas à le perdre…Il est tellement différent quand on est tous les deux….

Wilson _ En tout cas, il reste un manipulateur de génie, il a parfaitement réussi à amener ce type où il voulait, même si pour cela il a fallut qu'il se prenne une bonne raclée. Il a tout calculé, tout prévu.

Cuddy _ C'est House, ce serait dommage qu'il change totalement.

Wilson _ Bon je vais aller faire taire les rumeurs, appelez moi si vous avez besoin.

Cuddy _ Oui...Merci.

_Cuddy alla baisser les stores, afin que personne ne puisse voir dans son bureau. Elle jeta un regard compatissant à House, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cet homme dans les bras duquel elle se sentait en sécurité, ait pu être un enfant sans défense à la merci d'une brute. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _

_Lorsque House ouvrit les yeux, une heure plus tard, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il se redressait, il entendit la voix de Lisa qui se leva et s'approcha de lui._

Lisa _ Comment te sens-tu ?

Greg _ Soulagé…Je suis désolé de…

Lisa _ Désolé ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grâce à toi ce monstre va être mis en cage à son tour !

Greg _ Ce n'est pas toujours le cas malheureusement….

Lisa _ Une seule chose, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Greg _ Je ne voulais pas que tu sois de parti pris et puis comme ça ta réaction a été naturelle.

Lisa _(s'asseyant près de lui)_ _ Je suis extrêmement fière de toi, et voilà un petit avant goût de ta récompense.

_Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il les prit avec douceur, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, cependant il fut surpris quand Cuddy se décolla en émettant un 'bah c'est dégoûtant'. Hein ? Son baiser dégoûtant ? Cuddy, devant la mine déconfite de House, éclata de rire, ce qui le perturba encore plus._

Lisa _ Tu as un goût de fer si tu veux savoir ! Tu as du sang, sur ta barbe et tes lèvres.

Greg _ Je préfère ça ! Sur le coup j'ai cru m'être transformé en quelque chose de visqueux. Je peux me servir de ta salle de bain ?

Lisa _ Oui, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Enlèves aussi ta blouse et jette là, elle est foutue.

_Elle aida House à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, il accepta son aide avec un grand sourire. Elle comprit pourquoi, quand il profita de la situation en lui passant le bras autour du cou et en l'amenant à lui beaucoup plus prêt que nécessaire. Elle n'y opposa aucune résistance, profitant elle aussi de la situation. House se nettoya et ayant pris soin de prendre le dessin dans la blouse, ressortit de la salle d'eau cinq minutes plus tard, il avait aussi jeté sa chemise tâchée par le sang qui avait traversé le tissus de la blouse. Cuddy lui tendit une canne. House la prit, il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se retourna._

House _ Ce soir chez toi 19h00, j'apporte le repas. Chinois ça ta vas ?

Cuddy _ Parfait, à ce soir….

_En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur House fut surpris par la réaction de certain membre du personnel, des infirmières en particulier qui, lui firent de timide sourire, accompagné de petit hochement de tête en signe d'approbation. Il trouva enfin refuge dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, « merde ! Il manquait plus que ça » pensa-t-il, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à terroriser les infirmières, si elles le prenaient maintenant pour un type sympa ?_

_Il arriva enfin au bon étage et se rendit dans la chambre d'Anne Valen, William se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, manquant de renverser House. _

William _ Merci Grégory.

Anne.V _ Oui, merci pour tout….Vous allez bien ?

House _ Très bien, _il s'était approché du lit_, que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour vous deux ?

Anne.V _ Nous allons être accueilli dans une pension de famille. Une association d'ex femmes battues va m'aider à trouver un emploi, j'ai une formation de comptable, avec une remise à niveau tout devrait bien se passer… Un nouveau départ et cela grâce à vous.

_House n'avait pas besoin de répondre, chacun se comprenant par un simple regard. Il regarda William qui était monté sur le lit et s'était blotti dans les bras de sa mère, détendu et heureux. Puis il reprit son rôle de médecin lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment ça allait se passer maintenant, qu'il avait trouvé sa maladie. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devrait prendre son traitement à vie et venir régulièrement faire des examens, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Comme ses problèmes aux reins et au foie étaient récents, cela pouvait être réglé par un traitement médical approprié. Elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital ce vendredi. _

_Il récupéra sa canne, accrochée au pied du lit et les laissa tous les deux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le Dr Grégory House fut heureux d'aller faire ses consultations, cela lui permit d'échapper aux questions de Wilson et d'éviter les regards amusés de ses larbins et toutes personnes au courant de 'l'incident'. _

_A 17h00 il quitta l'hôpital, et quiconque aurait suivi la voiture du Dr House aurait été surpris de voir les différentes courses qu'il fit avant de passer prendre le repas chinois et de se rendre chez Lisa. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Il y était à l'heure dite, comme à chaque fois. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne sonne, laissant apparaître Lisa tenant Rachel en pleurs dans ses bras. En voyant la petite House ressentit une drôle d'impression, de la peine ? Il entra tout en demandant, connaissant déjà la réponse._

House _ Ceux sont ses dents qui lui font mal ?

Cuddy _ Oui, je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Le gel n'y fait rien

House _ Tu veux que je la prenne un peu ?

Cuddy _ Bien sûr, mais avant vas poser tes affaires dans la cuisine, je vais au salon.

_House l'y retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, tendant les bras pour attraper Rachel, il l'installa sur ses genoux et réussit à la faire mordre dans l'anneau de dentition réfrigérant qu'il avait récupéré dans le 'frigo'. Cuddy le regarda faire sans rien dire, ses gestes devenaient plus sûrs au fil du temps et elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille était bien avec lui. _

_Elle les laissa quelques instants, le temps de mettre le repas à réchauffer. Quand elle revint au salon, House et sa fille avaient disparu, le petit anneau était sur la table basse, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Greg coucher la petite qui s'était endormie dans ses bras, une fois calmée. Elle se doutait que cela avait dû être physiquement éprouvant pour sa jambe, surtout après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Mais quand il se redressa et lui fit face, elle aperçut un sourire sur son visage. Il était heureux, il mit un doigt devant sa bouche lui demandant ainsi de se taire et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui._

House _ Elle a eu son biberon ?

Cuddy _ Avant ton arrivée oui, comment t'as fait ? Avec moi l'anneau n'a pas marché.

House _ Rachel doit se sentir en sécurité dans mes bras, comme toi lui _murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou._

Cuddy _ C'es possible en effet, tu ne veux rien me dire pour les vacances ?

House _ Euh…Non. C'est une surprise, tu verras samedi. Allons manger, j'ai faim, je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin !

Cuddy _ D'accord t'as gagné….Ah tant que j'y pense.

_Elle l'attrapa par le haut de son Tee-shirt et l'attira vers elle, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Bientôt leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, après quelques secondes d'un échange langoureux Lisa rompit le contact._

Cuddy _ Un autre avant goût de la récompense que je t'ai promise

House _ Raison de plus pour bien manger, le sport ça creuse !

_Cette nuit là, la chambre de Lisa Cuddy fut remplie de gémissements, râles et cris de plaisir et de supplication, leurs deux noms résonnèrent à plusieurs reprises._

_**Du jeudi 18 au samedi 20 juin**_

_House hésitant à amener des affaires chez Cuddy, cette dernière lui avait carrément fait une nouvelle garde robe, ce qui fait qu'il arriva à l'hôpital ce matin là avec un pantalon en toile un tee-shirt et une chemise repassée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Wilson mais il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire se contentant de sourire._

_House entra dans la salle de diagnostic où son équipe l'attendait._

House _ Alors, un nouveau cas ?

Foreman _ Non, rien.

Taub _ Le Dr Cameron vous a laissé un paquet dans votre bureau.

House _(intrigué)_ _ Evitons de dire à 'boucle d'or' que sa femme me fait des cadeaux.

Treize _ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

House _ Ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous ne vous envoyez pas en l'air avec Foreman !

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il alla dans son bureau, intrigué par le paquet de Cameron. Il était là sur son bureau, il posa son sac et s'en saisit, il déchira le papier et découvrit une BLOUSE, un petit mot y était épinglé « Pour remplacer celle perdue dans la bataille, Plus que deux jours, courage ». Il rigola en l'enfilant tout en notant mentalement de se méfier d'Allison._

_La journée du jeudi et celle du vendredi se déroulèrent normalement. En fin de journée le vendredi William était venu lui dire au revoir avec sa mère. Il avait voulu rendre la PSP à House mais ce dernier lui dit de la garder. Avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau il donna un papier à Anne Valen, lui disant qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit. _

_Cuddy avait essayé sans succès de lui faire dire ce qu'il avait prévu pour leurs vacances. Il avait tenu bon. A 17h00 il lança un « travaillez bien pendant mes vacances ! » à son équipe et s'installa au volant de sa vieille Volvo avec un petit sourire. Il n'irait pas chez Cuddy ce soir, il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à être reposer pour prendre la route le lendemain._

_Il alla récupérer un achat important et rentra chez lui, prépara sa valise, impatient d'être au lendemain. _

_**Le samedi matin **_

_Le samedi matin à 8h30 il se gara dans l'allée du garage, Cuddy qui l'attendait, sortit immédiatement quand elle vit une voiture bleue marine, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, stationner devant son garage. Elle resta stupéfaite quand elle reconnut le conducteur. House la regarda, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus acier._

House _ Vous êtes prêtes ?

Cuddy _ C'est quoi ça ?_ Elle montra la voiture_

House _ Ma nouvelle voiture….

Cuddy _ Ta…

House _ Je me suis dis que si je devais te transporter toi et Rachel, il valait mieux avoir une voiture neuve où vous soyez en sécurité…Alors voilà !

Cuddy _ Tu as même acheté un siège auto ?

House _ Hum, Hum …Bon allez on charge les bagages et on s'en va !...Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter pendant le trajet.

Cuddy _ Où va-t-on ?

House _ Pennsylvanie prés d'un lac dans les montagnes…Tu verras bien quand on y sera.

_Ils chargèrent les valises dans le coffre où Cuddy fut surprise de trouver un petit lit d'appoint avec tout l'équipement nécessaire, matelas, couverture, draps. Il avait pensé à tout pour Rachel. House laissa Cuddy prendre le volant au départ. Il le prendrait pour la deuxième partie du trajet. _

_Vers midi ils firent une pause pour le déjeuner. Rachel avait l'air d'apprécier cette petite balade en voiture, partageant son temps entre éclats de rire, babillage et dodos._

_C'est House qui conduisait maintenant, il n'était pas loin de 17h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville qui devait à peine avoir plus de 500 habitants. House gara la voiture devant le seul magasin du coin, juste en face de la station service. Il descendit de voiture, ainsi que Lisa, qui prit Rachel dans ses bras. Elle regarda l'enseigne à moitié effacée « Chez Jack, alimentation et dro...ie »_

House Ça devrait être rapide, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il nous prépare tout ce dont aurait besoin.

Cuddy _ C'est encore loin ?

House _ Non, un quart d'heure de route à peine.

_Jack, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, petit et trapu mais au visage jovial, accueillit House avec bonne humeur. Il demanda à son employé, un gamin âgé de 14 ans, d'aller chercher les paquets et de les charger dans la voiture. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout mis avant. House régla la note et récupéra des clefs. _

Jack _ Molly a été au chalet, tout est en ordre. J'ai refait une beauté à la barque et vérifié le ponton.

House _ Ok, merci Jack.

Jack _ Pas de quoi Doc, _puis plus bas en tournant la tête vers Lisa qui se tenait devant le présentoir de magasines, _votre femme et votre petite sont vraiment belles, vous avez de la chance

House _ Oui… j'ai de la chance.

_Ils reprirent la route, environ deux kilomètres à la sortie du village, House tourna à droite et emprunta un chemin de terre sinueux qui montait au travers d'une forêt. Il s'arrêta enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Cuddy resta muette d'émerveillement en voyant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il y avait un chalet, avec terrasse abritée par un auvent d'un côté et, de l'autre un lac, immense, entouré par la forêt d'une part et la montagne d'autre part, en face d'elle le soleil pointait entre deux pics, baignant le lac de sa lumière qui se reflétait sur la surface d'un vert émeraude. Et s'avançant dans le lac, un ponton auquel était amarrée une barque._

_Elle se tourna vers House dont les yeux pétillaient de bonheur, il lui avait réservé bien des surprises depuis une semaine, en lui dévoilant un peu de son jardin secret. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en murmurant un « merci »._

_Il leurs fallut plusieurs aller-retour pour décharger la voiture, heureusement la puce s'était endormie et ils l'avaient laissée dans son siège le temps de tout ranger. Maintenant House était en train de monter le petit lit dans la pièce qui normalement servait de bureau, pendant que Cuddy s'occupé de Rachel, elle arriva avec la petite au moment où il terminait de faire le lit. Elle la coucha lui déposant un dernier bisou sur le front, Greg tira les rideaux et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, se rendant dans la cuisine. Lisa insista pour préparer le repas seule, House prit une bière, lui en proposa une, qu'elle accepta et s'assit à la table de la cuisine._

Cuddy _ Cet endroit est magique, où sommes-nous ?

House _ Chez moi…Je l'ai acheté il y a 25ans, ma grand-mère m'avait légué un peu d'argent.

_Après le repas Greg prit sa tasse de café et sortit sur la terrasse, s'assit sur le banc de bois soutenu par 4 chaînes fixées à une poutre de l'auvent. Lui donnant un léger mouvement de balancier. Lisa après avoir vérifié que sa fille dormait bien, vint le rejoindre, s'assit près de lui et lui prit sa main libre dans les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlait, c'était inutile. _

_House regardait le reflet de la lune dans le lac, cela faisait deux fois que l'on prenait Cuddy pour sa femme, deux fois qu'il ne le contredisait pas. Il ferma les yeux repensant à son rêve lorsqu'il était dans le coma. A cette pensée son corps fut parcouru par un frisson, son futur… ? Il l'espérait tant. Cuddy remarqua que l'expression de son visage changeait, à quoi pensait-il ? Ses nouveaux sentiments lui faisaient-ils peur ? Sans aucun doute, elle était bien effrayée elle. Durant des années elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa carrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel, une vie de famille._

_Depuis noël Rachel était venue lui apporter un peu d'espoir, maintenant il y avait Greg. Mais, quand elle y réfléchissait, il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, à sa façon bien sûr, mais bien là. _

_Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux mais cette fois-ci à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire coquin._

Cuddy _ Si on allait se mettre au chaud ?

House _ Bonne idée, je connais un ou deux exercices qui vont nous réchauffer_, répondit-il avec un regard lubrique._

_Il était plus de 10h30 lorsque Lisa se réveilla, elle s'étira paresseusement, elle tourna la tête, Greg était déjà levé. Elle attrapa sa montre sur la table de chevet et étouffa un cri, 10h42 «Mon Dieu Rachel ! ». Elle se leva, enfila un short et un top et pieds nus quitta la chambre. Lisa ne trouva Greg et sa fille nulle part dans la maison, il ne lui restait plus que l'extérieur. Ils étaient là sur la terrasse, il tenait la petite dans ses bras pendant qu'elle s'amusait à tirer sur sa barbe. Il regarda Cuddy avec un petit regard moqueur._

House _ Décidément le grand air a un effet soporifique sur toi.

Cuddy _(prenant Rachel dans ses bras)_ _ Ca et l'exercice physique…hum...elle sent le savon...

House _ ouep, la p'tite limace est lavée, habillée et, _montrant le biberon vide posé au sol_, nourrie.

Cuddy _(rougissante)_ _ Je suis une mère indigne.

House _ Mais non ! Juste une maman surmenée qui a besoin de repos et je suis là ! Bon, je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner, tu veux quoi ?

Cuddy _ Juste du café, s'il te plait

_Dans la journée House équipé de cannes et matériel de pêche prit la barque et s'éloigna sur le lac, bien décidé à ramener le repas du soir. Quand à Cuddy elle s'installa avec Rachel sur la berge, lui faisant prendre sa première baignade. Greg revint quelques heures plus tard, tenant fièrement ses prises, devant le regard amusé de Lisa._

_Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent calmement entre ballades, baignades, séances de bronzage, partie de pêche pour Greg. Tout se passait bien, ils étaient détendus et heureux._

_Cette nuit là comme toutes les nuits ils avaient fait l'amour, sans retenues, se donnant totalement l'un à l'autre. Et c'est épuisée que Lisa s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, calant sa tête sur son épaule la main posée son torse. Tard dans la nuit, elle fut réveillée, tout d'abord elle crut que cela était à cause de l'orage qui venait d'éclater et qui faisait rage, puis de Rachel qui devait être réveillée et pleurait, mais non, le bruit venait de la chambre…ça venait de Greg, il parlait dans son sommeil, avec une voix d'enfant, une voix suppliante, il était agité et en sueur. Aux paroles, elle comprit…_

_***Cauchemar de House* **_

_John House tenait fermement son fils Grégory par le bras droit, il serré si fort que le petit criait de douleur en suppliant son père._

Greg _ **Pas dans le jardin ! Papa non ! Pardon...Je le ferais plus…**

John _ **Tes excuses ne servent à rien ! Je t'avais prévenu** !

Greg _(pleurant) __ **Maman aide moi ! Je t'en prie empêche-le !**

Sa mère _(la voix tremblante)_ _ John…Il fait orage…Envoie le dans la cave si…

John _ **TAIS-TOI BLYTHE ! IL FAUT QU'IL APPRENNE A RESPECTER LES REGLES !**

Blythe _ Il n'a que 6 ans…

John _ **C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! S'IL N'OBEIT PAS ! RETOURNE DANS TA CUISINE AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE !**

_Alors John House ouvrit la porte d'entrée et poussa son fils avec une telle violence qu'il tomba de tout son long sur les dalles en pierre, s'écorchant paumes des mains et genoux. Le petit Grégory, en pleur et terrorisé par l'orage, vit la porte se refermer sur le monstre qui lui servait de père. Il se dirigea vers sa cachette, il y serait en sécurité. A peine une minute plus tard il s'était réfugier au milieu d'un bosquet, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les coups de tonnerre, tremblant de peur et de froid car il était trempé par la pluie qui tombait averse. En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose, il ne demanderait plus jamais d'aide à sa maman, car son père serait capable de la taper à cause de lui._

_**A l'instant présent**_

_La foudre venait de s'abattre sur le lac, le bruit de tonnerre fit vibrer les carreaux des fenêtres. House se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement dans le lit. Il était en sueur et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa respiration était saccadée._

House _ **NON ! PAS** …

Lisa _ Greg ? Ca va… ? _Tendant le bras pour allumer la lampe_.

House _ Laisse éteint…S'il te plait Lisa….

_Il avait senti l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, il était perdu, que devait-il faire ? Il se leva et se tenant la cuisse boita jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage à plusieurs reprises et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Pendant une fraction de seconde il y vit le petit garçon de 6 ans solitaire qu'il avait était, ensuite il y vit le jeune étudiant en médecine, l'homme adulte devenu infirme, le drogué 'suicidaire', seul toujours si désespérément seul, se réfugiant dans le boulot, la vicodin et le bourbon. _

_Puis il y avait eu son internement, sa 'guérison', et surtout il y avait Lisa et…Rachel. Il n'était plus seul désormais et appréciait chaque instant passé avec elles._

_Il devait lui parler de son enfance, de cette blessure qui lui pourrissait son âme, il en avait parlé avec le Dr Milton, oui mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle, avec Cuddy se serait différent. _

_Il se passa de nouveau de l'eau sur le visage, s'essaya et retourna dans la chambre. Cuddy n'avait pas allumé la lumière mais, à grâce à la lueur d'un éclair il la vit, elle était assise au bord du lit, l'expression de son visage reflétant son inquiétude. Il s'avança sans rien dire, s'assit à côté d'elle, toujours silencieux. Greg sentit une main glisser le long de son bras à la recherche de la sienne, il s'en saisit, Lisa effectua une pression réconfortante. Il inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis, fixant son regard sur la fenêtre illuminée par les éclairs, il commença à parler d'une voix légèrement rauque et incertaine. Lisa ne disait rien, elle le regardait avec tendresse, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne serait pas facile, voire même douloureux, elle posa son autre main sur les siennes et accentua sa pression. _

House _ Lisa…il faut que…je dois te…._Bon sang ! Il n'y arrivait pas ! _

Lisa _ Tu n'es pas…

House _ J'étais comme William…._Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle._

_Il entendit la respiration de Lisa se bloquer un instant, puis une expiration et elle l'avait voulu dire quelque chose mais avait préféré se taire, se contentant de s'approcher de lui, de lui faire sentir sa présence. Essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix et continuant à fixer la fenêtre, il reprit._

House _ Mon…père m'a battu et maltraité durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, sous le prétexte qu'il devait faire de moi un homme.

_Il lui expliqua alors comment son père depuis l'âge de 6 ans lui faisait prendre des bains glacés, l'envoyait dormir dans le jardin, quelque soit le temps. Les coups de ceinturons, complétés par les coups de poings au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Les déménagements incessants qui l'empêchaient d'avoir des amis. _

_Son isolement volontaire, lorsqu'il commença à avoir les marques des coups sur le corps, pour que personne ne le remarque. La peur qu'il éprouvait quand son père s'en prenait à lui, craignant qu'il s'en prenne aussi à sa mère si elle intervenait pour le défendre. _

_La seule chose qu'elle avait obtenue, c'était d'habiter une maison en dehors de la base militaire. Il avait accepté sans problème, comme cela personne ne lui poserait de questions sur sa façon 'd'éduquer' son fils. _

_Mais c'était aussi le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour permettre à son fils de jouir d'une certaine liberté quand son père partait en mission, de satisfaire sa curiosité en se mêlant aux habitants, apprenant ainsi leur langue et leurs coutumes. Il profitait de ces moments au maximum, sachant ce qu'il attendait au retour de son père à la moindre erreur de comportement de sa part, parfois il lui arrivait de souhaiter que son avion se face descendre, qu'il ne revienne jamais._

_Leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus violentes à mesure qu'il grandissait, mais il continuait à encaisser les coups sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, deux jours après avoir décroché son diplôme de fin d'études en étant major de sa promo. _

_Greg marqua une pose, respira à fond et continua son récit._

House _ Mon père est arrivé ce soir là avec un dossier d'inscription pour l'Académie Navale d'Annapolis. Il était déjà rempli, il m'a ordonné de le signer, disant que j'allais enfin devenir un Homme comme lui et son père et tous les mâles de la famille en servant mon pays. J'avais d'autres projets, il n'a pas apprécié ma réponse.

_***FLASH BACK***_

John House _ **TU VAS SIGNER CES PAPIERS !**

Gregory _ **NON ! JE NE DEVIENDRAIS PAS UN ASSASSIN !**

John House _ **PETITE MAUVIETTE ! TU FERAS CE QUE JE TE DIS !**

Gregory _ **NON ! Aarrrgh…** _il venait de prendre le poing de son père en pleine figure_.

Blythe _ **NON GREG !**

_Trop tard, toute la rage accumulée en lui depuis des années venait de se libérer et il avait riposté. Pour la première fois il s'était dressé contre son père, il avait frappé si fort qu'il lui avait cassé le nez. Son père essaya de le cogner de nouveau, mais reçu un autre coup de poing dans le sternum cette fois-ci. Il s'écroula au sol, à bout de souffle et surpris par l'attitude de son fils. Greg s'était alors précipité dans sa chambre, avait jeté quelques affaires dans un sac, vêtements et papiers, il avait enfilé son blouson de moto, prit son casque et était redescendu. Il avait embrassé sa mère, en larmes, lui murmurant « je t'appellerais » et il avait quitté la maison claquant la porte sur son passé._

_***FIN DU FLASH BACK***_

House _ Mon dossier scolaire m'a permis d'obtenir une bourse, et j'ai pu m'inscrire à la fac de médecine, et aussi grâce à l'argent de ma grand-mère, j'ai pu financer toutes mes études….

Lisa _ Tu…

_Lui prenant le menton entre l'index et le pouce, elle fit tourner son visage vers elle. Il pleurait et ne faisait rien pour cacher ses larmes, elle eut beaucoup de mal pour ne pas pleurer à son tour, elle n'avait jamais vue House aussi vulnérable, comme un enfant. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait pu le voir dans des états lamentables, en manque, saoul, mais même dans ces moments il restait House. Mais pas en cet instant, alors tout naturellement elle le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule, l'enserrant de ses bras à son tour, trouvant contre ce corps chaud et parfumé la tendresse dont il avait été privé toute son enfance et une grande partie de sa vie d'adulte. _

_Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que l'orage avait cessé, ils avaient fini par s'allonger sur le lit, Greg toujours dans les bras de Lisa s'était enfin endormi et Lisa avait pu libérer ses larmes. Lui déposant un baiser sur le front, elle murmura « je suis là maintenant, ça va aller ». _

_Le lendemain matin c'est House qui se réveilla plus tard, il se leva pour rejoindre Lisa qu'il entendait parler à Rachel dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Cuddy essayant de faire avaler sa Blédine vanille à sa fille, qui bien calée dans sa chaise repoussait de ses mains la cuillère dès qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de sa bouche. House s'approcha d'elles, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lisa, ce qui fit rire Rachel. Puis lui prenant la cuillère des mains._

House _ Laisse moi faire

Lisa _(souriante)_ _ Pourquoi pas… Comment te sens-tu ?

House _(lui rendant son sourire)_ _ Beaucoup mieux….Merci.

_Il ne leur restait que trois jours avant d'être obligé de rentrer à Princeton. Profitant de la sieste de Rachel, ils allèrent se baigner et bronzer entièrement nu, étant devenu adepte du bronzage intégrale. House sortit de l'eau et s'avança vers Lisa, un fois au dessus d'elle, il s'ébroua, l'aspergeant d'eau froide sur le dos, ce qui la fit sursauter ne l'ayant pas vu arriver._

Lisa _ Arrête sale gosse !

Greg _ J'm'amuse m'man !

Lisa _ Amuses-toi à me passer de l'huile solaire, plutôt ! Ca sera plus utile !

Greg _ Les désirs de Madame sont des ordres, _ironisa-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle._

_Lisa à plat ventre, les mains posées l'une sur l'autre, lui servant d'oreiller sentit le liquide que Greg répandait le long de sa colonne, en un mince filet. Elle entendit se frotter les mains, puis les mains chaudes de Greg se posèrent dans le bas de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses. Il laissa les paumes de ses mains chauffer sa peau satinée et halée, puis commença lentement et fermement à malaxer sa chair le long de sa colonne vertébrale, étalant l'huile au passage, mais transformant cette simple application en un massage imprévu. _

_Il remonta jusqu'aux épaules, puis dans le coup et de nouveau ses épaules, Lisa s'abandonna entre ses mains qui descendaient le long de ses omoplates pour finir par caresser le pourtour de ses seins, que sa position écrasait et laissait dépasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Greg. _

_Il continua son massage, faisant remonter ses doigts sur son dos, malaxant et étirant agréablement les muscles aux niveaux des lombaires, il répéta ses mêmes gestes plusieurs fois, effleurant à chaque fois certaines zones érogènes. Lisa ne pouvait résister au plaisir qui s'insinuait en elle, râlant sous le doux plaisir qu'elle recevait ainsi. Greg prit le flacon d'huile solaire et en laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur ses fesses, qu'il commença à malaxer doucement en formant des cercles de plus en plus large jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse descendre ses mains en suivant la courbe des fesses au niveau des lèvres de son sexe, qu'il caressait doucement sans insister, avant de remonter sur ses fesses. _

_Lisa restait passive, gémissant de plus en plus fort, laissant son corps exprimer le plaisir qui montait en elle. Greg se plaça à ses pieds et commença à masser ses jambes, ses doigts longs et fins jouèrent une partition invisible sur ses mollets, remontant vers ses cuisses. Il remonta ainsi plusieurs fois le long de ses jambes et à chaque fois ses doigts en profitaient pour caresser son sexe, de plus en plus humide et ouvert. Greg s'était immiscé entre ses jambes, s'allongeant sur elle à chaque fois qu'il faisait remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Cuddy était submergée par une vague de plaisir de plus en plus intense, qu'elle sentait aussi monter chez son masseur particulier, dont la verge gonflée cognait contre ses cuisses. Ses gémissements et râles de plaisir étaient accompagnés par des petits coups de reins incontrôlables. _

_Enfin Greg lui demanda à mi-voix de se retourner. Il était maintenant à genoux entre ses cuisses écartées, il éprouvait une douce douleur dans son sexe bandé, pourtant il se retint encore, prenant le flacon, il recommença son massage, mais cette fois-si il partit du pubis remontant jusqu'au coup sans oublier au passage les seins dressés et durcis par le plaisir, laissant ses doigts descendre et caresser son clitoris. _

_Lisa d'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ses gémissement se faisaient suppliques, ses mouvements de reins se faisant plus brutal, son sexe cherchant le contact avec celui de Greg. N'y tenant plus elle voulut s'en saisir et le guider, mais Greg lui attrapa les poignets et lui plaqua les bras de chaque côté de son visage, il se coucha sur elle et la pénétra enfin, tout en capturant ses lèvres dans les siennes, l'obligeant ainsi à se taire._

_Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, entrant de plus en plus profondément en elle, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs râles se mêlèrent, ils se plongèrent respectivement dans le bleus de leur regard, leur plaisir grandit, enfla, déborda et termina en une explosion finale de jouissance partagée. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Lundi 6 juillet**_

_House arriva en même temps que Wilson sur le parking, ce dernier le regarda sortir de sa nouvelle voiture, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et attendit que son ami soit près de lui._

Wilson _ Nouvelle vie, nouvelle voiture ?

House _ Et toi, ta nouvelle copine, comment va-t-elle ?

Wilson _ C'est ça ! Change de sujet ! Les vacances se sont bien passées ?

House _ La pêche a été bonne…_il ne put retenir un petit sourire_…et le reste aussi

Wilson _ En tout cas le jaune de ton tee-shirt fait ressortir ton magnifique bronzage

House _ Ben Jimmy, tu me dragues ? Shirley ne va peut-être pas être d'accord pour te partager !

Wilson _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ _ Heureusement tu ne changeras jamais totalement !

_Tout en discutant ils étaient arrivés à leur étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent chacun dans leur bureau. House jeta son sac dans son bureau avant d'aller faire du café. La salle de diagnostic était vide, il regarda l'heure 7h45, il était en avance et n'y avait même pas fait attention. Hum…. C'est vrai qu'il s'était levé tôt ce matin, il savait que cela était dû au fait qu'il avait dormi seul dans son lit, après deux semaine à se réveiller à côté de la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de son équipe, Taub se racla la gorge._

House _ Tiens « les pieds nickelés ! », alors vous n'avez tué personne pendant mais vacances ?

Taub _ Non, pas encore, mais il est à peine 8h00, allez savoir ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui !

House _ Woaw ! Vous avez pris des cours d'humour ou vous voulez m'imiter ?

Taub _ Je prends des cours par correspondance…Pourquoi ? Besoin d'un conseil ?

_Treize et Foreman assistaient à la scène sans savoir s'il fallait rire ou pas. Il était déjà arrivé à Taub de contredire House, mais seulement sur la façon de traiter un patient, là, il se foutait de lui et chose encore plus curieuse House semblait s'amuser de cette joute verbale._

House _ Apparemment notre Stroumph Grincheux est devenu le Stroumph Comique…Nouvelle maîtresse ?

Taub _ Non, nouveau matelas… Je suis de consultations ce matin…Si un cas se présente, bipez moi !

_Et Taub sortit de la pièce sous l'œil effaré de ses collègues et le regard amusé de House qui retourna dans son bureau en se marrant._

Foreman _ On devrait analyser le café

Treize _ Ses vacances ont dû être supers

Foreman _ C'est bien la première fois qu'il revient 'détendu' de ses vacances !

Treize _ Ou alors…

Foreman _ Ou alors quoi ?

Treize _ Il est amoureux….

Foreman _ Amoureux ! House amoureux ? Tu plaisantes ! Il n'aime que lui !

Treize _ Il est juste de bonne humeur, après tout sa jambe le fait moins souffrir, ça se voit, il n'est plus drogué à la vicodin.

Foreman _ Ouep, c'est toujours ça, et Taub que lui arrive-t-il ? C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça

Treize _ Je vais en consultations aussi ce matin, je vais essayer de me renseigner…_elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit. _

Foreman _(à haute voix) __ A moi la paperasse ! Je vais m'éclater !

_Il s'installa au bureau résigné à son sort. House assis derrière son bureau, les pieds reposant sur la table de verre, écoutait du Jazz, le casque sur les oreilles, son esprit encore au bord du lac, cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Cuddy qui allait voir Wilson, vit le diagnosticien en passant devant son bureau et résista avec beaucoup de mal à l'envie d'aller le rejoindre. Sa présence lui manquait de plus en plus, mais ce soir c'était sa soirée bowling avec Wilson, après tout elle se dit qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il la laissait bien faire son tennis tous les mercredi soir. Ils avaient le week-end et avec Greg c'était déjà beaucoup. De toute façon, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de leur moment bien à eux._

_Elle frappa à la porte de Wilson et entra._

Wilson _ Bonjour Cuddy

Cuddy _ Bonjour Wilson, vous avez un moment ?

Wilson _ Bien sûr.

Cuddy _ Je viens de voir Cameron, elle m'a montré ce que vous aviez préparé pour cette convention à San Francisco. Je suis impressionnée, vous avez fait du bon travail. C'est pourquoi vous partez tous les deux dimanche soir pour cette convention.

Wilson _ Parfait, la convention dure 4 jours c'est ça ?

Cuddy _ Oui, vous serez de retour le vendredi. Allan Jefferson, un ancien patient de House et un de nos plus importants donateurs, met un de ses jets privés à notre disposition

Wilson _ Woaw, la grande classe !

Cuddy _ Je voulais aussi vous demander autre chose.

Wilson _ Je vous écoute, c'est au sujet de House ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

Cuddy _ Non, absolument pas…pour une fois ! Il m'a dit pour Shirley, je suis très heureuse pour vous James. Il a eu l'idée d'un repas pour me la faire connaître. Que diriez-vous de venir chez moi ce vendredi soir ?… Si votre amie est d'accord bien sûr.

Wilson _ Je…Oui…Pourquoi pas. Je lui en parle et je vous donne ma réponse le plus vite possible, merci.

Cuddy _ Nos soirée pizza me manquaient un peu… Bonne journée

Wilson _ Bonne journée Cuddy

_Bien sûr Shirley fut ravie de cette invitation et accepta avec joie. Wilson donna sa réponse à Cuddy. House profita de sa soirée bowling pour lui demander les goûts sa petite amie._

_Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, un cas vite résolu pour House et son équipe. Enfin le vendredi arriva, à 19h00 précise Wilson et Shirley se présentaient chez Cuddy, c'est House qui leur ouvrit et les accueillit. Lisa donnant son biberon à Rachel. Elle s'excusa après que sa fille eut fini et s'absenta quelques instants pour la mettre au lit, pendant que Greg servait les apéritifs._

House _ Je suis content que vous ayez acceptée l'invitation Shirley

Shirley _ Je suis ravie d'être ici, une occasion de mieux se connaitre, notre première rencontre ayant été assez brève.

House _ En effet, et cette pièce de théâtre, c'était comment ?

Shirley _ Très bien, j'ai vraiment aimé

_Lisa les rejoignit, la conversation porta sur divers sujets, les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille, à la plus grande joie de leur compagnon respectif ; Wilson observa son ami toute la soirée, il avait vraiment changé, il n'avait pas lancé une seule vacherie de la soirée, il souriait et riait volontier. Il était 'Heureux ?', oui c'était ça le secret de son changement ; même lorsqu'il était avec Stacy avant son problème à la jambe, il n'avait jamais était aussi épanoui. Mais toutefois, il n'était pas encore prêt pour laisser paraître ce bonheur devant les autres. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Shirley._

Shirley _ James ! J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses comme ça ?

James _ Bien sûr, à qui d'autre ?

Shirley _ J'ai invité Lisa et Greg chez moi samedi prochain, tu es d'accord ?

James _ Naturellement

Shirley _ Je vais paraître peut-être un peu idiote, mais il y a quelque chose je j'adore faire et qui me défoule au maximum après une semaine de boulot… vous promettez de ne pas rire ?

Greg _ Promis

Lisa _ Promis

Wilson _ ….et c'est ?

Shirley _ Une partie de Paint-ball, ça vous tente ?

Greg _ Jimmy ! J'adore ta nouvelle copine ! C'est quoi votre scénario préférait ?

Shirley _ Le survivant et le votre ?

Greg _ Protéger le médecin évidemment, _répondit-il en éclatant de rire_

_Bientôt rejoint par les trois autres personnes présentes. Il fut décidé avant que Wilson et Shirley ne partent de prévoir une soirée paint-ball au retour de James de San Francisco_

_**San Francisco **_

_**Le vendredi 17 juillet 18h00 côte ouest/14h00 côte est**_

_Wilson et Cameron montaient dans le taxi, qui devait les amener à l'aéroport de San Francisco, lorsque le téléphone d'Allison sonna, elle décrocha avec un sourire, tout en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule._

Allison _ Bonjour Robert

Robert _ Tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatiguée avec cette chaleur ?

Allison _ Je vais bien, je suis enceinte, ce n'est pas une maladie tu sais !

Robert _ Ton avion décolle quand ?

Allison _ Dans un peu moins d'une heure, mais comme c'est un jet privé, il ne partira pas sans nous de toute façon !

Robert _ On se voie dans six heures, je serais à l'aéroport, je t'aime.

Allison _ Je t'aime aussi, à tout à l'heure. _Elle raccrocha_

Wilson _ Il s'inquiète ou il se languit de vous ?

Allison _ Les deux, quand les hommes se décideront à comprendre qu'être enceinte n'est pas une maladie ! Vous êtes encore plus nerveux que nous, chose complètement incompréhensible car c'est nous qui faisons la plus grosse partie du travail, vous vous occupez seulement de la partie plaisante de ce dernier.

Wilson _ Si vous le dites ! Mais qui supporte vos saute d'humeur, vos envies étranges de glace, de fraise ou autre… à des heures impossibles ?

Allison _ 15/15… Nous sommes arrivés.

_Le taxi passant par un accès privé, les déposa sur le tarmac, juste à côté du Gulfstream G150 mit à leur disposition par un riche industriel, mais surtout donateur régulier de l'hôpital. Wilson se chargea des bagages aidé par Sean Martin le copilote, qui faisait aussi office de steward._

Martin _ Dr Cameron, Dr Wilson, je suis ravi de vous revoir, votre congrès c'est bien passée ?

Wilson _ Oui, très bien, merci.

Martin _ Je m'occupe de vos bagages, installez vous, nous allons bientôt décoller. Je vais rejoindre le pilote.

_Wilson et Cameron prirent place dans des fauteuils en cuir des plus confortables disposés en quinconce l'un en face de l'autre, il y avait même une table basse entre les deux. Ils attachèrent leurs ceintures, pour le décollage, Wilson eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit Cameron calait la ceinture sur son bas ventre de façon à ne pas être gênée. Bien qu'elle attendait des jumelles, elle avait à peine prit 6 kilos, mais son ventre avait une forme bien ronde. _

_Le copilote revint dans la cabine une dizaine de minutes après le décollage. Il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient se détacher et leur proposa un apéritif avant de leur préparer à manger. _

Cameron _ Pas d'alcool pour moi, un jus de fruit fera l'affaire

Wilson _ Je prendrais un whisky, sans glace… Nous avons droit à quoi pour le repas ?

Martin _ Nous avons commandé à un traiteur, des entrecôtes accompagnées de légumes ou du poisson avec riz.

Cameron _ je prendrais du poisson, merci

Wilson _ Pour moi se sera l'entrecôte.

_Il leur apporta leur verre, et retourna faire réchauffer leur repas, lui et le pilote mangeraient après. Une heure plus tard Cameron bascula entièrement son fauteuil et demanda une couverture à Sean. Elle était fatiguée, la chaleur et les préparatifs de départ l'avaient épuisée. Si Robert avait été là il aurait encore traité de marmotte, c'est vrai qu'elle dormait de plus en plus, mais bon son état n'y était pas étranger. Wilson quant à lui alluma son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire le compte rendu de cette convention._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**16H00 salle de diagnostic**_

_Chase faisait le rapport de l'opération qu'il venait d'effectuer sur le patient de House, quand Cuddy entra dans la salle. Taub, Treize et Foreman tournèrent la tête vers elle quand ils virent les regards inquiets de Chase et de House. Cuddy était en larmes, elle ne faisait rien pour les cacher, elle dut faire un énorme effort pour parler, d'autant plus que ce qu'elle avait à dire était terrible. Elle alla droit au but._

Cuddy _ L'avion qui transportait Allison et James, c'est écrasé dans les rocheuses.

Chase _ ALLISON ! NON !....NON ! ELLE EST TOUJOURS VIVANTE ! MON DIEU JE VOUS EN PRIE !

_Foreman et Treize se levèrent pour le réconforter, et l'assirent de force sur une chaise, il pleurait tout en se répétant « elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas morte »._

_Quant à House il était livide, et serrait si fort le pommeau de sa canne que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il regarda Cuddy et lui demanda d'une voix cassée._

House _ Que savez- vous exactement ?

Cuddy _ Il y a une demi-heure maintenant la tour de contrôle de Denver a perdu le signal du jet sur ses écrans.

House _ …

_Sa question resta bloquée dans sa gorge serrée par l'émotion, il posa sa main libre sur le haut du tableau, trouvant ainsi un appui supplémentaire. Il ne pouvait pas comme Chase laisser éclater sa peine, mais elle était bien là, jouant avec son cœur et ses entrailles. Wilson…Sa conscience, son ami, celui qu'il haïssait parfois de si bien le connaître. Non impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon, pas maintenant, alors qu'il reprenait goût à la vie grâce à la présence de Shirley. A cette pensée son cœur se serra de nouveau, était-elle au courant ? Il entendit que l'on prononçait son nom, cela le ramena à la triste réalité._

Cuddy _ House…House vous m'écoutez?

House _ Je…Désolé

Cuddy _ Ils ont déclenché un plan d'alerte et des recherches vont êtres lancées. Ils disent qu'il est…

_Le téléphone de House sonna, il répondit immédiatement en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran._

House _ Shirley ?

Shirley _(en pleur)_ _ L'avion de James c'est crashé !

House _ Je sais, on vient de me prévenir, il faut garder espoir. _En disant cela il essayait de s'en persuader._

Shirley _ Greg, j'ai peur…je …_Elle éclata en sanglots._

House _ Prépare un sac, on va se rendre sur place. Je te rappel le plus vite possible.

Shirley _ Merci…_et elle raccrocha_

_House remarqua alors que tous le regardaient, Chase s'était redressé sur sa chaise, une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Cuddy fut la première à réagir._

Cuddy _ J'appel l'aéroport, je vais vous trouver un vol pour Denver le plus vite possible ;

House _ Demandez un vol privé, je payerai peu importe le prix.

Cuddy _ Je m'en occupe, sur le champ.

_Elle se rendit dans le bureau de House et appela l'aéroport. Elle était de retour 5 minutes plus tard. S'adressa à House et à Chase._

Cuddy _ Votre vol sera prêt à décoller dans une heure.

House _ Merci…Chase venez, nous avons juste le temps de passer prendre Shirley.

Treize _ Excusez moi, qui est Shirley ?

House _ La petite amie de Wilson.

_Au moment où ils sortaient Cuddy attrapa House par le bras, le simple contact de sa main réconforta le diagnosticien, bien qu'à cet instant présent c'est dans ses bras qu'il aurait voulu se réfugier. Il profita de ce moment, tout en écoutant sa voix d'une douceur envoutante lui expliquer qu'elle allait demander à ce que l'on vienne les chercher à leur arrivée à Denver pour les conduire au QG de recherche._

_Une heure plus tard un gulfstream F150, le jumeau de celui qui venait de disparaître, décollait à destination de Denver, emportant à son bord trois personnes accablées par l'angoisse et le chagrin._

_**Les Rocheuses, Colorado**_

_L'avion était là, en haut d'un plateau entre deux pics rocheux, l'aile gauche avait été arrachée sous l'impact, ainsi que l'empennage. Le fuselage lui, semblait être en un seul morceau, quoique légèrement incliné sur le côté de l'aile manquante. Par contre l'état du poste de pilotage ne laissait pas d'espoir de trouver le pilote vivant, car il était encastré dans le tronc de l'arbre qui, bien qu'à moitié déraciné avait arrêté l'appareil en bout de course, ce dernier ayant laissé des traces de son passage sur deux cent mètres environs._

_Sean Martin revint à lui le premier, il devina qu'il devait être appuyé contre la porte de sortie quand en tâtonnant il sentit la poignée sous ses doigts. Il pensait ne rien avoir quand, en voulant se lever il sentit une douleur au niveau des côtes lui arrachant un cri. Il devait avoir quelques côtes de cassées. _

_Il serra les dents et se mit debout, il fallait qu'il sache pour les passagers et pour les voir il avait besoin de lumière, la nuit était tombée preuve qu'il était resté inconscient plusieurs heures. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, un air frais s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'appareil. Mais aussi une certaine clarté se fit à l'intérieur du fuselage grâce à la lueur de la lune. Au bout de quelques minutes ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il put distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. _

_Il y avait un placard juste à côté de la porte de la cabine de pilotage où se trouvait un équipement de survie. Un bien grand mot pour une trousse de premier secours, un lance fusée, qui lui serait certainement utile, des allumettes étanches et des torches dynamo. Il en prit une et l'alluma._

_Le faisceau lumineux balaya l'intérieur de la cabine, la première personne qu'il vit fut Cameron toujours allongée sur le fauteuil, le haut du corps penchant légèrement dans le vide. Il s'approcha, l'attrapant par les épaule il la redressa, d'une main tremblante il chercha son pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle était vivante. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été éjectée lors du choc, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait mise sa ceinture l'ayant un peu relâchée pour être à l'aise. Il la regarda rapidement à part une bosse sur le front et une estafilade sur le bras gauche, elle ne semblait pas être gravement touchée. Il aperçu la couverture sur le sol, un peu plus loin, il la ramassa et l'en couvrit. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver le Dr Wilson, en cela il fut aidé par des gémissements qui venaient de l'arrière de la cabine. Il le trouva au niveau de la 'cuisine', il était coincé contre la paroi à cause du meuble du bar qui s'était arraché de ses fixations et qui maintenant reposait sur les jambes de l'oncologue. Sean s'approcha de lui, et examina la situation, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de soulever le bar, pour lui dégager les jambes. Il posa la lampe torche au sol de telle façon que lui et Wilson soient éclairés. Wilson lui demanda d'une voix faible et hésitante, serrant la mâchoire pour étouffé les cris de douleurs que lui provoquaient ses blessures aux jambes._

Wilson _ Allison ? Co…Comment va-t-elle ?

Sean _ Elle est vivante, mais toujours inconsciente, il faut dire qu'elle à une jolie bosse sur le front.

Wilson _ Et vous ?...AARRHG !

_Wilson perdit connaissance, Sean ôta sa veste, en fit une boule et la plaça sous la tête de l'oncologue. Il examina la situation, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour soulever le bar et dégager le médecin. Il entendit Cameron, soupirait, elle se réveillait. Il se rendit à ses côtés, la voyant commençer à paniquer._

Sean _ Calmez-vous

Cameron _ L'avion c'est crashé ?...Wilson !

Sean _ Il est vivant mais blessé et coincé à l'arrière de l'appareil. Vous comment vous sentez-vous ?

Cameron (_posant instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre)_ _ A part un œuf de pigeon sur le front et cette égratignure sur mon bras, je dirais que ça va.

Sean _ Un chance que vous vous soyez attachée, ça vous a sauvé.

Cameron _(se levant)_ _ Je dois examiner Wilson

Sean _ Tenez prenez cette lampe

_Ils retournèrent auprès de Wilson toujours inconscient, Cameron vit qu'il était en état de choc, il avait un peu de fièvre, mais rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant. Elle ne put rien faire pour ses jambes, il fallait absolument le dégager. Sean sortit de l'appareil et explora les alentours de l'épave, à la recherche de matériel ou d'objet pouvant l'aider. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir mais grâce à Cameron qui lui avait fait un bandage en déchirant une nappe, la douleur était supportable. Il revint avec deux grandes branches, au diamètre raisonnable pouvant résister à une forte pression. _

_Aidé par Allison, il chercha un moyen de se servir de ces branches comme levier et de dégager Wilson._

_**Dans l'avion en direction de Denver au même moment.**_

_**21h00 **_

Copilote _ Veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plait, nous allons bientôt atterrir

House _ Merci

Copilote _ Une personne vous attend, pour effectuer votre transport par hélicoptère jusqu'à la base de recherche

_Durant tout le voyage, ils étaient restés silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Chase avait beaucoup pleuré, ainsi que Shirley, assise près de House sur la banquette celui-ci lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforté. Lui aussi avait craqué et il avait les yeux rougis. Rester dans l'ignorance le rendait fou, heureusement ils allaient en savoir un peu plus. Une fois l'appareil immobilisé, ils descendirent et retrouvèrent une jeune femme en uniforme. House se dirigea vers elle._

La femme _ Dr House ?

House _ Oui…

La femme _ Je suis Alexandra Winters, j'appartiens aux gardes du parc national de Rocky Mountain, nous y allons, venez l'hélicoptère nous attend.

House _ Vous avez…

Winters _ Je vous dirais tout pendant le trajet.

_Ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère, s'installèrent mettant chacun un casque sur les oreilles. Chase n'attendit pas le décollage, il demanda d'une voix anxieuse._

Chase _ Vous avez trouvez l'avion ?

Winters _ Non, mais nous avons un point de départ.

House _ Ca fait presque 7 h00 maintenant ! Vous n'êtes…

Winters _ Calmez-vous, je sais que le fait de ne rien savoir est terrible, mais cela ne sert à rien ne s'énerver…

House _ Vous avez raison…je suis…désolé….

Winters _ Les secours sont sur place, nous avons établi un camp de base dans la vallée, aux pieds des Monts où nous pensons les trouver. D'après le dernier signal de leur transpondeur, la tour de contrôle nous a indiqué une zone de recherche.

Shirley _ Mais vous n'avez pas commencé à survoler cette zone ?

Winters _ Malheureusement c'est une zone orageuse qui apparemment est la cause du crash, il fait toujours mauvais temps, aucun appareil ne peut voler.

Chase _ Vous comptez faire quoi, si…ils sont…. vivant mais blessés….

Winters _ De toutes façon ne pourrons pas les atteindre directement si nous les trouvons, c'est pourquoi une équipe de sauveteurs va se rendre dans le secteur à pied. Il y a un petit plateau où il est possible d'atterrir pour un hélicoptère, l'équipe s'y installera en attendant de savoir dans quelle direction aller pour leur porter secours, les ramener et les évacuer.

Shirley et Robert _(en cœur)_ _ Je veux y aller !

Winters _ Il faut voir ça avec mon supérieur, mais je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

_Chacun se mura dans le silence, à quoi bon parler. House ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des mois, l'angoisse de perdre son ami, lui avait déclenché une douleur aigüe dans sa cuisse. Cela faisait plus de 5h00 qu'il souffrait le martyr, il n'avait plus d'ibuprofène, ayant avalé les deux derniers comprimés avant de descendre de l'avion. « Garder espoirs en des jours meilleurs » il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter ces mots en boucle, il avait aussi remarqué qu'à aucun moment Winters n'avait fait allusion au fait qu'ils n'aient pas survécu au crash. Et, à voir les visages de Shirley et de Robert cela avait eu un effet positif, une petite lueur d'espoir s'était allumée au fond de leur regard._

_Lui par contre avait imaginé les pires scénariis, il les voyait morts, déchiquetés, vivant mais atrocement mutilés, il recommença à se masser la jambe de plus en plus fort. Ce simple geste confirma à Chase qu'il avait raison au sujet de House, bien que ce dernier essayait de se contrôler, il était tout aussi inquiet qu'eux._

_Après presque 45 minutes de vol, l'hélicoptère se posa dans une clairière. Eclairée par des projecteurs Halogènes alimentés par des groupes électrogènes, la pluie tombée de plus en plus fort, et le tonnerre résonnait plus haut dans la montagne, ils suivirent Winters et arrivèrent sous une des tentes militaires qui étaient dressées. Un homme la quarantaine, grand, énergique, les cheveux rasés, s'approcha vers eux main tendue. _

Homme _ Michael Garibaldi, c'est moi qui dirige les recherches.

House _ Grégory House, Shirley Trent l'amie de James et Robert Chase le mari d'Allison

Garibaldi _ Venez par ici, il les amena près d'une carte topographique punaisée sur un panneau en bois.

_Il leur expliqua la même chose que Winters, mais grâce à la carte, ils mesurèrent toute la difficulté de l'opération de secours. Il accepta que Shirley et Robert se joignent à l'équipe de secours qui devait partir à 5h00. Cependant il demanda à Winters de leurs trouver un équipement vestimentaire complet mieux adaptés que leurs tenues actuelles, Ainsi que pour House bien qu'il ne puisse pas les accompagné, car étant parti sans rien d'autre que son tee-shirt et sa chemise, qui étaient complètement trempées, il avait du mal à se réchauffer. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient changés. House chercha un coin pour s'isoler, il voulait appeler Lisa. Mais lorsque Garibaldi le vit sortir son portable, il lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau, mais qu'il pouvait se servir de leur ligne par satellite et lui passa un de leurs téléphones. House composa le numéro de Lisa, chez elle et attendit qu'elle décroche, ce qu'elle fit à la 2__ème__ tonalité._

Cuddy _ Greg ?

House _ Oui, nous sommes arrivés.

Cuddy _ Des nouvelles ?

House _ Ils n'ont pas encore pu survoler la zone du crash à cause du mauvais temps, mais au moins ils ont un secteur de recherche.

Cuddy _ Tu tiens le coup ?

House _ …Ca…peut aller…Lisa j'ai…peur, je me sens tellement impuissant.

Cuddy _ Je sais, c'est ton ami. Il faut que tu gardes espoir. Comment vont Chase et Shirley ?

House _ Ils sont épuisés nerveusement, ils vont participer aux recherches.

Cuddy _ Tiens moi au courant dès que tu sais quelques chose….Tu me manques.

House _ A moi aussi tu me manques… Je te rappel demain…bonne nuit.

Cuddy _ Bonne nuit Greg…. Je t'aime

House _ Moi aussi.

_House rendit l'appareil et alla rejoindre Shirley assise sur un des lits de camp qu'on leurs avait installé au fond de la tente. Chase n'était pas là, il devait se renseigner sur leur opération de sauvetage. Shirley se leva pour l'aider à s'assoir quand elle le vit grimacer alors qu'il se baissait. Elle s'assit près de lui, elle posa une de ses main sur son avant bras tout en le regardant._

Shirley _ Je suis désolée Greg, je suis tellement choquée, que je ne t'ai pas demandé une seule fois comment tu allais, alors que tu ne fais que me réconforter depuis notre départ.

House _ Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…**SALOPERIE DE JAMBE ! JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS VENIR AVEC VOUS !...**

_En fait, ça n'allait pas du tout, l'angoisse mêlée à la douleur, l'épuisait et le fait d'être totalement impuissant le rendait fou. Il se prit le visage dans ses mains en soupirant, maintenant il comprenait mieux qu'en Wilson, désespéré et fatigué de toujours s'inquiéter pour lui, le traitait de con, devant son je m'enfoutisme face aux risques inconsidérés qu'il prenait et qui l'avaient souvent conduit sur un lit d'hôpital. C'est à ce moment que Chase les rejoignit avec des sandwiches et du café et un tube qu'il donna à House._

Chase _ Tenez, j'ai demandé ça au médecin, c'est de l'aspirine.

House _ Merci…. Comment vous avez….

Chase _ J'ai travaillé avec vous 3 ans, je sais quand vous souffrez.

_Ils mangèrent et se couchèrent, pensant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le sommeil, mais une demi heure plus tard ils étaient tous endormis. _

_Le lendemain matin à 6h00, le groupe de secours partait, tous portaient quelque chose, même Chase et Shirley, comme il pleuvait toujours ils étaient tous sous des ponchos imperméables d'une jolie couleur vert olive, la capuche leur recouvrant pratiquement tout le visage et la bosse que faisait leur sac à dos leur donnait un aspect de nains bossus. House leurs souhaita bonne chance et les regarda partir. Lorsqu'ils disparurent se son champ de vision il retourne sous la tente et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Garibaldi s'y trouvait déjà._

Garibaldi _ Je viens de recevoir le bulletin météo, les hélicoptères devraient pouvoir survoler la zone dans l'après midi, les orages devraient cesser.

House _ Bien….

Garibaldi _ Nous les retrouverons….

House _ Oui, j'en suis sûr, la seule question qui m'intéresse c'est vivants ou…morts ?

Garibaldi _ Malheureusement je n'ai pas la réponse. On ne peut….

House _ Qu'attendre, _termina-t-il dans un murmure._

_**Lieu du crash**_

_**6h30**_

_Cameron posa sa main sur le front de Wilson, il était brûlant de fièvre, à demi conscient, il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu avec ce qui se trouvait dans la trousse de secours. Elle avait désinfecté et bandé toutes les coupures, dont certaines auraient nécessité des points de suture. Grâce à Sean qui était ressortit dehors malgré l'orage qui avait éclaté, pour récupérer de quoi faire une atèle, elle avait immobilisé la jambe fracturée. Elle craignait que sa blessure à la cuisse ne s'infecte car elle n'avait pas voulu retirer le morceau de métal qui s'y trouvait de peur que ce dernier n'est touché l'artère et, quand le retirant il n'y ait hémorragie. _

_Quand à Sean il lui avait nettoyé sa plaie sur ses conseils, elle tourna la tête vers lui, il dormait dans le 2__ème__ fauteuil, il s'était relayé auprès de Wilson toute la nuit. Elle se demanda comment elle aurait pu faire sans lui pour aider James._

_Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais ils avaient réussi à dégager Wilson. Il avait une fracture du tibia et du péroné à la jambe droite, quand à sa jambe gauche elle avait de nombreuses lacérations à cause des morceaux de verres brisées des bouteilles, et un morceau de métal d'une des attaches enfoncé dans la cuisse. Ils avaient voulu le déplacer pour le coucher sur la banquette, mais Wilson les avait supplié d'arrêter, la douleur était insoutenable, déjà le fait de l'avoir tiré pour le dégager l'avait fait hurlé. Donc ils prirent les coussins et installèrent Wilson du mieux qu'ils purent sur le sol de la cabine. _

_Elle regarda Wilson, il souffrait et elle n'avait rien pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle prit une petite bouteille d'eau et lui donna à boire. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule._

Sean _ Reposez-vous, je vais le surveiller.

Allison _ Vous avez fait le point sur nos réserves ?

Sean _ Nous avons une douzaine de petites bouteilles d'eau, 4 paquets de chips, des cacahouètes, un demi-paquet de pain et un sachet de tranche de bacon.

Allison _ Quand pensez-vous….

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots. Sean la releva en la prenant par les épaules et l'amena jusqu'à son fauteuil, la forçant à s'allonger. Il se faisait du souci pour elle car, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de blessure physique, elle devait se calmer, le stress pouvant s'avérer dangereux dans son état. D'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraître la plus sûre possible._

Sean _ Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que des recherches pour nous retrouver sont en cours. Dès qu'il cessera de faire mauvais temps, ils enverront des appareils survoler les zones de crash probable, la tour de contrôle à forcement notre dernière position.

Allison _ Comment feront-il pour nous voir ?

Sean _ Nous avons des fusées de détresses, dès qu'il fera meilleurs, nous nous relierons à l'extérieure pour envoyer un signal si on aperçoit ou entendons un appareil.

Allison _ Vous êtes marié ?

Sean _ Fiancé, nous allons nous marier en octobre chez les parents de Francesca en Italie.

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pour passer le temps, tout en surveillant l'état de santé de Wilson. Sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé et il était à peu près lucide. Malgré l'effort que cela exigeait de lui, il demanda à Cameron de lui faire le point sur la situation. Ce qu'elle fit._

Wilson _ Mes jambes ?

Cameron _ Ca va aller, c'est soignable…

Wilson _ Allison…. Dites-moi …la vérité…et appelez-moi…James….s'il…Aarrrgh !

Cameron _ Tenez, le coup, je vous en prie…._Lui posant la main sur l'avant ras pour le réconforter._

Wilson _ Re…Regardez ma jambe…cassée…_étouffant un cri de douleur_…mon mollet…j'ai…

_Allison souleva la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes et après avoir défait l'atèle, elle l'examina, la peau avait un aspect luisant, elle posa sa main sur le mollet, il était chaud._

Allison _ Eh merde !

Wilson _ Syndrome…aigüe des….loges….suite au…trauma ?

Allison _ je le crains oui, très bon diagnostic….

_Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce mot, leur rappelant brutalement que s'ils s'inquiétaient, d'autres personnes proches d'eux s'inquiétaient aussi. Wilson se força à sourire._

Wilson _ Je crois que si…. Je…il grimaça…. Je risque une ….ischémie….Allison…vous devez…

Allison _ Faire deux incision dans le fascia enfin de libérer la pression intramusculaire.

_Wilson approuva d'un signe de tête, il allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment. Cameron n'avait bien sûr pas de scalpel sous la main, elle demanda donc à Sean s'il avait un couteau, il répondit que non. Mais, il trouva dans la 'cuisine' un couteau avec une lame en inox mais pointue et extrêmement aiguisée. Elle désinfecta la peau et la lame avec la Bétadine, prit la bouteille de bourbon et la tendit à Wilson._

Wilson _ Nouveau anesthésiant ?

Allison _ Pour vous donner du courage ou vous saouler à vous de voir

Wilson _(posant la bouteille au sol)_ _ Pas la peine… allez-y…qu'on en finisse…

_Allison fit signe à Sean qui maintint le haut du corps de Wilson en lui plaquant les épaules au sol. Ce dernier mit son portefeuille dans sa bouche pour mordre dedans et ferma les yeux. Allison avait la main qui tremblait, mais, au moment d'agir, ses gestes se firent déterminés et précis. Wilson perdit connaissance à la deuxième incision. Elle laissa le sang s'écouler avant de faire un pansement de fortune et d'enlever les serviettes imbibées de sang, qu'elle avait placées sous sa jambe. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il avait peur, peur de perdre sa jambe, s'il n'était pas soigné à temps._

_**Avec l'équipe de recherche**_

_**12h30**_

_Chase et Shirley étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, après 6 heures de marche, le groupe s'était arrêté pour faire une pause et manger. Alexandra Winters avait contacté le camp de base et leur avait appris que deux hélicoptères s'apprêtaient à partir à la recherche de l'avion. Dans quelques heures ils en seraient plus. Shirley tendit une bouteille d'eau à Robert._

Shirley _ Tenez ça aidera à faire passer le sandwich.

Chase _ Merci…J'espère qu'ils….

Shirley _ Allons, comme dit Greg « gardons espoir »

Chase _ Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Shirley _ James ou Greg ?

Chase _ bah…les deux en fait…il en profitait, bien content de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Shirley _ James depuis 4 mois environ, moins d'un mois pour Grégory.

Chase _(surpris)_ _ Gregory…House vous laisse l'appeler par son prénom ?

Shirley _ Bien sûr et il m'appelle par le mien, c'est un homme charmant.

Chase _(avalant de travers)_ _ Charmant ?… _House un homme charmant, là c'est sûr il était dans une autre dimension_

Shirley _ La soirée que nous avons passé James et moi chez Lisa et Greg a été vraiment très agréable, c'est un hôte attentionné.

Chase _(stupéfait)_ _ Lisa et Greg… ?

_Malgré le tragique de la situation Chase ne put retenir un sourire. House sortait avec Cuddy…Pour une nouvelle, elle était plutôt sensationnelle. Il vit que Shirley venait de comprendre qu'elle en avait trop dit._

Chase _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, ça restera notre secret d'accord ?

Shirley _ Oui…merci Robert

_Sur les ordres de Winters, toute l'équipe reprit son ascension. Ils devaient arriver à leur destination d'ici 4 heures._

_**Camp de base 13h00**_

_Le deuxième hélicoptère de recherche redécolla après avoir prit à son bord House. Garibaldi n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour le faire tenir tranquille, son sentiment d'inutilité le rendant incontrôlable, il avait failli assommer le pasteur qui n'avait voulu que le réconforter avec des paroles que House exécrait. Après l'altercation, il s'était assis dans un coin, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, croisées sur le pommeau de sa canne. Garibaldi lui avait apporté un sandwich et une bière et s'asseyant à côté de lui._

Garibaldi _ J'ai dis à un des hélicos de passer, il ne devrait pas tarder

House _(hargneux)_ _ Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

Garibaldi _ Pas besoin de marcher dans un appareil et une paire d'yeux supplémentaires est toujours la bienvenue.

House _(esquissant un sourire)_ _ Merci…je suis désolé pour le révérend Matthews

_Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils survolaient la zone B, sans succès pour le moment. L'autre hélico n'avait pas eu plus de chance sur la zone A. il entendit le pilote dire qu'il allait changer de Zone lorsque quelque chose attira son attention à la limite de sa vision périphérique, comme un éclair._

House _ Attendez ! À 16h00, j'ai cru voir quelque chose !

Pilote _ Ok on fait un passage, s'il n'y a rien on change de zone.

House _ D'accord….

_Il prit les jumelles pour mieux observer le terrain irrégulier, en fait ils se dirigeaient entre deux petits pics rocheux qui bordaient un petit plateau recouvert de rochers et d'arbres. C'est alors qu'il vit le sillon laissé par l'appareil en glissant, puis des débris et enfin le fuselage._

House _ **OUI ! ON LES A TROUVE !**

Pilote _**_ **_**Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, il y a un fort vent tourbillonnant !**

House _ **Laissez leur le temps de nous entendre et de nous voir bordel ! Là ! J'aperçois une silhouette !**

Pilote _ Ouais, je la vois…

Copilote _ Je la vois aussi,…..et apparemment elle nous a vus, _dit-il en regardant la fusée éclairante monter _

House _ Il n'est vraiment pas possible d'atterrir ?

Pilote _ Non le terrain est trop accidenté et avec ce vent impossible, Doug envoies leur une fusée pour leur signifiait que nous les avons repérés.

House _ Je vois une deuxième personne….C'est Allison !

_Alors que le pilote faisait demi-tour et prévenait le camp de base, House fixa le plus longtemps possible le site du crash. Espérant voir surgir une troisième silhouette, en vain. Il était content pour Chase apparemment Allison avait l'air d'aller bien. Mais, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Jimmy l'angoisse s'emparait de lui. Il sentait au fond de lui que son ami n'était pas bien._

_**Lieu du crash**_

_**Au même moment**_

_Allison se jeta dans les bras de Sean, l'hélicoptère les avait vus, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle entra dans l'appareil et annonça la nouvelle à Wilson, bien que ce dernier soit retombé dans un état de semi-conscience. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore supporter la douleur ?_

_D'après Sean, ils ne seraient secourus que le lendemain ou le surlendemain, car il lui expliqua qu'aucun appareil ne pouvait se poser près d'eux et que les secours devaient les rejoindre à pied._

_**Camp n°2**_

_**Au même moment**_

_Ils étaient en train d'installer le campement lorsque Winters reçu l'appel de Garibaldi leur annonçant la bonne nouvelle._

Winters _ Dr Chase, Melle Trent ! L'avion a été repéré

Robert et Shirley _ Où ?

Winters _ Ici, à environ 6 kilomètres de notre position, _elle montra l'endroit sur la carte topographique._

Robert _ Allons-y ! Il faut faire vite !

Winters _ Non, on partira demain matin.

Shirley _ **QUOI ! Mais ils sont pratiquement à côté de nous !**

Winters _ **Ecoutez-moi !** Je sais que cela peut vous paraître inhumain mais, premièrement : nous sommes tous fatigués, même sur une courte distance, il nous faudra au moins 4h00 pour les atteindre avec le matériels. Deuxièmement : la nuit tombe vite en montagne et le chemin qui mène à eux est assez escarpé, inutile de prendre des risques inconsidérés !

Shirley _ Est-ce…qu'ils ont vu…des…

Winters _ Oui, deux personnes ont l'air d'être en bonne santé, un des pilotes et votre femme Robert

Chase _ Alli…Allison est vivante ! C'est …_Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans ses sanglots de joie cette fois, _

Winters _ Je suis désolée Shirley, nous ne savons rien pour votre ami, mais ça ne veut rien dire…il faut…

Shirley _ « garder espoir » oui je sais. Nous partons à quelle heure demain matin ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme et décidé.la mettant au défi de leur interdire de venir._

Winters _ Soyez prêts tous les deux à 5h30, un médecin de plus sera le bienvenu.

_**Camps de base **_

_**18h15**_

_House demanda un téléphone à Garibaldi et il appela Cuddy qui, à cette heure-ci avec le décalage horaire, devait être à son bureau à l'hôpital._

House _ Lisa, on a localisé l'avion !

Lisa _ Alors ? Que…

House _ J'ai vu Allison, elle avait l'air bien, ainsi que l'un des pilotes…mais pas Jimmy…

Lisa_ Ca ne veut rien dire…te le sais bien

House _ J'ai …Un mauvais pressentiment…._Sa voix devint plus rauque, _Je n'arrête pas de penser qu'il est mo…

Lisa _ Arrêtes ! Ne dis pas ça !

House _ Désolé, mon côté pessimiste.

Lisa _ Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il l'emporterait !

House _ Tu marque un point, demain matin nous serons ce qu'il en est vraiment…

_Ils discutèrent encore cinq minutes, le temps à House de lui demander ce que faisaient ces larbins et aussi si Rachel avait toujours mal à causes de ses dents. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il se sentit apaisé, entendre la voix de Lisa l'avait réconforté. Même sa jambe lui faisait moins mal._

_**Lieu du crash**_

_**9h30 le lendemain matin.**_

_Allison était près de Wilson, qui délirait à cause de la fièvre provoquait par l'infection tant redouté qui s'était déclarée à sa blessure à la cuisse. Elle se demanda qui pouvait être cette fameuse « Shirley » qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler, il appelait aussi « Greg » et lui demandait de l'aider. Elle essuyait le pue qui suintait de la plaie quand Sean rentra précipitamment._

Sean _ Ils sont là ! Je les ai vus, nous sommes sauvés !

Allison _ James ! Vous entendez ! Les secours sont là ! Accrochez-vous !

_Dès qu'ils virent le fuselage de l'appareil, Shirley et Chase se mirent à courir. Dès qu'ils furent assez près, se fut à celui qui hurlait le plus fort le nom de sa moitié. Lorsqu'il vit Allison sortir Robert marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se précipiter vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, ils étaient en pleurs, ce qui expliqua le goût salé de leur baiser. _

_Quand à Shirley elle s'était ruée dans la cabine en appelant James. Elle le vit allongé au fond, un homme près de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et éclata en sanglots, mais de soulagement qu'en elle le vit bouger. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit sa main dans les siennes. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et la regarda sans vraiment la voir._

_Le médecin s'occupa de Wilson, il lui fit une piqûre de morphine qui apaisa ses douleurs presque instantanément et le plongea dans le sommeil. Il examina ses jambes et parut inquiet, ensuite il examina Cameron_

_Winters appela le camp de base pour les informer de la situation, House sentit s'envoler un poids énorme de ses épaules quand il sut Wilson vivant. Il quitta la tente et alla se réfugier à l'orée de la forêt pour laisser couler ses larmes. Vivant ! Jimmy le Criquet était vivant ! Une main se posa sur son épaule la pressant légèrement, en signe de réconfort, il tourna la tête et vit le révérend Matthews qui lui souriait. House le remercia d'un simple signe de tête._

_**En montagne**_

_Malgré les protestations d'Allison, elle fut placée sur une des civières. Robert ne céda pas, dans son état, interdiction de faire le moindre effort. Le retour au camp fut beaucoup plus difficile et lent. Enfin ils y arrivèrent environ 5h00 plus tard. Chase vit House se diriger vers eux, aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe, il s'arrêta devant Cameron qui était descendu du brancard. _

House _(la serrant dans ses bras)_ _ Heureux de vous revoir en un seul morceau.

Cameron _ ...Merci.

_Il la laissa et alla voir son ami. Shirley vint se blottir dans ses bras. Quand il vit James, il eut un choc, bien que prévenu de son état. Il était brûlant de fièvre et cependant grelottait de froid, malgré les couvertures posées sur lui et il était livide. Alors qu'il questionnait le médecin sur ses blessures aux jambes, il entendit Chase crier le nom de sa femme. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir ce qui se passait et il vit Chase soutenant Allison inconsciente dans ses bras, en s'approchant il comprit que c'était peut-être grave en voyant le sang brunâtre coulait le long de la cuisse de Cameron._

_Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent les deux hélicoptères décollaient et prenaient la direction de l'hôpital de Denver._

_**Denver Health Medical Center**_

_**Dimanche 19 juillet**_

_Dès leur arrivée Wilson fut envoyé directement en chirurgie et Cameron au service obstétrique. Tous trois attendirent des nouvelles dans la salle d'attente, le gynécologue qui s'occupait de Cameron arriva une heure plus tard, Chase se leva d'un bon quand il aperçut._

Chase _ Comment va-t-elle ?

Docteur _ Votre femme va bien…et vos futurs enfants aussi.

Chase _ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

Docteur _ Perte de sang vaginal due à un léger décollement placentaire.

Chase _ Elle risque de perdre les bébés ?

Docteur _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le décollement n'est pas au niveau des villosités, donc les cordons ombilicaux font leurs offices. Il va lui falloir trois semaines d'un repos total avant de reprendre une activité réduite.

Chase _ Je peux la voir ?

Docteur _ Certainement, suivez-moi, mais pour le moment elle dort.

Chase _(se tournant vers House)_ _ Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles de Wilson.

House _ Mais oui, on vous préviendra, allez Skippy, filez auprès de votre femme !

_House regarda Chase s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. Il alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, son 3__ème__ café à la main, Shirley allongée sur le canapé, terrassée par la fatigue, dormait. Si seulement il avait pu faire pareil, mais l'état de Wilson l'inquiétait. Il avait remarqué en l'examinant dans l'hélicoptère que ses extrémités étaient devenues froides et sa tension artérielle avait chutée, ajouter à cela ses frissons, sa forte fièvre, un pouls rapide dû à celle-ci aussi bien qu'à une possible tachycardie, tout cela n'aboutissait qu'à un seul diagnostic possible : un choc septique, causé par les germes pyogènes tels que des staphylocoques ou streptocoques provenant du pus de sa blessure et s'étant répandus dans son sang._

_Pour sa jambe il était à moitié rassuré, la double fracture, péroné – Tibia, avait l'air d'être nette et donc facile à soigner. Mais il se demandé si la fasciotomie d'urgence pratiquée par Cameron avait libéré la pression intramusculaire à temps pour éviter une compression de l'artère tibiale ou de la veine saphène, évitant ainsi une ischémie nécrosante. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en imaginant Jimmy parcourant l'hôpital de Princeton avec une canne à la main._

House _(à voix basse)_ _ Désolé Jimmy, il ne peut n'y en avoir qu'un et se sera moi !

Shirley _ Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle à demi réveillé._

House _ Rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

Shirley _(Levant les yeux vers la pendule)_ _ Des nouvelles ?

House _ Ca ne fait qu'une heure et demie, beaucoup trop tôt, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir.

Shirley _ Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

House _ Un bout de temps maintenant.

Shirley _ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

House _ J'ai payé sa caution pour le faire sortir de taule !

_Devant l'air ahuri de Shirley, il lui raconta exactement comment cela s'était passé. Il continua à lui parler de James et de lui, racontant les blagues de collégiens qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement, comme la main dans le seau d'eau, la canne sciée… Ils revinrent à la réalité quand ils entendirent leurs noms._

Chirurgien _ Melle Trent, Dr House ?

House et Shirley _ Oui !

Chirurgien _ Je suis le Dr Thomas Gordon, votre ami est en soin intensif, mais l'opération c'est bien passée, pas de complications.

Shirley _ Je peux aller le voir ?

Gordon _ Oui, bien sûr, vous aussi Dr House.

House _ Vas-y, je te rejoins, _une fois qu'elle fut partie._ Sa jambe ? Est-ce qu'elle est ….

Gordon _ Non, pas d'ischémie et cela grâce au Dr Cameron, _il avait vu House poser instinctivement sa main sur sa cuisse, _ça fait longtemps pour votre jambe ?

House _ Bientôt 11 ans…enfin Jimmy ne connaitra pas ça et pour sa blessure à l'autre jambe ?

Gordon _ La aussi votre collègue à fait le bon choix, en laissant le morceau de métal, nous l'avons extrait et réparé la veine fémorale.

House _ Et pour le choc septique ?

Gordon _ Nous allons garder le Dr Wilson 15 jours en soin intensif, nous lui avons mis des perfusions d'antibiotique, contre l'infection et, de dopamine pour favoriser sa circulation, ainsi qu'un masque à oxygène. Dès que nous aurons les résultats de l'hémoculture et de l'antibiogramme, nous pourront lui donner l'antibiotique le mieux adapté.

_Tout en écoutant le chirurgien, House avait sortit le tube d'aspirine dans l'intention d'en prendre mais le tube était vide. Il le jeta dans la poubelle à gobelets. Et commença à se masser la cuisse. Il lui fallait des comprimés et vite, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. _

Gordon _(prenant son ordonnancier) __ Je vais vous prescrire de la Vicodin

House_ Non ! Des antalgiques, non opioïdes feront l'affaire !

Gordon _ Bien, tenez, la pharmacie de l'hôpital est encore ouverte, vous devriez y passer avant d'aller voir votre ami.

House _ Merci

_Le docteur Gordon laissa House, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu une si vive réaction lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de vicodin. House descendit à la pharmacie, avala deux comprimés, trouva un coin pour s'isoler et appela Cuddy. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix._

Cuddy _ Greg, comment vont-ils ?

House _ Ils vont bien tous les deux. Elle garde ses petites…. Il garde sa jambe.

Cuddy _ C'est parfait…elle eut un soupir de soulagement et TOI, comment vas-tu ?

House _ Beaucoup mieux, je…j'aimerais rester un peu….

Cuddy _ Ok, jusqu'à mercredi, après tu rentres. Tu me manques énormément. Je suis devenue accro à tes caresses…

House _(entrant dans son jeu)_ _ Humm…Ma patronne est une droguée, cette petite cure devrait lui faire du bien…

Cuddy _ Oui, mais replonger, peut amener à l'overdose.

House _ Dans ce cas je surveillerais personnellement le dosage.

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, incapable de garder leur sérieux. Aucun des deux ne le dit, mais cet échange avait fait monter le désir en eux. Ils raccrochèrent dans l'attente du plaisir annoncé. _

_Il monta enfin au soin intensif. Entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit où était allongé son ami, son visage était plus détendu, et il dormait paisiblement. Sa jambe droite maintenue par un système de poulies, reposée sur des oreillers, il n'avait pas de plâtre mais une atèle, à causes des deux incisions qui devaient cicatrisées. Il regarda le moniteur, ses constantes étaient bonnes, ses perfusions s'écoulaient normalement et la morphine n'était pas trop dosée. Shirley assise sur une chaise près de lui, tenait sa main. Il alla s'asseoir sur une autre chaise et il resta là à surveiller Wilson pendant une bonne heure, avant de se lever et de dire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shirley._

House _ Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour lui, viens, nous avons besoins de nous reposer un peu.

Shirley _ Oui, tu as raison, on a aussi besoin d'une bonne douche…

House _ Et de vêtements propres, allons chercher Chase.

_Ils eurent un peu de mal à convaincre Chase, mais ce dernier finit par céder. Ils prirent un taxi et se firent conduire à l'hôtel le plus proche de l'hôpital. Ils prirent trois chambres, passèrent par les boutiques qui se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, avant de regagner leur chambre respective. House prit une douche chaude qui le détendit de ces trois jours de stress, il enfila le peignoir au logo de l'hôtel et commanda à manger au service d'étage. Après son repas il s'allongea sur le lit, alluma la télé et s'endormit devant une course de Monster-Trucks. Il se passa à peu près la même chose dans les deux autres chambres. Tous dormirent d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Denver lundi 20 juillet**_

_Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour le petit déjeuner. Ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots. Une demi-heure plus tard, House régla le taxi qui venait de les déposer devant l'hôpital. Chase se rendit auprès de sa femme, House et Shirley auprès de Wilson. _

_Elle s'approcha, lui caressa le visage en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Elle s'inquiéta un peu, il semblait avoir de la fièvre. House la rassura, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il regarda sa fiche, accrochée au pied du lit, il était prévu une injection d'antalgique à 9h00, en fait maintenant. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière qui arrivait, une seringue dans la main. Ainsi qu'une poche à perfusion. Elle les salua en leur souriant. Devant le regard interrogateur de Shirley, elle expliqua._

Infirmière _ Je viens de lui donner un médicament pour faire baisser sa température, quand à la perfusion, c'est l'antibiotique.

Shirley _ Merci.

Infirmière _ De rien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas. _Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre._

_House, appuyé contre le mur, observait Shirley, elle tenait la main de Wilson dans les siennes. Il était heureux pour Jimmy, il savait maintenant ce que la présence d'une personne à ses côtés pouvait vous apporter. Il ressentit alors comme un vide, Lisa, il avait besoin de la voir. De sentir son odeur, de la serrer dans ses bras, entendre sa voix. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Shirley. Voyant son air mélancolique, elle s'était levée. Posant sa main sur le bras de House._

Shirley _ Greg, ça va ?

House _ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Shirley _ Je ne te crois pas.

House _ Alors, je te dirais simplement que je suis soulagé.

Shirley _ Là c'est mieux… Il est bien tiré d'affaire ? Ca va aller…pour sa jambe ? _Demanda-t-elle soucieuse._

House _ Oui, il va s'en sortir. Il aura juste besoin de quelques séances de rééducation, lorsque les os de sa jambe seront ressoudés. Tu vois, rien de bien méchant.

Shirley _ Votre relation…. a souvent était chaotique, non ?

House _(soupirant)_ _ Oh oui ! Mais apparemment, il semblerait que notre amitié soit indestructible.

Shirley _ Effectivement. Vous ne vous faites pas de cadeaux, pourtant vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre. James m'en a un peu parlé_, précisa-t-elle._

House _ C'est le seul ami qui arrive à me supporter, j'ai plutôt intérêt à le garder.

Shirley _ C'est plus que ça, je me trompe ?

House _ C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu…_Il l'avait répondu spontanément sans réfléchir_

_Shirley ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation. L'aveu de House les avait troublés, une certaine gêne s'installa. Mais, celle-ci se dissipa, lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs prénoms._

_Wilson était réveillé, il les avait entendus parler. Avait voulu les appeler plus tôt, mais emporté par la curiosité, il préféra écouter. A la dernière phrase de House, il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Surtout ne pas montrer à son ami qu'il savait maintenant, ce que leur amitié représentait pour lui. Il leva sa main à son visage et baissa le masque à oxygène. D'une voix enrouée._

Wilson _ Shirley…Greg…

_Elle fut la première à son chevet, l'embrassant avec fougue. House se tenant debout de l'autre côté du lit. Il attendit qu'elle se décolle pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. Wilson but quelques gorgées._

Wilson _ Merci, content de vous revoir.

Shirley _ Ce que j'ai pu avoir peur ! _Sanglota-t-elle_.

Wilson _ Non, arrêtes, je suis là, ça ira maintenant…..Allison ?

House _ Elle fait un léger décollement placentaire. Elle se repose ça ira.

Wilson _ J'en suis heureux. _Puis accrochant son regard à celui de House._ Et pour ma jambe ? L'ischémie ?

House _ Cameron a fait du bon boulot avec son canif, ta jambe est intact.

_Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il vit Jimmy pleurer de soulagement. Il comprenait mieux que personne sa réaction. Et ne fit aucunes remarques. Il lui expliqua pour la septicémie. _

House _ Tu as mal ?

Wilson _ Non, la morphine est bien dosée. Comment va Cuddy ?

House _ Elle va bien, je l'ai rassuré à votre sujet.

Wilson _ Tu repars quand ?

House _ Mercredi, ordre du boss…. Humm !

Wilson _ Quoi ?

House _ Ben, je me demandais à qui j'allais pouvoir piquer son repas ! J'vais mourir de faim, moi !

Wilson _ Sympa ! J'ai failli y rester et toi c'est ton estomac qui te préoccupe ! _dit-il l'air faussement offensé._

_House vit que son ami était fatigué à cause de l'effort que cette discussion lui avait demandé. Il le laissa donc avec Shirley. Il se rendormit presque aussitôt, la main de son amie dans la sienne. House passa voir Allison. Assise dans son lit, Chase blottit à ses côté, elle lui sourit en guise de bienvenue. Il les rassura sur l'état de santé de Wilson. Il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de Cameron. Elle avait fait les bons choix. Chase l'informa, qu'ils rentreraient tous les deux par le train le samedi suivant. Allison ayant refusé net de remonter dans un avion pour le moment. _

_Il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler._

Garibaldi _ Dr House!

House _ Bonjour Garibaldi.

Garibaldi _ Comment vont-ils ?

House _ Bien tous les deux.

Garibaldi _ Une équipe est retournée à l'épave pour récupérer le corps du pilote. Mais, aussi les affaires de vos amis. Ainsi que le sac de Melle Trent. J'aimerais savoir où les faire apporter.

House _ Nous somme descendu au 'Milord', la chambre de Shirley est la 1024 et celle de Chase la 1028.

Garibaldi _ Ok, je vais faire le nécessaire. Au revoir Dr House

House _ Au revoir Garibaldi.

_Il retrouva Shirley à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Arrivée à la caisse, elle paya les deux plateaux avec un regard moqueur pour House. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée auprès de Wilson, avec Shirley. Il rentra à l'hôtel, assez tôt et appela Lisa. Il lui dit que finalement il rentrerait le lendemain soir. Etant rassuré pour Wilson, sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. De plus Shirley, s'était arrangée pour son salon d'exposition. Elle resterait donc avec Wilson._

_Il raccrocha heureux, le ' je t'entendrais' que Lisa avait prononcé d'une voix sensuelle, lui provoqua un frisson de plaisir. _

_**Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**15h20**_

_Lisa reposa le combiné sur son support, un éclat de plaisir au fond des yeux. Elle sourit, il serait chez elle, vers 23h00 demain soir. Elle serait prête pour lui. Elle alla voir l'équipe de House pour les tenir informés de l'état de santé de Wilson et Cameron. Tous furent soulagés. Brenda la vit partir à 16h30, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle était contente pour sa patronne, depuis quelques mois déjà, elle paressait heureuse, épanouie. « Elle doit avoir un petit ami, tant mieux pour elle » pensa-t-elle. «Et il la rend heureuse, c'est déjà ça ! »._

_Cuddy ne rentra pas directement chez elle pour autant. Elle s'arrêta dans un magasin, et en ressortit avec, elle en était sûre, un cadeau qui LUI plairait. _

_**Princeton **_

_**Mardi 21 juillet 22h53.**_

_House ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Lisa. Plus le taxi le rapprochait d'elle, plus il sentait monter en lui une chaleur intense. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait. La veine sur sa tempe avait gonflé et il aurait pu y compter ses pulsations cardiaques, en se concentrant uniquement sur l'afflux du sang. Enfin le chauffeur arrêta sa voiture. Il descendit de la voiture, paya, en espérant que le type au volant de se rende pas compte qu'il bandait déjà. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Regarda sous le pot de fleur à droite. Il y trouva la clef, comme elle lui avait dit. Il se répéta mentalement le message qu'il avait reçu. « La clef est sous le pot à droite. N'allume pas. Viens directement dans la chambre. Laisse éteint ». Que lui avait-elle préparé ? Il jura intérieurement en sentant son sexe durcir de plus en plus. Si sa seule pensée le mettait dans un état pareil, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler._

_Lisa attendait, allongée sur son lit. Elle entendit le taxi s'arrêter, la porte s'ouvrir, les cognements de la canne sur le sol. Il était là, il approchait. Ce fut à son tour d'être envahie par une douce chaleur. Sentant le désir prendre possession de son corps. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérèrent. Tout à coup elle eut peur. Et s'il n'était pas d'accord, « Soit pas idiote ma fille ! C'est de House que tu parles ! ». Il allait forcement apprécier. La porte de la chambre fut poussée, lentement. Une voix chaude et grave murmura son nom._

House _ Lisa ? _Il ne voyait rien, les rideaux étaient tirés._

Lisa _ Je suis là Greg.

House _ Que signi…

Lisa_ Chut…déshabilles-toi et fermes les yeux.

House _(obéissant)_ : Et voilà maîtresse, c'est fait! _dit-il à peine trente seconde plus tard._

_Lisa ne lui répondit pas. Par contre il entendit le craquement d'une allumette et d'une autre. Un parfum de santal se répandit bientôt dans la chambre. Cette odeur mêlée au doux parfum de Lisa l'enivrait totalement. Il reçut enfin le droit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, après avoir raté plusieurs battements. _

_Les deux bougies parfumées, posées sur les tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit, éclairaient une scène qui le laissait sans voix. Elle était sublime, ses cheveux bouclés étalés sur les oreillers recouvert de taies en satin blanc. Tout comme le drap sur lequel elle était allongée les bras en croix, la jambe gauche sagement étendue, la droite légèrement pliée et fléchie vers l'extérieure. Mais c'est sa tenue qui l'hypnotisait. Elle portait des bas noirs, tenus par un porte-jarretelle de tulle noir transparente et brodée. Complété par un bustier et un string assortis. Elle lui montra ses poignets en les levant à peine, ceint chacun par un ruban de velours noir. Dont deux morceaux d'égale longueur dépassaient._

Lisa _ Ce soir, **tu** es mon maître.

House _ Alors dans ce cas, tais-toi femme !

_Il s'approche d'abord du bras gauche, et attache le bout de ruban au montant de la tête de lit. Il prend son temps pour contourner le lit. Faisant exprès d'ignorer Lisa qui, il le sait, regarde son membre tendu avec envie. Il sent Lisa frémir lorsqu'il a terminé de l'attacher. _

_Il monte enfin sur le lit, restant à ses pieds, il lui écarte doucement les cuisses. Toujours à genoux, avec délicatesse, il commence à glisser sa bouche sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Voyageant d'une jambe à l'autre. Lisa gémit de plaisir de se sentir soumise, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer un mot. _

_Il atteint enfin son sexe, caché par ce petit triangle de tissus humidifié par son désir grandissant. Il remonte ses mains, qui enlèvent bientôt ce petit rempart. Il part de nouveau à la conquête de son mont de vénus. Ses coups de langues écartent les lèvres trempées, pour finir par goûter le clitoris, qu'il titille de façon experte par de petits mouvements de langue de bas en haut. Des fois rapide, des fois lent. Bientôt ses doigts viennent se joindre à sa langue. Il sent l'excitation, et le désir monter chez Lisa, qui pousse des petits cris par saccade._

_Il lève enfin la tête, son pouce vient remplacer sa langue, alors qu'il remonte, doucement vers son visage. Il embrasse dans le cou, lui suçant la peau par endroit. Il lit son plaisir dans son regard, lui sourit. Elle répond à ce sourire par un râle. Il sait quelle est bientôt prête. Il accentue le mouvement de son pouce, il profite de son excitation et de la montée de son orgasme pour la pénétrait avec ses doigts. Elle se cambre pour mieux le recevoir, sa respiration s'accélère, devient saccadée. _

_Pour l'empêcher de crier, il l'embrasse, sa langue se force un passage, trouve la sienne. Les mouvements sont rapides. Il sent les parois de sa féminité se resserrer autour de ses doigts, à un rythme de plus en plus rapproché, il accélère son va et vient. Elle donne enfin le coup de rein final avant de retomber, épuisée et à bout de souffle. Il la regarde, elle est heureuse, il le voit dans ses yeux. _

_Il retire sa main, l'embrasse encore. Mais cette fois, il est plus tendre, Lisa sent ses mains qui glissent vers les attaches des bas. Une fois qu'ils sont détaché, Greg, toujours à genoux entre ses jambes, les lui enlève l'un après l'autre. Puis avec de douces caresses, ses mains remontent jusqu'à son bas ventre. C'est le porte-jarretelle qui tombe au sol._

_Il remonte un peu plus haut entre ses jambes. Lisa sent son membre contre son entre jambe quand il se penche sur elle pour défaire le lacet qui ferme son corset par le devant. Sa poitrine enfin libérée, jaillit du corset, ses tétons sont tendus, ses seins son dur et lui font mal d'avoir été trop longtemps prisonniers. Elle ressent des chatouillis et une douce chaleur dans le bas ventre._

_Les mains de Greg saisissent ses seins et commencent à les malaxer, doucement, il vient lui mordiller les bout, aspirant les mamelons. Cette fois-ci, ils sont deux à avoir la respiration saccadée. Greg est au bord de l'explosion, il l'embrasse dans le cou, la nuque. Elle sent sont souffle chaud lui parcourir le cou. _

_Greg la pénètre doucement mais entièrement, profondément. Ses mouvements se font plus rapides, leurs bassins viennent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Lisa se cambre, tire sur ses liens quelle maintient fermement. Elle est à bout, son rythme cardiaque bat des records de vitesse, elle ouvre la bouche en grand à la recherche de la moindre bouffée d'air. Soudain, elle jouit de nouveau, plus violement, la tête rejeté en arrière elle cri de plaisir, son amant la suit de quelque seconde, se déversant en elle, en plusieurs fois._

_Il reste couché sur elle un moment, puis se retire doucement. Il embrasse tendrement, roule sur le côté et défait un de ses liens. Passe par-dessus Lisa et lui détache l'autre bras. Il ne dit rien, la laisse se blottir dans ses bras. Elle joue un moment avec les quelques poils qui parsèment son torse. Elle s'endort épuisée dans les bras de son Maître. La lueur des bougies se reflètent dans les goutes de sueurs qui recouvrent leurs deux corps. Il admire un long moment le corps nu de Lisa avant de s'endormir à son tour. _

_**Mercredi 22 juillet**_

_**6h00 du matin chez Cuddy**_

_Comme à son habitude, Lisa avait ouvert les yeux avant la sonnerie du réveil. Elle regardait son amant dormir. A plat ventre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, tournée de son côté. Il avait son bras gauche sous l'oreiller. Le droit était négligemment calé entre ses deux seins, sa main lui effleurant le cou. _

_Elle aimait le regarder alors qu'il dormait. C'était le seul moment où il était vraiment détendu. Mais ce matin, elle voyait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il était heureux. Il avait fait un choix, qui avait changé une partie de sa vie. De la sienne et de celle de sa fille aussi. Mais pour l'instant, il tenait à ce que cela reste leur secret. _

_Il n'était pas encore prêt pour que ça se sache. Il avait raison, elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Elle non plus n'était pas prête à affronter le regard des autres, enfin des autres. Du personnel de l'hôpital, médecins, infirmières…._

_Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et en avait oublié de bloquer la sonnerie. House grogna en entendant le Bip, répétitif. Il attrapa l'oreiller à deux mains et le posa sur la tête. Le mouvement avait fait glissait le drap en satin blanc. Laissant voir ses fesses, fermes et bronzées. Lisa fut alors prise d'un rire incontrôlable à cette vue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait déclenché. Mais elle en avait mal aux abdominaux, quand elle ouvrit le mitigeur de la douche._

_Elle prit sa douche en vitesse, Rachel n'allait tarder à se réveiller. Elle avait juste le temps de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller. Elle sortit de la cabine de douche et enfila son peignoir._

_Elle se lavait les dents quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, dans le reflet du miroir. Il venait d'entrer, nu._

_Greg s'approcha d'elle, lui enserra la taille d'une main, tout en se positionnant dans son dos. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lisa. Ecartant délicatement les cheveux qui lui faisaient obstacle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau. De petits baisers vinrent s'y déposer. Elle se redressa, essayant de garder le contrôle. Ce qui la plaqua encore plus contre lui. _

_Elle voyait son reflet lui sourire. Il savait qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Il s'en amusait. Elle regarda la petite horloge fixée au mur près du miroir. 6h45, la nounou arrivait dans un quart d'heure. _

Lisa _ Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer, à la douche !

Greg _ Quoi ! Et mon câlin du matin !?

Lisa _(se retournant)_ _ Greg, dépêches-toi ou on va être en retard !

Greg _ **Eh ! Une minute ! Je ne vais quand même pas arriver à l'hôpital, dans la voiture de MA PATRONNE et surtout AVEC ELLE !**

Lisa _ Je compte bien te déposer un peu avant, c'est pourquoi il faut partir plus tôt.

Greg _ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? M'abandonner sur le bord de la route, _il prit un air de cocker_ _triste_, ne va pas te mettre en retard !

Lisa _ Effectivement, mais c'est pour que **toi**, tu n'arrives pas en retard !

Greg _ C'est pas …..

_Il finit sa phrase dans le vide car, Lisa avait profité du fait qu'il desserre son étreinte pour filer hors de la salle de bain. Il soupira tout en souriant. Il venait de se faire avoir. L'un des inconvénients quand on couchait avec sa patronne. Les retards n'étaient plus possible. Il entra à son tour dans la cabine de douche, amusé._

_Elle entendit coulait l'eau de la douche avec soulagement. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements de dentelles blanches, et d'une robe de coton beige. Elle était fluide, à décolleté plongeant et petites bretelles fines. C'est lui qui l'avait choisit, lors d'une journée shoping. Elle mettait ses chaussures quand elle entendit sa fille gazouillait dans l'interphone. _

_Elle alla la chercher et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Même avec sa fille dans les bras, de toute façon, elle refusait de la laisser dans sa chaise le matin. Elle arrivait à préparer et son café et le biberon. La plupart du temps, elle la faisait téter avant l'arrivée d'Emma. Mais pas aujourd'hui. 7h00 pile, elle sonnait à la porte. _

_Cuddy lui ouvrit, Rachel lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha en avant les bras tendus. Emma la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Au début Cuddy avait eu du mal à accepter l'attitude de sa fille. Puis, cela la rassura, si Rachel faisait ça, c'est qu'elle était bien avec sa nounou. Donc elle pouvait faire confiance à Emma._

_Il était temps de partir mais House n'était pas là. Elle retournait le chercher, lorsqu'il apparut dans le couloir. Elle remarqua qu'il avait taillé sa barbe. Il avait acheté une tondeuse exprès. Il portait aussi les vêtements qu'elle lui avait offerts. Un pantalon en toile, gris perle, un Tee-shirt noir, avec une Triumph'Bonneville' imprimée sur le devant. Et ses 'converse' en cuir noir. _

House _ Bonjour Emma.

Emma _ Bonjour Dr House.

Lisa _ Bonne journée à toutes les deux. Allez en route, _ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Greg_

_House la suivit, il monta dans la voiture. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder Cuddy. Un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cuddy le remarqua, mais préféra se concentrer sur sa conduite. Mais c'était trop tard. Ce simple regard avait suffit à mettre le feu en elle. Elle ressentait cette chaleur, si douce, si agréable, l'envahir. Tout naturellement, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur la nuit passée. _

_Et subitement, alors qu'elle stoppait à un feu._

Lisa _ Oh Mon Dieu !

House _ Greg suffira…je t'assure…

Lisa _ Mes dessous ! Je les ai laissés dans la chambre ! Si Emma les voit ?

House _ Relax….

Lisa _ Comment veux-tu ? _Elle rougissait imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait penser si…._

House _ Corbeille à linge…_devant l'air surpris de Lisa,_ j'ai tout ramassé, _précisa-t-il._

_Lisa se calma aussitôt. Un bref coup de klaxon, la ramena à sa conduite. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au feu vert. Elle redémarra, pour s'arrêter, cinq minutes plus tard, à une centaine de mètres de l'hôpital. House descendit de voiture, après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue de Lisa._

_Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner et tourner à droite. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche de pantalon. La ressortit, un ruban de velours noir entrelacé dans ses doigts. Lui aussi sentit cette douce chaleur s'emparer de lui. Il remit le ruban dans sa poche et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Marcher l'aiderait peut-être à retrouver son calme. _

_7h45, il arrivait enfin. Il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Il ne put s'empêcher un regard rapide vers son bureau. Elle était déjà au travail, une pile de dossiers entassés devant elle. Mission de la journée : éviter le Dr Lisa Cuddy le plus possible. Il n'était pas certain, de rester de marbre. _

_Il entra dans la salle de diagnostic. Ignora volontairement les trois médecins. Se servit un café et s'assit. Il reposa sa tasse, après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Il se rendit compte, qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Ils avaient l'air surpris. Il se tourna légèrement sur sa gauche. Regarda d'un air faussement intrigué, derrière lui. Et leur fit face de nouveau. _

House _ Il n'y a personne derrière moi. J'en déduis donc que c'est moi que vous regardez, avec cet air d'ébahissement.

Treize _ Vous allez bien ?

House _ Pourquoi, j'ai une salle tête ?

Taub _ Non, mais vous avez l'air de bonne humeur…

Foreman _ Donc, comme ce n'est pas votre état normal, on s'inquiète.

House _ Bien sûr que je suis de bonne humeur ! Mon meilleur ami et une ancienne employée ont réchappé à un crash d'avion !

Treize _ Il y a autre chose, j'en…

House _ Ouf ! Sauvé par l'arrivée de la 'méchante sorcière' !

_En effet, Cuddy venait d'arrivée, un dossier dans les mains. Tout comme House, elle évita tout regard direct. Elle posa négligemment le dossier devant Foreman. Et énuméra les symptômes du patient._

Cuddy _ Si je suis la 'méchante sorcière', vous êtes qui House ? Le Prince Charmant ?

House _ Enfin, vous reconnaissez que je suis 'Charmant' !

Cuddy _ Eh bien avant d'aller réveiller la « Belle au bois dormant ». Vous et vos bonnes fées, occupez-vous de votre patient.

_Elle sortit de la salle, tout en lançant à House._

Cuddy _ Et je vous veux en consultations à l'heure !

House _(à son équipe)_ _ Allez au boulot ! 1.2.3GO !

_La routine reprit ses droits. Ils éliminèrent les suspects habituels un à un. Pour enfin hésiter entre un cancer des poumons et la tuberculose. House envoya son équipe faire tous les tests nécessaire et descendit à la clinique faire ses heures de consultations. _

_**Princeton**_

_**Période du jeudi 23 juillet au lundi 3août **_

_L'état de santé du patient s'était amélioré dans un premier temps. Mais sa détresse respiratoire les obligea à faire d'autres tests. Au bout__de deux jours, House finit enfin par trouver.__Il__s'agissait d'un emphysème dû à une anomalie génétique appelée 'déficience homozygote de l'antitrypsine -1' qui ne touche que 1% de la population.__Bien que le patient n'ait jamais fumé__c'est son âge, 53 ans, qui a entraîné naturellement des transformations dans les poumons et les alvéoles. Ils le traitèrent avec des bronchodilatateurs et des corticostéroïdes._

_House appelait régulièrement Shirley, l'état de Wilson était satisfaisant. Il réagissait bien à l'antibiotique et ses plaies cicatrisaient bien. Mr et Mme Chase étaient quant à eux rentrés comme prévu le samedi par train. _

_De ce fait, il se retrouva à garder Rachel le dimanche après midi. Lisa ayant décidé de passer voir Allison. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec la petite. Et Rachel l'aimait bien et était beaucoup plus sage avec lui qu'avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, elle le tenait par le cou et restait tranquille. Ce qui fait qu'il arrivait à garder l'équilibre, malgré sa jambe. La portant d'un bras. _

_Elle était dans sa chaise et attendait qu'il lui donne son goûter. Il mit du jus de fruit dans son petit biberon et choisit une compote 'pomme-banane'. Elle le regardait en souriant, ses petits yeux marrons brillant de malice. House soupira et commença à la faire manger._

House _ Toi, la limace, tu m'as bien eu. T'as réussi à me mettre dans ta poche plus vite que ta mère !

Rachel _ Bahaa... na...

House _ Va falloir que je te trouve un autre surnom.

_Il chercha un moment, puis ses pensées se dispersèrent. Cela faisait déjà deux mois et demi que lui et Lisa se 'fréquentaient'. Il était heureux, même si pour l'instant c'était encore chacun chez soi. Il se surprit à vouloir plus. _

_Lorsque Lisa revint, elle trouva sa fille endormie dans les bras de House. Qui allongé sur le canapé, le dos calé contre l'accoudoir, regardait du catch. Le son était coupé, il releva la tête. Elle se baissa, et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes. _

_Le lundi matin, Chase fut assailli par ses collègues ou des infirmières qui tous lui demandaient des nouvelles de sa femmes. Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à les rassurer. Il savait que parmi eux, très peu s'en souciait vraiment. Lui posant simplement la question par curiosité._

_Le reste de la semaine fut d'une effrayante routine. House s'ennuyait de Wilson. Cependant, il avait réussit à trouver un pigeon à plumer pour ses repas. Après avoir essayait avec Foreman et Treize sans succès, c'est Taub qui avait laissé faire son patron._

House _ Je vous jure que de vous voir sourire en permanence est effrayant.

Taub _ Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ?

House _ Non, en tout cas, pas tant que je ne serais pas pourquoi !

Taub _ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai changé de matelas….

House _ Vous avez aussi revendu votre Porsche. Problème de fric ?

Taub _ Non, ma femme et moi avons décidé de placer l'argent de cette voiture.

House _ Vous allez démissionner ?

Taub _ Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je fasse une chose pareille !

House _ Pourtant votre ancien associé c'est tué dans un accident de voiture, il y a un mois.

Taub _ Et alors ?

House _ J'aurais pensé que vous auriez sauté sur l'occasion pour ouvrir un cabinet de chirurgie esthétique. La clause vous empêchant de pratiquer devenant caduque.

Taub _ Cela de m'intéresse plus. Rachel et moi avons d'autres projets. _Il vit le visage de House s'illuminer, il avait compris_

House _ Vous aussi ! Le printemps a été prolifique cette année ! C'est pour quand ?

Taub _ Rachel aura les résultats de sa prise de sang demain.

House _ Donc si c'est bon, dans neuf mois, il y aura une petite 'teubeuse' ou un petit 'teuber' sur notre belle planète.

_House avait était pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Taub avait accepté de lui payer ses repas. Contre la promesse qu'il n'en parle pas aux autres, pour une fois. Il voulait garder ça secret pour le moment. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est que House tenait sa promesse pour l'instant. _


	16. Chapter 16

_House resta seul tout le weekend suivant. Lisa avait été invité par ses parents, à passer le weekend avec eux. Sa sœur venant exceptionnellement leur rendre visite. Il avait même dû insister pour qu'elle accepte. Sa mère lui ayant précisé de venir non accompagnée. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. House se sentit coupable. Lisa payait le prix fort à cause de sa réputation de 'sale con'. Cela le conforta dans l'idée de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. Au vu de la réaction de sa mère, qu'en serait-il de celui du conseil d'administration et des employés de l'hôpital ? _

_Il passa une bonne partie du samedi devant son piano. Il se fit livrer une pizza, passa plus de vingt minutes à trouver un programme potable. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il ressentait comme un vide. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite enveloppe sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit et lut de nouveau le bristol qui s'y trouvé. Kate Milton et Sean Parker, l'invitaient à leur mariage qui aurait lieu le samedi 29 août. Il regarda l'heure, 20h51, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro inscrit sur l'invitation. C'est un homme qui répondit._

House _ Dr Grégory House. C'est Sean ?

Sean _ Lui-même, vous appelez pour l'invitation ?

House _ Bien sûr, je voulais juste confirmer ma venue.

Sean _ Vous serez le bienvenu, grâce à vous je vais épouser la femme de ma vie.

House _ Enfin, c'est vous qui avait fait tout le travail.

Sean _ Tiens, c'est vrai. C'est moi le héros alors ! Je vous passe Kate. A bientôt House.

House _ Salut Sean

Kate _ Bonsoir Grégory, vous viendrez alors ?

House _ Bonsoir Kate, naturellement je serais là.

Kate _ Vous serez accompagné ?

House _ Lisa sera avec moi, et Rachel aussi.

_Il avait répondu d'une traite sans y réfléchir. Il se rendit compte que non seulement il avait inclus Lisa mais aussi la puce. Il aurait juré que Kate souriait d'un air satisfait. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Et il se retrouva à lui parler de son retour. De sa relation avec Lisa et sa fille. De la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre son meilleur ami. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il s'était fait piéger. Elle avait réussi à le faire parler sans effort. Il se mit à rire._

House _ Bravo docteur, vous m'avez bien eu.

Kate _ Vous semblez heureux. C'est l'essentiel et votre jambe ?

House _ Bizarrement, elle va bien elle aussi. Il m'arrive d'avoir mal, mais pour l'instant rien d'insupportable.

Kate _ Je suis contente pour vous. Au fait j'ai aussi invité le Dr Wilson.

House _ Parfait, on se voit le 29.

Kate _ Le 28, les invités venant de loin seront logés dans un hôtel. Tout est prévu. Bonsoir Gregory.

House _ Bonsoir Kate.

_Il était plus de 21 heures. Il avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure. Il aurait pu être en colère ou vexé de s'être fait avoir. Mais au contraire, il se sentait mieux, apaisé. Il regarda le verre de bourbon qu'il s'était servi en début de soirée. Il le prit et alla le poser dans l'évier. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. _

_Il réfléchit un long moment au moyen de régler le problème avec la mère de Lisa. Il avait les yeux clos et somnolait lorsque son portable sonna. Il se pencha pour l'attraper sur le tabouret placé contre la baignoire. 'Pretty Woman' la sonnerie pour Lisa._

House _ Bonsoir Lisa.

Cuddy _ Bonsoir…comment c'est passée ta journée ?

House _ J'ai survécu. Et toi ?

Cuddy _ Je déteste les réunions de famille. C'est mortel, je m'ennuie, tu me manques.

House _ J'ai réfléchi, au sujet de tes parents. Je vais attendre que tu sois partie demain et je les appellerais…

Cuddy _ NON ! Mauvaise idée !

House _ Ecoutes-moi avant de crier. Je vais les inviter à manger à la maison.

Cuddy_ Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas bien ?

House _ Les inviter chez moi à déjeuner avec toi et Rachel. Et oui je vais bien.

Cuddy _ Faisons ça chez moi, alors…

House _ Non, sur mon terrain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

Cuddy _ De toute façon, je me moque de leur approbation….

House _ Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? …._Changeant brutalement de sujet_. Au fait nous sommes invités au mariage de Kate et de Sean. J'ai confirmé notre venue.

Cuddy _ C'est pour quand ?

House _ Le 29 août.

Cuddy _ Bon, je vais demander à …..

House _ **Tu ne vas rien demander. Rachel vient avec nous ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser à tes parents à chaque fois que l'on sera invité !**

Cuddy _ …..

House _ Eh merde..._dit-il d'une voix à peine audible_… Pas de commentaire….

Cuddy _ Bonne nuit Greg. A lundi.

House _ Bonne nuit Lisa.

_Il sortit de son bain, en se traitant d'imbécile. Voilà qu'il commençait à devenir tout gentil. Il sourit, tant que cela restait privé. Il enfila un caleçon et se mit au lit. Il avait fait chaud, il apprécia l'air frais de la nuit venant rafraîchir sa chambre._

_Le lundi matin, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Lisa. Malheureusement, elle était déjà en rendez-vous. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. C'est alors que Brenda l'appela. _

Brenda _ Dr House !

House _ Oui ?

Brenda _ Le Dr Cuddy demande à vous voir, maintenant.

House _ Mais, elle est en rendez-vous.

Brenda _ Justement, c'est pour cela qu'elle veut vous voir.

House _ Tenez, gardez-moi ça. _Et il lui donna sa sacoche._

_Brenda attrapa la sacoche. Et lui se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bureau. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, il choisit la carte de la courtoisie. Il frappa donc à la porte et attendit que Cuddy l'invite à entrer d'un signe de la main. _

_Il s'avança dans la pièce. Il était au milieu du bureau, lorsque l'homme assis en face de Lisa se leva et se retourna. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, main tendue, sourire aux lèvres. _

_House resta un moment comme figé sur place. Il venait de reconnaître le professeur Antoine Descartes, éminent spécialiste des maladies infectieuses. Et un des chercheurs les plus réputé de l'institut Pasteur. A 68 ans il était toujours aussi alerte. _

_Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir étudier un an à ses côtés. Il avait beaucoup appris avec cet homme. Il y avait 18ans de cela. Il serra la main tendue. Mais ne dit rien, laissant son aîné prendre la parole._

_Cuddy assistait à la scène stupéfaite. Le grand Gregory House était intimidé. _

Descartes _ Grégory ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

House _ Moi de même professeur Descartes.

Descartes _ Allons, je ne suis plus votre professeur, et puis vous êtes connu vous aussi. Appelez-moi Antoine !

House _ Que faites vous ici pro…Antoine ?

Cuddy _ Le professeur Descartes à besoins de vos compétences. Pour une convention sur les maladies infectieuses qui aura lieu à Washington, en septembre.

_Elle les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, prenant elle-même place dans le fauteuil. Elle demanda à son assistante de leur apporter du café._

Descartes _ Comme je le disais au Dr Cuddy. Je suis avec intérêt toutes vos publications. Je serais honoré qu'un spécialiste tel que vous participe à cette convention.

House _ J'accepte avec plaisir. Mais je suis loin de vous égaler.

Descartes _ De la modestie de votre part ! Je rêve ! _Dit-il riant_.

Cuddy _ Ceux qui connaissent le docteur House n'emploieraient certainement pas ce terme pour le décrire. _Ajouta-t-elle amusé_.

Descartes _ Il a été un de mes étudiants les plus butés. Mais je dois dire que son côté obstiné et curieux nous a permis de trouver une solution pour guérir de nombreux patients.

Cuddy _ C'est toujours ce qu'il fait, au sein de cet hôpital.

Descartes _ Chef du département diagnostic. Le Sherlock Holmes de la médecine !

_Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Cuddy remarqua que House prenait plaisir à cette discussion. Il était ravi de revoir son ancien professeur. Ce dernier prit bientôt congé. Il les tiendrait informés de la date exacte de la convention. House devait donc préparer un exposé sur les différentes façons de poser un diagnostique face à une maladie infectieuse. Reconnaitre les symptômes, les examens à pratiquer. Et bien sûr trouver le traitement adéquat. _

_Il allait lui aussi quitter le bureau de Lisa, lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras. _

Cuddy _ Attend. Tu as appelé mes parents ?

House _ Oui, ils viennent vendredi soir à 20h00.

Cuddy _ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

House _ Ton père m'a remercié pour l'invitation et aussi qu'il se faisait une joie de me rencontrer.

Cuddy_ Je te préviens te va subir un interrogatoire en règle. Surtout si ma mère lui a parlé de toi !

House _ Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? C'est la seule solution. Vendredi tu seras s'il m'accepte ou pas.

_Lisa ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha de lui un peu trop près. Il la retint juste à temps. L'empêchant de se blottir dans ses bras. Devant son air surpris, il montra les stores levés. Elle soupira et le laissa partir. Elle retourna à ses dossiers, essayant sans succès d'effacer de ses pensées le futur dîner avec ses parents. _

_**Aéroport de Newark**_

_**Mardi 4 août 11h43**_

_House s'était arrangé pour prendre son jour de repos aujourd'hui. Il regarda le panneau d'affichage pour la énième fois. Le vol n'avait pas de retard, dans dix minutes, Wilson serait là. Il était vraiment impatient de voir son ami. L'arrivée du vol fut annoncée. Il le vit enfin, il avançait avec précaution sur ses deux béquilles. Shirley poussait le chariot avec leurs bagages. Wilson sourit à son ami lorsqu'il aperçût. _

Wilson _ Salut House

House _ Salut Wilson, bon vol ? Shirley ravi de te revoir.

Wilson _ Moins mouvementé que le dernier.

Shirley _ Bonjour Greg. Ce qu'il oublie de dire, c'est qu'il m'a pratiquement broyé le bras au décollage.

House _(amusé)_ _ Allez, venez. Je te ramène chez toi.

Wilson _ Pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de cette chambre.

House _ Ils ne t'ont fait de plâtre finalement.

Wilson _ Les plaies sont à peine cicatrisées, ils ont préféré une attelle.

House _ L'IRM ?

Wilson _ C'est bon, les os se ressoudent normalement.

House _ Tu reviens quand ?

Wilson _ Je vois mon Kiné à l'hôpital le 17 Août, donc le jour même.

_Tout en parlant ils avaient rejoint la voiture de House. Wilson n'ayant pas trop l'habitude de ses béquilles, avançait prudemment. House aida Shirley à mettre les bagages dans le coffre, pendant que Wilson s'installait à l'avant. House démarra et prit le chemin de Princeton. _

Shirley _ Tu peux me déposer chez moi en premier ?

House _(surpris) __ Bien sûr. Tu as des affaires à prendre ?

Wilson _ Non, c'est qu'elle doit penser à retourner travailler. Et puis, elle me supporte déjà depuis plus de deux semaines.

Shirley _ Je te le laisse, tu verras, il est vraiment chiant comme malade.

House _ Comme la majorité des médecins, lorsqu'ils sont malades.

_Il se gara devant sa maison une heure plus tard. Alors que House sortait ses bagages, Shirley embrassait Wilson avec passion. _

Shirley _ Au revoir Greg, merci

House _ Je t'en prie, au revoir.

_Il remonta dans sa voiture, il eut un sourire amusé en regardant Wilson._

Wilson _ Quoi ?

House _ Tu as la marque de son rouge sur tes lèvres. Ca te va bien….

Wilson _ T'es un con.

House _ Moi aussi je t'aime….

Wilson _ Tu manges avec moi ?

House _ YEEESSSS! Ca me manquait! Chinois ?

Wilson _ Ouep ! Au fait qui te nourrit ?

House _ Taub…. Donnes-moi du fric. _Dit-il en se garant devant le restaurant chinois._

Wilson _ Tiens, 50 dollars et tu me rends la monnaie.

House _ T'es juif et tu crois au père noël ?

_House descendit de voiture, sous les imprécations de Wilson. Il entra dans le restaurant ravi, il passa commande et attendit. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait avec leurs repas._

_Wilson restait silencieux. House comprit immédiatement qu'il souffrait. Il connaissait bien cette expression dans son regard. Il avait souvent vu dans le sien. C'était certainement dû à la fatigue du voyage et les efforts qu'il avait fait._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Wilson, House lui ordonna de s'asseoir dans son canapé. Glissa un coussin sous sa jambe, qu'il étendit sur la table basse. Il dut faire deux voyages pour décharger la voiture. Il apporta la valise de Wilson dans sa chambre._

_Ensuite il déballa, les plats chinois, alla prendre deux bières dans le frigo. Et s'assit sur le canapé en tendant une bière à Wilson._

Wilson _ Il ne me semblait pas avoir de bière.

House _ Exact, Cuddy c'est proposée pour te faire quelques courses

Wilson _(avalant sa bière de travers) __ Cu…Cuddy a fait mes courses !

House _ Et calmes-toi le criquet ! Ce n'est pas si terrible !

Wilson _ Mais au fait, t'es entré comment ?

House _(se raclant la gorge) __ Ben…. C'est Lucas qui m'a procuré un double….Je te le rend,tiens.

_Il prit la clef sur son porte clef et la tendit à Wilson. Ce dernier le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Il sentait qu'il mettait ainsi House mal à l'aise et en profita un peu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il allait la poser sur la table, qu'il lui dit, avec un sourire en coin._

Wilson _ Garde là, ça peut toujours être utile.

House _ Très bien…Je…

Wilson _ Tu me passes mes pâtes, avant qu'elles ne refroidissent.

_Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, House lui parla du mariage de Kate et Sean. Et effectivement Wilson trouva son invitation dans son courrier. House ramassa les boîtes vides, jeta le tout à la poubelle et laissa son ami. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il repasserait le voir dans la soirée. _

_Wilson se dirigea péniblement vers sa chambre. En fait ses deux jambes lui faisaient mal. Pas les fractures, mais les lésions musculaires qu'il avait subi le faisaient souffrir. Les plaies externes étaient parfaites, biens cicatrisées. Mais celles internes mettaient plus de temps à guérir. _

_Lorsqu'ils lui avaient stoppé la morphine, la douleur avait été à peine supportable. Il chercha un petit flacon de pilules dans sa trousse de toilette. Le trouva, l'ouvrit, prit deux comprimés. Après avoir calé ses béquilles contre le mur près de la tête de lit, il s'allongea, tout en posant son tube de vicodin sur la table de nuit. _

_Deux minutes plus tard, il s'endormait apaisé._

_**Vendredi 7 août**_

_**Appartement de House 19h30.**_

_Il regarda autour de lui. Son appartement n'avait jamais était aussi bien rangé. Il avait demandé à Wilson de lui donner le numéro de son ancienne femme de ménage. Elle avait accepté de venir, pour rendre service au Señor James qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle._

_La table était dressée, le repas prêt à servir. Cuddy étant végétarienne, il avait opté pour du poisson, accompagné de riz. Tomates, carottes et concombre en entrée. Pour le dessert, il avait acheté une tarte aux fruits. Il avait même prévu un repas pour Rachel. Poisson mais avec une purée de pomme de terre. Cuddy avait tenu à s'occuper du vin, son père étant assez pointilleux à ce sujet. Il avait laissé faire. Inutile de la faire stresser pour rien. _

_A 20h00 précise, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. S'écartant afin de laisser entrer ses invités. Cuddy entra la première, sa fille dans les bras. Sa mère suivit, puis son père. Lisa était tendue, cela se voyait à la façon qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. House main en avant s'avança d'abord vers sa mère_

_. _

House _ Madame Cuddy, je suis ravi de vous recevoir

Mère _ Bonsoir Dr House.

Père _ Voyons Bonnie, appelons-nous par nos prénoms. Vous êtes d'accord Gregory ?

House _ Oui, Calvin ?

Père _ Alvin, non ne vous excusez pas. On fait souvent la confusion.

House _ Si vous voulez bien prendre place, _il leur montra le canapé._

Lisa _ Tu veux bien prendre Rachel deux minutes. Je dois lui faire chauffer son plat.

House _ Je lui ai préparé son repas. Tu n'as plus qu'à le réchauffer, il est dans le frigo.

_Elle donna Rachel à House en souriant, il venait de marquer un point. Sa mère était surprise. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa jubilation quand la petite se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de Greg avec un grand sourire et un cri de joie. Sa mère avait presque cessé de respirer._

_Alvin regarda House et sa petite fille qui commençait déjà à jouer avec sa barbe. Il rigolait franchement._

Alvin _ Je crois que notre petite fille vous a adopté.

House _ Je le crois aussi, bien que nous ayons eu des débuts difficiles. Hein la puce ?

Bonnie _ Vous faites souvent son repas ou c'est juste pour nous impressionner ?

Alvin _ Voyons Bonnie ! Ce n'est…

House _ Non, laissez Alvin. Oui, je fais souvent à manger pour Rachel. Je la lave, je la change, je l'habille. Je dois dire qu'au début je me tenais loin d'elle.

Bonnie _ Vous ne l'acceptiez pas !

House _ Non, je ne savais pas comment faire avec un bébé. Mais grâce à la patience de Lisa, j'ai appris à m'en occuper.

_Il vit avec soulagement cette dernière arriver. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil près de lui. Prit sa fille sur ses genoux et la fit manger. Greg en profita pour demander ce que chacun voulait boire. Ce fut bourbon pour les quatre. Lisa s'absenta quelques instants pour coucher sa fille. Elle l'a mis au milieu du lit, bien calée entre les oreillers._

_A son retour Greg proposa de passer à table. Elle observa sa mère. Elle semblait moins froide. Quand à son père, il appréciait Greg apparemment. Elle croyait qu'il allait faire subir un interrogatoire en règle à Greg, mais non. Par contre sa mère ne le lâcha pas de tout le repas. Il était resté calme et avait toujours répondu à ses questions. Mais là elle craint le pire._

_Il servait le dessert, quand sa mère demanda._

Bonnie _ Vous vous droguez toujours ?

_Il s'arrêta net. Essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main. Il respira un grand coup avant de demander à son tour._

House _ Qui vous a dis que je me droguais ?

Bonnie _ Un jour que je rendais visite à ma fille à l'hôpital, deux infirmières vous ont appelé le drogué.

Lisa _ Greg ne s'est jamais drogué ! Ce sont des mensonges !

House _(posant sa main sur son bras pour la calmer)_ _ Laisse, je vais répondre à ta mère.

_Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. De ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit tout en lançant._

House _ Oui, j'étais un drogué. Mais pas à cause de la cocaïne ou autres drogue du même style. Mais parce que j'ai abusé pendant des années d'un analgésique opiacé, appelé vicodin.

Alvin _ A cause de votre jambe ?

House _ Oui, il y a douze ans, j'ai perdu une partie de mon muscle suite à une nécrose. Depuis je souffre de douleur chronique. Je suis malheureusement devenu vite dépendant de la vicodin…

Bonnie _(gênée)_ _ Je suis…

House _ **NON ! Vous vouliez savoir alors écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout ! Vous vous êtes permise de me juger que d'après les on dit et les rumeurs ! Tout ce dont vous avez été capable c'est de faire pleurer votre fille ! Alors qu'il vous suffisait de venir me voir et de me poser la question !**

_Lisa regardait Greg, il était debout se cramponnant des deux mains au rebord de la table. Il tremblait de la tout son être. Il avait la respiration saccadée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était à la fois puissant et vulnérable. _

_Sa mère s'était pratiquement ratatiné sur sa chaise. Son père écoutait et observait, elle savait qu'il était prêt à intervenir au cas où. Mais Lisa savait aussi que cela ne serait pas nécessaire. Greg n'avait toujours été violent qu'envers lui-même. _

_Il lui jeta un rapide regard et reprit._

House _ **Vous voulez savoir si j'aime votre fille ! La réponse est oui ! J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Donc pour cette raison et d'autres plus personnelles. J'ai pris conscience que mon état de dépendance était un obstacle pour une possible relation. Je me suis fait volontairement interner il y a presque six mois maintenant pour me faire désintoxiquer !**

_Il était à bout, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, prenant lourdement appui sur sa canne._

_Lisa entendit la porte de la salle de bain être verrouillée. Elle lança un regard assassin à sa mère. Mais elle ne dit rien, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient largement explicites._

_Son père l'embrassa, lui disant qu'ils allaient prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait rester. Il entraina sa femme, qui se retourna et murmura un « je suis désolée » à sa fille. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée sur ses parents, elle se précipita à la salle de bain._

_Elle essaya d'ouvrir en vain. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas. Elle cola son oreille à la porte et écouta. Rien, aucun son. Elle fut subitement prise de panique. Elle cogna un peu plus fort sur la porte. D'une voix à la fois suppliante et affolée, elle l'appela._

Lisa _ **Greg ! Greg ouvres- moi ! S'il te plait, ouvres cette porte ! Greg, ne fais pas l'idiot, je t'en prie réponds moi ! **_Lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Il était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. La tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyant sur ses genoux. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il serait bien accueilli seulement parce qu'il aimait Lisa. Il avait tenu le coup, durant son internement, grâce à un futur possible avec Lisa._

_Peu importé qu'il ait changé. Peu importé les efforts qu'il faisait. Peu importé l'amour qu'il portait à Lisa. Si tous le voyaient comme le drogué de service. Pendant combien de temps, pourrait-elle le supporter, combien de fois, devront-ils se battre pour faire accepter leur couple. _

_Il eut un sourire désabusé, il était donc condamné à rester seul ? Toutes ces rumeurs dites dans son dos, parfois en face. Combien de fois Foreman l'avait ouvertement traité de junkie ? Avant il n'en avait rien à faire, continuant à vivre s'en sans préoccuper. _

_Il savait qu'elle souffrirait de sa réputation s'il restait avec elle. La solution était simple, la quitter. Seulement, ça s'était impossible. Une rupture les détruirait tous les deux. _

_Il entendit frapper, il ne voulait pas répondre. Elle insistait malgré son silence. Puis tout à coup il perçut l'angoisse dans sa voix. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Se recevant le coup de poing, destinée à la porte en pleine poitrine. _

_Quand elle réalisa, qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il l'étreignit lui aussi. Comment avait-il pu être assez con pour l'inquiéter à ce point. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le leva vers lui. Il essaya les larmes qui coulaient de ses jolis yeux bleus, avec ses pouces. Il voulut parler, s'excuser, mais elle venait de l'attraper par son col de chemise et l'attirait vers elle._

_Elle déposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. D'abord tendre le baiser se fit plus rapide, plus brutal. Ce ne fut qu'une succession de baisers passionnés de caresses fébriles, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. Ils s'arrachèrent, plus qu'ils n'enlevèrent leurs vêtements. House faillit tomber deux fois à cause de sa jambe et de ce strip-tease mouvant. Il avait amené Lisa jusqu'au piano. La prenant par la taille il la souleva et l'assit dessus._

_Il entreprit de lui enlever son string, lui étant déjà nu. Elle lui caressait son membre tendu, lui tirant des râles de plaisir. Il la bascula sur le piano, se couchant sur elle. Elle continuait faire courir sa main sur son sexe, le sentant durcir de plus en plus. _

_Chaque fois qu'il se détachait d'elle pour reprendre son souffle après chaque baisers, il mordillait, suçait ses tétons. Ses mains parcourant de façon experte chaque parcelle de son corps. Le désir et le plaisir montaient en eux, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Lisa écarta les cuisses, un peu plus afin de mieux recevoir son amant en elle. Il la laissa amené son Phallus tout contre son sexe. _

_Il la pénétra un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude. Mais Lisa poussa un cri d'extase, gémissant de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Elle se joignit à son amant en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle amorça des tractions sur ses jambes, se faisant ainsi glisser le long du membre, qui se mouvait en elle. Greg ralentit ses coups de reins pour la laisser faire. Ils étaient en sueurs, leurs respirations étaient hachées. Leur plaisir ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Elle accéléra ses tractions, lui ses coups de reins. Dans un ultime coup de rien plus violent que les autres, ils jouirent ensemble. _

_Lisa se redressa, toujours dans les bras de Greg. La tête enfuit dans son coup, lui respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il resta en elle, le temps qu'ils reprennent tous les deux un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Ainsi qu'une respiration plus régulière. _

_Il se retira en douceur, l'embrassant tendrement. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte sur le canapé. Il prit le plaid plié et posé sur le dossier. Le déplia et le jeta sur eux, les recouvrant._

_Ils s'endormirent, Lisa blottie dans ses bras. Toute la tension de ses dernières heures était partie. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Samedi 8 août 09 **_

_**Appartement de House**_

_Lorsque House se réveilla, il était seul sur le canapé. Il cru un moment que Cuddy était parti, mais un bruit de voix lui parvint de sa chambre. Quel imbécile, elle ne pouvait être qu'avec sa fille. Il se leva et se drapant du plaid tel un empereur romain, se dirigea vers sa chambre. La porte était entre-ouverte, et il entendait Lisa parler à se fille d'un air amusé. _

Lisa _ Regarde ma puce, là c'est oncle Wilson, tu voies, il a un perroquet sur son épaule. Oh revoici le Capt'n Greg. Il a l'air très en colère.

Rachel _ Geg…

Lisa _ EH ! Mais tu as dit son nom…..à voici mon passage préféré. Là, regarde la dame, tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

Rachel _ Geg…geg…

Lisa _ Non, canaille, c'est pas Greg…. Elle s'arrêta net.

_Elle venait de se rendre compte que Rachel regardait vers la porte en appelant Greg. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire éclairant son visage. Il avait l'air ému aussi. Pourtant quand elle remarqua sa tenue, elle éclata de rire._

_Tout en riant, elle réussit à dire à sa fille._

Lisa _ Greg est passé du pirate à l'empereur romain.

House_ Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie, et arrête de te marrer.

Lisa (entre deux hoquets) _ J'ai trouvé les aventures du Capt'n Greg. Je racontais l'histoire à Rachel.

House _ Je vois…il s'assit près d'elles.

Rachel (lui tendant les bras) _ Geg…

House _ G.R.E.G, mais bon, je crois que l'on peut te pardonner ce défaut de langage. _Dit-il le prenant dans ses bras. _

_Il essaya de cacher le fait d'être ému par Rachel l'appelant par son prénom. Mais le sourire que lui fit Lisa, lui démontra que s'était complètement raté. Il vit le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. _

House _ Tu l'as trouvé comment ?

Lisa _ En ramassant le nounours de Rachel qui avait glissé sous ton lit.

House_ ….

Lisa _ C'est vraiment bien fait, c'est toi qui…

House _ Je ne dessine pas aussi bien. C'est Peter qui me la fait avant que je quitte l'HP…Apparemment avec cette barbe tout le monde me prend pour un pirate.

Lisa _ Comment il a fait pour me dessiner, je ne l'ai même pas vu.

House _ Lui t'as aperçu, il ne lui a fallu que cinq minutes pour enregistrer tous les traits de ton visages. J'ai mis une nuit à dessiner tes yeux….

_Un silence s'installa, Lisa savait que parler de son internement, le perturbait plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Et avec ce qu'il avait lançait à sa mère hier soir, mieux valait changer de sujet. Mais malgré les circonstances, elle avait pris comme une véritable déclaration de ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère. En particulier, quand il avait avoué, avoir accepté de se soigner pour un futur possible entre eux. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Au même instant sa fille lui tapa sur la tête. Cuddy regarda Rachel, surprise. Greg lui éclatait de rire. Et se fut son tour de se moquer de Lisa._

House _ Nous avons un problème, je crois.

Lisa _ ….

House _ Rachel ne veut pas me partager, elle.

Lisa _ Que veux-tu, tu rends les femmes folles de toi !

_Lisa prit un biberon qu'elle avait préparé au cas où. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et se rendit dans la cuisine. House lui fila sous la douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, habillé de la salle d'eau, il trouva Lisa prête à partir. Elle lui sourit d'un air navré._

Lisa _ Je dois y aller, mes parents ont prévu une sortie en 'famille'.

House _ Je…Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre ta mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'invite pour Hanouka…. Je n'ai...

Lisa _ Tu as essayé, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Au contraire, j'ai aimé ce que tu lui as dit….Je t'aime comme tu es….les autres m'indiffèrent.

_House la regarda partir à regret, il allait être seul ce weekend. Il allait vers sa cuisine lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte en grand. La phrase qu'il voulait prononcer, ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Il croyait que Lisa revenait, ayant oublié quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait face à face avec Bonnie sa mère._

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures pour chacun d'eux. Enfin, elle décida de rompre le silence._

Bonnie _ Bonjour Gregory, j'aimerais vous parler. Si vous voulez bien.

House _ Entrez _dit-il, s'écartant pour la laisser passer_.

_Il referma sa porte et invita la mère de Cuddy à s'asseoir. Celle-ci préféra rester debout. House examina son visage un moment, elle avait les yeux rougis et les paupières gonflées. Signes qu'elle avait certainement beaucoup pleuré. Curieusement, il n'éprouva aucune compassion. Il entendit patiemment qu'elle crache tout son venin contre lui. Après tout il en avait l'habitude. Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix douce s'adresser à lui._

Bonnie _ Vous avez raison, je me suis permise de vous juger d'après la rumeur. Cependant…._elle cherchait ses mots_, vous m'avez prouvez, hier soir, que vous aimiez Lisa.

House _ Je….

_Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras d'un geste affectueux, mais qui signifiait aussi, qu'il la laisse finir de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

Bonnie _ Vos paroles m'ont fait réfléchir à mon attitude envers vous. Vous avez été franc et sincère.... Alors que moi…Je n'ai réussi « qu'à faire pleurer ma fille »….

House _ Vous ne vouliez que la protéger….C'est compréhensif.

Bonnie _ J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez, _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_House ne savait pas trop quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demander pardon. Généralement c'est lui qui devait des excuses. Excuses qu'il ne faisait jamais, bien entendu. Alors pour Lisa et aussi Rachel._

House_ vous êtes venue comment ?

Bonnie _(se retournant)_ _ En taxi, j'ai entendu que Lisa parte pour venir vous voir.

House _ Si vous voulez, je peux vous ramener. _Proposa-t-il en gage de paix._

Bonnie _ Avec plaisir.

_Vingt minutes plus tard il garait sa voiture devant la maison de Lisa. Finalement il ne passerait pas le weekend tout seul. « Opération beaux-parents réussie » se dit-il. _

_**Princeton **_

_**Du lundi 10 août au 17 août.**_

_House arriva presque à l'heure. Il avait passé la nuit chez Lisa, et quelle nuit ! Il franchit les portes de l'hôpital de très bonne humeur. Il y avait un attroupement dans le hall, Allison Chase reprenait le travail aujourd'hui. Il s'avança vers elle une fois la meute de ses admirateurs dispersés. _

House _ Vos deux futurs koalas vont bien ?

Cameron _ Très bien merci.

House _ Parfait.

_Et il la laissa pour prendre l'ascenseur. Cameron, elle, prit la direction du bureau de Cuddy. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Après des échanges de banalités, elles discutèrent des conditions de sa reprise de travail. Elle ne ferait plus que la moitié de son temps aux urgences. Le reste serait consacré à l'administratif. Et plus de garde le weekend._

_De son côté House donna quartier libre à ses sous-fifres. Foreman partit en neurologie, Taub aux urgences et Treize en consultation. Ensuite, il s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il avait du travail, un exposé à préparer, pour la convention de son ancien professeur. _

_Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans heurts. Même pas un patient intéressant à torturer un peu avec tout un tas d'examen. Il eut donc tout le loisir de préparer son intervention._

_Il passait voir Wilson tous les soirs avant de rentrer chez lui. Il le trouva un peu tendu. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'inactivité. Le vendredi soir il partait au moment même où Shirley arrivait. Elle insista pour qu'il reste manger avec eux. _

_Il les quitta vers 10h00 et fila chez Lisa. Elle l'attendait, allongée sur son canapé, elle regardait «Autant en emporte le vent» Il se débarrassa de son blouson. Cuddy se redressa, lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et s'appuya contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et termina de regarder la fin du film avec elle. Il aurait préféré regarder « Bullit », avec Steve Mc Queen. Une fois le film terminé, Lisa s'étira paresseusement, attrapa la télécommande et éteignit lé télévision. _

Lisa _ Ma mère a appelé.

House _ Et ?

Lisa _ Elle aimerait que l'on passe un weekend chez eux.

_Elle vit Greg grimaçait, cette idée ne l'emballait pas vraiment et ça se voyait. House se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre. _

House _ D'accord

Lisa _ D'accord ?

House _ Oui, on ira après le mariage de Kate Milton.

Lisa (soulagée) _ Merci.

_Alors qu'il suivait Lisa jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, il pensa à sa mère. Depuis l'enterrement de son 'père', il ne lui avait parlé que deux fois. C'est elle qui avait appelé… les deux fois. Il l'appellerait, il devait lui dire._

_9h45 le lundi matin. House était assis dans la salle d'attente du service orthopédique. Il attendait que Wilson ait terminé. Lui, aussi avait été assailli par se collègues et les membres du personnel. Cuddy était même sortit de son bureau pour le saluer._

_House le vit enfin arriver et ne pu réprimer la crise de fou rire qui le gagna. L'oncologue lui, leva les yeux au ciel d'un ai résigné et sourit. _

House _ Alors ? Combien de temps ?

Wilson _ Le temps de la rééducation, peut-être moins….Arrêtes de te marrer !

House _ On fait la course jusqu'à l'ascenseur ?lança-t-il, partant déjà.

Wilson _ Eh ! C'est de la triche ! Tu aurais pu me laisser de l'avance, je manque d'entraînement moi !

House _ Ben tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! répondit-il, de plus en plus hilare.

_Et sous l'œil médusé de certains médecins et infirmières, Wilson se lança à la poursuite de House. Quand aux autres qui ne les connaissaient pas, ils ne virent que deux hommes munies tous les deux de cannes et faisant la course. _

_Wilson faillit tomber, manquant d'habitude. Il fut bientôt à côté de House, qui l'attendait à côté de l'ascenseur. Wilson aussi se marrait, maintenant. Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Chacun partit en claudiquant vers son bureau respectif. _

_House alla voir son équipe. Ils avaient enfin un cas, il s'assit à sa place, laissant Foreman écrire les symptômes au tableau._

_Le sourire de Wilson le quitta dès qu'il entra dans son bureau dont il verrouilla la porte. Une grimace de douleur marqua ses traits. Il boita jusqu'à son canapé où il se laissa tomber. Il fouilla dans la poche de son veston et sortit le petit flacon orange. Il fit tomber les pilules dans sa mains, il ne lui en resté que 6. Il en goba une et remit les autres dans la boîte. _

_Le médecin qu'il venait de voir, lui avait assuré qu'il était tout à fait guéri. Que les os s'étaient bien ressoudés, et que ses blessures internes étaient biens cicatrisées. Après quelques séances de rééducation pour remuscler sa jambe et retrouver sa mobilité, il ne garderait aucunes séquelles. Il avait refusé de lui renouveler sa vicodin. _

_Wilson regarda le flacon d'un air désabusé…il allait avoir besoin d'aide…il avait fait le con, il le savait. Dans un accès de rage il balança le tube contre le mur._

_Wilson _ __**EH MERDE !!**_

_**Princeton Plainsboro**_

_**Vendredi 21 août.**_

_Pour une fois House arriva en retard, Lisa avait pourtant quitté son appartement de bonne heure. Mais après son départ, il s'était redormi. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Cuddy vers lui, il se prépara à se faire sermonner. Mais sa question le surpris._

Cuddy _ Bonjour Dr House, vous savez où est le Dr Wilson ?

House (regardant sa montre) _ A cette heure-ci, il est certainement à sa réunion de service, on est vendredi matin.

Cuddy _ Aucun membre de son service ne l'a vu ce matin et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe.

House (perplexe) _ S'il avait eu un problème, je suis sûr qu'il aurait appelé.

Cuddy _ Il n'avait pas l'air bien hier. J'ai dû lui rappeler de faire ses consultations, il les avait soi-disant oubliées. Il a hurlait sur l'un des internes de son service qui avait fait une erreur…

House _ Ok ! Je vais voir chez lui….Wilson 'Hurlant' contre quelqu'un est tout à fait irréel. _Il semblait plus inquiet maintenant._

Cuddy _ J'attends de vos nouvelles.

_Quinze minutes plus tard House garait sa moto devant l'immeuble de Wilson. Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponses. Il chercha sur son trousseau la bonne clef et ouvrit la porte. Il fut stupéfait de voir dans quel état était le salon. Il y avait des bouteilles de bières vides un peu partout. Une à moitié pleine et renversée sur le bord de la table laissait gouter son contenu sur le tapis. Il appela son ami, toujours pas de réponse. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pensant l'y trouver ivre mort. _

_Un bruit reconnaissable attira son attention et il prit aussitôt la direction de la salle de bain. Il était là, en caleçon et tee-shirt, assis par terre la tête dans la cuvette, rendant « tripes et boyaux ». House se demandait pourquoi il avait prit une cuite, mais une fois près de lui il comprit que ce n'était pas ça._

_Wilson, dos appuyait contre le mur tremblait, il avait les yeux larmoyants et il transpirait. House n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Wilson en manque, il se traita de con mentalement. Il comprenait mieux les sautes d'humeur de son ami. Les questions attendraient, il aida James à se lever et le traina comme il put dans la chambre. Il le mit au lit, ce dernier se laissa faire, même pas surpris par la présence de House. Il tremblait de plus en plus, claquant des dents. House le couvrit et retourna fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, espérant y trouver un anti-vomitif. Il fila dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau et c'est là qu'il vit quelque chose de familier sur le plan de travail. Il attrapa le flacon et lu le nom du médicament et du médecin. Vicodin pour l'un, Dr Gordon pour l'autre. _

_Il retourna auprès de Wilson, récupérant une bassine au passage, au cas où. Il lui fit boire le médicament. Il balança les vêtements qui se trouvaient sur une chaise et la prenant s'installa près du lit. Wilson n'osant croisé le regard de House, s était retourné, ramenant la couverture le plus possible sur lui. Comme s'il voulait se cacher, il se sentait vraiment honteux. Il sentit des larmes de rage lui piquaient les yeux. Là où il avait fallut plusieurs moi à House pour devenir accro, lui n'avait mis que quelques jours. Le téléphone de House Vibra._

Cuddy _ Tu l'as trouvé ?

House _ Oui, il a une bonne grippe

Cuddy _ En plein moi d'août.

House _ Ca arrive…Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Je vais rester avec lui.

Cuddy _ Tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il a réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

House _ Tout à fait, je vais appeler Shirley pour lui dire qu'il est contagieux.

Cuddy _ Dois-je en déduire que je ne te verrais pas ce weekend ?

House _ Tout à fait, à lundi.

_Il raccrocha, et regardant Wilson, il vit qu'il s'était endormi. Il allait avoir un peu de répit avant la prochaine crise. Ces 3 prochains jours allaient être longs. Surtout pour l'oncologue. _

_House profita que Wilson dorme pour allait se faire du café. Pendant qu'il coulait, il ramassa le flacon de vicodin vide et regarda la date de prescription. 31 juillet, date à laquelle il avait arrêté la morphine. La douleur avait due être amplifiait anormalement par cet arrêt brutal. Wilson était tombé dans le piège de l'effet calmant de la vicodin. Il avait dû se rendre compte de son erreur et certainement essayé de diminuer ses prises. Cela devait lui déclencher des douleurs 'psychologiques', d'où ses sautes d'humeur._

_Avant de retourner auprès de son ami avec sa tasse de café, il appela Shirley. Il lui mentit avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il lui assura que non, qu'il gérait la situation et qu'il prendrait soin de son 'petit'._

_Durant les 48 heures qui suivirent, Wilson connut les pires heures de son existence. Il n'avait jamais eux aussi mal, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'esprit embrumé par la fièvre, perdant toute notion de temps. Il avalait tout ce que House lui donnait, sans poser de questions. Ce forçant à manger alors que son estomac se révulsait à cette simple pensée. Il bénissait le ciel de pouvoir dormir, obtenant ainsi de petits moment de répit._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla en fin de matinée le dimanche matin, il se sentait mieux. Aucunes douleurs, plus de fièvre non plus. Il était seul dans la chambre, la porte était fermée. Il attrapa sa montre sur la table de nuit et regarda la date, Dimanche 23. _

_Il se leva et enfila un pantalon de jogging… La confrontation étant inévitable, autant percer l'abcès le plus vite possible. House allait très certainement lui faire un cours de morale, et des tas de reproches et remarques piquantes. Il chercha sa canne des yeux et la vit sagement appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il la prit et partit à la recherche de son ami._

_Il le trouva dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. House tourna la tête vers lui, sourit et retourna à ses occupations. _

House _ Bonjour James, tu te sens mieux ?

Wilson _(surpris)_ _ Quoi c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas droit à une longue liste de reproches et de remarque acerbes ?

House _ Pourquoi faire ? Tu as déjà dû te maudire mentalement, non ?

Wilson _ ….

House _ Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Wilson _ Par peur, peur de ton regard, peur de ma faiblesse….

House _ Ah Jimmy ! T'es vraiment con parfois !

_La conversation changea presque automatiquement de sujet. Après le repas, House s'assura que Wilson n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Il laissa son ami et rentra chez lui en vitesse. _

_Il prit une douche, mit des vêtements propres et repartit aussitôt. Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant chez Lisa. _

_Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir, qu'elle ne lui posa aucunes questions. Lui glissant à l'oreille qu'elle venait juste de mettre Rachel au lit pour sa sieste. Le prenant par la main elle l'entraina vers la chambre. _

_Il rentra chez lui dans la soirée, heureux. Elle ne lui tenait pas rancune, des deux jours passés près de Wilson. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait._

_**Lundi 24 août**_

_Quoique qu'il lui soit arrivé, Lisa put constater que Wilson était parfaitement bien quand il arriva. Il murmura un « bonjour Dr Cuddy » et fila vers l'ascenseur. Pendant un instant elle cru voir House essayant de se défiler pour éviter ses foudres. Elle sourit de la comparaison. _

_Dans l'après midi, elle repensa au mariage du Dr Milton. Ils devaient tous partir vendredi, elle passa voir Cameron pour lui dire qu'elle serait absente ce vendredi, ainsi que les Dr House et Wilson. Cette dernière parut surprise, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Puis elle se dirigea vers la clinique, House était en consultation. Elle voulait son avis pour le cadeau de mariage, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'examen n°3._

Cuddy _ Greg je…Wilson ? Que faites-vous là ?

Wilson (gêné) _ Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il à sa patiente.

_Il sortit de la pièce._

Wilson _ Je fais les consultations de House cette semaine.

Cuddy _ Quoi ! Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'y coupera pas !

Wilson _ Cuddy s'il vous plait, laissez tomber. _Supplia-t-il._

_Cuddy fut quelque peu surprise par le ton suppliant de Wilson. Elle regarda son chef de service et sut à cet instant même que, si House lui avait demandé de se jeter du toit de l'hôpital, il aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle se douta que tout ceci était lié à ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois derniers jours. Il payait sa dette. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais qu'elle souhaitait que cela ne se reproduise pas._

Cuddy _ A l' avenir, évitez les paris stupides avec House, vous perdez à chaque fois.

Wilson _ J'essaierais de me le rappeler…Merci Cuddy.

Cuddy _ Je voulais savoir, avez-vous déjà trouvé un cadeau pour le mariage du Dr Milton ?

Wilson _ Non, Shirley doit vous appeler pour en discuter justement.

Cuddy _ Parfait, je verrais cela avec elle alors.

_Elle laissa Wilson et monta à l'étage de House. Il était avec son équipe, discutant du cas du patient de 38 ans arrivé ce matin dans son service. _

House _ Allez-y, recherche des suspects habituels. J'attends vos résultats. _Une fois son équipe_ _partie_, Dr Cuddy que puis- faire pour vous ?

Cuddy _ Je venais te voir pour le cadeau de mariage…

House _ Un voyage, au soleil de préférence.

Cuddy _ C'est une excellente idée.

_Lorsqu'elle vit House se rapprochait d'elle, elle préféra battre en retraite. Lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile. Cependant elle s'arrêta et se retourna la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle avait quelque chose d'autre à lui demander._

Cuddy _ Tu en es où avec ton exposé pour la convention du professeur Descartes ?

House _ Il sera bouclé cette semaine, pourquoi ?

Cuddy _ Je viens de recevoir un e-mail de sa part, il confirme ta participation et la date. Elle se tiendra à Washington du 7 au 10 septembre.

House _ J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

Cuddy _ Mais je serais là, en tant que directrice de l'hôpital qui t'emploie, je suis invitée.

_Elle partit le plus vite possible quand elle vit la petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux de House. _

_Elle appela Shirley. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain en début d'après midi. _

_**Vendredi 28 août**_

_Ils étaient partis à deux voitures, le trajet jusqu'à la ville de Troy à quelques kilomètres d'Albany, se passa bien. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel vers 19h00. Ils n'eurent pas à s'occuper de leurs bagages, des employées étant arrivés avec des chariots dès qu'ils avaient stoppé les voitures devant l'hôtel._

_Ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'accueil, lorsqu'ils virent Kate Milton venir à leur rencontre. La future mariée était radieuse. _

House _ Je ne pensais pas vous le dire un jour. Mais je suis ravi de vous revoir Kate.

Milton _ Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Bonsoir Lisa, et cette jeune demoiselle doit être Rachel. Elle a l'air adorable.

_Elle salua Wilson et Shirley. Demanda comment s'était passé leur trajet. Puis en vint à la raison de leur venue. _

Kate _ Des limousines viendront vous chercher pour vous amener. La cérémonie et le repas ont lieu chez mes parents. Normalement deux autres couples devraient arriver.

House _ Parfait, au moins nous seront à l'heure.

Kate _ A une dernière chose, et en cela j'espère que Lisa et Shirley ne m'en voudront pas. Ils ont une mentalité assez vieux jeux dans cette région. Alors j'ai fait mettre les réservations des chambres aux noms de Mr et Mme House et de Mr et Mme Wilson.

_Lisa et Shirley avaient toutes les deux remarqué l'air satisfait de leur compagnon respectif à cette nouvelle. De vrais gosses, un rien les amusait. Elles rassurèrent Kate, cela de les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elles étaient ravies de tenir ce rôle. Mais ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans leur chambre. Elles étaient spacieuses et confortable, un lit d'enfant avait était installé dans celle de Mr et Mme House pour leur petite fille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il y avait un service de baby-sitting, pour permettre aux parents d'enfants en bas âges de s'amuser sans pour autant délaisser leur progéniture._

_Le repas fut agréable et assez animé. House et Wilson s'étant lançait le défi de raconter la blague la plus idiote possible. Mais la consommation immodérée de vin faussait l'esprit critique de Shirley et Lisa. Elles riaient donc de bon cœur à toutes leurs blagues._

_Heureusement ils étaient seuls dans la salle du restaurant. Après le café, Wilson et House se levèrent, réussirent tant bien que mal à faire tenir debout leur partenaire. Et s'appuyant d'un côté sur leur canne et de l'autre soutenant leur 'femme', ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. _

_Vingt minutes plus tard, le concierge vit un couple quelque peu éméché, se diriger vers l'espace détente de l'hôtel. Il les rattrapa et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Pas question de les laisser se baigner dans leur état. _

_L'homme lui dit qu'ils aimeraient profiter du jacuzzi. Le concierge lui expliqua que malheureusement un couple venait de les devancer. Il allait protestait quand la femme qui l'accompagnée, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le concierge cru reconnaitre les mots baignoire et chambre. En tout cas ses paroles calmèrent l'homme et ils repartirent vers les ascenseurs. _

_Il était entièrement nu, assis dans le jacuzzi. Appréciant le remous de l'eau sur son corps. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se déshabillait. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il admirait chaque détail de son corps. Tout en elle l'excitait, elle était absolument parfaite à ses yeux. _

_Elle vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, plaquant son dos contre son torse, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit son souffle chaud lui caressait le cou, bientôt remplacé par ses lèvres brûlante de désir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête tout en la penchant un peu plus en arrière, offrant sa bouche à son amant. _

_Il l'embrassa d'abord langoureusement, ensuite avec plus de fougue. Ils rompirent le contact, il couvrait son cou et son épaule de baisers, alors que sa main droite, recouvrait délicatement son sein, entamant de douces caresses. Son autre main papillonnait sur son corps, descendant irrémédiablement vers son intimité._

_Petit à petit, il fit monter le désir chez sa compagne. Elle de tarda pas à petit des petits cris de plaisir. Leur respiration se faisait plus forte, plus saccadée. Il lui mordit l'épaule, étouffant un râle lorsqu'elle lui frôla son membre tendu. _

_Elle bascula alors vers l'avant s'agrippant au rebord, il la laissa faire, devinant son attente. Il posa ses deux mains fermement sur les hanches et, la tirant vers le bas, l'empala sur son membre. Elle poussa un gémissement de contentement. Alors, il lui imposa son propre rythme, la faisant glisser au gré de ses envies. _

_Les cris, les gémissements, la respiration haletante de sa compagne, lui indiquaient qu'elle était bientôt prête. Il se leva, la pénétrant profondément. Ses mains descendirent sur ses cuisses, la maintenant dans une position allongée. _

_Il accentua son mouvement de va et vient, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus puissant. Ses râles plus rauques se mêlant à ceux de son amante. Elle jouit la première, il se déversa en elle quelques secondes plus tard. _

_Ils étaient en sueur, haletant. Il se pencha sur elle, se couchant sur son dos qu'il couvrait de baisers. Il se retira, et s'assit épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du bien être qui s'était emparait de son corps. Il la sentit s'asseoir près de lui, se pressant contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena encore plus près._

_Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la regarda. Plongeant son regard noisette dans les deux gouffres noirs sans fonds. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. _

Wilson _ Vous avez été merveilleuse Melle Trent.

Shirley _ Vous étiez très bien aussi Dr Wilson….Sauvage… Tu m'as mordu.

Wilson _ Tu m'as surpris, mais si tu veux je peux te montrer que je sais être très doux.

Shirley _ Humm… je ne demande qu'à voir.

Wilson _ Dans ce cas…

_Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Faisant taire toute protestation._

_**Période du 29 août 9 septembre. **_

_Les limousines arrivèrent à l'heure prévue et emmenèrent les invités. Wilson et Shirley trouvèrent que House et Cuddy faisait vraiment un couple superbe. Ils étaient magnifiques. Le costume bleu ciel de House parfaitement assortie à la robe de même couleur de Lisa. _

_Ils furent accueillis, ainsi que les autres invités qui logeaient à l'hôtel par la mère de la future mariée. House aperçut Sean et alla le saluer. Il était plus nerveux que le jour où House lui avait demandé de percer un trou dans le crâne de Kate. Cuddy alla déposer leur cadeau avec les autres. Elle laissa la pochette colorée bien en évidence à côté d'une énorme soupière en porcelaine. Un séjour d'une semaine à Tahiti, avec billets d'avion, le tout valable un an._

_Enfin le père demanda aux invités de rejoindre leur place. Les chaises étaient installées sous des pergolas en toiles blanches, pour les protéger du soleil. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint sa fille à son bras. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers l'autel, House lui sourit franchement lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Elle était radieuse, elle lâcha le bras de son père et se plaça devant l'autel à côté de Sean. _

_Cuddy tenait sa fille sur ses genoux avec un bras autour de sa taille. Son autre main reposant sur sa jambe. Lorsque le pasteur commença à parler, House glissa sa main vers celle de Lisa et la prit dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête, mais il regardait vers l'autel. Elle en fit autant, augmentant la pression sur la main._

_Ils furent parmi les premiers à féliciter les jeunes mariés. Le reste de la journée, ainsi que la soirée furent réussies. Lisa put coucher sa fille dans une des chambres de la maison, elle n'était pas la seule enfant. Les parents de Kate avaient prévu des petits lits. Lisa n'avait pas vu un tel entrain chez House depuis la fac de médecine._

_Le réveil du dimanche fut beaucoup plus difficile pour House que pour Lisa. Elle ne s'était permis que quelques verres. Pourtant à 14h00 ils étaient prêts pour le départ. Kate était dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle les remercia pour leur cadeau et leur souhaitant un bon retour._

_Le lundi matin House arriva d'humeur joyeuse au travail. Fait assez remarquable pour le souligner. Il entra dans la salle de diagnostic et jeta un sac de viennoiseries sur la table._

House _ Le premier à me servir mon café aura droit à un croissant supplémentaire.

_Foreman avala le sien de travers, Taub faillit lâcher sa tasse et Treize resta bouche bée, la tasse à la main à mi distance de la table et de sa bouche. Qu'était-il arrivé à House ? Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient vu aussi joyeux. _

_Le reste de la semaine fut assez routinière, heureusement un nouveau cas se présenta. Un enfant de huit ans dont les parents étaient complètement affolés. Heureusement pour House Taub géra les parents à merveille. Ce qui lui permit plusieurs examens plus tard et après différent traitements de trouver ce que le gamin avait. Maladie de Kawasaki. _

_Enfin la fin de la semaine arriva. Cuddy l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner chez ses parents le samedi pour y laisser Rachel. Ils décollaient de Newark pour Washington le Dimanche en fin de journée. Cette visite éclair se passa bien, il fut décidé qu'ils viendraient passer un weekend après leur retour._

_Malgré l'heure tardive, le professeur Descartes vint les chercher en personne à l'aé les accompagna, jusqu'à leur hôtel. Après avoir déposé leur bagage dans leur chambre. Ils descendirent au bar rejoindre Descartes. _

Descartes _ Voici vos cartes d'identités pour la conférence.

House _ Quand dois-je intervenir ?

Descartes _ Mardi après midi pour la première partie de votre exposé et Mercredi matin pour les conclusions.

House _ J'ai lu que le Dr Nakamura est présent lui aussi.

Descartes _ Vous aurez l'occasion de lui parler, il sera à notre table lors des repas.

House _ Nous nous verrons demain. Bonne nuit Antoine.

Descartes _ Bonne nuit Gregory, Lisa je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Cuddy _ A demain, bonne nuit à vous.

_Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lisa se pencha légèrement sur son tabouret de bar. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de House._

Lisa _ Nos chambres ont une porte de communication.

House _ Elle doit être verrouillée.

Lisa _ J'ai soudoyé le garçon d'étage, _dit-elle brandissant une clef sous le nez de House._

_House eut un petit rire amusé. Il attrapa Lisa par la taille et la fit descendre de son tabouret. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les ascenseurs._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Washington D.C**_

_**Jeudi 10 septembre**_.

_La série de conférence sur les maladies infectieuses s'était terminée vers 17h00, laissant le temps à Cuddy et House de profiter de la ville, enfin, des boutiques en ce qui concernait Lisa. Greg la suivit sans rechigner, depuis bientôt 4 mois que durait leur relation secrète, il avait appris à apprécier ces sorties typiquement féminines. D'autant plus que Lisa le laissait émettre son avis sur ses choix et ce qui l'avait surpris c'est que la plupart du temps elle en tenait compte. Elle en avait aussi profité pour lui refaire une garde robe complète. Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel les bras chargés de paquets, Greg se moqua de Lisa en lui disant que son prochain achat devrait être une valise, afin de pouvoir y mettre tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. _

_Comme une mécanique bien huilée, ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre, mais se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Cuddy, grâce à la porte commune aux deux chambres et qu'ils avaient déverrouillée chacun de leurs côtés. Lisa proposa à Greg d'aller manger dans le restaurant français qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel. Il accepta, préféra appeler et réserva une table pour 20h00. Cela leur laissait une demi-heure pour se préparer._

_C'était la mi-septembre et pourtant la nuit était chaude, l'été indien se prolongeait. House ne le regretta pas quand il vit la robe que Lisa portait, en coton léger, fluide, qui lui allait parfaitement et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Tenue par de fines bretelles elle laissait apparaître le haut de la poitrine de Lisa grâce à un décolleté auquel House eut beaucoup de mal à résister. Le rouge de sa robe, faisait ressortir la chevelure brune de Cuddy. Quand à lui, il portait un costume de lin, couleur crème, et une chemise blanche avec une cravate en en soie crème également. _

_Le repas fut excellent, et ils apprécièrent tout particulièrement le Bordeaux que le sommelier leur avait conseillé. Réveillant en eux un autre appétit, ils décidèrent malgré tout de retourner à l'hôtel à pieds, il était à moins d'un kilomètre. Lisa se colla à Greg et lui agrippa le bras. _

_Ils passaient devant une ruelle lorsque trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre et les entourèrent. Lisa sentit les muscles de Greg se contracter, elle lui pressa l'avant bras, lui demandant muettement de rester calme. Leurs agresseurs étaient armés, l'un d'un pistolet 9mm, les deux autres de couteaux. Le plus près de House lui arracha sa canne, et lui montra la ruelle du menton. House regarda rapidement autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une aide éventuelle, mais à plus de 23h00 les rues étaient désertes dans ce quartier._

_Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Lisa dans un geste protecteur et ils s'avancèrent dans la ruelle. Il y faisait sombre, les poubelles débordaient, le sol était couvert de détritus en tout genre. Il sentait le tremblement de Cuddy, elle avait peur, il resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. L'homme avec le pistolet se tenait derrière eux, le canon de son arme pointé sur la tête de Cuddy. Celui qui avait arraché la canne de House se trouvait à sa droite et semblait nerveux, House y vit tout de suite des symptômes de manques, le troisième, le plus âgée et à coup sûr le chef, était beaucoup plus calme qu'eux donc plus dangereux._

_Sur un signe de tête du chef, le drogué s'approcha de House, l'obligea à lâcher Cuddy, il le fouilla avec des gestes de plus en plus nerveux, il prit son porte-feuille et son portable, et avant de les jeter, il donna les 500 dollars qu'il trouva à son chef. Puis il arracha la pochette des mains de Cuddy qui se rapprocha aussitôt de House et lui agrippa le bras, le drogué y trouva 400 dollars qu'il donna aussi à son chef et il balança la pochette._

_House sentait la peur qui émanait de Lisa, elle lui serrait le bras si fort qu'elle lui faisait mal, il faisait son possible pour rester calme, pensant que si elle le sentait sûr de lui elle essaierait de faire de son mieux pour se dominer. Mais il était loin de ressentir un tel sentiment, au contraire, il avait la trouille, oh par pour lui non, s'il avait été seul, il aurait, dès le début, cherché à se défendre, mais il y avait Lisa et un homme braquait une arme sur elle._

_Le chef s'approcha d'eux, plus exactement de Lisa, il la saisit par un poignet et la tira violemment vers lui._

Le chef _ Viens par ici ma jolie !...Tiens toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le bras !

_House fait un pas en avant mais stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit le canon de l'arme sur sa nuque._

Le chef au drogué _ Billy prend sa cravate et attache lui les mains dans le dos ! Grouille !

_En moins d'une minute c'était fait, House tira sur ses liens mais ne réussit qu'à augmenter un peu plus leur emprise sur ses poignets. Billy avait tellement serré que ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir. Ce dernier debout devant lui, faisait tourner sa canne dans ses mains, laissant de temps en temps échapper un rire nerveux et impatient._

Le chef _ Parfait, maintenant ma belle, regarde ce que l'on va faire à l'infirme ! Et surtout pas un cri ou Bobby le descend. Allez messieurs ! Amusez-vous ! Il est à vous !

_Bobby qui avait glissé son arme dans sa ceinture lança un coup de pied derrière le genou droit de House qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, sa jambe plia et il tomba à terre sans pouvoir amortir sa chute. Les coups arrivèrent de toutes parts, de plus en plus violents, Billy le frappait avec sa propre canne et le malabar le rouait de coup de pied dans le ventre, le dos les reins, bientôt imité par le drogué. Pendant un instant son regard croisa celui de Lisa qui pleurait et essayait de se libérer. _

House _ Lisa…

Bobby _ Ferme ta grande gueule ! Prend ça !

_House vit le pied lui arrivé en pleine figure, suivit par un craquement et du sang coula sur son visage. Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sa vu se troubla, la douleur le fit pleurer, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut le cri de Lisa._

Cuddy _ NON ! LAISSEZ-LE !

Le chef _(la frappant au visage du revers de sa main) __ Ferme là ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que l'on en finisse avec lui, tu vas être très, très, gentille avec nous.

_Cuddy leva brusquement le bras que l'homme tenait au niveau de son visage et mordit de toutes ses forces la main serrant son poignet, sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, le chef lâcha sa prise en poussant un cri de rage. Lisa en profita pour courir vers la rue, mais l'homme réagissant rapidement l'empêcha de partir en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Il la tira si violement en arrière qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, en voulant se retenir elle se reçut mal et entendit son poigné droit craquer et une douleur aigu lui traversa le bras._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, elle se retrouva immobilisée au sol, allongée sur le dos. Le chef était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, Billy lui tenait les bras au-dessus de la tête, ses mains fortement serrées sur ses avant bras. Le chef la regardait avec un air mauvais presque haineux. Il lui saisit le bas du visage et lui tourna brutalement la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir Bobby braquer son arme sur Greg. Il s'adressa à elle d'une voix sourde mais ferme._

Le chef _ Tu es une vrai tigresse ma belle, mais les fauves ça se dompte. Un seul conseil, sinon tu peux lui dire adieu, je ne veux plus entendre un seul cri ! La giflant, Compris ?...Compris ?

Lisa _(dans un murmure)_ _ Oui

Le chef _ Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'un HOMME, un vrai, pas un estropié, sait faire. Mais avant, tu vas payer pour ça ! _Il lui montra la morsure_.

_A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il commença à la frapper au visage, alternant les gifles et les revers de la main. Cuddy avait la tête ballotait de droite à gauche, au rythme des coups. Ses joues étaient en feu. Ses lèvres gonflées et coupées en plusieurs endroits, amenant le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche. Elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle versait. Il s'arrêta enfin de la cogner, la laissant dans un état de demi-conscience. Il lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, par contre elle pouvait le sentir la toucher et elle fut prise de nausées. Elle bascula la tête sur la côté et vomit de dégoût. Cela l'aida à reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle le fixa, il tenait son couteau et l'approchait de son cou._

Le chef _ Maintenant, il est temps de voir ce que tu caches sous cette robe.

_Sur ses mots il coupa les deux bretelles d'un coup sec, puis fit descendre la pointe de son couteau jusqu'au haut de la robe qu'il entailla. Il posa son arme au sol prés de lui, attrapa le haut de la robe de chaque côté de la partie déchirée et tira sur le tissus. L'ouvrant ainsi sur toute sa longueur, laissant découvrir le corps de Cuddy. Il reprit son couteau, le soutient gorge et le string subirent le même sort que la robe._

_Lise dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier, lorsque ses mains, avides, commencèrent à la caresser. Puis c'est sa langue qui entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle étouffa un cri de désespoir, tout son corps se révulsa à se contact, un frisson de dégoût la parcouru. Elle tourna la tête, laissant couler ses larmes, puisant des forces en regardant le corps inerte de Greg. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur au moment où son agresseur de plus en plus excité, lui pinça violemment les tétons, avant de les mordre. Elle pria pour que tout s'arrête, mais en attendant le bruit de la boucle du ceinturon, elle comprit que son calvaire était loin d'être fini. _

_House reprenait conscience peu à peu. Il essaya de bouger, mais ce simple effort lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, lui faisant oublier toute douleur. Le chef venait de baisser son pantalon et son slip. Et à genoux entre les jambes de Lisa, il la forçait à écarter les cuisses se couchant sur elle. Le cri de terreur de Lisa le galvanisa, tout se passa très vite. Il fallait qu'il fasse diversion, il se rendit compte, à cause du gloussement d'impatience, que Bobby était dans son dos, l'arme au point, c'était la solution. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il roula brusquement sur le côté venant buter contre les jambes du malabar qui, surpris, car absorbé par ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui, tira sur House sans réfléchir. Ce dernier ressentit une brûlure intense et son corps mis à mal jeta l'éponge et il sombra dans les ténèbres. _

_La détonation d'une arme en plein jour, peut passer presque inaperçue à cause des bruits ambiants, mais là en pleine nuit dans une ruelle sombre, le bruit de la déflagration résonna comme un écho. Le chef qui s'apprêtait à faire subir à Lisa l'ultime humiliation se leva d'un bon, fou de rage._

Le chef _ **IMBECILE ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ! MERDE ! TIRONS-NOUS !** _À Cuddy_ **T'AS DE LA CHANCE ! SALE GARCE !**

_Lisa sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, les regarda s'enfuir sans réactions. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Greg, elle comprit. Il était allongé sur le dos, baignant dans une mare de sang, __**son sang. **__Elle poussa alors un hurlement de désespoir._

_Dans le même temps le central de la police reçu un appel d'un honnête citoyen, qui déclara avoir entendu un coup de feu, tiré dans une ruelle, ainsi que le cri d'une femme. Il précisa l'adresse. L'agent qui prit l'appel, alerta aussitôt la patrouille la plus proche et une voiture arriva sur place moins de cinq minutes plus tard. _

_Le sergent Luc Masson avait vu des choses pas très jolies en 20 ans de carrière, mais la scène qu'éclairaient ses phares le laissa sans voix. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière, une jeune recrue Mary Sheppard. Il lui demanda de prendre la couverture dans le coffre, pendant qu'il demandait au central de lui envoyer deux ambulances. Il sortit à son tour de la voiture, prit la couverture. Demanda à sa collègue de rester en arrière pour le moment, puis il se dirigea vers Cuddy._

_Cette dernière, nue, était agenouillée dans le sang, prés de Greg. Elle avait réussit à poser la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux et lui passait la main dans les cheveux comme pour le rassurer. Elle pleurer en silence, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passer autour d'elle. _

_L'agent Masson s'approcha lentement, il s'accroupit en face d'eux, et tout en vérifiant que l'homme était toujours vivant, il s'adressa d'une voix douce et rassurante à la femme. Il se doutait de ce qui avait eu lieu et ne voulait pas l'effrayer._

Agent Masson _ Madame…Madame vous m'entendez ?

_Cuddy acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais n'osa pas le regarder. Elle était là sans y être vraiment, son esprit voyageait au bord d'un lac en montagne. Elle faisait prendre sa première baignade à Rachel et Greg était à leur côté, montrant fièrement les poissons qu'il avait pêchés et qu'il cuisinerait pour le diner. Il lui parlait mais sa voix était lointaine, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle mette une couverture sur elle ? Elle se laissa faire…Le lac disparu et la ruelle vint le remplacer. Elle était enveloppée dans une ouverture, un agent de police la tenait par les épaules, et lui parlait d'une voix douce._

Agent Masson _ Ma collègue, l'agent Sheppard, il _montra la jeune femme qui avançait vers_ _eux_, va rester avec vous un moment d'accord ?

Cuddy _(la voix brisée)_ _ Greg… ?

Agent Masson _ Je vais prendre soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours seront bientôt là.

_Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le corps inanimé de House et suivit l'agent Sheppard. Pendant ce temps Masson était retourné auprès de House, il mit des gants, sortit un sachet et son couteau. Coupa la cravate de soie, libérant ainsi les poignets de Greg. Il déposa la cravate dans le sac le ferma et le rangea dans une de ses poches._

_Il soupira quand il vit les contusions sur le visage couvert de sang à cause de son nez cassé. Il vit aussi l'entrée de la blessure par balle, sur l'épaule droite. Elle avait pénétré le trapèze, si jamais elle avait été trop loin et touchait les cervicales, cet homme risquait de rester paralysé à vie, au mieux. Il appela l'inspecteur John Sheridan et l'informa de la situation car une agression avec viol ou tentative de viol relevait de son service._

_Les secours arrivèrent enfin, une équipe prit Cuddy en charge, une autre s'occupa de House. Les deux ambulances repartirent sirènes hurlantes vers l'hôpital universitaire George Washington._

_L'inspecteur Sheridan arriva sur le lieu de l'agression juste après leur départ. Il était accompagné par l'agent Suzanne Ivanova de la police scientifique. Elle prit des photos, releva tous les échantillons dont elle avait besoin. Donna le porte feuille et la pochette à Sheridan qui avant de s'en saisir mit ses gants. Il lui demanda de filer à l'hôpital faire des prélèvements sur la femme et récupérer les vêtements de l'homme. _

_Il examina le contenu des objets en sa possession, trouva les cartes d'identités et professionnelles des deux victimes. Dans le porte feuille il trouva également des numéros de téléphones de personnes à appeler en cas d'accident. Sur les deux papiers, ils y avaient leurs propres noms et un autre commun aux deux. Il s'agissait du Dr James Wilson. _

_Durant son transport à l'hôpital House fit un arrêt respiratoire et les ambulanciers durent l'intuber. Son état était critique, il avait perdu énormément de sang et son pouls était vraiment faible. _

_Heureusement pour lui en arrivant aux urgences le médecin qui le prit en charge s'aperçut très vite de la gravité de son état et l'envoya directement au bloc. De son côté Cuddy fut amenée dans une salle d'examen, en raison de sa situation, inutile de l'exposer plus que nécessaire à la vue des autres._

_Le même médecin vint s'occuper d'elle, il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Le visage de Lisa était tuméfié, boursoufflé par endroit. Un énorme hématome recouvrant sa pommette et son œil gauche virait au violet. Ses lèvres étaient fendues en de nombreux endroits, il fallait rajouter à ça des yeux rougis, des paupières gonflés par ses pleurs qui avait cessaient, mais l'avait laissé dans un état proche de la catatonie. _

_Il se présenta, elle ne répondit pas mais le laissa faire. Il n'enleva pas la couverture, avant de soigner ses éventuelles blessures, il fallait que le flic de la scientifique vienne faire son boulot. Par contre il vit que son poignet droit était anormalement enflé, il demanda à une infirmière de lui laver cette partie, puis il examina, il n'y avait pas de fracture, rien qu'une forte entorse. Il lui passa de la pommade anti-inflammatoire, et lui fixa une attelle de poignet dont il fit attention de ne pas trop serrer les bandes velcros. Il venait de terminer quand Suzanne Ivanova entra dans la salle d'examen._

S-I _ Bonsoir Dr Franklin, Suzanne Ivanova, police scientifique.

Dr F_ Bonsoir, vous voulez que je reste ?

S-I _ Non, je vous remercie.

_Il sortit attristé par ce que cette femme allait devoir encore subir. Suzanne Ivanova s'approcha de Lisa, toujours cloîtrée dans son mutisme. Ivanova savait que dans son état deux solutions s'offrait à elle, soit elle coopérait, soit elle piquait une crise d'hystérie. Sheridan l'avait appelé pour lui donner leurs noms, mais elle préféra qu'elle lui dise elle-même, cela créerait un lien de confiance._

S-I _ Je suis Suzanne Ivanova, je vais devoir enlever la couverture et prendre vôtres corps en photo et aussi faire des prélèvements. Vous voulez bien ?

Lisa _(dans un murmure)_ _ …Oui…

S-I _ D'accord, vous vous appelez comment ? C'est mieux si je sais comment vous appeler. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom si vous voulez.

Lisa _ Lisa

S-I _ Je commence Lisa, si vous voulez que j'arrête dites le, d'accord ?

Lisa _ Oui

_Ivanova photographia le visage en premier, elle voulu enlever la couverture mais Lisa le fit elle-même. Elle s'assit bien droite sur le bord de la table d'examen et ferma les yeux. Essayant de contrôler le sentiment de honte et d'impuissance que lui infligeait sa situation. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Suzanne vit alors les endroits où son agresseur l'avait pincé violemment. La peau était couverte de marques qui variaient du vert-jaune au violet-noire. Mais ce qui l'impressionna ce furent les morsures qu'elle avait un peu partout dont une qui la marquait jusqu'au sang. Elle arrêta et sortit plusieurs bâtonnets en forme de long coton tige pour les prélèvements. Elle prévint Lisa qu'elle allait devoir la toucher, mais qu'elle ferait vite. Lisa ne pu retenir un mouvement de recul, mais la laissa continuer. _

S-I _ Voilà Lisa, j'ai fini, je vais vous laisser

Lisa _(reprenant la couverture)_ _ Au revoir Suzanne

_A peine fut-elle sortit que le Dr Steven Franklin entra de nouveau dans la salle, accompagné par une infirmière poussant un fauteuil roulant._

Dr F _ Nous allons vous amener dans une chambre où vous pourrez vous laver et où l'on soignera vos blessures.

Lisa _(laconique)_ _ Bien.

Dr F _ J'ai une question assez difficile à vous poser. Votre agresseur vous a-t-il…

Lisa _(très vite)_ _ Non.

_Elle échangea la couverture contre un peignoir et se laissa amener par l'infirmière._

_Franklin sortit à son tour avec la couverture qu'il donna à Ivanova qui la mit dans un sac, il lui avait aussi donné les vêtements de House. L'inspecteur Sheridan était là aussi._

J-S _ Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

Dr F _ Elle est encore sous le choc…

J-S _ Non, est-ce qu'elle a été violée ?

Dr F _ Elle dit que non et je la crois.

J-S _ Quand pourrai-je l'interroger ?

Dr F _ Il lui faut du repos, demain

J-S _ Très bien j'interrogerais le Dr Cuddy demain et en ce qui concerne le Dr House ?

Dr F _ House? Gregory House! Il me semblait bien que ce visage me disait quelque chose, mais avec ses blessures au visage et son nez cassé, difficile de le reconnaître.

J-S _ Vous le connaissez ?

Dr F _ Pas personnellement, mais il vient d'intervenir dans une convention sur les maladies infectieuses à laquelle j'ai assisté.

J-S _ Dans quel état est-il ?

Dr F _ Toujours au bloc opératoire, et cela risque de se prolonger quelques heures.

J-S _ Merci Dr Franklin, je reviendrais demain, regardant l'heure 2h30, enfin plus tard dans la journée.

Dr F _ Au revoir à vous deux.

J-S _ Au revoir docteur, _à Suzanne_, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

S-I _ Oui, je te donne les résultats dès que j'ai quelque chose, je file au labo sur le champ et toi ?

J-S _ Je vais faire un rapport préliminaire, mais avant il faut que je passe un appel téléphonique.

S-I _ Bon courage à plus.

J-S _ Merci, à plus tard.

_Il prit le morceau de papier et composa le numéro de Wilson._

_Wilson l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, maudit la sonnerie du téléphone, il regarda l'écran lumineux de son réveil, 2h30, il grogna et enfuit sa tête dans l'oreille. Avant à cette heure-ci cela aurait pu être House, mais il était avec Lisa à Washington. La sonnerie cessa enfin, «Ouf ! ». Il se retourna dans son lit prêt à continuer sa nuit lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Il tendit le bras, saisit le combiné et l'amena à son oreille. Puis d'une voix endormie._

Wilson _ …'lo!

J-S _ Dr James Wilson?

Wilson _ Hum! Vous êtes?

J-S _ Inspecteur John Sheridan de la brigade criminelle de Washington.

_Wilson était tout à fait réveillé et il sentait subitement sa gorge se serrer et son estomac se nouer. Il craint le pire._

J-S _ Dr Wilson ?

Wilson _ Oui, je vous écoute.

J-S _ Vous connaissez les docteurs Cuddy et House ?

Wilson _(la voix rauque)_ _ Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

J-S _ Ils ont été transporté à l'hôpital universitaire George Washington après avoir été victime d'une agression.

Wilson _(balbutiant)_ _ Que… C'est grave ?

J-S _ Le Dr Cuddy va aussi bien que possible, par contre le cas du Dr House est, d'après les médecins, beaucoup plus critique. Il est toujours au bloc en ce moment.

Wilson _ Je…Je viens le plus vite possible, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Au revoir inspecteur Sheridan.

J-S _ Au revoir Dr Wilson

_Wilson reposa le combiné sur son socle par automatisme. Il était sous le choc de la nouvelle et avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se rappela ce que House lui avait dit après son crash d'avion avec Cameron « Quoiqu'il arrive de terrible toujours garder l'espoir de jours meilleurs ». Il se leva, se prépara un café, prit une douche, s'habilla et appela l'aéroport pour connaître les horaires des vols pour Washington. Il réserva sur le vol de 5h30, l'aéroport se chargeait de lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel. Maintenant il devait prévenir Cameron de son absence et de ce qui était arrivé à Lisa et Greg. Au 6__ème__ mois de grossesse, lui dire une telle chose n'était vraiment pas conseiller. Heureusement c'est Chase qui décrocha._

Chase _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Wilson _ Chase c'est Wilson, désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Chase _ Que ce passe-t-il ?

Wilson _(direct)_ _ House et Cuddy ont été agressé, ils sont à l'hôpital, House est dans un état critique, j'y vais, mon avion décolle à 5h30.

Chase _ Que puis-je faire ?

Wilson _ Ménagez Allison.

Chase _ Tenez nous au courant

Wilson _ Je vous appel dès que j'en sais plus, au revoir.

Chase _ Au revoir Wilson.

_Chase raccrocha, se retourna et se trouva face au regard inquiet de sa femme, qui avait entendu des brides de conversation. Il lui rapporta ce que Wilson avait dit, Elle se blottit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots, Chase la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, étant lui-même sous le coup d'une forte émotion. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hôpital George Washington**_

_**Au même moment.**_

Cuddy _ **NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS** **!**

Infirmière _ Calmez- vous je veux juste nettoyer vos plaies.

Cuddy _ **JE VEUX VOIR GREG ! OU EST-IL ?**

Infirmière _ Il est au bloc, deux chirurgiens s'occupent de lui, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Cuddy _ Arrêtez vos bobards pour famille de patient **'ma petite'** je suis médecin, vos belles phrases je les connais par cœur !

Infirmière _ Mais je vous dis la vérité …Ah ! Dr Franklin !

_Le Dr Franklin avant d'entrer dans la chambre entendit les cris et, alla chercher une seringue de calmant, en comprenant ce qui se passait. Il fit signe à l'infirmière de s'éloigner et de lui raconter les raisons de cette crise. _

_Elle lui expliqua que Cuddy avait voulu prendre sa douche seule. Comme elle mettait beaucoup de temps, elle s'était rendue dans la salle d'eau. L'avait vu prostrée sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Elle avait coupé l'eau, jusque là tout allait bien mais, quand elle l'avait touché pour l'aider à se lever, Cuddy l'avait repoussé violement, disant qu'elle n'irait nulle part tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Greg. Elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'il soit au bloc, persuadée qu'il était mort._

_Lorsque le Dr Franklin s'approcha de Cuddy, Lisa se jeta sur lui. Elle était hystérique, le frappant des ses poings et hurlant qu'elle voulait voir Greg maintenant. Il essaya de se protéger avec un seul bras tandis que de l'autre il attrapait la seringue et la plantait dans le bras de Lisa. Cette dernière le regarda surprise, cela eut pour effet de décupler sa rage, du moins quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance._

_Franklin aidé par l'infirmière la retint, l'empêchant de tomber par terre. Il vérifia l'attache de son atèle, soigna les plaies qui devaient l'être. Il lui passa une chemise d'hôpital avec l'aide de l'infirmière, qui lui demanda s'il voulait la sangler à son lit. Il lui répondit qu'avec la dose de calmant qu'il venait de lui administrer, elle dormirait au moins pendant dix heures et que cela n'était pas nécessaire._

_Wilson dans l'avion qui le menait à Washington, était toujours en proie à une terrible angoisse concernant le sort de son ami. Bien que le vol fût court, il crut qu'il ne finirait jamais. Dans moins de deux heures il en serait plus. Il se pressa d'aller récupérer son sac et fila au comptoir d'accueil, demandant l'adresse de son hôtel et s'y rendit. Il y déposa ses affaires et reprenant le même taxi lui donna le nom de l'hôpital. Il paya la course et descendit, alors qu'il était si pressé d'arriver, maintenant qu'il était devant l'entrée, il hésitait, appréhendant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il respira un grand coup et franchit les portes se dirigeant vers l'accueil. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver qu'une voix l'interpella._

X _ Wilson ? James Wilson !

Wilson _ Dr Franklin, quelle bonne surprise.

Dr F_ Dr Wilson, je ne vous avez pas revu depuis votre internat dans mon service.

Wilson _ Ravi de vous revoir.

Dr F _ J'ai appris que vous étiez chef du service d'oncologie dans un hôpital universitaire.

Wilson _ En effet, au Princeton Plainsboro… _Il vit l'expression du visage de son ancien professeur changer_

Dr F _ Vous êtes là pour les docteurs Cuddy et House.

_Cette simple remarque ramena Wilson à la dure réalité et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Le docteur Franklin lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite._

Dr F _ Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux pour parler

_Quelques instants plus tard._

Dr F _ Assoyez-vous, _il lui désigna un canapé, _Le Dr Cuddy est hors de danger, mais j'ai du la mettre sous calmant. Elle devrait se réveiller dans 5h00 environ. Elle a des blessures physiques suite à son agression, mais elle a surtout subi un traumatisme psychologique. Elle a semble-t-il échappé à une tentative de viol, grâce à un geste désespéré du Dr House.

_A ces mots le cœur de Wilson s'arrêta presque, il sentit ses yeux piquer, il imagina la scène dans toute son horreur, et la tension des ces dernières heures se libéra. Il laissa couler ses larmes, tout en demandant d'une voix étranglée._

Wilson _ Dans quel état est-il ?

Dr F _ Il est en soins intensifs, sous assistance respiratoire et dans un coma moyen. Nous avons fait ce que nos avions à faire, maintenant c'est à lui de se battre.

Wilson _ Que lui est-il arrivé au juste.

Dr F _ Il a été roué de coups alors qu'il devait être attaché, il a des traces de liens sur ses poignées. Il est arrivé avec de graves hémorragies internes, cinq côtes cassées, son nez également, et une blessure par balle, que le chirurgien a eu énormément de mal à retirer. Elle est entrée par le dessus de l'épaule droite, a traversé le trapèze et a fini sa course sous l'omoplate droite sans rien endommager au passage.

Wilson _ Combien de temps ?

Dr F _ Il est resté plus de cinq heures au bloc, sans complications.

Wilson _ Les risques de séquelles neurologiques ?

Dr F _ Aucune idée, il faut attendre son réveil.

Wilson _ Tenez, je vous ai apporté son dossier médicale, _il venait de le sortir d'une poche qu'il tenait depuis son arrivée._ Vous verrez que durant ces cinq dernières années il a été plutôt malmené.

_Wilson laissa le Dr Franklin survoler le dossier médical de House, pendant que ses pensées allaient vers ses deux amis. _

Dr F _ Vous avez bien fait de m'amener son dossier médicale, c'est incroyable, à se demander si Dieu ne lui en veut pas personnellement.

Wilson _ Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec votre analyse, Mais c'est House et croyez moi c'est largement suffisant. J'aimerais le voir maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions.

Dr F _ Bien sûr, je vous y conduis.

_Cinq minutes plus tard il était dans la chambre de House. Il eut du mal à le reconnaître avec son pansement sur son nez cassé, le tube du système de respiration et toutes ses électrodes branchées aux divers moniteurs qui surveillaient ses constantes et son activité cérébrale. Il s'installa sur une chaise prés du lit, espérant un simple mouvement de la part de House, aussi infime soit-il. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir, c'est l'infirmière qui vint changer la perfusion de House qui le réveilla. Il regarda sa montre, il était resté plus de 4h00, il était temps d'aller voir Cuddy. Il murmura un « Accroche toi, ne baisse pas les bras » à son ami et sortit. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre à une infirmière qui, devant son air désemparé, se renseigna et lui donna l'information._

Infirmière _ Melle Cuddy est dans la chambre 305

Wilson _ Merci

_Il frappa à la porte, là les murs n'étaient pas transparents et les portes coulissantes. Il entra et s'avança en direction du lit où Lisa dormait toujours. Quand il vit son visage son cœur se serra et se mit à espérer que le monstre qui lui avait fait ça, connaisse encore plus de souffrances. Il allait prendre place dans le fauteuil quand il la vit bouger, Lisa était en train de se réveiller ;_

_Il resta debout, lui prenant la main, espérant que se contact la rassure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était et pourquoi. Elle s'agita mais une pression sur sa main la rassura, tournant la tête elle remarqua alors Wilson qui lui souriait timidement. Mon Dieu ! Il avait l'air épuisé, inquiet, désolé mais pas désespéré, ce qui lui donna le courage de demander._

Lisa_ Greg ?

Wilson _ Il est vivant, ça va aller…et vous ?

Lisa _ James, je vous en prie dites-moi la vérité.

Wilson _ …D'accord.

_Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à son invite et lui fit un rapport détaillé de l'état de santé de House. Lisa en pleurs se redressa et se blottit dans les bras de Wilson, partageant encore une fois leur inquiétude commune pour la même personne._

_C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à la porte et que l'inspecteur John Sheridan entra, il s'approcha du lit en se présentant._

J-S _ Inspecteur John Sheridan, Dr Wilson je présume ?

Wilson _(serrant la main tendue)_ _ Oui, Bonjour inspecteur.

J-S _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy.

Cuddy _ Bonjour inspecteur.

J-S _ J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé, vous sentez vous prêtre à y réponde ?

Cuddy _ Maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne changera pas grand-chose… _Le retenant, _Non James restez.

Wilson _ Je ne sais pas si je peux…

J-S _ Aucun soucis, vous n'êtes pas impliqué, vous pouvez rester, cela ne me dérange pas.

_Il prit une chaise, s'assit prés du lit et sortit un dictaphone et regarda Cuddy. Il la pria de bien vouloir raconter tout ce dont elle se souvenait de leur agression. Lisa ferma les yeux une minute. Regardant un point imaginaire sur le mur en face d'elle, elle fit un compte rendu aussi précis qu'elle put, sur un ton monocorde. Ils l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre. Wilson eut du mal à maitriser ses émotions, mais maintenant il savait. Il paraissait évident que House malgré son état après son 'passage à tabac' avait réussi d'une manière quelconque à provoquer ce coup de feu libérateur au mépris de sa vie. _

J-S _ Merci Dr Cuddy, cela va nous aider dans notre enquête, nous allons retrouver ceux qui vous ont fait ça.

Cuddy _ Si vous le dites…

J-S _ J'ai entendu dire par certains médecins que le Dr House était très bon dans sa partie, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je le suis également dans la mienne.

_Il lui posa quelques questions complémentaires et les laissa. Wilson anticipa la demande de Cuddy._

Wilson _ Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui, mais d'abord je vais appeler Cameron pour l'informer et aussi prévenir Shirley.

Lisa _ D'accord.

_Il appela Cameron, qui décrocha aussitôt. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer regardant fixement le téléphone, attendant que ce dernier sonne. Il la rassura sur l'état de santé de Lisa et lui dit que l'état de House était stable. Il raccrocha, après lui avoir promis de l'informer régulièrement. Ensuite il appela Shirley, il lui raconta ce qui se passait. Elle lui dit qu'elle serait là le soir même. _

_Il se dit qu'il avait encore une personne à appeler. Il devait prévenir Blythe de l'état de son fils. Bien sûr il avait l'habitude d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles sur l'état de santé de leur enfant à des parents anxieux. Mais là c'était différent, il s'agissait de la mère de son meilleur ami. _

_Lorsqu'elle prit la communication et que la personne s'identifia. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, en disant 'Oh mon Dieu'. Si James Wilson l'appelait, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils. Elle venait de perdre son mari, elle s'y était préparée car il était malade. Mais son 'petit' non impossible pas lui ! Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle demanda._

Blythe _ Co…Comment va-t-il ?

Wilson _ Il est dans un coma moyen, son état est stationnaire.

Blythe _ Il a eu un accident de moto ?

Wilson _ Non, s'est…Il s'est fait agresser…

Blythe _ Je serais à Princeton demain.

Wilson _ En fait il est à Washington

Blythe _ Washington ?

_Wilson lui raconta toute l'histoire. Elle écouta sans l'interrompre, demanda comment allait Lisa lorsqu'il eut fini. Elle prit son numéro de téléphone, elle appellerait dès que son avion atterrirait pour qu'il vienne la chercher._

_Pendant qu'il téléphonait Lisa avait prit place dans la chaise roulante. Il saisit les poignées et la conduisit jusqu'à House. Elle s'avait à quoi s'attendre, pourtant elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle le vit. Wilson l'approcha le plus près possible. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Greg. Elle regardait sa poitrine se lever au rythme de sa respiration, le bruit des appareils l'assourdissait, finissant par lui taper sur les nerfs. _

_Wilson mit du temps à réagir, tellement il fut stupéfait par son attitude. Elle se mit subitement debout, en hurlant après Greg. _

_Lisa _ __**Réveille toi ! Tu m'entends ! Debout, réagis !**_

_Les mains sur ses épaules elle le secouait pour qu'il se réveille. Wilson se précipita et la saisit à bras le corps, la tirant en arrière. Il ne lâcha pas prise malgré les coups de coudes qu'elle lui donnait. Puis d'un seul coup elle devint aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. S'affaissant dans les bras de James. Il réussit à la mettre dans sa chaise, au moment même où des infirmières arrivaient, alertées par les cris de Lisa. _

_Il la reconduisit dans sa chambre où le Dr Franklin arriva presque en même temps. Lisa pleurait en répétant « c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute.. ». _

_Il ausculta Lisa, son pouls était un peu rapide, à cause de son état d'anxiété. Il lui prescrivit des anxiolytiques et des antis dépresseurs. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée nerveusement. _

_Wilson resta près d'elle toute la journée. Il lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas lorsqu'elle se réveilla, et s'excusa, confuse de son attitude._

_La journée de Wilson avait été plutôt chargée côté émotionnelle. Il quitta l'hôpital en fin de journée. Il passa à son hôtel prendre une douche et se changer. Ensuite il appela un taxi et se rendit à l'aéroport. Shirley arrivait par le vol 343 à 20h18. _

_Il fut heureux de la voire enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard amusé d'un 'vieux couple' qui leur fit un large sourire. L'homme faisant un clin d'œil complice à Wilson. _

Shirley _ Tu as une mine épouvantable, c'est si grave que ça ?

Wilson _ Je suis surtout épuisé et oui pour Greg c'est très sérieux….Viens je te raconterais en chemin.

_Ils déposèrent ses affaires dans la chambre et descendirent dans la salle de restaurant, il servait encore. _

_Shirley fut horrifiée par le récit de James. Lisa allait avoir besoin de soutien moral. Elle ne pouvait rester que jusqu'à lundi, mais trois jours c'étaient mieux que rien ; et puis il y avait aussi la mère de Greg qui devait arriver. _

_Wilson alla à la réception pour lui réserver une chambre, malheureusement l'hôtel était complet._

_Alors Shirley eut une idée, pourquoi ne pas prendre toutes les chambres dans l'hôtel de Greg et Lisa ? Elle appela aussitôt et put réserver deux chambres. Ils réglèrent leur note et changèrent d'hôtel le soir même._

_**Washington **_

_**Samedi 12 septembre**_

_Le lendemain, Lisa fut heureuse de voir Shirley. Elles discutèrent entre elles, pendant que Wilson allait voir House. Son état été toujours stationnaire. En le voyant ainsi, il se demanda si un jour son ami arrêterait de se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital, des gens s'inquiétant pour lui à ses côtés._

_Lisa arriva accompagnée par Shirley. Cette fois elle était plus calme. Elle se contenta de rester près de lui, une main sur la sienne. De temps en temps elle lui parlait, lui demandant de se battre._

_Vers 11h00 il laissa les deux femmes. Il devait se rendre à l'aéroport pour récupérer la mère de House. Lorsqu'il la vit, il remarqua les yeux rougis. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, mais, c'est d'un ton ferme et énergique qu'elle lui demanda de la conduire auprès de son fils. Elle accepta à force de persuasion de déposer son bagage à l'hôtel._

_Wilson admira cette femme de 71 ans toujours alerte, malgré son âge. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant dans la chambre, fut d'aller embrasser Lisa et de lui demander comment elle allait. Ensuite elle regarda son fils, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit. Prenant elle aussi la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle regarda Lisa et déclara._

Blythe _ Il va s'en sortir, je connais mon fils…il ne baisse jamais les bras.

_De son côté l'inspecteur John Sheridan était encore à son bureau, il attendait les résultats des analyses de Suzanne Ivanova. Enfin certaines pas toutes, plusieurs demandaient du temps. Il fut surpris de la voire arriver, il s'attendait plus à un coup de fil ;_

S.I _ Bonnes nouvelles, j'ai l'identité de deux des suspects et je pense savoir qui est le troisième.

J.S _ Vas-y annonce la couleur, des connaissances,

S.I _ Pour l'un d'eux oui, il s'agit de Robin Carter. Il a déjà été condamné pour viol. _Elle lui tendit un dossier._ L'autre c'est un jeune toxico, il balance ses petits copains régulièrement pour se faire du fric et payer sa dose. William Taner, appelez Billy ou le Kid. _Elle lui tendit un deuxième dossier._

J.S _ Billy ou le Kid ? C'est une blague ?

S.I _ Non et le Bobby de l'affaire pourrait bien être son cousin Robert Taner, un gros bras louant ses services au plus offrant.

J.S _ Nous avons l'adresse de Robert Taner, je crois que je vais lui rendre une petite visite. _Dit-il en parcourant son dossier._

S.I _ Ni va pas seul, on ne sait jamais.

J.S _ Ok, je vais demander à une patrouille de venir avec moi. Tu viens toujours à la maison ce soir ?

S.I _ J'amènerais les pizzas et le Chianti. Sois prudent.

J.S _ Je suis toujours prudent.

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il était devant une porte miteuse dans un immeuble encore plus miteux. Robert Taner était chez lui. La musique hurlait mais curieusement les voisins de protestaient pas._

_Il frappa à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Personne ne répondit. Il fit signe aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de le couvrir ; il donna un grand coup de pied au niveau de la serrure. Le chambrant vermoulu céda aussitôt. Il poussa la porte en faisant bien attention._

_Rien, aucune réaction du locataire. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Il s'avança vers la chaine stéréo et l'éteignit._

_Les deux policiers l'appelèrent en même temps mais d'endroit différent. Le premier se trouvait dans la chambre, le corps de Robert Taner à ses pieds. Tuer d'une balle en plein cœur à première vue. Il y avait une arme sur le sol à côté de lui. _

_Le deuxième se trouvait dans la salle de bain, William Taner assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, une seringue plantée dans le bras. Le policier appelait des secours, il était toujours vivant._

_Sheridan prit son portable et appela Suzanne. Désolé de gâché le weekend de son amie. _

_**Mardi 15 septembre.**_

_Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que House était dans le coma. Rien n'avait changé, ni en bien, ni en mal. Le fait d'avoir eut Shirley près d'elle avait fait du bien à Lisa._

_Elle avait été autorisée à sortir aujourd'hui. Wilson l'avait donc ramené à l'hôtel où elle avait pu se changer et dormir un peu plus confortablement._

_Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à l'hôpital lorsque l'inspecteur Sheridan se présenta à sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de le voir et inquiète aussi. Wilson s'informa de la raison de sa venue._

Wilson _ Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

J.S _ Nous avons identifié vos agresseurs et retrouvé deux d'entre eux.

Cuddy _ Vous…Vous voulez que…._elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, complètement paniquée à l'idée de revoir les hommes qui les avaient agressés_

J.S _ Que vous les identifiez, oui. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai que des photos à vous montrer, d'accord ?

Cuddy _ Oui…montrez-les moi….

_Elle prit les photos que l'inspecteur lui tenait. Ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'elle les laissa tomber au sol. Cependant elle les avait reconnus. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser. Puis les rendant une par une à Sheridan._

Cuddy _ Lui, c'est celui que leur chef appelait Billy, celui là c'est Bobby et lui, c'est l'homme qui ma fait ça_. Elle montra son visage couvert d'ecchymoses_.

J.S _ Nous avons retrouvé Robert et William Taner, des cousins. Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Wilson _ Mort ! Comment ?

J.S _ Billy d'une banale overdose d'héroïne, Robert lui, a été descendu avec son arme. La balistique a confirmé que c'était bien l'arme utilisée contre le Dr House.

Wilson _ Et le troisième homme ?

J.S _ Robin Carter, nous sommes à sa recherche. Son agent de probation ne l'a pas vu depuis huit jours. Mes nos indics sont efficaces, nous le retrouverons.

Wilson _ Vous pensez qu'il s'est débarrassé de ses complices ?

J.S _ Il y a de fortes probabilités, oui.

Cuddy _ Mais…alors, il va essayer de…me retrouver…_dit-elle au bord de la panique._

J.S _ Il ne ferait pas ça. Rassurez-vous, il ne vous fera rien du tout.

Wilson _ ….

J.S _ Faites mois confiance docteur, ça seul préoccupation est d'échapper à la police.

_Lisa le regarda partir, absolument pas convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Wilson peina à la calmer, malgré son traitement._

_En début d'après midi, ils retournèrent auprès de House. Sa mère étaient endormie dans le fauteuil, son optimisme commençait à faiblir._

_**Jeudi 17 septembre**_

_Wilson qui était parti chercher des thés pour Lisa et Blythe, en avait profité pour aller voir le Dr Franklin. Il lui parla de House, son ancien professeur n'avait pas grand-chose de nouveau à dire. Médicalement parlant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son état pouvait rester ainsi, de quelques minutes à plusieurs mois. La balle était dans le camp de House. Lui seul pouvait s'en sortir. Le Dr Franklin fixa son ancien élève et lui demanda._

Dr Franklin _ House a-t-il une seule bonne raison de vivre ?

Wilson _ Il y a un peu plus de 5 mois, j'aurais dit aucunes, mais aujourd'hui je dirais une sans hésiter, même deux.

Dr Franklin _ Dans ce cas, gardez espoir. S'il veut vivre, il trouvera son chemin.

Wilson _ Et pour Lisa ? Vous allez continuer les calmants ?

Dr Franklin _ Non, j'ai déjà commencé à lui diminuer sa dose.

_Wilson remercia Franklin de l'avoir reçu et retourna auprès des femmes qui comptaient le plus pour House. Il allait devoir parler à Lisa de leur retour à Princeton. Et ça, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'apprécier. _

_Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait un hôpital à gérer. Aussi cruel, que cela puisse paraître, elle devait reprendre le travail et aussi retrouver Rachel. Quand à lui, il avait aussi un service à gérer, des patients à voir. _

_Lorsqu'ils seraient partis, il ne resterait auprès de House que sa mère. En attendant qu'il puisse être transféré au Princeton Plainsboro. Décision difficile en prendre au vu de son état._

_Il entra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa. Lisa et la mère de House étaient toutes les deux debout de chaque côté du lit, et lui parlaient. L'encourageaient plus exactement. Lisa se retourna vers Wilson._

Lisa _ Regardez son EEG ! Il rêve…


	20. Chapter 20

_Wilson regarda l'écran de l'EEG effectivement, il y avait une augmentation de ses rythmes cérébraux, notamment des pics des ondes bêtas qui pouvaient faire penser qu'il rêvait. Mais elles pouvaient aussi être le signe d'une anxiété. Il regarda aussi l'écran de l'ECG, son rythme cardiaque était un peu trop rapide à son goût._

_*************_

_Il se réveilla enfin, il avait mal partout. Surtout à sa maudite jambe, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa cabine, dans sa couchette. Il regarda son second qui venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers lui._

_ Content de vous voir de retour parmi nous Capitaine !

_ Merci de m'avoir tiré des mains de ces espagnols Monsieur Wilson.

_ On n'allait pas vous laisser croupir dans l'un de leur cachot !

_ Lisa ?

_ Le gouverneur la faite embarquer sur une de leur frégate, nous la suivons depuis 6 jours.

_ Prévenez les hommes, nous allons l'aborder.

_ A vos ordres capitaine.

_Son second quitta aussitôt la cabine pour donner les ordres. Le capitaine Greg, comme ses hommes l'appelaient, se leva et s'habilla. Il prit son sabre, ses deux pistolets et sa béquille, aujourd'hui il en avait vraiment besoin. _

*************

Blythe _ Allez mon grand, réveille-toi. Tu peux y arriver, _l'encourageait-elle pleine d'espoir_

Lisa _ James, il a des mouvements oculaires rapides

Wilson _ Lisa…**Lisa !**

Lisa _(surprise)_ _ Quoi ?

Wilson _ Regardez_, il montra les écrans. _

_Les pics bêtas étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, son rythme cardiaque était monté à 95_

_**********_

_Le Brick, toutes voiles dehors, aidé par un fort vent arrière, fonçait sur la frégate espagnol. Le capitaine Greg, debout sur la dunette, à côté du timonier, observait ses hommes se préparer au combat._

_Son second vint le rejoindre._

_ Ils sont plus nombreux

_ On n'est plus motivé, il rentre en Espagne ses cales sont pleines.

_ Ils ont plus de canons.

_ Qui seront inutiles lorsqu'on l'aura abordé.

_ Les soldats à leur bord sont entraînés

_ Nos hommes sont plus malins.

_ Ma foi, belle journée pour mourir…éventuellement.

_ Eventuellement Monsieur Wilson, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

_ Soyez prudent Capitaine.

_ Vous aussi, Monsieur Wilson.

_Son second regagna son poste. Une heure plus tard l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'eux. Coups de feu, bruit de sabres qui s'entrechoc, cris, ordres aboyés, hurlement de terreur et de souffrance. Odeur de poudre et de sang, nuage de fumée. La bataille était rude entre soldat espagnols et corsaires anglais._

_Il avait lancé son grappin, s'était agrippé à la corde et s'était jeté dans le vide séparant les deux navires. Il avait atteint le gaillard arrière de la frégate. Il se trouvait face à l'homme qui avait enlevé sa fiancée Lisa et qui n'avait pas hésité à le faire torturer sous ses yeux._

_Il la tenait par un bras, elle était terrorisée. Il lui avait lié les mains avec une lanière de cuire._

_Sabre en main, il s'avança vers lui. Le capitaine espagnol se protégeant derrière Lisa se dirigea vers le bastingage._

_Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et subitement il poussa violemment Lisa tout en tirant sur Greg avec le pistolet. _

_Elle perdit l'équilibre et passa par-dessus bord, poussant un hurlement de terreur. Alors que Greg était touché au bras. Il se rua sur son ennemi, qui ne s'y attendait pas, persuader de réussir son coup. Il ne put esquiver aucun mouvement alors que le sabre se fichait dans son cœur. Il s'écroula sans vie sur le pont. _

_Greg regarda par-dessus le bastingage, elle était là, luttant pour ne pas se noyer. Il sauta dans les eaux infestées par les mangeurs d'hommes, attirés par l'odeur du sang._

_**************_

_L'appareil de contrôle se mit à émettre un son strident, alors que le rythme cardiaque de House augmentait de plus en plus. Sa mère se redressa regardant les deux amis de son fils d'un air affolé, que lui arrivait-il ?_

_Heureusement Wilson qui se préparait au pire, fut le premier à réagir. House était en fibrillation ventriculaire, il lui fallait un choc électrique externe et vite. Il poussa Lisa sans ménagement et se rua sur le défibrillateur qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Au deuxième choc son cœur monté à plus de 180 redescendit à 82 et se stabilisa._

_Maintenant House s'agitait, il balançait ses bras en tous sens, comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose._

_*****************_

_Elle commençait à couler, il plongea, l'agrippa par un bras et la fit remonter à la surface. Il essayait de les tenir tous les deux la tête hors de l'eau, tout en se saisissant de son poignard. Il réussit à couper ses liens. Cela la calma un peu, seulement le poids de sa robe imbibée d'eau l'attirait sous l'eau. _

_Comme par miracle une corde dont le bout était lesté avec une poulie, s'écrasa près de lui. Il leva la tête et vit son second et un de ses hommes Franck, lui faire signe. Tout en parlant à Lisa pour la rassurer, il lui attacha la corde autour de la poitrine, la calant sous ses bras. _

_Il fit comprendre à Monsieur Wilson qu'elle était prête. _

_Il la regardait être hissée mètre par mètre, lorsqu'il sentit une douleur atroce à sa jambe. Puis il fut aussitôt entrainé sous l'eau, un des mangeurs d'homme l'avait attrapé par la cuisse et l'amenait avec lui. Il ne réfléchit même pas, prenant son poignard à deux mains, il frappa le monstre marin entre les deux yeux. Sa poitrine lui brûlait, il manquait d'air, il devait refaire surface. L'animal le lâcha, sans plus s'en préoccuper il tenta de rejoindre la surface. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, il voulait la retrouver, il voulait vivre. Au bord de l'épuisement il refit surface, aspirant l'air salvateur avec plaisir. Mais la douleur de sa cuisse mutilée l'engourdissait, il se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres. _

_Mais avant que cela n'arrive, il entendit la voix de son second, et sentit un bras le soutenir._

_Tout compte fait il allait survire à cette bataille, et son butin n'avait pas de prix._

_****************_

_Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait de nouveau, mais Wilson comprit tout de suite pourquoi. House ouvrait la bouche comme pour aspirait de l'air. En fait il essayait de respirer par lui-même, mais n'étant pas conscient du tube qui lui envoyait de l'air, il s'étouffait dans sa panique. Il lui enleva le respirateur, en lui parlant le plus calmement possible. _

_Cela marcha, la respiration de House se fit calme et régulière, ses pulsassions descendirent à 76_

_Prévenu par une des infirmières de l'équipe de réanimation, qui avait laissé faire Wilson. Le Dr Franklin arriva. Il examina House, tout allait bien. Il dormait paisiblement, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller._

_C'est ce qu'il fit une demi-heure plus tard, et ses premiers mots furent pour appeler Lisa. _

Lisa _ Je suis là, tout va bien. Reposes-toi.

Blythe _ Lisa a raison mon grand, reposes-toi, on veille sur toi.

_Il allait parler mais Wilson le coupa._

Wilson _ Ta vas être un gentil garçon et obéir à ta mère. Tu auras tout le temps de discuter…plus tard.

_Il leur sourit, serra les mains de sa mère et de Lisa. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement._

_La tension était retombée d'un seul coup. Lisa et Blythe pleuraient de soulagement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Wilson les observait, elles avaient immédiatement sympathisé. Greg étant l'un de leur sujet de conversation favori. Lisa lui avait dit qu'elle fréquentait son fils depuis plus de 4 mois maintenant. Qu'il était merveilleux avec Rachel, sa fille. Lui parla de son travail à l'hôpital. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux femmes._

Wilson _ Vous devriez aller à la cafétéria manger un peu.

Lisa _ Non, Non, plus tard….Je veux être là s'il se réveille

Blythe _(souriante)_ _ Je viens avec vous James. A Lisa, je crois savoir pourquoi mon fils vous aime, vous êtes aussi têtue que lui.

Lisa _ Wilson me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Je vous promets d'aller me restaurer à votre retour….C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul à son réveil.

Wilson _ Venez Blythe, laissons les.

_Lisa les suivit du regard quand ils sortirent de la chambre. Puis reporta son attention sur House. Il était enfin sortit du coma, dormant paisiblement. Elle se cala au fond du fauteuil et attendit._

_Il ouvrit les yeux, pas vraiment certain de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il gémit faiblement, il avait mal. La douleur était diffuse, mais bien là, dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de la maîtriser. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, elle était là. _

_Lisa s'était aussitôt levée, et penchée au dessus de lui quand elle avait entendu gémir. Elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste rassurant._

Lisa _ Je suis là…ça va aller

Greg _ Tu…

_Il avait du mal à parler, sa gorge était sèche. Sans qu'il le demande Lisa lui portait déjà un verre d'eau à la bouche. Lui relevant la tête d'une main. Il regarda son visage, il portait encore la marque des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Son cœur se serra subitement lorsqu'il revit la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de leur agression. Il attrapa la main de Lisa, la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il devait savoir. D'une voix rauque et tremblante._

Greg _ Il…Il t'a… _Il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer le mot._

Lisa _ Non, je te jure que non…Grâce à toi.

Greg _ Pardon…Je n'ai

Lisa _ Chut, ça va. _Le voyant grimacer_. Tu souffres ?

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il la vit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Elle expliqua à l'infirmière ce qui se passait. Cette dernière augmenta légèrement le débit de morphine. Cinq minutes plus tard, la douleur diminua. Il était là allongé, Lisa assise à ses côtés. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se regarder, se tenant par la main. _

_Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Pourquoi cela leur était arrivé ? N'avaient-ils donc pas le droit d'être heureux ? Etait-ce encore une épreuve ? Peu lui importait en fait, une seule chose était certaine pour lui. Il aimait Lisa, il était temps qu'ils vivent ensembles. Il ne voulait plus se cacher. Mais apparemment Lisa devait se dire la même chose. Car avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle le devança._

Lisa _ Tu viendras t'installer à la maison pour ta convalescence.

Greg _ Et après tu me renvoies chez moi ? _Demanda-t-il l'air triste_

Lisa _ On pourrait éventuellement prolonger le bail.

Greg _(cessant de jouer)_ _ Lisa, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi…et la 'petite limace'.

Lisa _ ….

_Encore une fois, il venait de faire un énorme pas en avant dans leur relation. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il laissait son cœur le guider et…il aimait ça. Il lisait la stupeur sur le visage de Lisa. Apparemment sa tirade l'avait prise de court. Tout à coup le doute l'envahit et, si elle disait non. Mais ce qui suivit lui prouva le contraire. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que son visage se rapprochait du sien. Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut, ce baiser était bien plus efficace que la morphine. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure indéfiniment, mais un raclement de gorge discret les ramena à la réalité._

_Lisa se redressa et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrée. Greg devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un flic._

John Sheridan _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, Dr House ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Je suis l'inspecteur John Sheridan, c'est moi qui enquête sur votre agression.

House _ Bien, alors ?

J .S _ Le Dr Cuddy ne vous a rien dit ?

Cuddy _ Pas encore eu le temps.

J.S _(réprimant un sourire)_ _ Pour résumer deux de vos assaillants sont morts, le troisième vient d'être arrêté.

House _ Morts ?

Cuddy _ Je t'expliquerais....

House _ Vous êtes là pour quoi ? _demanda-t-il se disant que sa venue n'était pas fortuite._

J.S _ Je venais voir le Dr Cuddy, j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne identifier l'homme que nous venons d'arrêter comme l'un de vos agresseurs.

Wilson _ Dans ce cas je vais l'accompagner, si vous le permettez.

_Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec la mère de Greg et avait surpris les dernières paroles de Sheridan. Et il avait tout de suite vu la terreur sur le visage de Lisa. Elle avait besoin d'un ami à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans un tel moment. _

J.S _ Bien sûr, un soutien amical ne pourra que rassurer le Dr Cuddy. A House, je reviendrais vous voir demain pour prendre votre déposition.

House _ Bien, à tout à l'heure, _dit-il à Lisa _

Cuddy _(à Wilson et à Sheridan)_ _ Allons-y messieurs.

_House les regarda partir, inquiet pour Lisa. Comment allait-elle réagir en revoyant cette ordure. C'est sa mère qui le rassura, elle s'était avancée et se baissait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit lui aussi, heureux de la voir._

Blythe _ J'ai eu si peur de te perdre….

House _ Non, ne pleure pas.

Blythe _ Tu m'as manqué mon grand.

House _ Tu m'as manqué aussi maman.

Blythe _ Alors raconte moi, c'est sérieux avec Lisa ? _Demanda-t-elle se calant dans le fauteuil._

House _ Elle est très importante pour moi, oui….Je suis heureux maman et en même temps je suis mort de trouille.

Blythe _ C'est normal, le bonheur peut effrayer parfois. Vas-y racontes-moi votre histoire.

_Et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, le docteur Grégory House, redevint un fils comme les autres, se confiant à sa mère._

_De leur côté l'inspecteur Sheridan, Cuddy et Wilson étaient arrivés au commissariat. Sheridan les fit entrer dans une pièce sombre, munie d'une glace sans teint sur un des murs. Cuddy se contracta aussitôt quand elle aperçut l'homme assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'autre côté de la glace. Elle sentit le bras réconfortant de Wilson sur son épaule. Une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce, une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur, brune, les cheveux mi-longs, des lunettes à monture d'écaille sur le nez. Elle s'approcha, serra la main de Lisa d'une main ferme._

Femme _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, je suis Hélène Grant, je suis le procureur en charge du dossier.

Cuddy _ Bonjour, désignant James, le Dr Wilson, un ami.

Procureur _ Ne craignez rien, il ne peut pas vous voir, _la rassura-t-elle_. Je vous demanderais juste de répondre à ma question d'accord ?

Cuddy _ Oui, je vous écoute.

Procureur _ Approchez vous, parfait, maintenant Dr Cuddy, pouvez vous me dire si cet homme est bien celui qui vous a agressé vous et le Dr House ?

Cuddy _ Oui, c'est bien cet homme, _dit-elle la plus vite possible._

Procureur _ Très bien, je vais confirmer la mise en accusation, le procès devrait arriver très vite. Les preuves matérielles sont accablantes et avec votre témoignage, se ne sera qu'une formalité.

Sheridan _ Le Dr House est sorti du coma, il pourra donc témoigner lui aussi. Dr Cuddy…Vous vous sentez bien ?

Cuddy _ Le...procès…_Wilson l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise_

Procureur _ Oui, il y aura procès, malgré les preuves contre lui, Robin Carter nie vous avoir agressé. Ils accusent les deux autres d'avoir monté toute l'affaire contre lui.

Cuddy _ Je…Je ne pourrais pas…._elle éclata en sanglots. _

Wilson _ Je vais ramener Lisa à son hôtel, je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, _l'aidant à se lever._ Venez, partons d'ici.

_Aucun des deux ne les empêcha de partir, ils prirent un taxi et ramena Lisa à l'hôtel. Elle ne résista pas, avala sans rechigner les comprimés qu'il lui donna. Trop heureuse de pouvoir oublier toute cette horreur. Wilson attendit qu'elle s'endorme, la voir dans cet état le rendait malade. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il prit l'annuaire et chercha un nom bien préci dans les pages professionnelles. Il trouva le nom et l'adresse, il sortit de l'hôtel, se rendit dans une bijouterie et vendit sans aucun mal sa Rolex Daytona, cadeau de sa dernière femme._

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau de l'avocat._

Wilson _ Bonjour maître Ornello, James Wilson…

Ornello _ Vous êtes le collègue du Dr House, je me rappelle. J'ai appris par la presse ce qu'il lui était arrivé ainsi qu'au Dr Cuddy. Comment vont-ils ?

Wilson _ Bien.

Ornello _ Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre venue ?

Wilson _(déterminé) __ J'aurais besoin de vos conseils pour une négociation de contrat.

Ornello _ Il s'agit donc d'une simple intervention technique.

Wilson _ Oui, une des parties refuse de voir les avantages qu'elle obtiendrait à accepter l'offre qui lui est faite.

Ornello _ Je comprends, je pense que je suis en mesure de vous aider.

Wilson _ Puisqu'il s'agit d'une intervention exceptionnelle, j'espère que ce montant d'honoraires sera suffisant ? _Il déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau de l'avocat._

Ornello _ C'est tout à fait correct, _répondit-il après avoir rapidement regardé dans l'enveloppe_. Puis-je avoir le nom de votre partenaire commercial ?

Wilson _ Robin Carter, _se levant_, au revoir maître.

Ornello _ Au revoir Dr Wilson, je pense que vous serait vite informé des résultats de notre intervention.

_Wilson quitta le bureau d'Ornello le plus rapidement possible. Il avait besoin d'air, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été capable d'agir ainsi. Il avisa un bar par très loin de l'immeuble de bureaux. Il y alla, commanda un whisky, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il en ressortit livide. S'assit au bar et vida son verre d'une traite. En commanda un deuxième qu'il but plus doucement, rassura la serveuse qui lui demanda s'il allait bien._

_Dans le même temps House, était assis sur son lit, sa mère le serrant dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il venait de verser. Mais il éprouvait un immense soulagement._

_Comme sa mère lui avait demandé, il lui avait parlé de Lisa, ne cessant d'en faire des éloges. Sa mère l'avait écouté avec un air amusé devant son enthousiasme, même quand il parlait de la petite Rachel, « la limace » comme il avait surnommée._

_Son cœur de mère était comblé de le voir enfin heureux. Mais à un moment sa voix s'était cassée, il était devenu sérieux. Elle avait alors regardé avec anxiété, que lui arrivait-il ? Il lui avait rendu son regard, il devait lui dire. Alors rassemblant son courage, il lui avait dit « maman, je me suis fait interné ». _

_Stupéfaite, elle avait écouté sans l'interrompre. D'abord hésitant, il finit par tout lui raconter. Maintenant, elle était là à le réconforter. Elle s'écarta de lui et lui caressa la joue, comme lorsqu'il était enfant._

Blythe _ Ne penses plus au passé Greg, concentres-toi sur ton présent. _Dit-elle d'une voix douce._

Greg _ Lisa devrait être revenue, _réagit-il subitement_.

Blythe _ En effet, _voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils_. Je vais sortir pour appeler Wilson, je ne peux pas le faire dans la chambre.

Greg _ Je …_il grimaça, cette conversation avec sa mère l'avait épuisé._

Blythe _ Tu es encore faible, reposes toi. Elle ne risque rien, elle est avec James. Dors un peu.

Greg _ Vais faire ça….

_Sa mère le laissa et une fois à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, elle appela Wilson._

_Wilson, toujours assis devant sont deuxième verre de whisky, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pourtant lorsqu'il vit le numéro de l'appelant, il décrocha._

Wilson _ Oui ?

Blythe _ Tout va bien James ?

Wilson _ Heu, oui…Pourquoi ?

Blythe _ Greg s'inquiète de ne pas voir Lisa revenir.

Wilson _ C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Lisa ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout ce stress l'a épuisé, je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel pour qu'elle dorme un peu.

Blythe _ Je vais pouvoir le tranquilliser à son sujet. Surtout laissez la se reposer, Greg ne s'envolera pas de sa chambre. Et puis, ils ont besoin de repos tous les deux. _Dit-elle dans un murmure._

Wilson _ Blythe, vous allez bien ? Je viens vous chercher. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos.

Blythe _ Je crois que vous avez raison, je vous attends James.

_Wilson posa deux billets sur le comptoir, sourit à la serveuse et s'en alla. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était dans la chambre. House dormait, il regard machinalement l'écran du moniteur, tout allait bien. Il en fut soulagé, il allait repartir avec sa mère lorsqu'il se réveilla._

House _ Lisa ?

Wilson _ Elle est à l'hôtel, elle se repose.

House _ Comment ça c'est passé ?

Wilson _ Bien …elle a été un peu secouée, _inutile de dire paniquée à son ami_, mais ça va.

_House ne fut pas dupe, mais ne dit rien. Wilson n'était pas très fort pour cacher ses émotions. Il revit la dernière image de Lisa et de son agresseur. Comment pourrait-elle ne rien ressentir face à ce salopard ? Il appréhendait déjà le procès et la tension que cela allait engendrer._

_Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond. Essayant sans succès d'effacer ces images de son esprit. _

_**Samedi 19 septembre.**_

_Blythe House avait réussi à convaincre son fils de venir passer les fêtes de noël avec elle. Lisa l'avait soutenu, il avait cédé. Elle repartait chez elle, rassurée._

_La vieille Sheridan était venu prendre sa déposition, lui avait montré les mêmes photos qu'à Lisa. Il avait répondu la même chose. _

_Lisa était avec lui dans la chambre, il parlait de son retour. Les médecins l'ayant autorisé à partir. Ils étaient seuls, Wilson étant parti déjeuner avec le docteur Franklin. Ils virent, non sans surprise, l'inspecteur Sheridan entrer dans la chambre. _

House _ Un problème inspecteur ?

Sheridan _ Non…Au contraire…

House _ Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas voir la tête que vous faite pour les mauvaises nouvelles.

Cuddy _ Que se passe-t-il ?

Sheridan _ Robin Carter est revenu sur sa décision. Il accepte le marché du procureur. Il n'y aura pas de procès. Juste une simple audience.

_Le soulagement de Cuddy fut visible. House qui avait été mis au courant le fut aussi. C'était toujours une épreuve en moins pour Lisa. Lisa tout de même surprise par la nouvelle, interrogea Sheridan._

Cuddy _ Co…Pourquoi se changement ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas d'accord…

Sheridan _ Il a dit à son avocat qu'il avait bien réfléchi et que 15 ans de prisons contre une peine de 25ans s'il était reconnu coupable lors d'un procès, était acceptable.

Cuddy _ Je…Nous n'aurons pas à témoigner alors ?

Sheridan _ Non, vos dépositions et les preuves sont suffisantes. Et comme il reconnait les faits qui lui sont reprochés.

Cuddy _ Tant mieux !

Sheridan _ En effet, c'est une affaire réglée ou presque.

House _ Pourtant quelque chose vous tracasse ? Je me trompe ?

Sheridan _ Il semblerait que ce revirement ait eu lieu après que Carter ait eu un léger accident… Il est à l'infirmerie de la prison, il est malencontreusement 'tombé' dans les escaliers, le menant à sa cellule.

House _ Oh…il faut croire qu'il n'a pas de chance.

Sheridan _ Humm, oui…_n'insistant pas_. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et un bon retour chez vous. Au revoir docteurs.

Cuddy _ Au revoir

_Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lisa et Greg s'interrogèrent du regard. Et tout à coup, il comprit. Pas Lisa apparemment, c'était tout aussi bien. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il lui poserait la question, plus tard…peut-être. _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dimanche 20 septembre.**_

_**19h45 maison de Lisa.**_

_Lisa était heureuse de se retrouver chez elle. Greg n'avait absolument pas rechigné, à venir s'installer chez elle. Par contre quand elle lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher, au lieu de le laisser sur le canapé devant la télé. Là il avait râlé. _

House _ Mais maman, j'ai pas sommeil, _geignit-il._

Lisa _ Tu es encore faible, tu tiens à peine debout et le vol t'as fatigué. Tu vas te reposer.

House _ Tu viens me border alors ?

Lisa _ Couches-toi, je prends ma douche et j'arrive. Si tu es sage, tu auras même droit à une histoire, _se moqua-t-elle._

_Lisa prit sa douche et en sortant de la cabine vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle réprima un frisson. Son visage et son corps portaient encore par endroits les traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus. Elle enfila son peignoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. _

_Elle entra dans la chambre, il était au lit, assis, le dos calé par les oreillers. Il avait le buste et l'épaule, entourés de bandages. Il avait remonté la couverture sur ses jambes. Le pansement sur son nez cassé lui donné un air étrange. Il lui souriait, il était détendu. _

_Toujours dans son peignoir, elle alla le rejoindre dans le lit. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, il lui passa le bras autour des épaules, elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa poitrine. _

_Un moment immobile, il bougea légèrement, abaissant son visage. Elle sentait le souffle tiède de sa respiration l'effleurer et descendre doucement vers ses lèvres. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, amenant directement ses lèvres au contact des siennes. Le baiser fut violent, leurs langues se trouvèrent immédiatement s'imposant l'une à l'autre dans de rapides mouvements. _

_Ils entendaient leur respiration s'accélérer, devenir saccadée. Un désir pressant les consumait tous les deux. Ils rompirent le contact, leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux brillaient d'envie. _

_Lisa se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de ses cuisses, les genoux bien calés de chaque côté, légèrement levée pour ne pas lui faire mal à sa jambe. Elle avait fait glisser la couverture et constaté qu'il était nu et déjà fort excité. _

_Il défit la ceinture de son peignoir, l'ouvrit et avec délicatesse le fit glisser sur ses épaules, le laissa tomber le long de son corps, libérant ses bras. Il posa une de ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui doucement, alors que son autre main emprisonnait l'un de ses seins. Elle frémit de plaisir quand les mains de House se posèrent sur sa peau. Elle mit sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge qu'il couvrit aussitôt de baisers. _

_Elle se laissait aller à ses caresses, s'abandonnant entièrement, une chaleur intense envahissait son corps. Elle sentait son membre gonflé, frôler l'entrée de son intimité. Elle s'empala soudainement, arrachant un râle de plaisir à son amant, elle criant de plaisir. _

_Elle se mit à bouger son bassin à son rythme, tout en laissant Greg accompagner ses mouvements, ses mains chaudes, enserrant fermement ses hanches._

_Elle se cambra, la tête rejetée en arrière. Lui la couvrait de baiser, mordillant l'un après l'autre ses tétons qui pointaient fièrement._

_Ils sentent tous les deux la vague de plaisir qui déferle en eux, se faisant de plus en plus puissante. Puis, dans un cri commun, la jouissance se fait puissante, laissant leur corps sans vie. _

_Elle retourne alors dans sa position initiale, sa main posée sur la poitrine de Greg, elle peut sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. Il ramène le drap sur eux, il ne dit rien, elle non plus. Elle s'endort la première, en sûreté dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime._

_**Lundi 21 septembre**_

_Lisa se réveilla à la sonnerie du réveil, qu'elle coupa le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Greg. Elle le regarda, couché de côté, la tête bien calée dans l'oreiller, la bouche entre ouverte, Gregory House ronflait. Lisa résista avec beaucoup de mal au fou rire qui montait en elle. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, lavée, habillée, elle terminait de se maquiller. Elle se regarda une dernière fois et sourit, elle avait habilement caché les marques encore visibles. _

_Elle repassa dans la chambre avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il dormait toujours, elle s'approcha de lui. Se baissa pour lui déposer un baiser lorsque, brusquement une main l'attrapa par la nuque. Greg l'amena jusqu'à lui et lui emprisonna les lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et passionné. Il rompit enfin le contact et dans un murmure._

House _ Bonjour beauté

Cuddy _ Bonjour ronfleur

House _ Je ne ronfle pas, je respire fort, _sourit-il_

Cuddy _ Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ?! _Voyant sa main sur un des boutons de son chemisier._

House _ Câlin du matin. _Dit-il plein d'espoir._

Cuddy _ Arrêtes ! _Elle lui donna une tape sur la main. _Pas le temps, je vais être en retard.

House _ Pff…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul, _il prit son air le plus triste._

Cuddy _ J'y vais…Tu trouveras bien ! _lui lança-t-elle en sortant de la chambre._

_Il soupira et se rallongea, les mains croisées derrière la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait absolument RIEN faire de la journée, le rêve._

_Lisa avala un café, mangea une pomme et partie en criant un «à ce soir » en sortant._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se garait sur sa place de parking. Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes vitrées et pénétra dans le hall, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers elles. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et se dirigea vers son bureau, saluant les infirmières de l'accueil. _

_Brenda lui fit un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de revoir la directrice, en pleine forme._

Brenda _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, contente de vous revoir.

Cuddy _(lui rendant son sourire)_ _ Bonjour Brenda, je crois que je vais retrouver ma paperasse avec joie.

Brenda _ Il n'y en a pas trop, le Dr Chase…Euh Cameron a parfaitement gérait tout ça. Elle vous a laissé les demandes d'entretien des donateurs et tous les dossiers financiers

Cuddy _ Parfait, Appelez là et dites lui de venir dans mon bureau dans la matinée….

Brenda _(hésitante)_ _ Comment va le Dr House ?..._devant l'air surpris de la doyenne_, la rumeur court dans tout l'hôpital qu'il a risqué sa vie pour vous sauver.

Cuddy _(agacée et gênée)_ _ Qui vous a dit ça ?

Brenda _ Votre agression à fait la une des journaux ici aussi, et certains ont lus des informations sur le net et…

Cuddy _ En effet, le Dr House a été blessé en voulant me protéger. Et il est rentré chez lui, et se porte bien, _mentit-elle._ N'oubliez pas de prévenir le Dr Cameron que je veux la voir.

_Elle coupa court à la conversation et alla à son bureau. Elle entra, referma la porte, restant un moment à le détailler comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle accrocha sa veste de tailleur au porte manteau et s'installa à son bureau. _

_Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son assistante. Il allait vraiment devenir difficile pour eux de cacher leur relation. __«Lisa, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi…et la 'petite limace'» __ces paroles s'imposèrent subitement à son esprit. Elle avait vu son regard juste après qu'il lui ait dit, il était très sérieux et le désirait vraiment. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, pas encore. _

_Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée mais sans succès. Pourquoi l'idée qu'il puisse habiter chez elle, l'effrayait-elle à ce point ? Elle l'aimait et depuis plus de quatre mois, elle était enfin heureuse et épanouie. Elle ne pouvait réprimer cette peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se trouvait stupide et vraiment égoïste. Il avait enduré tant d'épreuves, pour changer sa vie. Pour se donner une chance d'être heureux avec ELLE. Durant ces derniers mois, il lui avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité, un Gregory House, doux et attentionné, envers elle et aussi Rachel. _

_Elle se traita d'idiote, bien sûr elle avait peur, mais certainement pas plus que lui. Lui faire confiance à ce point, lui montrer ses sentiments, s'engager dans un avenir de couple, tout ceci il avait fait par amour. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle sourit, bien décidée à accepter ce bonheur qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne pouvait retarder indéfiniment la conclusion logique à leur relation. Ils allaient devoir en parler. _

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux coups frappés à sa porte. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Cameron. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, son ventre s'était considérable arrondi. Elle était radieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son aînée de parler la première, la devançant, elle demanda._

Cameron _ Comment allez vous ?

Cuddy _ Je viens bien, merci. Ce cauchemar fait partie du passé.

Cameron _ Et House ?

Cuddy _ Il va bien, il se remet doucement. Il ne sera pas de retour avant trois semaines…

Cameron _ Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux que tout se termine bien.

Cuddy _(changeant de sujet)_ _ Et vous, cette grossesse ? Tout va bien ?

Cameron _ Oui, les jumelles vont biens et d'après le médecin je suis en pleine forme. Mis à part les nausées matinales qui ne veulent pas cesser.

Cuddy _ Je voulais vous voir au sujet de votre travail. J'aimerais un rapide rapport de votre part.

_Elle avait avec cette question mis fin à d'éventuelles questions gênantes de la part de Cameron. Elle l'écouta avec attention, lui demandant de temps en temps des éclaircissements. _

_Une heure plus tard, Cameron sortait de son bureau. Elle alla se chercher un café et se mit au travail. Sa journée fut d'une banalité déconcertante, voir ennuyeuse, le seul moment de détente fut lorsqu'elle accepta l'invitation à manger de Wilson._

_De son côté House s'ennuyait, il était allongé sur le canapé, le dos bien calé avec des coussins contre l'accoudoir. Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'arrêtait pas de changer de chaînes _

_Après le départ de Lisa, il s'était rendormi, se réveillant trois heures plus tard. _

_Il avait pris tous les médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrits, aucuns ne contenaient de dérivés opioïdes. Mais les douleurs étaient supportables. Il avait du mal à bouger les bras, surtout le gauche, normalement. A causes des muscles du dos lésés par la balle. Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain et sourit, avec le haut du corps entouré de bandages, il ressemblait à une momie. Il fit sa toilette comme il put, s'habilla, voulut se faire à manger mais le frigo était vide, il trouva un magasin où commander en ligne. Il fut livré dans l'heure qui suivit. Il trouva ça plutôt pratique. _

_Donc après le repas, il s'était installé devant la télé. Il se sentait seul, dans cette grande maison, quelque chose lui manquait, il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas Lisa mais Rachel. La petite était toujours chez les parents de Lisa. Ils ne devaient la récupérer que le weekend prochain, car il était prévu qu'ils passent ces deux jours chez les parents de Lisa. _

_Il se leva, attrapa le téléphone, retourna sur le canapé. Il regarda dans le répertoire, les deux numéros qu'il cherchait, étaient enregistrés. Dix minutes plus tard tout était réglé. _

_Lisa avait débauché tard pour son jour de reprise. Elle avait appelé Greg pour le prévenir. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de courses, ils commanderaient des pizzas et se ferait livrer pour ce soir._

_Elle rentra donc directement. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'en arrivant devant chez elle, elle vit la voiture de ses parents. Il se gara en vitesse et entra chez elle au plus vite. _

_Mais une fois dans l'entrée les rires de Rachel et apparemment de son père et de Greg la rassurèrent. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son sac que sa mère arrivait et la serrait contre elle. Elle était heureuse de revoir sa fille en bonne santé. Ils n'avaient pas pu venir à Washington à cause de Rachel. _

Bonnie _ Oh ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

Lisa _ Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, et oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes plus d'accord ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Bonnie _ Greg nous a appelé et nous a demandé si on voulait bien ramener Rachel.

Alvin _ Ah voilà enfin ma fille chérie, viens dans les bras de ton vieux père !

_Elle était contente de voir ses parents, Greg avait encore trouvé un moyen de lui faire plaisir. Une fois libérée de l'étreinte de son père, elle se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenaient les rires de sa fille et de Greg. Il était allongé son le canapé, les jambes repliées, ses cuisses servant de dossier à Rachel assise sur son ventre. Elle s'amusait à poser ses petites mains sur le pansement qu'il avait sur le nez et rigolait à chaque fois qu'il les enlevait en faisant la grimace. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, elle en était ravie. Lorsqu'il vit la petite s'immobilisait et regardait vers la porte, il tourna la tête et sourit à Lisa. _

_Quand elle vit sa mère approcher, Rachel tendit ses petits bras vers elle, poussa un cri de joie et appela._

Rachel _ Maaa…Maaa, mama

_Cuddy prit sa fille dans ses bras. Le plaisir de revoir sa famille, de pouvoir de nouveau prendre sa fille dans ses bras, la petite qui venait de l'appeler «maman». Toutes ces émotions la firent pleurer. Elle couvrit sa fille de baisers. Elle sentit tout d'un coup des bras se refermer autour d'elle et de la petite et une voix douce et moqueuse lui dire._

House _ Bizarre, tu ne pleures pas quand je t'appelle «maman».

Lisa _ Idiot, tu verras quand elle t'appellera « papa ».

Alvin _ Alors là Greg, crois-moi, ton cœur va fondre. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, Lisa a dit 'papa' avant 'maman'

Bonnie _ Bon, on arrête là les souvenirs ! Ou l'on va tous se retrouver pleurant dans les bras des uns et des autres.

House _(grimaçant)_ _ Mon Dieu ! Quelle vision de cauchemar.

_Et c'est dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils passèrent à table. La conversation allait bon train, ils parlèrent de Rachel, qui maintenant se tenait debout et essayait de marcher lorsqu'on lui tenait les mains. Mais à quatre pattes, elle filait comme l'éclair, attrapant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ce qui avait obligé Lisa à mettre en hauteur de nombreux objets._

_Les relations avec ses beaux-parents s'étaient vraiment améliorées. Son geste désespéré pour sauver Lisa y était pour beaucoup. En arrivant Bonnie l'avait serré dans ses bras en pleurant tout en le remerciant d'avoir évité le pire à sa fille. Le père en fit autant, sans les larmes, _« maintenant je sais que ma fille et ma petite fille sont en sécurité avec vous »_ furent les premiers qu'il lui dit._

_Lisa était heureuse, de son côté, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Blythe. Après le repas, elle alla coucher sa fille…leur fille, pensa-t-elle en regardant Greg qui écoutait avec attention, les histoires de pêche de son père. Une passion en commun, cela allait les rapprocher un peu plus._

_Elle déposa sa fille dans son lit après l'avoir changé. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et sursauta brutalement, retenant à peine un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa mère venue dire bonne nuit à sa petite fille et qui venait de la surprendre en parlant._

Bonnie _ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Lisa _ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais tellement concentrée sur Rachel, que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…._changeant de sujet_, ils discutent toujours ?

Bonnie _ Oui et je pense que cela va durer un moment.

Lisa _ Ah les hommes !....je vais te donner des draps et une couverture pour le canapé.

Bonnie _ Bonne idée, je tombe de sommeil, ….je m'excuse Lisa….je l'avais vraiment très mal jugé, c'est un gentil garçon, je suis sûr qu'il te rendra heureuse…..Vous venez toujours ce weekend ?

Lisa _ Oui, allez sortons de la chambre sinon Rachel ne s'endormira pas.

_Vingt minutes plus tard, sa mère se couchait dans le canapé. Lisa lui souhaita bonne nuit et rejoignit son père et Greg dans la cuisine. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas sommeil_

Lisa _ Je vais me coucher, _subitement_, et pour Rachel !

Greg _ Quoi pour Rachel ?

Lisa _ Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper dans ton état…

Greg _ J'ai appelé la nounou. Elle sera là à 10h00 demain matin, pas de panique « maman »

Lisa _ Parfait, bonne nuit vous deux. Mais Greg ne…

Greg _ veilles pas trop tard, tu as besoin de te reposer. _Termina-t-il dans un sourire_….J'arrive bientôt.

_Il la regarda partir et sourit en remarquant que son déhanché était nettement moins prononcé en présence de son père. _

_Lisa se mit au lit, non s'en avoir d'abord vérifié que les fenêtres de la chambre étaient bien verrouillées. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, mais n'arriva pas à s'endormir pour autant. _

_Lorsque Greg arriva dans la chambre, elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle perçut le moindre de ses gestes. Le pantalon tombant au sol, le léger mouvement du matelas lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Les baskets enlevées et balancées dans un coin. La canne appuyée contre le mur et aussi le petit cri de douleur étouffé lorsqu'il fit un mouvement trop brusque en se couchant._

_Elle savait qu'il la regardait et fit son maximum pour ne pas bouger. Enfin elle sentit le matelas bougeait lorsqu'il chercha une position pour dormir. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle entendit sa respiration forte et régulière, il dormait._

_Elle osa enfin portait sa main au visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, il n'y avait aucunes raisons. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Mais impossible de se lever pour lire un peu ou se faire un chocolat, elle réveillerait ses parents. Elle finit par se tourner vers Greg, chercha sa main à tâtons et la prit dans la sienne. Elle se concentra sur le rythme de sa respiration et s'endormit dix minutes plus tard._

_**Mardi 22 septembre**_

_Elle se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Cependant quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, son père y était déjà. Il avait fait couler le café et fait des pancakes._

Lisa _ Bonjour papa….maman dort toujours ?

Alvin _(embrassant sa fille)_ Oui, pour l'instant, et les deux amours de ta vie ?

Lisa _ Rachel c'est couchée tard, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant une bonne heure. Quant à Greg même chose, en plus il n'est pas vraiment du matin et il doit aussi se reposer…

_Elle ne continua pas, se servant un café pour faire diversion. Elle sourit à son père qui venait de lui déposer un baiser sur le front pour la réconforter, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il avait sentit son malaise, mais ne fit aucune réflexion, aucun commentaire._

_Elle terminait son café et ses céréales quand sa mère entra dans la cuisine._

Bonnie _ Bonjour ma chérie, tu pars déjà ?

Lisa _ Oui, il faut bien que je montre l'exemple, une directrice ce doit d'être à l'heure. De toute façon on se voit ce weekend.

Alvin _ Ah oui, au fait ! J'ai dit à Greg que vous veniez à partir de vendredi soir.

Lisa _ Je m'arrangerais pour débaucher plus tôt, pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Au revoir tous les deux, à vendredi.

_Elle prit ses affaires et sortit en vitesse, elle allait être en retard, c'est sûr. Il commençait à faire froid les matins, elle ne regretta pas d'avoir mis ce pull, son colle en V n'était pas trop décolleté, c'était parfait._

_Elle arriva à l'hôpital, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle décida de se garer au sous-sol. Un des privilèges d'être directrice est qu'elle avait une place juste à côté de l'ascenseur._

_Elle descendit de sa voiture, prit son sac et se dirigea vers les portes rouges. Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, lorsqu'elle poussa un cri tout en sursautant. La personne qui venait de lui dire bonjour, se sentait gênée d'avoir effrayé sa directrice._

Brenda _ Je m'excuse Dr Cuddy, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Lisa _(essayant de se contrôler)_ _ Ce n'est rien Brenda, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

_Cuddy s'enferma dans son bureau toute la journée. A 18H00 elle soupira en voyant la pile de dossier qui lui restait à traiter. Mais il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer sur son travail. Elle n'avait cessé de relever la tête pour regarder l'entrée de son bureau. Persuadée à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait d'entrer._

_Inutile de rester plus longtemps, elle prit ses affaires, ferma son bureau à clef et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Au moment d'arriver au niveau – 2, son rythme cardiaque accéléra un peu, juste avant l'ouverture des portes. Elle se trouva complètement idiote, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Néanmoins elle pressa le pas, arriva à sa voiture et verrouilla les portes aussitôt à l'intérieur. Elle essaya de se détendre en vain._

_Elle se gara enfin dans l'allée de son garage. Le fait de retrouver bientôt les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour elle, lui fit retrouver le sourire._

_Elle les trouva dans la cuisine, Rachel, sagement assise dans sa chaise haute, écoutait attentivement Greg lui expliquer la façon de peler une pomme de terre, tout en jouant avec une épluchure._

_Elle rit de bon cœur à cette scène. Elle embrasa sa fille, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Greg._

House _ Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

Lisa _ Une horreur, je n'ai pas avancé comme je l'aurais voulu. En plus la fin de l'année approche et le comptable me demande de lui rendre les dossiers financiers le plus vite possibles, pour le bilan….

House _ Chacun à sa croix à porter….enfin pour les chrétiens… pour les juifs c'est quoi ?

Lisa _(soupirant)_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment con parfois !

Rachel _ Co..on, Con !

_Lisa et Greg se regardèrent en souriant._

House _ Je crois qu'il va falloir faire attention à ce que l'on dira devant la petite à l'avenir.

Lisa _ En effet. _Prenant sa fille dans ses bras,_ viens ma chérie, tu vas prendre ton bain pendant que Greg termine de préparer le repas.

_Après avoir couché Rachel, Lisa revint dans le salon, avec pansements et bandages._

Lisa _ Maintenant que la 'petite ' est au lit, maman va s'occuper de son 'grand garçon'

House _ Tu sais, je peux demander à une infirmière de venir me changer mes pansements…Aïe ! Attention !

Lisa _ Mais c'est qu'il est douillé….Humm…bon à savoir.

House _ Je savais que tu étais une sadique !

Lisa _ Seulement dans tes rêves…Tiens toi tranquille !

_Quelques instants plus tard._

Lisa _ Et voilà…._étouffant un bâillement_…c'est fait. Pas besoin d'infirmière tout compte fait….

House _ Merci docteur.

_Il remarqua sa petite moue, elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais, elle n'osait pas ou ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il décida donc de l'interroger._

House _ De quoi veux-tu me parler

Lisa _(soufflant)_ _ Tu..Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital ?

House _ J'ai dit beaucoup de chose, quoi exactement ? _demanda-t-il_ , _tout en sachant de quoi elle parlait._

Lisa _ Avant que l'inspecteur Sheridan ne vienne nous annoncer qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès….

House _ Ah Oui ! Au moment du bouche à bouche !

Lisa _ Oui, _répondit-elle dans un murmure_…Tu le veux toujours ?

House _ Plus que jamais ! J'étais sérieux et je le suis toujours. De toute façon, je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi maintenant.

Lisa _ Dans ce cas, il faut peut-être envisager d'acheter une nouvelle maison. Mais…Je…

House _ Mais tu as peur que ça ne marche pas…Calmes-toi _dit-il voyant qu'elle allait protester_. Ecoutes, je sais ce que je veux et toi aussi, tout ira bien. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je suis aussi paniqué que toi. C'est un pas énorme en avant, que nous allons faire.

Lisa _ En effet…Mais c'est la suite logique à notre histoire non ?

House _ C'est rassurant de voir que nous avons tout les deux des doutes, mais que nous sommes aussi prêts à y faire face côte à côte….et puis pour mes affaire ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce que je ne pourrais pas prendre, je louerais un box pour l'y entreposer.

Lisa _ Ton piano sera très bien dans ce coin, près de la cheminée.

House _ Ok, si dans trois semaines, on ne s'est entre tuer, j'aménage.

Lisa _(main tendue, sourire aux lèvres)_ _ OK, marché conclu.

House _(une lueur amusé dans le regard)_ _ Et si je payer ma caution en nature ?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Période du 23 septembre au 4 octobre.**_

_House se remettait doucement de ses blessures, Wilson passait le voir régulièrement. House appréciait ces journées passées auprès de Rachel. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Lisa, qui avait accepté que la nounou ne vienne que le matin. Il en avait la charge à partir de midi. Au départ Lisa avait tout de même était réticente à les laisser tous les deux. Mais tout se déroulait à merveille. Greg avait même tendance à être surprotecteur vis-à-vis de Rachel, qui maintenant se servait de n'importe quel support pour se tenir debout. Se tenant près d'elle pour la rattraper au cas où. _

_A la fin de la journée, lorsque Lisa rentrait enfin, jamais avant 19H00, elle les trouvait dans le salon. Greg assis ou à demi allongé sur le canapé, la petite blottit dans ses bras. En pyjama, elle écoutait sagement l'histoire qu'il lui racontée. _

_Mais, dès qu'elle voyait sa mère, elle se redressait, levant ses bras vers elle. L'appelant « mama, mama ». Alors Lisa la prenait, la couvrant de bisous et Rachel enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Les câlins se finissaient par des chatouilles et les rires mélangés mère, fille. _

_Greg les regardait avec tendresse, il adorait ces moments là. Ces instants privilégiés de bonheur partagé. N'importe quelle personne connaissant le Dr Gregory House, aurait eu du mal à reconnaitre, cet homme souriant et détendu._

_Rachel avait découvert qu'elle pouvait se tenir debout et marcher en toute sécurité lorsque sa mère ou Greg la tenait par les mains. Elle ne restait pas longtemps dans les bras, se penchant, parfois un peu trop brusquement, pour descendre. Leur faisant comprendre par ce geste, qu'elle voulait marcher. _

_C'est ainsi que le rituel du coucher s'installa. Rachel tenue respectivement par sa mère et par Greg, marchait jusqu'à sa chambre. Poussant des petits cris de satisfactions, sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Ensuite, elle tendait ses petits bras vers «Geg» qui la soulevait, lui faisait un câlin et la passait à Lisa. Après un dernier baiser, cette dernière, la couchait dans son petit lit. Un dernier regard vers Rachel et ils sortaient de la chambre. _

_Ils se dirigeaient alors vers la cuisine où Greg faisait réchauffer le repas qu'il avait préparé. Ce soir là, il remarqua encore une fois que Lisa mangea très peu. Elle avait l'air encore plus épuisée que d'habitude. Et cela faisait aussi le deuxième mercredi où elle n'allait pas à sa partie de tennis._

Greg _ Tu vas bien Lisa ?

Lisa _ Fatiguée, je dois bien l'avouer. _Répondit-elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

Greg _ Pourtant Cameron est là pour t'aider, non ?

Lisa _ Si et heureusement ! Mais il y a des soucis avec le budget du service pédiatrie. J'ai découvert dans les comptes que le Dr Alberton a détourné de l'argent. Il a aussi abusé de l'inquiétude de certains parents pour facturer des actes médicaux fictifs.

Greg _ Charmant personnage.

Lisa _ Le conseil doit se réunir dans trois jours pour lui signifier son renvoie et le retrait de sa licence. Ensuite la justice prendra le relais.

Greg _ et naturellement tu es la seule à pouvoir monter le dossier !....Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient tous sans toi !

Lisa _ Sans compter la préparation des deux bals de charité d'Halloween et du nouvel An !

_Greg se leva, alla prendre la tarte aux pommes dans le four, en servit une part à Lisa. Et Tout en se baissant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue il murmura._

Greg _ Mange au moins ça, je vais te faire couler un bain et ensuite massage pour te détendre un peu.

Lisa _ Le même massage que près du lac ?

Greg _ Tu verras…

_Dix minutes plus tard, Lisa s'immergea avec délice dans l'eau chaude du bain. Elle se laissa peu à peu envahir par une douce torpeur. Elle resta ainsi, les yeux clos, sentant ses muscles se relâcher doucement. Elle ne réagit que lorsque l'eau se fit plus froide. Elle sortit enfin de la baignoire, s'enveloppant dans un drap de bain. Essorant rapidement ses cheveux avant de nouée une serviette autour de sa tête. _

_Elle arriva dans la chambre, Greg assis sur le lit la regarda avancer vers lui. La chambre était simplement éclairée par les bougies qu'il avait allumées. Il lui sourit en tapotant la place près de lui, l'invitant à s'y étendre. Lisa fit tomber serviette et drap de bain et s'étendit à plat ventre, bras repliés, mains croisés lui servant d'oreiller._

_Elle sentit bientôt le contact des mains chaudes de Greg sur sa peau. Il était vraiment doué pour les massages. Ses mains couraient du bas de son dos à sa nuque, à la fois douces et fermes. S'attardant sur les muscles contractés, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement. _

_Greg pouvait voir le visage de Lisa se détendre de plus en plus. Il remarque aussi son manque de réaction, lorsque ses mains s'égarèrent volontairement sur ses seins et sur ses fesses. Il soupira de dépit tout en souriant. Lisa s'était endormie._

_Il se leva le plus doucement possible, remonta la couverture sur elle. Pas de galipettes ce soir…mais au moins Lisa aurait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il souffla sur les bougies et sortit de la chambre. _

_**Période du 5 au 9 octobre.**_

_Lisa était à cran. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, s'emportait, souvent inutilement, contre le personnel. Même Brenda avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. _

_A la stupeur générale, elle avait quittait ses consultations en claquant violemment la porte de la salle d'examen. Elle s'était réfugiée dans son bureau, en larmes. _

_Wilson avait assisté à la scène et n'en revenait pas. Lisa ne perdait jamais son calme. Il décida donc de s'occuper du patient qui venait de faire fuir Cuddy. Il entra dans la salle d'examen et comprit à quel genre d'individu il avait affaire dès que ce dernier parla._

Patient _ Plutôt bien roulée comme toubib, la brunette !

Wilson _ En effet le Dr Cuddy est une très jolie femme.

Patient _ Pas de ça avec moi doc ! _S'exclama-t-il en riant,_ avec la paire de nibards qu'elle a, je suis sûr que la plupart des hommes de cet hôpital lui sont passés dessus ou….**Aouch ! **

_Le patient était à présent au sol, se frottant la mâchoire avec sa main. Il regardait Wilson avec effarement. Ce dernier se massait les phalanges de la main droite, s'étant fait mal, lorsque son poing avait percuté la mâchoire de cet abruti. Son regard était dur, ses yeux habituellement de couleur noisette, étaient noirs. D'une voix grave et ferme, il prit la parole._

Wilson _ Le Dr Cuddy est une directrice respectée par tout son personnel. Notamment par les hommes. Maintenant vous allez sortir de cette salle et quitter cet hôpital.

Patient _ Mais je…C'est bon je me casse…_il abandonna face à l'attitude du médecin qui le foudroyait de regard._

_Wilson sortit à son tour de la salle, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy, sous les regards interrogateurs des patients et du personnel._

_Lisa s'était fait surprendre par l'attitude machiste du patient. Elle avait essayait de passer outre son impolitesse et ses allusions graveleuses. Elle avait repoussé la main de l'homme qui se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. Il avait stoppé son geste en la saisissant par le poignet. Un moment figée, Cuddy s'était dégagée et était sortie à toute vitesse de la salle d'examen. _

_Elle avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau. Elle pleurait, mais les raisons exact étaient plutôt vagues. Peur, stress ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'était rendue dans salle d'eau pour arranger son maquillage. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit les mêmes symptômes que la veille. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle ressentit une douleur thoracique. Les mains tremblantes, elle se tint au lavabo, se forçant à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle venait de retrouver son calme, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix inquiète de Wilson. Elle vérifia son maquillage et ouvrit la porte._

Lisa _ Je suis là James _dit-elle en prenant place derrière son bureau._

Wilson _ Ca va ?

Lisa _ Oui, je viens bien, _mentit-elle._

Wilson _ Ce con vous a fait quelque chose ?

Lisa _(souriant en entendant le vocabulaire de James) _ _Ce con comme vous dites, ne m'a rien fait, c'est juste que je n'ai pas supporté son comportement 'verbal'.

Wilson _ Moi n on plus….D'ailleurs je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure…mais je ne pense pas qu'il porte plainte.

Lisa _ James ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! _S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

Wilson _ Il faut bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau de House en son absence, _plaisanta-t-il._

Lisa _ Merci….Vous apportez le vin ce soir ?

Wilson _ Shirley à prit une bouteille de la production de son père, vous verrez il est excellent pour un vin californien….à ce soir Lisa.

Lisa _ A ce soir James.

_Elle regarda les dossiers empilés sur son bureau et eut une furieuse envie de les balancer par terre. Enfin, dans une semaine tous les dossiers financiers auront été vérifiés. _

_C'est avec plaisir qu'elle quitta l'hôpital à 17H30. Elle allait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Rachel. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit des rires venant de la salle de bain. Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et les rejoignit. _

_Rachel assise dans la baignoire, tapait joyeusement sur l'eau de ses deux petites mains. Eclaboussant à la fois, Greg, et le sol. Appuyée contre le chambrant, les bras croisés, Lisa les regarda faire un moment avant de signaler sa présence, d'un raclement de gorge. Curieusement ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, tournant la tête dans un ensemble parfait vers Lisa. Qui éclata de rire en les voyant tous les deux prendre un air de parfait innocence. Greg se leva, et l'embrassa, lui laissant sa place auprès de sa fille. _

_Il alla préparer le repas pour le soir, Wilson et Shirley devaient arriver vers 20h00. Lisa profita de Rachel au maximum. Et pour une fois sa fille mangea sans essayer de mettre par terre son assiette. Il était 19H00 quand elle finit son repas._

Greg _ Vas te préparer, je vais lui raconter son histoire et la mettre au lit.

Lisa _ Bonne idée, une douche rapide me fera du bien, je suis à moitié endormie.

_Il eut du mal à coucher la petite qui avait plus envie de jouer que de dormir. Il regarda l'heure en sortant de la chambre, 19H40. Il pouvait compter sur Wilson pour être à l'heure. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre pour voir où en était Lisa, il entendit l'eau coulait en passant devant la salle de bain. Elle était encore sous la douche ? Il entra, et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. _

_Debout dans sous la douche, dont elle n'avait pas tiré le rideau, Lisa se frottait avec le gant de crin. L'eau dans le bac était légèrement rosée, colorée par son sang. Elle avait mis tellement de force en se frottant que, par endroit la peau n'était plus rouge, mais carrément écorchée. Elle marmonnait des paroles rapides et incompréhensibles. House se précipita._

House _ **Lisa, arrête ! **

_Il essaya de lui arracher le gant des mains. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à hurler._

Lisa_**_ **_**Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez-moi !**

House _ **C'est Greg ! Lisa ! Calmes-toi ! C'est moi !  
**

_Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à la raisonner. Il sentit les ongles de Lisa lui griffer violemment les avant bras. Il avait du mal à la tenir, sa force décuplée par sa crise d'hystérie. Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas tomber, après s'être appuyé sur sa jambe handicapée, elle le repoussa brusquement._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se retenir à quoi que se soit, tomba sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il se cogna la tête contre le lavabo ce qui l'assomma. Il put voir Lisa sortir en courant, après lui avoir lancé un regard paniqué, puis il perdit connaissance._

_Wilson et Shirley arrivèrent à 20H00 précises. Ils sonnèrent et n'obtinrent aucunes réponses, pourtant les lumières étaient allumées. Wilson regarda par le côté vitré, rien, aucuns mouvements dans le salon. Il sonna de nouveau, toujours rien, il essaya d'ouvrir, la porte était fermée à clef. C'est Shirley qui entendit les cris la première._

Shirley _ Ecoutes, c'est Rachel qui pleure.

James _ Mais pourquoi, ils ne répondent pas ?!

Shirley _ Passons par derrière, viens !

_Wilson ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ils contournèrent la maison et arrivèrent devant la porte donnant sur le jardin. Il tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, il entra en appelant ses amis._

James _ Lisa ! Greg !

_Shirley se précipita vers la chambre de Rachel, suivit par Wilson. Ils la trouvèrent debout dans son petit lit, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Shirley la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, la caressant et lui parlant doucement pour la rassurer. Mais toujours aucunes trace de Lisa ou de Greg._

_L'angoisse commençait à gagner l'oncologue, il s'attendait au pire. Il demanda à Shirley de rester dans la chambre avec la petite. Il sortit et prit la direction de la chambre de Lisa. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit une voix étouffée prononcer son prénom. Ça venait de la salle de bain. Il y entra et trouva House, encore groggy, qui essayait de se relever. Il avait une coupure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et du sang sur le visage. Mais c'est son regard qui l'inquiéta le plus. Il semblait totalement perdu_

James _ Mon Dieu ! Greg que….

Greg _ Lisa…Trouve Lisa, _dit-il d'une voix angoissée…._Je vais me…débrouiller.

_Wilson ne chercha pas à comprendre, il sortit à la recherche de Lisa. Il poussa la porte de la chambre avec appréhension. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre, mais ne vit Lisa nulle part. Il s'avança un peu plus et aperçut un pied, juste à côté de la commode. _

_Il se précipita, elle était bien là, nue, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, repliées contre elle. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne réagissait pas aux paroles de Wilson. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, chercha son pouls, il était à peine palpable. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait, il essaya de déplier un de ses bras sans succès. House entra et se rua vers eux, tombant à genoux près de Lisa. Insensible à la douleur que cela déclencha dans sa cuisse._

House _ **Lisa ! Lisa, réponds moi ! **

Wilson _ Elle fait une crise de catalepsie. Elle peut rester comme cela des heures. _D'une voix_ _plus douce, posant la main sur l'épaule de Greg_…Il faut la faire hospitaliser.

_House se contenta de hocher la tête, c'est tout ce dont il était capable. Il se releva, avec peine, arracha la couverture du lit et en recouvrit Lisa. Pendant ce temps Wilson avait appelé une ambulance. Il allait parler à House, et le vit sur le point de quitter la chambre._

Wilson _ Tu vas où là ?

House _ Je vais voir Rachel, tu l'entends, elle pleure…_précisa-t-il d'une voix monocorde_

Wilson _ Shirley est avec elle, ne t'inquiètes pas.

House _ Elle n'arrive pas à la calmer…._Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton_

_Il partit, laissant Wilson stupéfait. Quand il entra dans la chambre, la petite se tourna tout de suite vers lui. Se lança en avant, surprenant Shirley qui faillit la lâcher. House l'attrapa, et elle arrêta de pleurer aussitôt. Il la garda au cou, elle appuya sa petite tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. _

_Il retourna auprès de Lisa, Rachel déjà endormie dans ses bras. Shirley, fut choquée par ce qu'elle découvrit. Lisa lui fit penser à une statue de cire. Wilson alla s'asseoir près de House sur le lit. _

House _ Tous les signes étaient là et je n'ai rien vu venir, _dit-il d'un ton désespéré_.

Wilson _ De quoi tu parles au juste ?

House _ Lisa…elle souffre d'un stress post traumatique…elle en avait tous les symptômes et…et je n'ai rien vu…

Wilson _ Tu n'es pas le seul. Maintenant je comprends mieux son attitude au travail et surtout de matin.

House _ Quoi ? Que c'est-il passé ce matin ?

_Mais Wilson n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la sirène de l'ambulance raisonnait dans la rue. Tout se passa très vite. House coucha Rachel, et Shirley resta pour la garder. Wilson, demanda aux ambulanciers d'amener Cuddy aux urgences du Princeton Plainsboro. Ils suivirent l'ambulance, House resta silencieux tout le trajet. _

_Le médecin des urgences fut quelque peu surpris en reconnaissant la patiente que l'on venait de lui amener. Non moins surpris lorsqu'il vit House, l'air complètement perdu. _

_Il examina Cuddy et lâcha « oh merde » quand il vit sa peau à vif par endroit. Mais son état de rigidité musculaire ne permettait pas de soigner toutes ses lésions. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, il lui injecta un anxiolytique, vérifia ses constante et demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare une chambre. _

_Il voulut parler à House, mais Wilson l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à l'écart._

Wilson _ Dr Anton, je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange même exagéré, mais il semblerait que le Dr Cuddy ait été hospitalisé suite à une crise d'hypoglycémie due à un surmenage occasionné par son travail.

Dr Anton _ Bien sûr, je vais la faire mettre sous perfusion de glucose. Mais si je puis me permettre, il serait judicieux qu'elle consulte un spécialiste.

Wilson _ Ne vous inquiétez pour ça, le Dr House et moi même y veillerons. Merci

Dr Anton _ Je vous en prie.

_Il partit s'occuper d'un autre patient. House était assis près de Lisa, sur un tabouret. Il ne protesta pas quand Wilson, enfilant une paire de gants et prenant le matériel nécessaire, se mit à soigner sa coupure à l'arcade sourcilière. Il soigna aussi ses avant bras, les coups de griffes avaient été efficace._

_Une fois dans la chambre, House pensa à Rachel. Il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois, et il ne pouvait pas amener la petite à l'hôpital. Comment allait-il faire, il ne voulait pas laisser Lisa non plus. Wilson avait dû faire le même raisonnement car il dit._

Wilson _ Shirley et moi allons garder Rachel ce weekend. Lisa doit bien avoir un lit pliant ?

House _ Oui, il est dans le garage….Merci Jimmy. Regardant Lisa, je pensais qu'elle avait surmonté ce drame, elle était tellement épanouie quand ont été tous les trois.

Wilson _ J'aurais dû m'en douter, après la confrontation, elle était tellement paniquée à l'idée d'un procès…

House _ Au fait à ce sujet, merci…non je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'y es pris.

Wilson _ Ok…Tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé ce soir ?

_House lui raconta tout, il s'en voulait énormément, car il avait bien vu, qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir, à rester concentrer. Ne sortait plus le mercredi soir pour son tennis, elle avait même refusait de sortir au restaurant ou au cinéma. Elle évitait les situations à risques ou lui rappelant l'agression. Wilson à son tour lui parla de son irritabilité excessive, de son état d'anxiété et aussi des sursauts qu'elle faisait aux moindres bruits. _

_Wilson, appela Shirley pour lui dire comment aller Lisa et aussi l'avertir qu'il dormirait dans son bureau. Il viendrait les chercher demain. Elle fut ravie à l'idée de pouponner durant le weekend. Il laissa House avec Lisa._

_Une fois seul, House laissa s'exprimer sa peine. Il lutta contre le sommeil aussi longtemps qu'il put, mais perdit la bataille et finit par s'endormir. Lisa revint à elle, dix heures plus tard. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait et reconnut une chambre de son hôpital. Greg était là dans le fauteuil près d'elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Oh mon Dieu, elle se rappela de tout. Mais Rachel où était-elle ? Bizarrement, elle resta calme. Elle appela Greg, il se réveilla dès qu'il entendit sa voix._

Lisa _ Rachel ?

House _ A la maison, Shirley veille sur elle. Tu te sens comment ? _Il s'assit sur le lit_

Lisa _ Je…je crois que j'ai un …problème…_Elle s'était blottit dans ses bras._

House _ Je suis là, ça ira tu verras, tu t'en sortiras. Eh, ne pleurs pas.

Lisa _ Je suis désolée…je t'ai fait mal…je ne…

House _ C'est fini Lisa, tu m'entends. Maintenant tu vas te soigner et tout ira bien, d'accord ? Lisa regardes-moi, d'accord ?

Lisa _(levant les yeux vers lui)_ _ D'accord…mais je ne veux pas un psy de l'hôpital. C'est la seule condition.

House _ J'appellerais Kate Milton demain, elle me donnera certainement le nom d'un confrère sur Princeton._ Lui tendant un sarreau vert pâle, _et maintenant madame la directrice il faudrait penser à couvrir votre nudité.

Lisa _ Ca te gêne de me voir nue maintenant ?

House _ Non, mais je ne voudrais pas que le personnel masculin de cet hôpital, succombe à la vue de leur directrice en tenue d'Eve.

_Elle s'exécuta en souriant, elle se rendormit peu de temps après. Greg à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle._

_TBC....  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Merci au courageux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre. La fin de cette fiction est toute proche. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire. Lorsque je l'ai commencée en mai, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

bonne lecture.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Samedi 10 octobre**_

_Vers 7h30 le Dr Anton passa voir Lisa, à la fin de son service. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour sa patronne. En tant que médecin, il n'était pas surpris pas ce qui lui arrivait. L'agression avait due être plus violente que ce qui avait été dit. Ce qui le surprenait le plus c'est que le Dr House soit à ses côtés. Il était toujours là quand il entra dans la chambre, les yeux rougis par la fatigue ou…. les pleurs ? Il s'approcha du lit et sortit un tube de sa poche. Tube qu'il tendit à House tout naturellement._

Dr Anton _ Tenez, c'est du valium…Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas marqué sur son dossier médicale.

House _ Merci, _dit-il en prenant le tube oranger._ Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

Dr Anton _ Demain, pour l'instant elle reste en observation. Vous verrez que la perfusion de glucose pour son hypoglycémie va certainement la rendre un peu somnolente.

House _ Je vois….Un peu de repos lui fera du bien.

_Alors que le Dr Anton allait sortir de la chambre, House l'interpella._

House _ Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit. Venez me voir.

_Anton sortit en faisant un bref signe de tête. Au même instant l'attention de House fût retenue par Lisa qui se réveillait._

House _ Salut marmotte. Ca va ? _demanda-t-il s'asseyant sur le lit._

Lisa _ Je ne sais plus vraiment…_Elle recommença à pleurer._

House _ Viens là, _dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras_. Je suis désolé Lisa, je n'ai pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien.

Lisa _ C'est pas ta faute…Je n'ai rien dit non plus. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour aller mieux.

House _ Je sais…Je vais te laisser un moment, il faut que je prépare les affaires de Rachel. James et Shirley vont s'occuper d'elle ce weekend. Et que je te rapporte des vêtements.

Lisa _ Non, mais je ne vais pas rester là ! Je vais bien, je veux rentrer !

House _ Pour le moment tu es Lisa Cuddy, une simple malade, admise pour une crise d'hypoglycémie. Devant son air surpris, une idée de génie de Wilson. Tu seras libre demain matin.

_Lisa poussa un long soupir de résignation. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de résister. La perfusion contenant un léger calmant, jouant son rôle. Lisa se rendormit très vite. House déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en écartant machinalement une mèche de cheveux. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson, ce dernier un café à la main, essayait de se réveiller. Il montra son bureau sur lequel il y en avait un pour House._

Wilson _ Comment va-t-elle ?

House _ Elle dort pour le moment.

Wilson _ Vous avez discuté ?

House _ Un peu, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un problème, et elle veut bien voir un psy.

Wilson _ C'est une bonne chose, si elle accepte d'en parler. _Il regarda House boire son café d'une traite_, et toi, comment tu vas ?

House _ Je vais bien, Jimmy…Non sérieusement, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué, avec mon grand âge c'est pas bon de dormir dans des fauteuils.

Wilson _ Allez, amènes-toi ! Il est temps pour moi de jouer à l'oncle Jimmy ! Et puis t'as vraiment besoin d'une douche, _rajouta-t-il en reniflant en direction de House._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Shirley et Rachel dans la cuisine. La petite riait aux éclats, ravie devant les grimaces que Shirley lui faisait. Mais quand House entra dans la cuisine, il eut droit à toute son attention. Tout en levant ses petits bras vers lui, elle essayait de se mettre debout dans sa chaise._

_House lui fit un grand sourire et la souleva comme une plume. La calant sur sa hanche gauche. Rachel l'attrapa aussitôt par le cou et lui fit un baiser humide et bruyant sur la joue. House répondit en lui chatouillant le ventre de sa main libre et en lui faisant plein de bisous dans le cou._

_Comme à chaque fois, Wilson n'en revenait pas de la complicité qu'il existait entre eux. La preuve en était de la facilité avec laquelle Rachel avait cessée de pleurer, la vieille au soir, une fois dans ses bras. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, avait été que House s'inquiète pour elle. Alors que ce qui arrivait à Lisa, le bouleversait._

_House alla faire la toilette de Rachel, pendant que Wilson, chargeait le lit pliant et tout ce qui allait avec dans son coffre de voiture. Il prit aussi le siège auto dans la voiture de Cuddy. Shirley, elle préparait le sac de Rachel, après avoir écouté les recommandations de Greg._

_Enfin l'heure du départ arriva, Rachel voyant qu'elle allait partir sans 'Geg' commença à pousser des cris de colères, qui se transformèrent bientôt en crise de larmes. Elle ne se calmait que lorsque House se rapprochait d'elle pour lui parler. Et repartait de plus belle lorsqu'il s'éloignait._

_Pourtant elle avait son doudou, et puis elle avait l'habitude de partir sans lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Alors sous l'œil étonné de Shirley et de son ami, il détacha Rachel. La prenant au cou, il se dirigea vers la maison en leur disant «on revient ». Effectivement ils étaient de retour cinq minutes plus tard. House remit Rachel dans son siège et l'attacha. Cette fois ci elle ne dit rien quand il s'éloigna. Wilson vit qu'elle appuyait un morceau de tissus contre son visage._

Wilson _ C'est quoi ce truc ?

House _ **Ce truc, c'est mon tee-shirt, et défense de le laver !**

Wilson _ Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu'il est sale, c'est dégoûtant !

House _ Oui, mais il y a mon odeur après. Et puis c'est la miss qui la choisit, elle n'a pas voulu le propre !

Shirley _ Parfait, allez on n'y va, on te la ramène demain en fin de journée.

House _ Ok, merci…

_House suivit la voiture de Wilson du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à droite au bout de la rue. Décidemment si ça continuait comme ça, les deux filles allaient le rendre vraiment dingue. Il retourna dans la maison, prit un bain chaud pour se détendre. Puis après s'être habillé, il se prépara à déjeuner. Enfin, il appela Kate Milton, il n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer tous les détails, elle aussi était au courant par le biais de la presse. Elle lui donna le nom d'un ami à elle. House la remercia, après qu'elle l'ait assuré que c'était un bon psychiatre._

_Il prépara un sac avec des affaires pour Lisa et prenant sa voiture, retourna à l'hôpital. Lisa dormait toujours quand il arriva dans la chambre. Il sourit en la regardant, elle était magnifique, le visage détendu. Il s'assit et se mit à lire le roman qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de Lisa._

_Elle se réveilla par intermittence, il la rassura pour Rachel. Il refusa tout net de rentrer le soir. Mais, finit par accepter d'aller dormir sur le canapé de son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre le dimanche matin, elle était déjà prête. Elle lui fit un sourire, qui le fit fondre. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en attendant un discret raclement de gorge._

_L'infirmière fit signer ses papiers de sortie à Cuddy, et retourna à ses occupations. Ses collègues ne voudront jamais la croire, lorsqu'elle leurs raconterait ce qu'elle venait de voir._

House _ Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est foutu, _dit-il présenta son bras à Lisa_.

Lisa _ En effet, oh et puis, de toute façon, on s'en fou non ? _Répondit-elle en agrippant son bras et se collant contre lui._

House _ Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Et pour le conseil d'admini...

Lisa _ On verra ça le moment venu, pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper de ton déménagement.

House _ Et surtout de toi….Allez viens je te ramène à la maison.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient chez eux, cette idée même de « chez eux »comblait House d'une joie immense. C'est sûr qu'il y en aurait pas mal de surpris lundi matin quand la rumeur se répandrait._

_Lisa appela Wilson pour avoir des nouvelles de Rachel. Tout se passait bien, elle était adorable. Il lui promit de lui ramener vers 17h00._

Lisa _ Je vais prendre une douche

House _ Ok, je prépare le repas.

_Mais bien sûr il ne résista pas en l'envie d'aller la rejoindre. Il s'assura qu'il ne laissait rien sur le feu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entra, il la vit au travers de la porte de la cabine de douche. Elle se passait la fleur de douche sur le corps. Il trouva son geste sensuel, il se déshabilla._

_Elle ne se retourna pas quand il fit coulisser la porte. Continuant à rincer ses cheveux sous le jet de la douche. Greg s'approcha d'elle, lui enserra la taille d'une main, tout en se positionnant dans son dos. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lisa. Ecartant délicatement les cheveux qui lui faisaient obstacle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau. De petits baisers vinrent s'y déposer. Elle se redressa, essayant de garder le contrôle. Ce qui la plaqua encore plus contre lui._

_Il lui saisit la main, alors qu'elle voulait couper l'eau. Il aimait sentir cette eau couler entre leur deux corps. Alors que sa bouche descendait de sa nuque à son épaule, il la fit se retourner délicatement. Il posa une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et la rapprocha de lui._

_Elle se cambra aussitôt lui présentant sa poitrine en offrande. Sa main libre se posa délicatement sur l'un de ses seins, le caressant avec habileté, alors qu'un doigt titillait le téton. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il l'amena petit à petit dans l'angle de la douche. Il sentait tout le corps de Lisa réagir à ses caresses. Leur respiration étaient haletante, entrecoupée de râles de plaisir._

_Lisa sourit en remarquant que Greg n'avait pas eu besoin de caresses énergiques pour stimuler son membre dressé. Calant son dos contre le mur, elle passa une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Greg. Elle sentit ses deux mains la prendre sous les fesses et la soulever. Elle s'accrocha automatique à son cou, l'enserrant de son autre jambe. Il la fit descendre légèrement la pénétrant en douceur._

_Et, il commença son va et vient, la maintenant fermement par la taille. Ses mouvements étaient profonds et puissants, déclenchant des spasmes de plaisirs de plus en plus fréquents chez Lisa. Qu'elle ponctuait par des cris. Lui aussi ponctuait chacun de ses assauts par un gémissement de plaisir. Enfin dans un accord parfait, ils se libérèrent poussant le même cri salvateur._

_Lisa soulagea aussitôt Greg de son poids. Mais, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore un long moment. Les yeux clos, laissant l'eau couler sur eux. Comme s'ils voulaient éteindre le feu passionnel qui brûlait en eux. _

_**Du lundi 12 octobre au vendredi 30octobre**_

_Les trois semaines suivantes, marquèrent un tournant décisif dans les vies de Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il ne leur était plus possible de cacher leur liaison._

_Car, lorsque House embaucha le lundi matin, beaucoup le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Ou lui faisait un petit signe de tête d'un air entendu. Il se retint avec difficulté de faire des remarques acerbes. Lisa lui ayant demandé de ne pas faire de vagues. En arrivant dans son bureau, il vit tous ses larbins, anciens et nouveaux, l'attendre sagement dans la grande salle. Il je son sac sur son fauteuil et y entra d'un pas décidé. Lisa, en arrêt pour deux jours, l'avait autorisé à confirmer toute rumeur. Autant commencer par son équipe._

House _ Oui, Lisa et moi sommes ensembles.

Taub _ Si on vous félicite, vous n'allez pas nous engueuler ?

Treize _ Ou nous envoyer faire vos consultations ?

House _ Rien de tout ça ! Je vous réserve un sort bien pire.

Foreman _ Ah ouais ? Et qu'allez –vous nous faire ?

House _(faisant mine de réfléchir_) _ Voyons voir.....Je vous invite tous au restaurant le 'St Germain' vendredi 20H00.

Chase _ C'est une blague ? C'est l'un des restos les plus réputé de Princeton.

House _ Et l'un des plus cher mais, Lisa adore la cuisine française….. Mais dites moi Skippy, vous ne semblez pas surpris ni Allison d'ailleurs.

Chase _(hésitant)_ _ Je suis au courant depuis le crash, c'est Shirley qui me la dit. J'ai confirmé la rumeur à Allison.

Allison _(étreignant House)_ _ Félicitations House, je suis contente pour vous deux. Mais comment va Cuddy ?

House _(se dégageant)_ _ Elle va bien, elle sera de retour mercredi. En parlant de bonne nouvelle, je crois que Chris à quelque chose à vous annoncer.

_Taub le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'en douter, qu'il l'obligerait à parler. Mais cela ne le vexa pas au contraire et, sur un ton joyeux il dit à ses collègues qui le regardaient d'un air interrogateur. _

Taub _ Dans sept mois je serais papa, ma femme Rachel est enceinte.

_Tous le félicitèrent, un peu de joie et de bonheur après tous ses coups durs, cela faisait du bien._

_Le mercredi matin, Lisa Cuddy arriva avec House, arrivée remarquée et attendue avec impatience par tous. Brenda fut la première à la féliciter, elle nota aussi que la directrice avait meilleur mine et semblait de bonne humeur. Le contraste en comparaison des semaines précédentes était impressionnant._

_Lisa s'installa à son bureau plus déterminée que jamais à clore tous les dossiers financiers. Elle avait commencé sa thérapie. Elle avait été reçue par le Dr Anderson le lundi après midi. Elle sourit en repensant aux premières minutes de l'entretien. Elle était entrée dans le bureau du psychiatre, tendue et inquiète, ne sachant pas trop comment cela allait se passer. Elle pensait qu'avoir à faire à un homme la bloquerait, qu'elle ne serait pas quoi dire. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait suffit de deux petites questions et elle s'était mise à parler. Un peu dans le désordre au début, parlant à la fois de son agression et de sa relation avec Greg. Elle fut surprise lorsque le Dr Anderson lui dit que le temps de la séance était écoulé. Elle n'avait pu retenir un soupir quand il lui avait prescrit, anxiolytique et anti dépresseurs. Mais il lui avait assurait que cela ne serait pas permanent._

_Jusqu'au vendredi tout se passa sans problèmes, House trouva rapidement la solution au cas du patient hospitalisé la veille dans son service. Ce soir là, ils passèrent une excellente soirée au restaurant. House nota à quel point les deux futures mamans étaient radieuses._

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Rachel en pleurs dans les bras d'Emma. La petite avait certainement fait un cauchemar. Sa mère la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, mais Rachel pleurait toujours. House verrouilla la porte après le départ d'Emma et les rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et tendit les bras pour prendre Rachel, qui s'y jeta littéralement._

House _ Chuuuut, ça va aller, papa est là…

_Il s'arrêta de parler, même de respirer, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire spontanément. Il gardait son regard fixé sur Rachel qui, bien sûre s'était calmée et qui le fixait elle aussi, ses joues encore couvertes de larmes. Il les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise, attendant la réaction de Lisa, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Il tourna enfin timidement la tête vers elle, que_ _pensait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Mais il fut soulagé en voyant qu'elle leurs souriait et qu'une lueur de joie brillait dans ses yeux._

Lisa _ Enfin, dit-elle dans un soupir. Il est plus que temps qu'elle t'appelle _« papa »_

Greg _ Tu es sûre… ?

Lisa _ Gregory House vous êtes un médecin de génie, mais parfois vous pouvez être complètement idiot. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas un mal que vous vous foutiez de vos patient. Dans le cas contraire vous ne seriez pas fichu de les soigner. _Se moqua-t-elle_

Greg _ Très drôle…..chut, arrêtes de rire…elle s'est endormie. _Chuchota-t-il_

Lisa _ On fit comment pour la mettre au lit ? Si je la prends, elle risque de se réveiller.

Greg _ Je peux la porter….aides-moi juste à me lever.

Après cette soirée, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rachel pour l'appeler « papa ». Heureusement _la première fois, elle lui dit alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle de bain et qu'il lui faisait prendre son bain. Il constata alors que le père de Lisa avait dit vrai. Il fut content d'être seul à cet instant là._

_La semaine qui suivit, fut concentré sur le déménagement de House. Il avait fait ses cartons avec l'aide de Lisa. Emportant quelques affaires un peu chaque jour Il avait fait appel à une entreprise de déménagement pour le reste, veillant plus particulièrement au transport de son piano. A part ses étagères, ses livres, son piano et ses guitares tout le reste fut amené dans un garde meuble en attendant._

_Lorsqu'il retourna à son ancien appartement pour rendre les clefs au propriétaire, cela lui fit bizarre de le voir vide. Le plus étrange c'est ce qu'il ressentit lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui pour la dernière fois. En enfourchant sa moto, il avait comme une 'boule' à l'estomac. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment de peur. __« Trop tard pour faire marche arrière…tout ira bien »__ se dit-il._

_Naturellement la nouvelle fit le tour de l'hôpital lorsque la comptable raconta, à une amie infirmière, qu'elle avait changé l'adresse de House pour y mettre celle de la directrice. House et Cuddy qui depuis le début s'attendaient à une convocation devant le conseil d'administration. Mais aucun des membres ne fit de commentaires, au contraire la plupart d'entre eux les félicitèrent. Dès l'instant que leur relation ne les empêchait pas de faire correctement leur travail, cela ne leur posait pas de soucis._

_C'était le mercredi 28 octobre, Lisa et Greg mangeaient ensemble à la cafétéria. Cela leur arrivait de temps en temps, mais House continuait à se faire payer la majorité de ses repas par Wilson. Pourquoi changer les veilles habitudes lui avait-il un jour que l'oncologue râlait. Mais pour l'instant il était occupé à résister à l'interrogatoire de Lisa._

House _ Non, non et non, je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise.

Cuddy _ Tu peux comprendre que je sois méfiante ?

House _ De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je t'ai loué une tenue 'Jane de la jungle' ?

Cuddy _ Avec toi, je pense plus latex et fouet !....Allez, dis-moi, supplia-t-elle en se penchant ostensiblement en avant.

House _(les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Lisa)_ _ Nan, tu ne verras ton costume que samedi…ne t'inquiète pas, il y a du tissus…Et arrêtes de m'aguicher ou je te saute dessus devant tout le monde.

Cuddy _(capitulant)_ _ Je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec l'organisation, j'espère que la collecte de fonds sera importante.

House _ Au fait, tu as dit à tes parents que l'on passait noël chez ma mère ?

Cuddy _ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. Ils ont parfaitement compris que c'était important pour toi.

House _ Parfait, dit-il en se levant.

Cuddy _ Tu vas où ? Tu n'as pas de patient.

House _ Faire mes heures de consultations, j'ai un travail moi.

Cuddy _ Courage, dans quinze jours les six mois seront écoulés !

House _(feignant la surprise)_ _ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! ….j'y pensais même plus !

Cuddy _ Ne me dis pas que tu aimes les consultations maintenant ?

House_ j't'ai eu ! Tiens salut Wilson ! _lança-t-il à son ami qui venait d'arriver._

Wilson _ T'as l'air bien joyeux, c'est inquiétant.

Cuddy _ Mais non James, c'est l'idée de faire moins d'heures de consultations bientôt qui le met de bonne humeur.

House _ A plus….Lisa inutile de lui demander, il ne sait rien. _Dit-il en partant._

Wilson _ De quoi parlait-il ?

Cuddy _ Il parle des costumes pour Halloween, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Wilson _ Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne sais rien. En fait moi non plus je ne sais pas ce sue je porterais samedi.

Cuddy _ …

Wilson _ Greg et Shirley y ont été ensemble, _expliqua-t-il._

Cuddy _ OH !

Wilson _ Oh ! C'est exactement le mot qui convient.

Cuddy _ En parlant de Shirley, comment ça va tous les deux ?

Wilson _ Très bien. Après le décès d'Amber, je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer une autre femme. Je me trompais….elle est vraiment merveilleuse.

Cuddy _ J'en suis heureuse pour vous deux.

Wilson _ Merci Lisa.

**à suivre........**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Samedi 31 octobre**_

_Le samedi matin Alvin était venu chercher sa petite fille. Lisa et Greg viendraient la reprendre le lendemain. La petite fit encore une colère avant de partir et cette fois-ci c'est une chemise qui fut sacrifiée. Il la récupèrerait couverte de bave et de nourriture divers, enfin rien qui ne résisterait à un passage en machine, du moins il espérait. _

_Lisa avait sourit en voyant la tête de Greg, il ne supportait pas d'entendre la petite pleurer. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Son déménagement l'avait quelque peu perturbé, elle aussi d'ailleurs, leur statut de couple ayant été ainsi officialisé._

_Elle le regarda filer dans la cuisine et revenir les bras chargés de paquets de bonbons._

_Il avait aussi un énorme saladier qu'il posa sur le guéridon près de la porte._

Lisa _ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Greg _ Ben c'est Halloween, non?

Lisa _ Pinces-moi, je rêve! T'as pensé aux enfants qui vont venir demander leurs friandises !

Greg _ Ca t'étonnes ? Tu oublies que tu vies avec un grand gamin….Et puis ceux-là, _il montra un paquet de nounours à la guimauve_, ils sont pour moi, na !

_Deux minutes plus tard le saladier regorgé de friandises divers. Ensuite House alla se doucher et se préparer. Devant un tel entrain, Lisa fut quelque peu surprise. _

Lisa _ Il est à peine 10h00 et tu es déjà prêt à sortir ?

Greg _ Je vais récupérer les costumes, ensuite il faut que j'aille acheter des livres pour la bibliothèque des enfants de l'hôpital.

Lisa _(lui touchant le front)_ _ Tu es sûr d'être dans ton état normal ? Tant de gentillesse….c'est…effrayant…..

Greg _(faisant la moue) __ Je suis victime de ma réputation….snif…..Non, plus sérieusement, c'est ma participation au bal de charité de ce soir, et…non, viens, assois toi. _Il la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le canapé_. Je vais même servir d'accompagnateur pour la sortie des enfants malades prévue par Allison. Ils doivent collecter leurs bonbons de 15h00 à 17h00.

_Lisa regarda House, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Encore sous le choc de la surprise mais, en y réfléchissant, il avait toujours eu de bon contact avec les enfants. Bien que, souvent effrayé au premier abord, il finissait toujours pas l'aimer. Elle se leva et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue._

Lisa _ Je crois que tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Grégory House.

Greg _ Je l'espère, Lisa Cuddy car j'adore vos petits signes d'affection.

Lisa _ humm…tu peux me le dire maintenant…

Greg _ Bien essayé, tu auras ta réponse dans moins de deux heures, tu as patienté jusque là tu peux attendre deux heures de plus.

Lisa _ Sadique !

Greg _ Je suis passé de gentil à sadique en peu de temps…mon cas n'est pas désespéré alors….

Lisa _ Idiot !

Greg _ Houlà, assez de compliment, _lui rendant son baiser_, allez à tout à l'heure.

_Il était à peine parti, que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonnait. Lisa alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman et une Sorcière. Ainsi commença la distribution de bonbons. Même le plus grand qui les accompagnait eu droit à sa sucrerie._

_House quand à lui trouva une place facilement dans le parking de la galerie marchande. Il adorait ce lieu où il pouvait trouver presque tout dans un même endroit. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de costumes, il n'y avait pas trop de monde, heureusement. Il n'était pas encore grand fan de la foule. Il récupéra les costumes soigneusement rangé dans des housses. _

Employée _ Et voilà Mr House, vous avez jusqu'à lundi 18h00 pour nous ramener les costumes.

House _ Parfait, pourriez m'indiquer s'il y a une librairie spécialisée dans les livres d'enfants ?

Employée _ Oui, au deuxième étage, juste à gauche en sortant des ascenseurs ça s'appelle 'Le livre magique'

House _ Merci, au revoir.

Employée _ Au revoir Monsieur.

_House se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il dut laisser passer une horde de môme en costumes accompagnés de leurs parents. Un des petits stoppa net en le voyant, le dévisageant avec insistance. Pas le moins effrayé par le regard que lui lançait House._

La mère _ Voyons Adam, on ne dévisage pas les gens de cette façon, _le gronda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné vers House._

Adam _ Mais maman, regarde ! Il ressemble au Capt'n Greg !

La mère _ Vraiment je suis désolé monsieur…

House _ Ce n'est rien et dis moi bonhomme où tu l'as vu ce capitaine ?

Adam _ Y a plein de ses histoires chez le marchand de livres.

House _ Hé bien je crois que je vais aller voir si je lui ressemble vraiment !

_Gratifiant la mère et l'enfant d'un sourire il entra dans la cabine désormais vide. Il appuya fébrilement sur le bouton du deuxième étage, il avait peur d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Il devait vérifier ça par lui-même. Il prit donc à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur et n'eut aucun mal à repérer la librairie, vu le nombre d'enfants qui restaient le nez collé à la vitrine. _

_Curieux il s'avança et détailla le contenu de la vitrine. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, devant lui dans la vitrine, cinq livres retraçant les aventures du Capt'n Greg, étaient disposés sur un décor représentant la mer. Au milieu d'eux trônée la photo de Peter et une petite pancarte indiquait que l'auteur dédicaçait ses livres toute la journée._

_Peter le timide était devenu écrivain de bandes dessinées pour enfants. Pour de la guérison, elle était spectaculaire. House entra dans la boutique et le repéra facilement, assis derrière une table recouverte de piles de livres, il signait les livres pour des mômes surexcités qui commentaient toutes les histoires. Il remarqua avec plaisir que les enfants l'adoraient, enfin son personnage, mais ils aimaient aussi le second, la belle princesse, et le cuistot (Peter en fait). Il prit deux exemplaires de chaque livre et se mit dans la file d'attente, sous le regard compatissant d'autres parents faisant la queue avec leur progéniture._

_Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui parut interminable, il arriva devant la table._

Peter _(sans relever la tête)_ _ Bonjour, c'est quoi ton prénom.

House _ Bonjour Peter, si tu mettais _« Pour le Capt'n Greg, son ami Peter »_

_En attendant les paroles et en reconnaissant la voix, Peter se figea. Il releva la tête, incrédule, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant, il était bien là, le dominant du haut de ses 1,90m. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il se leva, fit le tour de la table et étreignit House qui, les bras encombrées par les costumes, sa canne et les livres se laissa faire. House se dégagea comme il put._

House _ Alors comment vas-tu Peter ?

Peter _ Beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi…merci. Ah Martin, _dit-il à l'homme inquiet qui s'approchait d'eux_, je te présente Greg.

Martin _ LE Greg ?

House _ Oui, le seul et unique, _montrant les enfants derrière lui_, tu ferais peut-être bien de t'y remettre Peter.

Martin _(s'adressant à la foule)_ _ Peter va prendre une petite pose de dix minutes, merci de votre compréhension.

_Et il entraina House et Peter dans l'arrière boutique. _

House _ Tu es sorti quand ?

Peter _ Il y a deux mois, après ton départ, j'ai commencé à faire une nouvelle bande dessinée. Mon docteur m'a encouragé, la tienne aussi. Et puis quand je suis sorti, ma mère a vu mes livres et les a apportés à un éditeur sans me le dire.

Martin _ J'ai tout de suite adoré ces histoires. J'ai contacté sa mère qui est venue avec Peter et voilà.

House _ Je suis vraiment content pour toi et le piano ?

Peter _ C'est en jouant que je trouve les idées pour mes histoires.

_Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Il dédicaça deux séries complètes, une pour House et l'autre pour les enfants de l'hôpital. Lorsque House voulut payer, Martin lui dit qu'il lui offrait les livres. Après tout, c'était lui le héros des histoires. Curieusement devant le regard inquisiteur de certains enfants, House prit la fuite, le Capt'n Greg n'avait pas trop envie d'être assailli par une bande de gosses déchainés. _

_Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison une demi- heure plus tard, Lisa se rua sur lui. Lui arrachant les housses des mains et s'enfuyant dans la chambre. House éclata de rire devant son attitude enfantine, il partit la rejoindre. Elle était debout à côté du lit admirant les deux costumes qu'elle avait disposés sur le lit. Elle se retourna vers lui, il vit qu'elle venait de retrouver une âme d'enfant à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux._

Greg _ Quand je te disais qu'il y avait du tissus et même les accessoires.

Lisa _ C'est magnifique, c'est un de mes personnages préférés…

Greg _ Ah les femmes et les histoires d'amour, _soupira-t-il. _

Lisa _ Ta tenue n'est pas mal non plus Capt'n Greg !

Greg _ Depuis le temps que tout le monde me prend pour un pirate. Autant profiter de l'occasion.

Lisa _ Tu as trouvé des livres intéressants pour les enfants ?

Greg _ Oh pour ça, pas de soucis, dédicacés par l'auteur en plus. Cinq histoires des aventures d u Capt'n Greg et de son équipage, dont tu fais partie.

Lisa _ Hein !? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_L'entrainant dans le salon, il lui expliqua. Quand il termina, Lisa était hilare, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. D'abord atterré, House se mit à rire lui aussi, il leurs fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. _

_Vers deux heures la sonnette retentit de nouveaux. Lisa alla ouvrir, prête à distribuer des bonbons. Mais elle se retrouva face à un officier de cavalerie et une magnifique indienne. Wilson et Shirley la regardait en rigolant devant son air surpris._

Wilson _ Bonjour Lisa, on peut entrer ?

Lisa _(confuse)_ _ Oui, bien sûr. L'uniforme des tuniques bleues te va à merveille James _(ils avaient opté pour le tutoiement en privé)_, quand à toi Shirley, je suppose que c'est un costume authentique ?

Shirley _ Bien sûr, et ton costume ?

Lisa _ Il ne pouvait trouver mieux. Mais tu as déjà mis le tien ?

Shirley _ Je vais accompagner James et Greg…

Lisa _ Ok, message reçu, je mets le mien et je vous accompagne et puis de toute façon, il faut que je vérifie que tout se prépare correctement pour ce soir.

House _(Dans son costume de pirate)_ _ Tu viens avec nous ?

Lisa _ Oui, après tout j'ai assez distribué de bonbons aujourd'hui, à mon tour dans récolté.

_Sans plus attendre, elle fila mettre son costume. Elle regarda avec satisfaction le résultat dans le miroir. Elle mit des chaussures plates, elle tenait à être à l'aise. Elle arriva dans le salon, faisant tinter son tambourin. House resta bouche bée, elle était magnifique, ce costume lui allait à ravir, même Wilson resta sans voix les yeux écarquillés. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par une tape amicale de Shirley sur son bras._

House _ Bon sang, les invités vont laisser des chèques énormes dans l'urne. Car en te voyant ils vont perdre tout sens commun.

Lisa _(tournoyant sur elle-même)_ _ J'ai toujours aimé Esméralda !

House _ Ce petit côté gitane te va à la perfection, le foulard, avec cette rangée de pièce, ses anneaux immenses et cette blouse au décolleté plus que prononcé. Tout est parfait, il va vraiment falloir que je te surveille durant cette soirée.

Lisa _ Est-ce que le brave Capitaine aurait peur qu'on lui enlève sa « princesse aux pieds nus ? »

_Et c'est dans une ambiance plus que joyeuse qu'ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall pour se rendre jusqu'aux ascenseurs, les employés mâles qui s'occupaient de la décoration sifflèrent d'admiration devant la vision des deux femmes. A la plus grande fierté de leurs compagnons respectifs, qui se dirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'être avec une telle femme._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin au service pédiatrie où les enfants qui étaient autorisés à sortir les attendaient avec leurs autres accompagnateurs. Il y avait l'infirmière Atkins, en sorcière, Chase, en crocodile Dundee, normal pour un australien, Foreman en pierrot, Taub en Frankenstein. Quand à celles qui restaient près des autres enfants, Allison en fée Clochette, Treize en colombine et l'infirmier Morgan en Peter Pan._

_Tous se saluèrent admirant les costumes des uns et des autres. House que cela agacé un peu, donna l'ordre de départ._

_Les enfants plus ou moins déguisés, car portant des vêtements chauds, se précipitèrent vers les ascenseurs, encadrés par les adultes. C'est alors que House vit les mines tristes de ceux qui devaient rester. Il allait donner les livres à Allison, lorsqu'il eut une idée._

House _ Rémy prenait ma place, je vais rester avec ceux là, _il montra les enfants dans la salle de jeux._

Rémy _ Vous êtes sûr ? Les autres vont demander pourquoi.

House _ et bien dites leur que le Capt'n Greg avait une mission en vue !

Rémy _ ….. ?

House _ Lisa vous expliquera, filez !

_C'est avec curiosité qu'Allison le vit entrer dans la salle de jeux. Et avec le sourire en plus. D'accord, le fait de partager sa vie avec la directrice de l'hôpital, lui avait donné un air plus humain mais tout de même. Les enfants le fixaient avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le plus grand s'approcha de lui._

Enfant _ T'es qui toi ?

House _ Ca se voit pas ? _Demanda-t-il montrant son costume _

Enfant _ Ben si, t'es un pirate ! C'est méchant les pirates !

House _ Je ne suis pas un pirates, je suis un corsaire, je suis un gentil et toc !

Enfant _ Pff, même pas vrai !

House _ Si c'est vrai, je suis le Capt'n Greg et il y a même des livres qui racontent mes aventures.

Allison _ Ceux sont des enfants House, mais ils ne sont pas idiots !

House _ Ok ! Puisque que la fée clochette ne me croit pas, voilà la preuve _et d'une geste théâtrale, il sortit les livres de son sac à dos._

Allison _(lui en prenant un des mains)_ _ C'est une blague ! _Le feuilletant_, mais c'est Wilson et…Cuddy….

_Quelques instants plus tard, House était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, les enfants ainsi que l'infirmier et Allison assis en demi-cercle face à lui. Et sous le regard ébahi de Mme Chase il commença la lecture des ses aventures. Elle l'écouta en se demandant si elle n'était pas tombée dans la quatrième dimension. Il racontait la dernière aventure quand il s'aperçut que les autres étaient revenus et l'écoutaient aussi. _

_A la fin de son récit enfants et adultes l'applaudirent, certains se moquaient gentiment de lui, notamment Wilson. House le regarda avec un sourire narquois._

House _ N'oublies pas que tu fais aussi partie de l'histoire.

Wilson _ Oui, mais c'est toi le héros !

House _ Héros qui aurait du mal à se sortir du pétrin sans son fidèle second !

Cuddy _ Il ne serait pas un peu psychologue ce Peter ? _Plaisanta-t-elle_, allez, laissons les enfants partager leurs bonbons.

_Durant les deux heures qui précédèrent l'arrivée des invités, tous mirent la main à la pâte pour s'assurer que tout soit près en temps et en heure. Cependant mettait ensemble, un diagnosticien qui est resté un grand gamin, avec un oncologue qui l'est redevenu le temps d'une banale fête, et vous êtes certain que vous courrez à la catastrophe. Surtout si les deux énergumènes en question sont armés de sabres. _

_Personnes ne sut vraiment comment cela débuta mais, tous arrêtèrent leur activité lorsqu'ils entendirent résonner le cliquetis de deux lames s'entrechoquant. House et Wilson n'avaient pas résisté bien longtemps à se servir de leur jouet. Ils se battaient en duel au milieu du hall, s'invectivant de tous les noms grossiers ou pas qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ils rigolaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à se battre correctement. _

_C'est ce qui précéda la catastrophe. Ils s'étaient approchés des tentures en tissus oranges et noires qui descendaient du balcon. House posa sa canne sur le bout du tissu qui trainait au sol, perdant son adhérence la canne glissa entrainant son malheureux propriétaire. Ce dernier regarda Wilson avec un air stupéfait, qui essayant de le retenir, sans succès. Trop hilare pour se concentrer. Vingt seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient empêtrés dans les deux morceaux de tissus déchirés et qui était tombé sur eux. Plus ils essayaient de sans sortirent, plus ils entortillaient le tissus autour d'eux. _

_Résignés, ils abandonnèrent la partie. Ils restèrent un moment indécis se regardant avec un sourire idiot. Mais c'est lorsqu'ils virent Lisa et Shirley fondre sur eux comme des furies qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. _

Cuddy _ House ! Wilson ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

Shirley _ Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! J'espère que Lisa va vous trouver une punition digne de votre bêtise.

House _ Mais…

Wilson _ Je suis….

Cuddy _ Plus un mot ! Foreman ! Chase ! Aidez ces deux imbéciles à se sortir de là. Quand à vous, une fois libre dans mon bureau !

Dix minutes plus tard, House et Wilson étaient assis face à Cuddy installée derrière son bureau. En ce qui concernait House il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le bureau du proviseur. Elle était furieuse, ça allait barder. Elle les regarde d'un air désespéré.

Cuddy _ Félicitations messieurs ! Vous n'êtes pas sensés être des chefs de services responsables ?

House _ Lisa, il se racla la gorge…je suis désolé _dit-il en prenant une petite voix enfantine._

Cuddy _ Inutile ça ne prend pas. Bon cous aurez tous les deux un mois de consultations supplémentaires et l'obligation de donner trois heures de cours au étudiants toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

House _ Hein, des cours ?!

Wilson _ D'accord, dit_-il coupant la parole à House pour éviter pire._

Cuddy _ Heureusement pour vous votre bêtise est réparable. Et en attendant que la soirée commence vous resterez dans ce bureau.

_Sans attendre de réponse elle se leva et retourna auprès des autres. Wilson et House se regardèrent et soufflèrent de soulagement._

Wilson _ Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

House _ Ouep, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal. On s'est bien marré quand même !

Wilson _ Oh oui ! Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a filmés ?

House _ Faudrait demander, je demanderais à la reine des potins.

Wilson _ A qui ?

House _ Allison Cameron Chase si tu préfères. De toute façon d'ici demain elle est sur youtube si c'est le cas.

Wilson _(lissant sa fausse moustache)_ _ Heureusement que nous sommes déguisés.

House _ Oui heureusement !

_Les deux amis se fixèrent un quart de seconde avant d'être repris par une crise de fou-rire incontrôlable._

_Lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à sortir du bureau, Lisa et Shirley étaient moins en colère. Mais ils furent à leurs ordres tout le reste de la soirée qui se passa très bien. Tout le monde s'amusa et dévora le buffet. Les donateurs se montèrent effectivement extrêmement généreux comme le confirma l'addition des nombreux chèques. House laissa Lisa danser avec d'autres hommes pour la bonne cause, se réservant les musique douces et plus particulièrement « When a man loves a woman » de Marvin Gaye et toutes ses chansons d'ailleurs. _

_Les derniers invités partirent vers deux heures du matin. Lisa était aux anges, tout le monde avait eu l'air heureux. La somme récoltée aussi y était pour beaucoup. Wilson ramena House et Cuddy chez eux. _

_House fila dans la salle de bain le premier, se doucha, enfila un boxer et se coucha, attendant sagement que Lisa fasse de même. Celle se coucha enfin, vêtue d'une petite nuisette couleur pêche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, elle se mit de côté en lui tournant le dos. Remontant la couverture jusqu'aux épaules, elle tendit le bras et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Elle était encore fâchée contre lui, il voulut lui caresser les cheveux mais s'arrêta net au son de sa voix._

Lisa _ Bonne nuit Greg

Greg _ …bonne nuit Lisa….tu m'en veux toujours ?

Lisa _ Non…

Greg _ Ben alors pourquoi ?

Lisa _ Il est temps que tu apprennes que l'on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Greg _ Mais m'man, c'était un accident….

Lisa _ Je ne savais pas que j'engageais deux clowns quand j'ai signé vos contrats. _Elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux._

Greg _ Fallait demander, je t'aurais dit que c'était une option.

Lisa _ Tu sais que Taub vous a filmés, il m'a montré la vidéo_, elle commença à rire_, je crois que le plus drôle est de vous voir vous débattre pour vous sortir de tout ce tissus, _elle était hilare maintenant._

House _(soulagé malgré tout)_ _ Tu sais ce que l'on dit _«femme qui rit, à moitié dans son lit »…_

Lisa _ Dans le cas présent je suis déjà dans ton lit, _elle se retourna vers lui_, il va falloir te montrer extrêmement doué pour obtenir mon pardon. _Murmura-t-elle à son oreille_, doué et obéissant, _ajouta-t-elle_.

House _ Vos désirs son des ordres Maîtresse.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Je me suis un peu lâchée sur ce chapitre, mais celui qui va suivre va être nettement plus sombre......le calme avant la tempête donc.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Lundi 2 novembre**_

_Cuddy gara sa voiture et jeta un regard à House. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux._

Cuddy _ Tu es magnifique

House _ J'ai l'air d'un clown, et je ne peux pas respirer avec ce truc, _il tira sur sa cravate_.

Cuddy _ Non, samedi soir tu avais l'air d'un clown, aujourd'hui tu as l'air d'un homme élégant et terriblement sexy. _Termina-t-elle d'une voix suave_

House _ Lorsque l'on va me voir en costume, chaussures de ville et pardessus, ils vont tous croire que tu m'as jeté un sort. _Se plaignit-il._

Cuddy _ Humm, un peu trop sexy d'ailleurs, tu risque de faire tourner la tête aux étudiantes.

House _(l'air goguenard)_ _ C'est de ta faute si ça arrive….j'peux me changer ?

Cuddy _ Pas question, je prends le risque.

House _(amusé)_ _ Elles non aucunes chances face à toi…et tes atouts.

Cuddy _ Je vais te prouver que je suis gentille aussi, vous ferez vos heures supplémentaires ensemble. Mais, à la moindre connerie, je vous sépare et je double la punition.

House _ Je promets d'être sage m'man. _Lui assura-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Il n'y pas qu'aux étudiantes que Greg risquait de faire perdre la tête. Lisa remarqua que tout le personnel, féminin, dévisagea House avec insistance. Il faut dire qu'avec le costume de laine noire, la chemise bordeaux avec cravate assortie, et un son pardessus en cachemire anthracite, la métamorphose était extraordinaire. Il vit le petit éclair de jalousie dans le regard de Lisa et cela l'amusa. Pour une fois c'était son tour. Elle comprendrait mieux ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, lorsque les donateurs la serre d'un peu trop près._

_Ils se séparèrent devant l'accueil, lui se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, elle vers son bureau. Cuddy ne s'offusqua pas de l'absence de réponse de Brenda à son bonjour. Même elle, restait là, les yeux fixés sur House. Lisa entra dans son bureau d'excellente humeur, tout se passait bien. Aussi bien sur le plan professionnel, que personnel._

_De son côté, House était arrivé dans son bureau. En posant son cartable sur son siège, il trouva un boitier vidéo. Le titre et l'image le firent sourire, «L'hôpital s'amuse » avec une photo de lui et Wilson empêtré dans les tentures et riant. Il tourna le boîtier, Taub avait mis sur la jaquette, toute l'équipe dans leur costume. Il la regarderait avec Lisa, il était sûr que Wilson avait eu son exemplaire. _

_Après avoir enlevé son pardessus, il alla rejoindre ses souffres douleurs favoris. Il fut accueilli par un sifflet approbateur de Treize, qui fit sourire Foreman. _

Treize _ Vous êtes craquant en costard…c'est en quel honneur.

House _ Punition pour mes exploits de samedi soir, je dois donner 3 heures de cours par semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Foreman _ Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes…

Taub _ Dès qu'elles vous punissent, elles vous obligent à ressembler à un vrai médecin, _finit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

House _ Merci pour le DVD….Bon alors on a un patient ?

Treize _ Oui, voilà son dossier.

House _ La récréation est finie les enfants, au boulot !

_Après avoir écarté quelques pistes et en avoir sélectionné d'autres, son équipe partit faire passer plusieurs tests au patient. _

_House soupira, avec les heures de consultations en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà, plus les 3 heures de cours, sûr qu'il allait être occupé. Il se servit une tasse de café et retourna à son bureau préparer ses cours, ça risquait d'être intéressant. Il sourit en pensant que Wilson pour une fois subissait lui aussi les foudres de la «méchante sorcière »._

_**Mardi 17 novembre**_

_Ce jour là c'est House qui conduisit la voiture. L'hiver était précoce dans le New Jersey, cette année et il avait neigé. Et cela n'allait certainement s'arranger, une tempête de neige était prévue dans la journée. Cuddy mal à l'aise avec la conduite sur route enneigée, avait laissé House prendre le volant. La nounou n'ayant pas pu venir, ils avaient amené la petite avec eux. _

_En arrivant devant l'hôpital, House regarda vers les deux trous béants au milieu du parking._

House _ Ils n'ont pas encore fini leurs travaux de raccordements ?

Cuddy _ Non, et avec ce temps le chantier est arrêté.

House _ Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas se mettre en 'intempérie' nous aussi.

Cuddy _ Avec un temps pareil, nous risquons d'être débordés.

House _ En plus le parking sous terrain est un peu surchargé, les places sont chères.

Cuddy _ On s'en fou, on a nos places réservées.

House _ J'ai l'impression que je déteins sur toi

_Dix minutes plus tard, House arrivait à son bureau avec Rachel. A onze mois, elle marchait comme une grande en tenant son père par la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile pour House, la petite d'un côté sa canne de l'autre. A l'entrée de la salle House lui lâcha la main, elle partit comme une flèche vers Rémy qui la souleva pour l'embrasser. _

Treize _ Problème de nounou ?

House _ Plaque de verglas, et ça ne va pas être la seule.

Taub _ Il faut espérer que les gens seront prudents.

Foreman _(qui avait Rachel dans les bras maintenant)_ _ Nous n'avons pas de patient, la salle d'attente de la clinique, est vide…

House _ **VIDE **_**!** S'exclama-t-il_, Dieu existe peut-être alors ? T'entends ça la 'belette', on va pouvoir jouer tous les deux !

Foreman _ On va même être quatre à jouer avec toi, et si on allait sur le balcon faire un bonhomme de neige ? Tu en penses quoi ?

House et Treize _ **Elle est d'accord !**

_Ils étaient donc tous sortis sur le balcon, ramassant toute la neige, même du côté de Wilson. Ce dernier avait laissé ses dossiers pour les rejoindre. Une heure plus tard, un magnifique bonhomme de neige trônait fièrement au milieu du balcon. Taub et Treize avaient récupéré une vieille écharpe et un chapeau, oubliés dans un coin par des patients. Il l'avait même un masque sur le nez. _

_Ils rentrèrent au moment où il commençait à neiger. House ôta le manteau de Rachel et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise qu'il approcha du radiateur. Il lui enleva ses petites bottes qu'il mit aussi près de l'appareil. Et il les remplaça par une paire de Nike, model réduit, qu'il prit dans le sac. Et accompagné par son équipe et 'tonton Jimy' ils allèrent à la cafétéria. Rachel eut droit à un énorme croissant et à une tasse de chocolat chaud. Dehors il neigeait de plus en plus._

_Quand ils revinrent au bureau, le balcon était de nouveau blanc. Lorsqu'il vit le temps devenir de plus en plus mauvais, House passa un coup de fil à l'hôtel qui se trouvait à côté de l'hôpital et réserva une chambre avec un lit pour enfant. Pas question de reprendre la route avec un temps pareil. Et Lisa, tout comme lui avait des vêtements de rechange dans son bureau._

_A midi, House et Rachel furent rejoins par Cuddy. La petite se précipita dans les jambes de sa mère, manquant de la faire tomber. Lisa la prit au cou et elle eut droit à un bisou tout baveux._

Lisa _ Alors, elle a été mignonne ?

House _ Un vrai petit ange et toi, ta matinée ?

Lisa _ Pour une fois j'ai apprécié de ne pas être constamment dérangée.

House _ Et au niveau des urgences ?

Lisa _ Ca va, des entorses quelques bras et jambes cassées. Mais pas de gros accident, tout le monde est resté chez soi aujourd'hui.

House _ Quand j'ai vu que le temps s'aggravé, j'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel. Même avec toute leur bonne volonté, je ne pense pas que les services de la voirie puissent dégager toutes les routes.

Lisa _ Très bonne idée…_regardant sa fille sucer la main_, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner

_Et ils s'en allèrent tous les trois sous l'œil amusé de son équipe. Taub partit à son tour, laissant le couple seul. Foreman s'approcha de Rémy et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. _

Foreman _ Tu es sûre de toi ?

Rémy _(surprise)_ _ Sûre de quoi ?

Foreman _ Tu le veux vraiment cet enfant ?

Rémy _ Oui, mais seulement avec toi…donc il faut aussi que tu le veuilles.

Foreman _ Tu sais que tu devras faire une amniocentèse pour un recherche de maladie génétique et cela avant…

Rémy _ Le temps limite pour une IVG, oui, je sais.

Foreman _ Tu es prête à endurer cette perte éventuelle ?

Rémy _ Je…ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-elle._

Foreman _ Moi non plus, mais je serais vraiment heureux d'être père. Et puis quand je vois House s'occuper de Rachel, je me dit que ça doit être super. Il y arrive, pourquoi pas moi ?

Rémy _ Tu es d'accord ?

Foreman _ Oui…je t'aime Rémy

Rémy _ Je t'aime aussi…on rentre ?

Foreman _ Ok, mais je conduis.

_Avant de partir ils laissèrent un mot sur le tableau. Après le repas Cuddy retourna dans son bureau avec sa fille. Cette dernière explora son nouveau terrain de jeux avec joie. House était partit faire ses consultations mais, faute de patients, il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Lisa jouer avec Rachel. Mais elle commença bientôt à râler, il était temps de faire la sieste. House s'allongea sur le canapé, calant Rachel entre lui et le dossier. Dix minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux. Lisa les laissa et partit faire le tour des services pour faire le point du personnel présent. Dehors la tempête de neige se faisait de plus en plus violente. En qualité de directrice, Cuddy décida que le personnel présent resterait dormir à l'hôpital. Il n'était plus possible de partir avec un temps pareil. Elle alla trouver Allison dans son bureau._

Lisa _ Vous ne deviez pas partir en congé maternité ?

Allison _ En fait si, mais je voulais terminer deux dossiers pour des demandes des matériels dans le service de Wilson et celui de pédiatrie. Les bons de commandes sont prêts, ils n'attendent que l'accord de la commission du budget.

Lisa _ Parfait, en attendant je vous conseille d'appeler l'hôtel et d'y réserver une chambre. C'est ce que Greg a fait.

Allison _ Bonne idée, je monterais en cardiologie prévenir Robert. Sinon, pour le reste du personnel ?

Lisa _ Opération « lits de camps » dans les salles de repos, les salles d'attente et en dernier recours le hall.

Allison _ Je viens vous aider à tout organiser

Lisa _ Pas question dans votre état !

Allison _ Donner des ordres ne demandes pas d'efforts, et ça je sais faire, avec House j'ai été à bonne école.

_Les deux femmes organisèrent l'hébergement de fortune pour le personnel de l'hôpital. A 16H30 tout était en prêt. Lisa trouva son bureau vide et un petit mot sur la table basse «On est à la cafète ». Lisa les rejoignit, elle n'eut aucun mal à les repérer. Ils étaient entourés par une nuée d'infirmière qui s'émerveillait devant la petite. _

_18H00, House attendait devant les portes de l'ascenseur, il descendait rejoindre Lisa et Rachel. Il était plus que temps de partir. L'hôtel n'était qu'à deux cent mètres à peine. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra dans la cabine. Inutile d'appuyé sur le bouton, Allison l'avait déjà fait. _

Allison _ Bonsoir House, vous partez à l'hôtel ?

House _ Oui, no….

_Il s'arrêta de parler, l'ascenseur venant de stopper brutalement. Les lumières du plafond s'éteignirent dans un crépitement. Juste avant il avait vu Allison pâlir, il s'approcha d'elle, cherchant son bras à tâtons. Il lui attrapa l'avant bras, qu'il pressa légèrement._

House _ Restez calme, les groupes électrogènes vont prendre le relais

Allison _ Ca devrait déjà être fait, _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

House _ Non, les ascenseurs ne sont pas priorit…

Allison **_ NON !**

_Il y avait eu un grincement sinistre et une secousse juste avant que la cabine ne commence à descendre brusquement. La cabine prenait de la vitesse, House avait instinctivement plaqué Allison contre la paroi, se tenant devant elle, les bras de chaque côté cramponnant le plus fermement possible les barres d'appuis fixées aux parois. Se préparant au choc brutal qui surviendrait bientôt. Allison s'était accrochée à lui, se serrant contre lui, totalement terrorisée._


	26. Chapter 26

La fin de l'histoire approche, j'espère que vous appréciez votre lecture. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Les freins de secours se déclenchèrent enfin. L'arrêt fut des plus brutal, faisant rebondir la cabine. House lâcha prise, Allison toujours accrochée à lui. Ils furent projetés violemment contre la paroi opposée, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'effondrer au sol. House perdit connaissance après que sont front ait durement cogné le sol. Allison s'évanouie à son tour._

_Wilson était arrivé trop tard pour prendre l'ascenseur, il l'avait vu les portes se refermer sur House. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit. Quelques secondes après il entendit un grincement raisonner dans la cage d'ascenseur et aussi un hurlement de terreur. Dans le même temps tout l'hôpital se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. _

_Les groupes électrogènes prirent automatiquement le relais. D'abord les blocs opératoires, les services de réanimation, les chambres, les urgences. Dans les lieux non prioritaires, couloirs, vestiaires, bureau, les lampes de secours s'allumèrent diffusant une lumière orangée, qui donnait une atmosphère étrange._

_Wilson jura en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer et il craignait le pire. Il devait prévenir Cuddy qui, à son tour appellerait les pompiers. Il trouva Cuddy dans le hall discutant avec plusieurs infirmières. Lorsque Lisa vit arriver, elle sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. _

Wilson _ Il y a un accident avec l'ascenseur n°1, il est tombé, House et Cameron sont à l'intérieur.

Cuddy _ Oh Mon Dieu ! Je…Ils…._elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à penser d'ailleurs_.

_Devant l'état de la directrice, Brenda attrapa Rachel qui se laissa faire. Elle expliqua à Cuddy qu'elle amenait la petite au service pédiatrie. Cuddy acquiesça, elle regarda Wilson, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Pourtant elle réagit assez vite. Elle envoya deux personnes au dernier niveau du parking sous terrain pour voir si la cabine s'était écrasée. Ensuite elle alla au poste de garde et demanda si la caméra dans l'ascenseur, fonctionnait toujours. Le garde lui répondit que non, le câble devait être sectionné, l'interphone non plus ne marchait pas. Elle appela les pompiers, après une minute de conversation elle raccrocha._

_Elle retourna dans le hall, près de Wilson et d'un des agents d'entretien qui essayaient de forcer les portes, pour voir où était la cabine. Impossible, le système de sécurité avait apparemment bloqué l'ouverture manuelle des portes._

Wilson _ Les secours ?

Cuddy _ Avec la tempête ils vont mettre plus de temps, mais ils arrivent.

Gardien _ Dr Cuddy ! La cabine ne s'est pas écrasée. Les freins de secours ont fonctionné. Vous savez si les personnes à l'intérieur ont un téléphone ?

Cuddy _ Qu'elle idiote ! j'aurais dû y penser.

_Elle se rua dans son bureau suivit comme son ombre par Wilson. Elle sélectionna le numéro de Greg appuya sur la touche appel. Elle se rongeait l'ongle du pouce en attendant qu'il réponde. Elle recommença deux fois avant d'entendre la voix de Greg._

_House émergeait doucement, la première chose qu'il constata c'est que les lumières de secours étaient allumées et la deuxième que la musique diffusée dans l'ascenseur était trop forte. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que c'était celle de son portable. Il lut le nom de l'appelant « Lisa ». Il décrocha aussitôt, tout en s'approchant d'Allison qui revenait à elle._

House _ Lisa…_il perçut le soupir de soulagement_.

Lisa _ Comment ça va ?

House _ On est vivant, Allison reprend connaissance doucement. Comment ça se présente ?

Lisa _ Impossible de savoir où l'ascenseur est bloqué. Les secours vont arriver, tenez le coup.

House _ Je vais raccrocher pour économiser la batterie, on ne s'appelle que si c'est nécessaire.

Lisa _ D'accord. _Elle raccrocha rassurée._

_Au moment où elle raccrochait, Chase entra comme un boulet de canon dans le bureau. En voyant la panique sur son visage et avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit ;_

Cuddy _ Je viens de parler à House, ils sont vivants.

Chase _ Bon sang Cuddy ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur nous ?

_Complètement abattu, il s'assit dans le canapé. Se passant les mains sur le visage, comme s'il pouvait effacer ce cauchemar. Cuddy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posa sa main sur son avant bras en signe de réconfort. Difficile de faire plus dans ces circonstances._

_Dans l'ascenseur, House s'occupait d'Allison. Il avait examiné rapidement, rien de cassé mais elle était au bord de la crise de panique. Il lui avait mis son vieux manteau, plié sous la tête, en guise d'oreiller, pas question qu'elle se lève dans son état. Maintenant il essayait de la calmer._

House _ Concentrez vous sur votre respiration Allison, ça va aller. On va nous sortir de là.

Allison _ J'ai…peur…si…si la cabine chute encore, on va s'écraser.

House _(la coupant) __ Je ne pense pas, la cabine est légèrement penchée, donc un des côtés appuie sur le mur. Elle ne peut plus glisser….Vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a quatre ans, vous auriez rêvé d'une telle situation. _Plaisanta-t-il_

Allison _ Ce n'est pas vrai, comment pouvez-vous plaisanter dans un moment pareil, _répondit-elle dans un sourire_

House _ C'est ça ou m'entendre chanter tout le répertoire des Rolling Stones

Allison _ Pitié pas ça, je préfère encore vos blagues idiotes….Oh mon Dieu…

House _ Non ! Ne me dites pas que…que vous avez des contractions !

_Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire timide tout en hochant la tête pour confirmer. House ne put retenir un juron. Il regarda sa montre 18H54 cela faisait donc 54 minutes qu'ils étaient là. Il ôta se pull et resta en tee-shirt, il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. Il se leva et chercha sa canne des yeux, il la trouva ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il ramassa le morceau le plus grand et s'en servit pour soulever la trappe de maintenance du plafond. L'air plus frais de la cage d'ascenseur pénétra dans la cabine._

_Ensuite il se concentra sur Allison, l'installant le mieux possible. Il était médecin et pourtant il se sentit gêné lorsqu'il dut l'examiner. Elle avait dû s'en apercevoir car elle rigolait. Il allait répliquer lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit._

Lisa _ Les secours sont arrivés et ...

House _ Allison est en plein travail, les contractions sont rapprochées. Son col est presque….

Lisa _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Surprise par son silence_

House _ Elle vient de perdre les eaux, je te laisse, vais avoir du boulot !

Lisa _ Greg tu…._regardant Wilson_, il a raccroché.

Wilson _ Ca vous étonnes encore ? _Soupira-t-il._

Lisa _(se tournant vers Chase)_ _ Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Allison est en train d'accoucher.

Chase _ Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment, elles sont prévues pour le 19 décembre, elle ne peut pas accoucher maintenant…

_Il semblait hébété, sous le choc de l'annonce. Wilson s'adressa à lui, comme il le faisait avec ses patients. Il lui expliqua d'une vois calme que le stress de l'accident avait dû provoquer l'accouchement. _

_Le chef des pompiers entra dans le bureau. Il venait de faire le point de la situation et devait dire ce qu'il en était à la directrice. Il alla droit au but._

Cuddy _ Alors ?

Chef _ la cabine est bloquée de travers au niveau du niveau -2, je crois que seuls les montes charges s'arrêtent à ce niveau ?

Cuddy _ Oui, c'est la machinerie et la lingerie.

Chef _ Nous allons pouvoir les remonter mais cela va demander du temps…

Chase _ Mais on n'a pas de temps ! Ma femme est en train d'accoucher ! Aidez-moi à y descendre !

Chef _ Impossible, tout poids supplémentaire pourrait modifier l'équilibre précaire de la cabine et la faire chuter. Le câble est sectionné, lorsque les freins de secours ont fonctionné, la cabine a basculé sur un côté et c'est bloqué.

Chase _ Co…Comment allez-vous les remonter ?

Chef _ Il faut que nous installions notre système de palan directement sur les poutrelles d'aciers en haut de la cage d'ascenseur. Il faut compter deux heures_, voyant l'air inquiet de Chase. _Un de mes hommes descend en se moment même pour voir comment ils vont et de quoi ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Cuddy _ Merci, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites le moi.

Chef _ Je vous tiens informé.

_Cuddy le regarda partir, et s'adressant à Wilson._

Cuddy _ Venez avec moi James, allons chercher ce qu'il faut.

Wilson _ Inutile d'attendre en effet.

_Ils montèrent, en empruntant les escaliers, jusqu'au service pédiatrie, récupérèrent, couvertures, serviettes, petit matériel médical, pour clamper le cordon. Deux poches de glucose pour donner en perfusion à Allison. Ainsi que des bouteilles l'eau. Ils mirent le tout dans un sac à linge. Ils arrivèrent à l'instant même où le pompier remontait. Il fut quelque peu surpris lorsque Wilson lui tendit le sac en lui demandant de le descendre. Il vérifia que cela correspondait à ce que lui avait demandé le Dr House, c'était le cas. Il redescendit aussitôt._

_House vit le pompier passer la tête par l'ouverture. _

House _ Vous êtes plutôt rapide.

Pompier _ Vos collègues m'attendaient déjà avec ce qu'il fallait.

House _ Laissez-moi deviner, une jolie brune et gros bébé aux cheveux châtains ?

Pompier _ Tout juste…_prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur la cabine_, tenez, voilà ce que vous vouliez.

House _ Merci…ah dites au futur père que tout va bien.

Pompier _ Pas de problèmes ! _Et il fit signe à ses collège de le remonter_.

Allison _ HOUSE !

House _ Je suis là, ça va aller.

_Elle était déjà épuisée, il sortit le matériel médical, il fixa la poche au mini portant et fit la perfusion. Dans une boîte il trouva les deux petits bracelets en plastique avec un stylo. Une idée de Lisa, il en était sûr. Trois quart d'heures plus tard le haut de petit crâne tout blond apparut. Les mains de House tremblèrent légèrement, il était ému._

_La petite sortit et poussa son premier cri quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'occupa d'elle le plus rapidement possible, nota le prénom de Noémie sur le bracelet, ainsi que l'heure de la naissance 19H38. Une fois enveloppée chaudement dans une couverture, il la déposa près de sa mère en pleurs mais souriante. Sa petite sœur Amélie arriva à 20H05, il s'occupa d'elle et la mit à côté de son aînée. Ensuite il s'occupa d'Allison, elle regardait ses filles, émerveillée._

Allison _ Je voudrais appeler leur père…

House _ Attendez, on va faire mieux avant.

_Il enleva ses gants chirurgicaux, prit son téléphone et le mettent en mode photo, prit les jumelles. Il envoya aussitôt un MMS à Lisa._

_Toujours dans son bureau en compagnie de Chase et Wilson, Cuddy entendit le bit spécifique aux MMS. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant les deux petites filles enveloppées dans leur couverture rose. Elle tendit l'appareil à Chase qui laissa éclater sa joie. Elles étaient encore couvertes de liquide amniotique, légèrement fripées, mais pour lui c'étaient les plus beaux bébés au monde. _

_Le téléphone sonna, Chase décrocha automatiquement, il entendit enfin la voix d'Allison. Elle le rassura, malgré sa voix faible elle allait bien. Ils auraient voulu parler plus longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cuddy dit à Greg que les pompiers pensaient remonter la cabine d'ici une heure environ. Mais qu'à cause de la mise en place, personne ne pourra plus descendes les voir. _

_**Hall 21H27**_

_Ils étaient tous là attendant l'arrivée de la cabine. Enfin Cuddy vit les portes internes de l'ascenseur s'arrêter au rez-de-chaussée. Deux des pompiers forcèrent l'ouverture et tous restèrent pétrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux._

_House assis dans un des coins de la cabine, les jumelles dans les bras pleurait. Allison, du moins celle qui fut Allison Cameron Chase, reposée inerte sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Son corps recouvert d'une couverture. _

_Chase se précipita en hurlant, mais une des pompier le retint. Il ne pouvait enter dans l'ascenseur. Il dut attendre, House sortit en premier avec les filles qu'un médecin de pédiatrie et une infirmière amenèrent aussitôt. House sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras. C'était Lisa, elle le serra dans ses bras, il répondit à son étreinte. Enfin le corps d'Allison fut évacué. Chase se défit de la prise du pompier et s'approcha de sa femme. Il baissa la couverture et la prenant par les épaules la souleva et la pressa contre lui. _

_Son regard croisa celui de House, ce dernier put y lire le désespoir, le désarroi et l'incompréhension. Il connaissait bien cette expression, pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami quels mois plus tôt, à la mort d'Amber._


	27. Chapter 27

_Curieusement Chase ne pleura pas, il se contenta de marcher à côté du brancard, en tenant la main de sa femme. On amenait son corps à la morgue. House les regarda s'éloigner sans prêter attention aux paroles que Lisa prononçait. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur les épaules, une couverture. C'était Wilson, il se tenait près de lui et Lisa, il lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas._

_Lisa, devant le manque de réactions de Greg, comprit qu'il était encore sous le choc. Soupçon confirmé, quand elle le vit commencer à trembler. Elle avait demandé une couverture et c'est Wilson qui venait de l'apporter. Il s'adressa à Lisa, son ami étant apparemment ailleurs._

Wilson _ Amènes le dans ton bureau, je vous y retrouve tout de suite.

Lisa _ D'accord, _à Greg_, allez viens.

_Elle le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant, sa jambe lui faisait mal. Ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps, comme sa hanche gauche, et aussi son front. Il serra la couverture plus fort autour de lui. Il avait froid, il claquait des dents, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Lisa s'assit à son tour, plaçant son bras sur ses épaules. Elle le vit examiner la pièce, l'air inquiet. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante à cause de son état._

Greg _ Où…est…Rachel ?

Lisa _ Elle dort dans un des lits du service pédiatrie, elle va bien. Oh mon Dieu Greg, j'ai eu si peur, _elle amena contre elle et ne put retenir ses larmes._

_Il se laissa faire et ne chercha à s'éloigner d'elle lorsque James entra dans la pièce, poussant un chariot plus que chargé devant lui. Il prit un sandwich et le tendit à Greg._

James _ Tiens mange ça…aucune objection.

_Il attendit que House termine avant de lui en donner un deuxième avec une tasse de café. Quand il attrapa la tasse sa main tremblait tellement, qu'il en renversa une partie sur son pantalon._

Greg _ **Merde !**

Lisa _ C'est pas grave, de toute façon ton pantalon est foutu. _Lui fit-elle remarquer en montrant les tâches de sang et de liquide amniotique._

James _ Déshabilles-toi, je vais t' tu pourras te changer, j'ai pris tes vêtements de rechange dans ton bureau.

Greg _(se levant)_ _ Bien

_Lisa et James se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas eu droit à aucune remarque acerbe, sur le fait que James lui demande de se dévêtir. Il se contenta d'approuver et de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Wilson l'examina, rien de grave. Il avait un superbe hématome sur la hanche et une grosse bosse sur la tête. Il lui fit deux piqûres, sans qu'il ne posa de question ou proteste. Une fois habillé, Lisa lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le canapé. Il avait toujours aussi froid, elle le couvrit. Puis subitement il perdit connaissance._

Lisa _ Greg !

James _ Ca va Lisa, il dort, je lui ai administré un sédatif.

Lisa _ J'aime mieux ça. Que s'est-il passé pour que…._elle n'arrivait pas à le dire._

James _ Qu'Allison meurt ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas une hémorragie, pas assez de sang dans la cabine.

Lisa _ Tu peux rester près de lui, je descends…à la morgue. Robert aussi doit savoir, je vais demander une autopsie.

James _ Parfait, mais après tu vas dormir dans mon bureau….Pas de discussion, c'est un ordre médicale.

_En se réveillant le lendemain matin, House cru qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Mais, quand il reconnut le bureau de Lisa, il sut que non. Elle était là assise dans un des fauteuils, buvant un café, dans l'autre se trouvait Wilson. Il se redressa avec un peu de mal, il était ankylosé. Il saisit le café que Lisa lui donnait._

Lisa _ Comment tu te sens ?

Greg _ Ca va...vu les circonstances.

James _ Ne t'en veux pas Greg, le légiste a conclu…

Greg _ A une embolie amniotique…?

Lisa _ Oui, c'est ça. Même si elle avait accouché normalement, nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour elle. C'est fatale dans plus de 90% des cas.

Greg _ Comment vont ses filles ?

Lisa _ Je suis passée les voire, elles sont en bonne santé et en couveuse. Elles ont à peine huit mois. C'est plus prudent pour l'instant.

Greg _ Et…Robert ?

James _ Il a disparu pendant que le légiste opérait.

Greg _ Je voie, _il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il avait été faire._

Lisa _(inquiète)_ _ Tu crois qu'il….

Greg _ Non, James tu veux bien ramener Lisa et Rachel chez nous, s'il te plait ?

James _ Bien sûr.

Lisa _ Mais je dois …..

Greg _ Tu ne dois rien du tout, tu es là depuis hier matin et tu vas rentrer. De plus la petite à besoin de se retrouver dans son univers.

James _ Il a raison et tu le sais.

Lisa _ D'accord messieurs, vous gagnez. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Greg _ Tenir une promesse. _Dit-il laconique._

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'insistèrent, ils connaissaient trop bien House, pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien. Il accompagna Lisa lorsqu'elle alla récupérer Rachel, cette dernière partit dans une grande discussion quand elle vit ses parents. House l'embrassa et la regarda partir au coup de sa mère. Elle lui envoya un baiser avec sa petite main, House lui renvoya. Les deux infirmières présentes assistaient à la scène en souriant. Il n'était pas si 'con' que ça en fait, mais tout de même ça faisait bizarre de voir le Dr House, gentil et souriant._

_House soupira et se dirigea vers la nurserie. Il les vit tout de suite à travers la paroi vitrée. Elles avaient été lavées, habillées et maintenant, elles dormaient bien sagement dans leur couveuse. Il était debout à coté d'elles quand le pédiatre, le Dr Duncan arriva._

House _ Comment vont-elles ?

Duncan _ Très bien, elles sont toutes les deux en parfaite santé.

House _ Vous allez les garder longtemps en couveuse ?

Duncan _ Maximum quinze jours…je suis désolé pour le Dr Cameron.

_Il sortit sans attendre de réponse, il n'y en avait aucune. House regardait les jumelles, difficile de dire auxquels de leurs parents elles ressemblaient le plus. Il quitta la nurserie, il devait trouver leur père. Pour ça il lui fallait une photo, il se rendit dans le bureau de Cameron, il n'était pas fermé. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait sur le bureau, un portrait de Chase juste à côté d'une photo de leur mariage. _

_Il récupéra une béquille, pour remplacer sa canne, passa prendre son manteau dans le bureau de Lisa et sortit. La tempête avait cessé tard dans la soirée et les services municipaux, s'étaient tout de suite mis au travail. Les routes et les trottoirs étaient en partie dégagés, cependant il progressa avec prudence. _

_Il était sûr que Chase était parti se saouler pour oublier. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin à cause du temps, et les bars autour de l'hôpital et du campus ne manquaient pas. Il espéra seulement que Chase ne soit pas tombé inconscient dans la neige à cause de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes du troisième bar, un homme balayant des débris de verre et de bois lui dit d'une voix de stentor._

Homme _ Le bar est fermé, revenez plus tard. _Puis voyant la béquille_, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

House _ Non et je ne veux pas boire, je suis à la recherche d'un ami.

Homme _ Y a personne, _dit-il en montrant la salle d'un geste circulaire._

House _(s'avançant)_ _ Il était peut-être là cette nuit, vous voulez bien regarder cette photo.

Homme _(s'exécutant)_ _ EH ! Mais c'est le type que les flics ont embarqué !

House _ J'en déduis que c'est lui le responsable, _dit-il en montrant les débris._

Homme _ On peut dire que votre ami était plutôt énervé, il a bu énormément. Il s'en est pris à une fille qui le draguait. Comme il repoussait ses avances, elle a insisté, votre ami lui à dit de foutre le camp, un client a voulu...

House _ Son mac ?

Homme _ …ouais bon, le blondinet les a insultés tous les deux et a foutu son poing dans la gueule du gars. Ca a dégénéré en bataille générale, j'ai appelé les flics.

House _ Merci.

_House sortit et fit signe à un taxi, il donna l'adresse du commissariat au chauffeur. Il paya sa course et entra dans le bâtiment. Il s'avançait vers l'accueil, lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt l'interpella. _

Tritter _ Que peut faire la police de Princeton pour vous Dr House ?

House _ Lieutenant Tritter, je suis venu chercher le Dr Robert Chase.

Tritter _(prenant la liste) _ _Voyons...je l'ai, Chase Robert, arrêté pour avoir déclenché une bagarre dans un bar. Etat d'ébriété avancé. Refuse d'en donner les raison….

House _ Sa femme est morte en donnant naissance à leurs filles.

Tritter _ Je vois…

House _ La caution est de combien ?

Tritter _ 500 dollars, vous voulez la régler ?

House _ Oui.

Tritter _ Sergent allez chercher Robert Chase, Le Dr House paie sa caution.

_En attendant que le sergent revienne avec Chase, Tritter s'occupa de la paperasse. Il donna l'enveloppe contenant les affaires de Chase à House. Chase arriva enfin, il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant House. Après avoir remercié le lieutenant Tritter et l'avoir salué House sortit avec Chase. Il siffla un taxi et donna son adresse,la maison était vide, House trouva un mot de Lisa"partie faire des courses". Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cuisine, que Chase sembla réagir._

Chase _ Je me casse, je rentre chez moi.

House _ **NON ! Vous allez rester ici et m'écouter !**

Chase _ **Me dire quoi, que vous êtes désolé ! Que ce n'est pas votre faute !**

House _ En autre oui, et aussi que vos deux filles ont besoin de vous

Chase _ Je m'en fous, elles ont tué leur mère, Aouch ! Vous êtes malades ! _hurla-t-il à House qui venait de le gifler._

House _ **Elle a fait une embolie amniotique ! Ce n'est pas la faute des jumelles ! Maintenant assis !**

Chase _ Qu'est-ce qui…c'est passé ?

House _ Enfin une question intelligente….café ? _proposa-t-il à un Robert Chase calmé et sagement assis sur son canapé._

Chase _ Je veux bien.

House _ Tenez, _il lui tendait son portable_, dans la partie son, elle vous a laissé un message.

_Robert prit le portable, pendant que House allait faire le café. Il hésita un moment, puis il se décida, il appuya d'un doigt tremblant sur la touche lecture __« Robert je t'aime….prends bien soin de nos filles…. » __Il dut l'écouter une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de voir que House était revenu avec le café. Prenant place près de lui, une tasse de café à la main._

Chase _ C'est arrivé quand ?

House _ Juste après l'envoie de la photo, elle s'est sentie faible, j'ai vérifié sa tension, elle était descendue à 7. Ensuite elle à ressentit une gêne respiratoire, et ses lèvres se sont cyanosées. L'arrêt cardiaque c'est produit à peine quinze minutes après.

Chase _ Vous avez compris tout de suite ce qui se passait.

House _ Oui et Allison aussi, c'est pourquoi elle vous a laissé le message.

Chase _ Est-ce qu'elle aurait eu une chance dans une salle d'accouchement_, demanda-t-il en regardant House droit dans les yeux._

House _ Aucune, ça était trop rapide. Je suis désolé pour vous trois….Allison m'a demandé de faire quelque chose…Et j'ai dit oui.

Chase _ De veiller sur moi ?

House _ Ca aurait pu, en effet, mais non. Elle m'a demandé d'être le parrain d'Amélie et de Noémie…J'ai accepté.

Chase _ …. ?

House _ Oui, je sais, ça peut surprendre…sauf si vous êtes contre.

Chase _ Non, au contraire, je suis d'accord. _Se levant_, on y va ?

House _ Vous allez d'abord passer par la douche, je vais vous prêter des vêtements.

_Une heure plus tard House, accompagné de Chase, arrivait à l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent directement à la nurserie. House ne disait rien, se contentant d'être une simple présence près de Chase. C'est d'un pas hésitant que se dernier entra dans la pièce. Il resta un long moment devant les deux couveuses, pleurant en silence. Il sentit la main de House se poser sur son épaule et lui parler doucement._

House _ Vous n'êtes pas seul, je vous aiderais, Lisa, _il le retourna pour qu'il puisse voir dans le couloir,_ Wilson et toute l'équipe vous aideront.

_Chase fondit en larmes dans ses bras, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Cependant il le réconforta comme l'aurait fait un père. L'espace d'un instant il revit Allison __«Prenez aussi soin de Robert, House, promettez-le »_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Période du 3 novembre au 18 décembre**__  
_  
_Durant toute la journée, Chase eut quelqu'un à ses côtés. Avec Rémy, il retourna voir ses filles. Et il leur avait caressé les joues, d'une main tremblante et hésitante. Provocant des petites grimaces que l'on pouvait apparenter à des sourires._

_Quant à House, il fut occupé par un cas qui mit son intellect à rude épreuve et, ce n'est qu'après 22h00, une fois le patient stabilisé, qu'il quitta l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il monta dans l'ascenseur N°2 pour descendre au sous-sol, il se sentit légèrement oppressé. _

_En arrivant il vit la maison plongée dans le noir. Tout le monde dormait, il entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Laissant sac, chaussures et blouson dans l'entrée, il alla d'abord voir Rachel. Il s'appuya sur le chambrant et resta immobile, écoutant sa respiration régulière. Puis il passa dans leur chambre, Lisa dormait profondément, la couverture, laissant apparaître ses épaules, à demi cachées par ses boucles brunes. _

_Il se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit silencieusement l'un des tiroirs, y prit un boxer de rechange et ressortit sur la pointe des pieds. La douche presque brûlante, lui fit du bien, le détendant un peu. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, il se couchait. Mais, le sommeil ne venait pas, trop d'images dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit bientôt une main remonter le long de son dos et s'arrêter sur son épaule. Lisa s'était réveillée, il se retourna vers elle, aucun d'eux ne parla, c'était inutile. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le lit et c'est lui qui alla se blottir contre sa poitrine. Lisa l'enveloppa de ses bras, faisant monter et redescendre une de ses mains dans le dos de Greg pour le réconforter. Lui, plaça son bras autour de sa taille, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormait enfin, sous le regard bienveillant de Lisa._

_L'un des moments les plus durs fut l'enterrement d'Allison. A la surprise générale, c'est House qui se leva et fit un discours des plus élogieux, faisant ressortir le côté humain d'Allison devant la souffrance de ses patients._

_House tint la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et s'occupa de Chase, discrètement naturellement. Dans un premier temps, il le réintégra avec son accord dans l'équipe. Cela lui permettait une certaine souplesse dans ses horaires. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Wilson, ils trouvèrent un appartement à la fois près de l'hôpital, d'une école et d'un parc. Shirley, Lisa et Rémy se chargèrent de la décoration. Les garçons s'occupèrent des petits travaux à faire._

_Un jour qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire, House traîna Chase jusqu'à la nurserie. Noémie et Amélie n'étaient plus en couveuse. Robert put enfin prendre ses filles dans ses bras. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui amusa le plus les infirmières. Certaines prirent même des photos avec leur portable. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire fut de voir Gregory House montrer à Chase comment s'occuper des deux bébés. Il prenait son rôle de parrain à cœur._

_Le baptême eut lieu une semaine après la sortie des filles de l'hôpital. La cérémonie se déroula sous l'œil inquiet de Lisa et de James. Cependant House ne fit aucunes remarques acerbes, tout se passa bien. Durant le repas qui s'en suivit, Lisa observa Greg et son équipe. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans leur relation. Cette succession de drames les avait soudés, maintenant il formait vraiment une équipe dont House était le Capitaine. Elle sourit et vit Wilson sourire aussi en croisant son regard, lui aussi l'avait remarqué._

_La première semaine Chase arriva avec les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et souvent en retard. Mais, s'occuper de deux bébés en même temps n'était pas simple. Il aurait pu opter pour une nounou à domicile, mais il avait préféré les inscrire à la crèche de l'hôpital. Cette décision expliquant la panique des petits matins. Le salut vint de Cuddy, elle contacta une association de parents célibataires et expliqua le souci de Chase. C'est ainsi que tous les matins à 7H30, Charlotte, une sexagénaire, vint l'aider à préparer les petites. Lui montrant dans quel ordre il fallait qu'il procède. Elle le rassura en lui disant que d'ici à deux mois il pourrait se débrouiller seul._

_Un mois et demi après, le drame, la routine avait repris ses droits. Les fêtes de fins d'années approchées. House appela sa mère pour lui confirmer leur venue. __  
_  
Greg _ Oui maman, nous resterons du 19 au 27.  
Blythe _ Surtout soyez prudent  
Greg _ Rassures-toi maman, nous venons en avion, c'est plus rapide avec la petite.  
Blythe _ Parfait, au revoir mon grand à samedi.  
Greg _ Au revoir maman à samedi.

_Il reposa le combiné et sourit à Lisa assise contre lui sur le canapé._

Lisa _ Alors ?  
Greg _ Elle est ravie et impatiente, tu penses bien !  
Lisa _ Et toi ?  
Greg _ Je suis content aussi….non sérieusement, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté noël. Et puis cette année en plus de ma mère, il y aura toi et Rachel.  
Lisa _ Quant à moi, ce sera mon premier…le nombre de cadeaux est limité ?  
Greg _ Non !_ Répondit-il aussitôt_….Tu te fous de moi là ?  
Lisa _(amusé) __ Un peu…et elle éclata de rire devant son air faussement vexé.

_**Période du 19 au 25 décembre.**__**  
**__**Maison familiale des House, Illinois.**_

_House avait été nerveux pendant tout le vol, à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans la maison de ses parents. Il n'y était retourné que cinq fois, depuis le jour où il en était parti en claquant la porte. Et à chaque fois, il était reparti après s'être engueulé une énième fois avec son père. Pourtant, il avait fait l'effort de revenir à chaque fois, pour sa mère._

_Sa mère qui sortit dans le froid et la neige pour les accueillir dès que le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. House pria sa mère et Lisa qui tenait Rachel dans ses bras de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Il s'occuperait des bagages avec l'aide du chauffeur._

_Laissant les valises dans l'entrée, il les avait rejointes dans la plus grande pièce de la maison. Avec un coin salle à manger et un coin salon, Rachel à quatre pattes, c'était plus rapide, visitait déjà les lieux. Sa mère tout en discutant avec Lisa, servait du thé pour elles deux et du café pour Greg.__  
_  
Blythe _ Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir dans cette maison, pour noël. Surtout avec ta famille.  
Greg _ Ca me fait plaisir aussi maman, merci, _dit-il en prenant la tasse._  
Blythe _ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller acheter le sapin…  
Greg _ T'as toujours la voiture ?  
Blythe _ Oui, elle est dans le garage. Ah mon âge j'évite de conduire, c'est une voisine qui m'amène faire mes courses ;  
Greg _ Et bien, j'irais le chercher tout à l'heure.  
Lisa _ Je viendrais avec toi, ça ne vous ennui pas de garder Rachel, nous n'avons pas de siège auto ?  
Blythe _ Bien sûr que non, en attendant Greg va vous faire visiter la maison. Autant que vous preniez vos marques.  
Greg _ Il va falloir trouver un lit pour Rachel, on n'y a pas pensé.  
Blythe _ Moi si, j'ai acheté un petit lit. Je vous ai préparé la chambre d'ami et la petite dormira dans ton ancienne chambre.

_A l'évocation de son ancienne chambre, Greg eut un pincement au cœur, IL avait dû tout enlever. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, mais il vit tout de suite que sa mère s'en était rendu compte. Il termina, son café et présentant sa main à Lisa._

Greg _ Si madame veux bien suivre le guide.  
Lisa _ C'est partie pour la visite guidée, on va aussi en profiter pour monter les bagages. Blythe on vous laisse la tornade. _Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Rachel._

_Greg commença la visite, il lui montra la cuisine, la porte menant à la cave, la porte de chambre de sa mère. La chambre d'ami, spacieuse et dans les tons clairs, les toilettes et la salle de bain. La portes donnant sur les escaliers qui montaient au grenier et enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de 'sa' chambre, devant laquelle, ils étaient passés plusieurs fois._

_Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement, ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement le clou, enfoncé dans le montant et où IL accrochait la clef, quand Greg était enfermé. La trace était là, mais le clou avait disparu. Il déglutit malgré lui et poussa la porte, il entra et resta stupéfait. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, il n'y avait qu'une chose en plus, le petit lit à barreau, placé contre le sien. _

_Il regarda furtivement Lisa, elle souriait, heureuse de découvrir l'univers du jeune Gregory House. Son enthousiasme l'aida à refouler le flot d'émotion qui l'avait subitement assailli. Elle commença une inspection détaillée de la chambre. Il n'y avait un poster des « Rolling stone » accroché au mur. Il y avait aussi, une carte et sur cette carte des punaises de couleurs, tous les pays où Greg avait vécu. Il y avait aussi, un vieux gang de baseball et une balle, beaucoup de livres de 'sciences', d'histoire, des romans dans différentes langues étrangères. Lorsqu'il la vit sur le point d'ouvrir le premier tiroir de son bureau, il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, en lui murmurant.__  
_  
Greg _ Tu vas avoir une semaine pour fouiller ma chambre, prend ton temps…et puis nous avons un sapin à acheter.  
Lisa _ Faisons vite, Rachel risque d'épuiser ta mère.

_Lorsqu'ils revinrent une heure plus tard, Rachel dormait sur le canapé, bien calée dans des coussins. Après le repas, Lisa coucha Rachel qui s'endormit aussitôt. En redescendant, elle trouva Greg avec un carton dans les bras. Il avait été chercher les décorations de noël dans le grenier. Et sous l'œil amusé de sa mère, ils décorèrent le sapin.__  
__Durant les jours qui précédèrent le réveillon de noël, le jeu consista à empêcher Rachel d'arracher la décoration du sapin. Blythe s'attendait à merveille avec sa petite fille, Lisa lui avait clairement fait comprendre que cela était normal qu'elle considère Rachel comme sa petite fille.__  
_  
_Enfin le 24 décembre arriva, Lisa aida Blythe à préparer le repas, écoutant avec attention, le secret pour concocter un bon 'lait de poule'. Bien sûr Rachel, mangea avant eux, se couchant comme les autres soirs. La soirée fut des plus agréables, Greg riant de bon cœur, des moqueries de Lisa et de sa mère à son sujet. 11H00 approchait, Blythe se leva._

Blythe _ Je vais me coucher les enfants…  
Greg _ Tu ne restes pas ouvrir ton cadeau,  
Blythe _ Cela peut attendre demain, Greg. Profitez donc de votre premier noël, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, et je suis même sûre que cela t'arrange.  
Greg _ Bonne nuit maman, joyeux Noël, _dit-il en l'embrassant._  
Blythe _ Joyeux Noël à toi et à vous aussi Lisa.  
Lisa _ Joyeux Noël à vous et….merci, _dit-elle dans un sourire._

_Greg et Lisa s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Regardant un instant le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Greg se penchant pour attraper une petite boîte métallique, style boîte à gâteaux, qu'il avait discrètement posée, sur le sol à côté du canapé. Lisa l'interrogea du regard._

Greg _ Tu te rappelles que je t'ai stoppé avant que tu n'ouvres le tiroir.  
Lisa _ Diversion subtile, oui, je me souviens.  
Greg _ Et bien c'était pour t'empêcher de voir ça, il souleva la boîte.  
Lisa _ Et maintenant, j'ai le droit de voir ?  
Greg _ Oui…t'en as le droit.  
Lisa _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Greg _(lui tendant la boîte)_ _ Ouvres et tu verras.  
_  
__Elle ne se le fit pas répéter, elle souleva le couvercle et découvrit tout un tas de photos. Greg enfant, photographié avec des japonais, des égyptiens, presque toujours des adultes, très peu avec des enfants, ou alors, il y avait aussi des adultes. A peine une dizaine de lui avec sa mère. Mais sur toutes les photos, le jeune Grégory House souriait. Son regard n'avait pas changé avec les années, ni son sourire. _

_Elle essuya rapidement une larme, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Encore une fois, il lui livrait une partie de sa vie et de façon inattendue. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, au même moment l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. Elle se leva et récupéra leur paquet respectif au pied du sapin. Elle donna le sien à Greg et se remit tout contre lui._

Greg _ On les ouvre en même temps ?  
Lisa _ Non, toi d'abord…  
Greg _ Ok, alors voyons voir.  
_  
__Il trouva une enveloppe plutôt épaisse sous le papier cadeau. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs feuillets. Lorsqu'il lût le titre sur la première page ses yeux s'embuèrent «demande d'adoption », il voulut parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.__  
_  
Lisa _ Il est plus que temps, que Rachel porte ton nom, après tout elle t'appelle papa. J'ai déjà rempli ma partie, il ne reste plus que ta signature à mettre en bas de chaque feuille.  
Greg _ Mer...merci Lisa… à ton tour.

_Elle prit la boîte bleue, simplement ornée d'un énorme nœud jaune. Elle souleva le couvercle, ne voyant que des morceaux de papier de soie froissés. Elle les enleva un par un et finit par trouver une étiquette attaché à une bague, et pas n'importe qu'elle bague, un solitaire monté sur un anneau de platine. Elle ouvrit l'étiquette et lut les mots que Greg y avait notés « regardes-moi », c'est ce qu'elle fit sans se poser de question. Alors elle le vit se lever, mettre un genou à terre, lui prendre la main et tout en plongeant ses yeux aciers dans les siens. Et d'une voix grave et assurée, il lui demanda._

Greg _ Lisa Cuddy, acceptes tu de devenir ma femme ?

_Maintenant, il attendait sa réponse, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant. Il entendit un oui rapide, avant de sentir les lèvres de Lisa se poser sur les siennes. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite allongés sur le tapis, leurs baisers se faisant de plus en plus passionnel, leurs caresses de plus en plus fébriles. Alors qu'ils étaient à moitié nus, Lisa approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Greg._

Lisa_ (dans un murmure) __ J'ai un autre cadeau….  
Greg _(sur le même ton)_ _ Quoi donc ?  
Lisa_ (dans un souffle)_ _ Je suis enceinte.

_Il s'arrêta net dans ses caresses, relevant son buste, se décollant de Lisa. Il vit que Lisa le regardait avec un air soudain inquiet. Mais elle se détendit très vite en le voyant sourire et se rebaisser vers elle. Ses caresses se firent automatiquement plus tendres._

Lisa _ Joyeux Noël Greg  
Greg _ Joyeux noël Lisa.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Epilogue**_

_**10 ans plus tard, Banlieue de Baltimore**_

_**Maison de Mr et Mme House, le 23 décembre **_

James _ Alors comment ça se passe au 'Johns Hopkins', Professeur House ?

Greg _ Plutôt bien, curieusement je prends un grand plaisir à enseigner, et en plus j'ai un super labo pour mes recherches. Et se qui ne gâte rien, il y a une directrice super sexy. _Finit-il dans un sourire en regardant sa femme._

Shirley _ Dis- nous Lisa, c'est pas trop dur de diriger un tel hôpital ?

Lisa _ Après le PPTH, un peu, le premier mois a été difficile, mais, maintenant ça peut aller. J'ai des colaborateurs efficaces et surtout je n'ai plus à courir et à crier sur un certain diagnosticien, ça repose. _Se moqua-t-elle._

Greg _ Et toi, toujours accroché à ton service d'oncologie ?

James _ Le directeur de Cedars Sinaï, me propose de diriger leur service….Nous partons à la fin du mois de Janvier…

Shirley _ Je vais ouvrir une boutique à Los Angeles et laisser celle de New York à Paul Coneway, mon second. Sophie est aux anges et Nicolas est trop petit pour comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe.

Lisa et Greg _ Félicitations

James _ La seule chose qui l'inquiète c'est que le père noël ne viendra pas s'il n'y a pas de neige.

_Ils se mirent à rire, le jeune fils de James et Shirley était plein de bon sens à 5 ans. Quant à sa sœur Sophie, 8ans, elle ne jurait que par les boutiques. House allait proposer encore du café quand ils entendirent crier de joie et courir à l'étage. Bientôt le bruit raisonna dans les escaliers. Six enfants excités et essoufflés déboulèrent dans la salon. Le plus jeune de la bande, Nicolas, se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à James, nota mentalement House._

Nicolas _ Sophie, elle m'a tiré par mon pull pour me faire perdre la course. _Pleurnicha-t-il._

Sophie **_ Même pas vrai ! C'est Greg et Evan d'abord !**

Greg et Evan _(9 ans tous les deux)_ _ **Menteuse ! C'est toi et Vicky !**

Victoria _(9ans)_ _ P'pa, c'est pas vrai, mes frères sont des menteurs, ils veulent me faire punir à leur place.

Lisa _(exaspérée)_ _ **STOP !** _Tous se calmèrent sur le champs_, on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez couru ? Rachel tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

Rachel _(11 ans)_ _ C'est oncle Bobby qui vient d'arriver avec les jumelles. Et puis on voulait savoir si on pouvai sortir faire un bonhomme de neige.

Greg junior _ Nous on va jouer à la bataille de boules de neige, hein ? _il regarda son frère et sa sœur, ?_

Victoria et Evan _ **Ouais !**

Nicolas _(d'une petite voix)_ _ Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Greg junior _ Ok, demi portion, mais tu promets d'obéir.

Nicolas _ Oui chef, _dit en sautant des genoux de sa mère et en se mettant au garde à vous._

Greg senior _(un sourire amusé aux lèvres)_ _ Il me ressemble peut-être mais il a le sens du commandement de sa mère. _Dit-il tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir à Chase et à ses filles._

Lisa _ Couvrez vous bien et je vous avertis, au moindre pleur, vous rentrez illico !

Les enfants en cœur _ **On sera sage !**

_C'est ainsi que chase fut littéralement agressé par une horde d'enfants plus qu'énervés qui le saluèrent et filèrent dehors. Entrainant Amélie et Noémie qui eurent juste le temps de crier un bonjour. Chase se débarrassa de son manteau et suivit House dans le salon. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit sur le canapé près de James et Shirley. Greg partit faire du café dans la cuisine. _

_Pendant qu'il coulait, il regarda par la fenêtre, les filles, sauf Victoria, qui était un véritable garçon manq é et une vraie casse cou, faisait un bonhomme de neige. Nicolas et les triplets avaient dressé des murs de neige et maintenant ils confectionnaient une réserve de boules de neige._

_Il sourit malgré lui en repensant au noël, il y a dix ans , lorsque Lisa lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père. Il rigola tout seul, en se souvenant de la tête qu'ils avaient faite tous les deux lors de la première échographie. Trois, il y en avait trois…il avait prit une de ces cuites. Quant à Lisa elle avait été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant sa tête à lui. _

_Le café était prêt, il retourna dans le salon, justement Lisa parlait des triplets._

Lisa _ Ils sont pires que leur père, à côté, ce qu'il me faisait vivre à l'hôpital, c'était des vacances.

Greg _ Si j'avais su ça plus tôt…j'en aurais profité d'avantage.

Robert _ Tu n'as pas pensé à leurs acheter des yoyos ?

Lisa _ Tu te fous de moi là,

Robert _ Non, ça marchait avec leur père, pendant qu'il jouait au yoyo, ou à la DS il nous foutait une paix royale. Il était calme pendant des heures.

Greg _ Attends d'avoir été plus d'un an à la tête du département diagnostique et tu verras tu t'y mettras aussi….ça aide à réfléchir. _Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé._

_Ils leur fut difficile de garder leur sérieux plus longtemps et tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter. Taub travaillait toujours au PPTH, sous les ordres de Chase qui avait succédé à House à la tête du service. La fille de Chris Taub, 8 ans et demi, ressemblait à sa maman. Foreman était parti en Europe avec son fils de 7 ans, Stephan, il n'avait pas la maladie. Rémy était morte en début d'année et il avait pris une année sabbatique et était parti en voyage. Il parlait de rester en Europe dans sa dernière lettre._

_Quant à Chase, et bien il était devenu un ami de la famille, au même titre que Wilson et sa femme Shirley. Leurs enfants respectifs s'entendaient bien et adoraient pouvoir passer leur vacances ensembles, surtout pour les fêtes de noël. C'était le 9ème qu'ils passaient ainsi et certainement pas le dernier._

_Les enfants rentrèrent enfin, se changèrent sous l'œil bienveillant de Lisa et Shirley et ils retrouvèrent les adultes dans la salon. Greg s'installa au piano et commença à jouer. Bientôt la maison raisonna des chants de noël, chantés en chœur avec des voix plus ou moins justes. _

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà mon histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et merci d'avoir eut le courage de la lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.


End file.
